Les lettres de la vengeance
by Firefly1410
Summary: Pas de nouveaux chap, juste des réponses aux reviews ! Hermione et Draco entrent en septième année et sont nommés préfets en chef... Juque là, rien de bien intéressant, mais l'année promet d'être pleine de surprise, et pas dans le sens où vous le pensez.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling... Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les lettres de la vengeance.

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année.**

_Hermione_.

Hermione terminait de ranger sa valise. Elle était au Terrier pour la fin des vacances et demain c'était la rentrée. Elle avait changé pendant les vacances. Pas dans le sens où elle était devenue une bombe en deux mois mais plutôt dans le sens où elle avait osé s'affirmer et ce grâce à une personne exceptionnelle qu'elle avait rencontré en Italie. Enfin, c'était une longue histoire. Elle était en train de fermer sa valise quand Ginny entra dans la chambre.

« Alors, prête pour demain ? » Demanda la rousse.

« Ouais, carrément… »

Bien sûr qu'elle était prête. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'être ? Quand elle eut fini, elle partit en bas avec Ginny. Elles discutèrent un peu avec les garçons. Ils avaient tous été exténués au début des vacances. En effet, Harry avait enfin réussi à vaincre le mage noir. En effet, une semaine après la mort de Dumbledore, Tonks avait repéré un Mangemort qu'elle avait suivi permettant ainsi de trouver le quartier général de Voldemort. Et donc, l'Ordre du Phénix avait pu attaquer par surprise, menant à la chute du Mage Noir. Mais la bataille les avait bien épuisés. Fatigués mais soulagés que ce soit enfin fini.

La soirée passa vite. Il y a avait tout le monde. Tous les frères Weasley étaient venus pour la dernière semaine avant la reprise. Vers 10h, tout le monde alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, ce fut une véritable panique qui s'était emparée du Terrier. Tous ceux qui ne retournaient pas à Poudlard étaient déjà partis mais pour les autres, ils couraient tous pour être à l'heure et ne pas rater le train. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross dix minutes avant que le train ne parte. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans un wagon et essayèrent de trouver un compartiment vide. Ils en virent un et s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois Mr et Mrs Weasley sur la quai et sentirent le train partir. Ils se mirent à l'aise et entamèrent une discussion. Le trajet fut long comme toujours mais à un moment, un élève de deuxième année entra dans le compartiment et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il lui demanda :

« Vous êtes Mlle Granger ? »

« Oui… »

« J'ai ça pour vous… »

« Merci ! »

Il semblait totalement apeuré. C'est vrai que de se retrouver en face de septième année, ça devait lui faire bizarre. Hermione regardait la lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Les trois autres la regardaient avides de savoir ce que contenait le bout de papier. Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle lut :

_Mlle Granger, _

_Je vous attends dans le dernier compartiment à 10h30 précisément. Ne soyez pas en retard._

_Cordialement, _

_Pr. McGonagall._

Hermione consulta sa montre. Il était presque l'heure. Elle sortit du compartiment en courant et se dépêcha d'arriver au lieu du rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle fut sur place, elle avait 5 minutes d'avance. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'installa. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que McGo voulait lui dire, même si elle avait une petite idée **( je me demande vraiment ce que c'est…)**. Elle attendait patiemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir la professeur, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy. Il la regarda de haut et sans rien dire, il partit s'asseoir en face d'elle. Si son idée était la bonne, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle ne regardait le blond. Mais elle l'entendait faire jouer ses doigts sur la fenêtre.

« Arrête ! » Dit-elle méchamment.

« Que j'arrête quoi, Granger ? » Lança-t-il nonchalamment.

« De faire ça… »

« Non… »

« Espèce d'insupportable Serpentard ! »

« Sale Gryffondor ! »

Une dispute éclata entre les deux mais McGo les coupa quand elle entra dans le compartiment. Elle leur ordonna de se taire et s'assit sur la banquette. Puis elle n'y alla pas quatre chemins.

« Bien je vous ai demandé de venir car j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre. Vous avez été nommés au poste de Préfets en Chef avec les responsabilités qui vont avec. Cela veut dire que, en arrivant à Poudlard, vous prendrez place dans l'appartement réservé à cet effet. Vous devrez cohabiter ensemble. Après le repas, vous aurez une réunion avec les autres professeurs et moi-même. Ne soyez pas en retard. Je vous montrerai le chemin vers votre appartement après l'entretien. Bien je vous ai tout dit. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Hermione se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir mais Malfoy avait eut la même idée donc ils se retrouvèrent à deux devant la porte, poussant pour quitter le compartiment en premier. Finalement, Hermione réussit à passer devant le blond et repartit vers son compartiment, heureuse d'avoir le poste. Elle s'en doutait mais elle n'imaginait pas que l'autre Préfet et Chef serait Malfoy. Il n'empêche que cela ne gâcherait pas la joie d'avoir autant de responsabilités. Quand elle retrouva ses amis, elle leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Mais toute bonne nouvelle étant toujours accompagnée par une mauvaise, elle leur dit aussi que l'autre Préfet se trouvait être Malfoy. Ron se mit à pester alors qu'Harry demandait sans cesse si ça allait bien passer. Hermione ne cessait de les rassurer. Si elle pensait que tout irait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison. Ginny, elle ne disait rien et regardait pas la fenêtre. Soudain, on vit au loin le château de Poudlard. La rousse dit à ses amis qu'il était tant qu'ils se préparent. Cela mit fin aux jérémiades de Ron, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Une fois qu'il furent arrivés, ils partirent directement dans la Grande Salle. Ils couraient tous dans les couloirs même les septièmes années. Enfin courir est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'ils marchaient rapidement affamés par la voyage. Mais sur la route, Hermione trébucha à cause de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Elle rattrapa son équilibre et regarda derrière elle qui avait fait ça. Elle tomba nez à nez avec la bande de Malfoy, et en tête Blaise Zabini. Ron et Harry voulurent réagir mais Hermione s'interposa et lança au brun :

« Tu devrais pas laisser tes grands pieds traîner, Zabini… »

« Si y'avait que ça de grand chez moi… »

Hermione le regarda de haut et dut se mordre les lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait être con celui-là.

« Pervers !!! » Cria-t-elle.

« Non, Serpentard… » Répondit-il.

« Ouais c'est bien ce que je dis… »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Harry, Ron et Ginny la suivirent sans faire de remarques. Après tout, elle savait se débrouiller toute seule. Ils partirent directement dans la Grande Salle. Là, une fois que tous les élèves furent présents, McGo fit son discours de bienvenue. Puis il y eut la répartition comme chaque année avec le Choixpeau. Honnêtement, au début c'était drôle mais au bout de sept ans, ça devenait usant. A chaque fois qu'un premier année était envoyé à Gryffondor, les rouges et ors applaudissaient. Quand ce fut enfin fini, le repas apparut sur la table et tout le monde commença à manger. Hermione regardait ses camarades et surtout Ron qui mangeait comme un porc, comme toujours. Elle ne se donnait même plus la peine de faire de réflexion. Il n'écoutait jamais. Puis vers 7h30, les mets disparurent de la table. Les garçons retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors alors qu'Hermione partit à sa réunion de préfets. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il manquait encore Malfoy mais tous les autres professeurs étaient déjà là. Ils patientaient tous dans la salle. Hermione s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils restants et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, on vit enfin arriver Malfoy, les joues rosies. Il avait dû courir dans les couloirs.

La réunion commença enfin, McGo énonçant toutes les règles des préfets en chef ainsi que l'histoire des rondes etc.…Hermione écoutait tout avec attention mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Malfoy, il semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir. Lorsque les professeurs se levèrent de leur chaise, il sursauta. Hermione esquissa un sourire mais ne le montra pas. Elle ne voulait pas déclencher une autre dispute. McGo les intima à la suivre et elle les emmena vers leur nouvel appartement. Aucun des deus préfets ne disait un mot. Ca n'aurait servi à rien et menait à une nouvelle engueulade. Ils ne voulaient pas que McGo les gronde. Elle les dirigea vers le troisième étage devant un tableau avec un homme et un labrador. Le gros monsieur demanda le mot de passe que McGo lui donna. « Victoire ». Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione sourit. Les mots de passe, toujours aussi ridicules. Le tableau pivota laissant entrevoir l'appartement. McGo entra suivie des deux préfets. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

Hermione retint son souffle. C'était magnifique. Sur la droite se trouvait un canapé noir avec deux fauteuils qui suivaient dans les tons. Une table basse était placée au centre, juste devant la grande cheminée. Sur la gauche, il y avait une table et au fond de la pièce, une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres était juste à côté de la fenêtre. Derrière la table, on pouvait voir trois portes. Sur deux d'entre elles, étaient écrits les noms de Draco et d'Hermione. Celle du milieu devait être la salle de bain. Hermione tourna sur elle-même et observa la pièce. C'était parfait. On se serait cru dans un 4 étoiles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Malfoy qui avait le même regard ébahi mais moins prononcé. Il cachait sa surprise. McGo les coupa dans leur contemplation et dit qu'elle les laissait découvrir l'appartement d'eux même. Elle sortit.

Les deux restèrent là, puis sans un mot, ils partirent dans leurs chambres. Quitte à vivre ensemble, autant que ça se passe pour le mieux. Alors ne rien se dire était sans aucun doute la meilleur solution. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit. Toute la chambre était aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Celle de Malfoy devait être en vert en argent. Elle se leva et alla faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Elle était immense avec une baignoire, une douche et deux lavabos le tout avec des dorures. C'était vraiment mieux que dans un hôtel quatre étoiles. Il y avait trois portes, une donnant vers sa chambre, la deuxième vers le salon et la troisième certainement, vers la chambre de Malfoy.

« J'parie que tu es pas habituée à ça, Granger ! » Dit une voix cynique.

Hermione se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy, adossé à la porte. Il la fixait avec un sourire Malfoyen. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle rétorqua :

« J'parie que t'as oublier ton cerveau en vacances. Et pour ton information, je connais ce genre d'endroit. »

« C'est beau de rêver ! »

« La ferme ! Ecoute, tu sais quoi, on va faire quelque chose, tu me parles pas et je te parle pas, ok ? »

« Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée. »

Sur ce, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre respective. L'année promettait d'être surprenante, mais vraiment dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Eh oui, me revoilà déjà avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Cette fois ci je tente une Draco/Hermione... Je sais pas si je m'en sors bien dans ce genre mais je tente l'expérience... Voilà, ceci n'est qu'une introduction, l'action n'est pas encore vraiment présente. En tout cas, vous verrez pas la suite ce que ça donne vraiment... Je suis déjà bien avancé sur celle ci mais je n'ai pas encore fini... Bref, il faut savoir que j'alterne les deux personnages principaux. Un chapitre Hermione, un chapitre Draco, je trouvais ça plus intéressant... Pour l'instant, je ne donne pas encore tous les éléments, mais vous découvrirez bien assez tôt le tout... **

**Surtout pensez à laisser des reviews, c'est un peu la récompense des auteurs, et certainement notre seule motivation... Et puis, au moins on sait ce que vous en pensez! Ca nous permet de bien avancer...**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dit à bientôt...**

**oOo _Firefly1410_ oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient... Je dois dire que même si on est en quelque sorte obligés de faire cette annonce, honnêtement, à la fin, ça devient barbant... C'est quand même évident que nous ne sommes pas JK Rowling, mais bon, disons que cela est comme un hommage à Harry Potter et son auteur... Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Le début des hostilités

_Draco_

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il se retourna sous sa couette, ne voulant pas se lever. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait personne, c'est-à-dire pas de Granger. Il sauta dans la douche et prit son temps pour se laver. Il sortit de la cabine et enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Puis il se mit devant le miroir et se brossa les dents. Il se coiffa tant bien que mal. Ses cheveux ne tenaient pas en place et restaient en bataille. Surtout depuis quelques temps. Mais il avait remarqué que ça faisait craquer les filles alors il les laissait tels quels. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il remarqua que Granger le fixait et ce, certainement depuis un moment. Il lança :

« Contente du spectacle, Granger ? »

« J'croyais qu'on se parlait pas ? » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

« T'as raison, maintenant, dégage, j'ai besoin de la salle de bain ! »

« Non ! Toi, dégage, t'as eu ton temps maintenant, c'est à mon tour. »

« Non, pas envie… »

« Bien comme tu voudras ! »

Il regarda Granger. Elle ne sortit pas de la pièce. A la place, elle se mit devant l'autre miroir et commença à se brosser les dents. Elle le regardait à travers le reflet. Mais il ne partirait pas. Juste pour l'embêter. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Et apparemment, elle ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens. Elle commença par enlever sa robe de chambre. Elle le fixait. Puis elle baissa son pantalon de pyjama. Draco ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

« On est quitte… J't'ai vu à moitié nu et tu m'as vu à moitié nue, maintenant dégage… »

Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors, elle prit un verre, le remplit d'eau et alla dans la chambre du blond. Elle cria que s'il ne réagissait pas, elle versait le verre sur son lit et disait à tout le monde que Draco faisait encore pipi au lit. Elle prit une photo pour preuve. Il se décida enfin a sortir de la salle de bain pour empêcher Granger de faire quoique ce soit. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver. Elle versa le verre d'eau, prit la photo et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il regarda son lit et poussa un juron.

« Putain, c'était quoi ça ? Elle est passée où la vraie Granger ? » Se dit Draco.

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle était différente. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ça, se mettre à moitié nue comme ça. Non pas qu'il la connaissait plus que ça, mais elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Elle était toujours réservée mais prête à mordre. Il regarda son lit et se dit que l'année allait être mouvementée, à ce rythme là. Il jeta un sort pour sécher le lit puis s'habilla et partit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Un élève de première année passa pour donner les nouveaux emplois du temps. Draco l'étudia. Quelle plaie, le lundi était horrible ! Ils commençaient la semaine avec Sortilège et avec les Gryffondors, en plus. Tant pis ! Une fois le repas fini, les Serpentards partirent vers la salle de cours. Une fois devant la classe, il en profita pour raconter à Blaise ce que Hermione avait fait le matin même. Il fut tout aussi surpris que Draco quelques temps plus tôt. Les Gryffondors arrivèrent un peu après. Draco voulut en profiter pour les embêter un peu. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis un bout de temps et il choisit ses cibles favorites.

« Alors Scarface, j'ai vu qu't'avais une copine. Elle devait avoir pitié de toi ! »

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy. On peut en dire autant de toi ! » Rétorqua Potter en désignant Pansy. « Quoique… »

« C'est vrai qu'on peut se demander qui a pitié de l'autre dans ce cas ? » Rajouta Weasley.

« Moi au moins, j'suis déjà passé à l'acte et toi Weasley ? » Siffla Draco.

« C'est pas vrai, même pas un jour qu'on est rentré, et tu nous emmerdes déjà, t'as si peu de vie sociale que ça ? » Intervint Granger.

« J'en ai plus que toi… » Répondit Draco.

« En même temps, Granger, ayant une vie sociale, c'est pas possible ! » Dit Blaise.

« Oh, le pervers d'hier, c'est quoi ton nom déjà, Zanzibar, Zimbabwe. Non, j'sais plus ! » Lança Granger. « En même temps, on s'en fout… »

Les deux Serpentards n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car le professeur Flitwick arrivait. Il fit entrer les élèves dans la salle, puis le cours commença. Le petit professeur leur parla un peu de l'année à venir avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Mais honnêtement, Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Il était le meilleur élève de la classe, enfin derrière Granger mais ça, c'était depuis le début. En fin de compte, il s'y était habitué. Mais il ne le dirait à personne. Puis le professeur commença à leur enseigner un sort de défense, c'était le programme. Dans un premier temps, on apprenait comment bien se défendre pour ensuite mieux attaquer dans un deuxième temps. Draco n'écoutait pas vraiment, il les connaissait déjà. Il fut dans les premiers à réussir le sortilège. Tout comme Granger et Potter.

La journée passa vite pour tout le monde. La reprise n'était pas aussi dure que ça. Le soir, dans leur appartement, Draco et Granger s'évitèrent soigneusement. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Et ils n'en avaient aucune intention. Granger avait disparu dans sa chambre dès qu'ils étaient revenus de la Grande Salle. Draco, lui, était resté un peu dans le salon, fixant le feu. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui avaient changé durant ces derniers mois. Notamment la chute de Voldemort. Ainsi que celle de son père qui était condamné à passer le restant de ses jours en prison. Quant à sa mère, elle avait pris la fuite et habitait maintenant aux Etats-Unis. Il avait des nouvelles de temps en temps mais il ne la voyait plus. Il avait passé les vacances chez Severus Rogue. Bonjour l'ennui ! Mais maintenant, il était de retour à Poudlard et il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant la guerre. Il alla se coucher quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait ses devoirs. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla en retard. Il sauta dans la salle de bain et remarqua que Granger était déjà passée par là. Tant mieux ! Il prit tout son temps et ne passa par la Grande Salle que pour prendre un petit pain. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim de toute manière. Puis il partit vers la salle avec les autres Serpentards. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà là et attendait patiemment. Draco ne se sentait pas d'humeur à embêter les Rouges et Ors aujourd'hui. Surtout avec le cours qui les attendait. Ils avaient Histoire de la Magie, le cours le plus ennuyeux de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Quand le prof ouvrit la porte, les élèves entrèrent avec du plomb dans leurs chaussures. Le cours commença et la moitié des élèves tombèrent de sommeil. Draco lutta de toute ses forces mais honnêtement, la guerre entre les Greemlins et les trolls, ce n'était pas bien intéressant. Il s'allongea sur la table et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas mais en profita pour se reposer. Une heure trente plus tard, le cours se termina enfin. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir. Ils avaient cours dans une demi-heure et partirent donc vers les cachots pour leurs deux heures avec Rogue. Draco n'était pas spécialement pressé de le revoir. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir des vacances avec lui. Les Serpentards retrouvèrent les Gryffondors encore. Les Rouges et Ors étaient calme, attendant le début de la torture. Draco savait très bien qu'ils ne supportaient pas ce cours. Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, il ne sentait pas trop d'humeur à les charrier. Il préférait attendre que le prof arrive, ça serait plus drôle pendant le cours.

Rogue arriva avec 5 minutes d'avance et fit entrer tout le monde dans la classe. Draco s'amusa de voir que depuis le début des études, c'était toujours la même chose, les Gryffondors devant à droite et les Serpentards au fond à gauche. Rogue avait toujours la même tête. Et toujours la même froideur. Le cours commença. Ils devaient faire une potion d'Embrouille. Ce n'était la plus difficile à faire mais pour redémarrer, c'était parfait. Les élèves se mirent à l'action. Ils avaient deux heures pour la faire. Draco se concentra et alla chercher les ingrédients. Il était avec Blaise alors, ça devrait aller assez vite pour faire la mixture. Les deux amis commencèrent à mettre les différents éléments dans le chaudron qui était en train de chauffer au dessus du feu. Au bout d'une heure trente, la potion des deux Serpentards était prête. Draco prit une fiole et versa le breuvage dedans. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui avait fini, à part Granger et Londubat. Pour une fois que celui-ci ne faisait rien exploser. Il regarda Potter et Weasley. Ils étaient encore en train d'ajouter les ingrédients. Draco rigola, ils n'auront jamais fini à l'heure. Granger se retourna pour les aider mais elle se fit prendre par Rogue qui enleva dix points aux Rouges et Ors. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit encore plus. Bien fait !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue ordonna aux élèves de ramener une fiole de leur potion. Tout le monde remplit le récipient et alla le déposer sur le bureau de Rogue. Draco fit pareil et se retrouva devant Weasley. Une fois qu'il eut poser sa potion, il resta un peu sur le côté alors que Weasel laissa la sienne sur le bureau. Et là, Draco eut une idée. Il fit un croche-pied au brun qui perdit son équilibre. Il tomba sur le bureau du prof, renversant toutes les fiole sur Rogue. Le prof se leva, trempé et fixa le roux méchamment.

« Mr Weasley, je vous retire cinquante points pour votre maladresse et je vous donne une retenue de deux semaines. Ce soir, à 20h30, venez ici, nous aviserons de votre punition à ce moment… »

« Mais professeur,… » Tenta Weasley.

« Pas de discussion, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez passer un mois en retenue ? Maintenant, disparaissez… »

Weasley partit en colère et bouscula Draco en passant. Potter et Granger l'attendaient dehors. Il les entendit pester contre le blond. Il en profita pour aller rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait dehors. Il vit Weasley se diriger vers lui méchamment et siffler :

« Tu me le payeras, Malfoy… »

« Ouah, j'ai peur… »

« Tu devrais. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi et de tes menaces, Weasel. »

« Tu verras… »

Puis Potter partit suivi de ses deux fidèles toutous, Granger et Weasley. Ca le fit encore plus rire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Il partit vers la Grande salle avec Blaise. Il était pressé de voir la réponse de Weasley. Mais honnêtement, il n'en avait pas peur.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Eh, bien nous voilà donc au chapitre 2... Comme je l'avais expliqué auparavant, les points de vue entre les deux personnages s'alternent. Comme ça on peut voir l'avancement dans la relation entre les deux. Comme vous avez pu le voir, Hermione se lâche complètement, mais ce n'est pas fini... Elle a beaucoup changé... Je dois dire que la petite Hermione propre sur elle commençait à vraiment me saouler. Elle est jeune alors autant lui faire profiter de sa jeunesse, non? Sinon les hostilités mentionnées dans le titre du chapitre sont surtout entre Ron et Draco. Vous comprendrez par la suite pourquoi je tenais à mentionner cela...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Je tenais à remercier _Choupamelle95_ et _The Cat_ pour m'avoir laissé des reviews. Merci pour ces encouragements et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. **

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bon, ben toujours la même chose, vous connaissez je crois, allez pour le fun, j'la fais en anglais... I own nothing, everything belongs to the marvellous JK Rowling... Have a good moment!!! And please, leave a review, a reward for us (je l'ai déjà dit je sais, la prochaine fois je dirais autre chose...)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rendez vous nocturnes.

Hermione

La semaine passa vite pour tous les étudiants. Ils étaient tellement pris dans la spirale de la rentrée qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Puis sans prévenir, une nouvelle semaine démarra. Hermione donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait comme toujours. Les cours étaient intensifs mais elle ne pouvait pas rater cette dernière année. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces 6 dernières années. Le mercredi suivant, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Malfoy ne réveillait qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors elle avait tout son temps. Ils se satisfaisaient pleinement dans ce planning qui s'était mis en place tout seul. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas sauf pour des trucs de préfets.

Elle s'habilla avec l'uniforme de l'école et les fameuses couleurs rouge et or. Hermione adorait ces couleurs. Quand elle eut fini d'enfiler ses vêtements, elle attacha ses cheveux et se maquilla un peu. Juste un coup de crayon noir pour mettre en valeur son regard de braise. Quand elle fut prête, elle partit dans la Grande Salle. Là, elle y retrouva Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres. Ils attendirent que le repas apparaisse et quand ce fut le cas, ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Soudain, on vit les hiboux arriver déposant le courrier. Les oiseaux déposèrent leurs colis devant leur propriétaire. Ron et Ginny recevaient la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry n'eut rien ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant, mais la surprise vint du fait qu'Hermione eut une lettre. Elle la regarda bizarrement et l'ouvrit. Ron, qui était à côté d'elle, tenta de la lire mais il n'y avait que des chiffres.

_.5 .9.5_

_10.5 20.5 .5 .5.26- 3.5 1 12'.5 17.21.5 20.21 .1.9.19 _

_.19 1 .5 .5 1 12.1 .5 19.21.18 .14.4.5_

_..5.14.20_

_.5_

Hermione sourit. Elle la décrypterait plus tard dans la journée même si elle se doutait de qui lui avait envoyé. Ron posa des questions sur la lettre mais Hermione répondait évasivement sur sa provenance et sa signification. Et elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle se leva et partit attendre devant la salle. Elle était seule. Elle s'assit par terre et sortit ses cours. Elle voulait les relire avant d'entrer dans la classe. Elle n'entendit pas les autres élèves arriver. Les Serpentards venaient dans sa direction mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Malheureusement, elle aurait dû car Malfoy vint vers elle et prit ses cours qu'il éparpilla sur le sol. Hermione se releva rapidement et défia Malfoy du regard. Elle ne les ramasserait pas, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau. Elle lança :

« Bien, bravo, Malfoy, quelle preuve de maturité ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Granger… » Siffla le blond. « Ramasse… »

« Non… »

« Pourtant, c'est ta place, Sang de Bourbe… »

« Méfie-toi, Malfoy, je te rappelle que je suis Préfète en Chef avec tous les avantages qui vont avec ! »

« Et moi aussi… »

Les deux ennemis n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tous les autres Serpentards retenaient leur souffle. Ils connaissaient très bien le tempérament des deux préfets. Mais soudain, Harry et Ron arrivèrent et éloignèrent Hermione du blond. Neville ramassait les feuilles à terre. Harry regardait le blond avec toute la méchanceté dont il était capable. Ce fut à ce moment que McGo arriva et ordonna aux élèves d'entrer. Les étudiants obéirent et s'installèrent à leur place. Puis le cours commença. La dispute entre les deux préfets ne fut plus à l'ordre du jour, devant la directrice, il ne valait mieux pas. Les deux heures passèrent vite. Une fois sortis, Hermione se dirigea immédiatement à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait décrypter le message qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Ron et Harry ne la suivirent pas pensant qu'elle voulait faire ses devoirs. Et de plus, la bibliothèque était son sanctuaire où il valait mieux ne pas la déranger. Comme les étudiants avaient une heure de trou, Hermione avait tout son temps. Une fois qu'elle fut entre les livres, elle s'installa à sa table et sortit la lettre. Elle connaissait le code donc ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver la signification.

_Chère Bonnie,_

_Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à l'heure que tu connais déjà._

_Viens donc à cette heure à la salle sur demande._

_Amicalement, _

_Clyde. _

Hermione rigola. Mais elle était d'accord. Ce soir, elle allait s'amuser. La journée passa vite. L'après midi, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards eurent cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid. Et comme toujours, il leur faisait prendre des risques pour rien. Et ce n'était que le deuxième cours de l'année. Pourvu que ça m'empire pas avec le temps ! C'était à peu près la pensée de tous les élèves à ce moment là. Heureusement, le cours se finit assez rapidement. Les étudiants retournèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives en attendant le diner. Hermione retourna dans l'appartement. Elle retrouva Malfoy en train de faire ses devoirs dans le salon. Elle ne dit rien mais s'installa sur le canapé et sortit ses parchemins. Elle écrivit dessus. Le silence était pesant. Parfois, elle entendait Malfoy souffler. Il devait être en train de faire son devoir de Métamorphose. Hermione planchait sur celui-là aussi, alors elle pouvait comprendre qu'il s'énervait. McGo n'avait pas donné un devoir facile pour commencer. Enfin, elle se leva et alla prendre un livre pour s'aider. Elle sentit le regard de Malfoy sur elle mais elle ne dit rien. Il souffla encore une fois et Hermione lui lança un regard qui disait 'Je comprends'. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose. Il y avait une compréhension silencieuse. Puis il fut l'heure d'aller manger. Les deux préfets partirent pour la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives et commencèrent à manger. Hermione ne tenait plus en place. Elle attendait avec impatience l'heure du rendez-vous. Mais elle cachait bien son jeu. Personne parmi les Gryffondors remarqua l'excitation de la lionne. Lorsque le repas fut fini, Hermione retourna à l'appartement et alla dans sa chambre se changer. Elle passa un jean et un pull avec une écharpe pour ne pas avoir froid. Puis elle attendit. Le temps ne passait pas vite. Alors, elle prit un truc qu'elle avait ramené de vacances. Sa guitare. Elle commença à en jouer un peu. Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs. Elle avait toujours adoré la musique et elle était très attaché à cet instrument. C'était le cadeau que son premier petit ami lui avait offert, il y avait cinq ans de ça. La guitare était resté mais pas le copain. Elle n'arrêtait pas regardé l'horloge. Puis l'heure arriva enfin. Il était 9h30. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le tableau. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Malfoy soit encore dans le salon. Lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers la sortie, il lui dit nonchalamment :

« On fait le mur, Granger ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… »

« Tu crois ? Je suis préfet en chef, je te rappelle et j'ai le devoir d'empêcher les élèves de sortir le soir dans les couloirs. Cela s'applique à toi aussi, Granger »

« Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de tes fonctions de préfet, laisse moi rire… »

« Si tu sors, je préviens Rogue…. » Menaça le blond.

« Et si tu fais ça, je sors la photo de ton lit mouillé. »

Malfoy se leva rapidement du canapé et s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione. Il avait le regard noir. Il siffla :

« Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça… »

« Pareil pour toi, maintenant excuse moi mais je dois sortir… »

Sans demander son reste, elle fit pivoter le tableau et sortit. Elle marchait dans les couloirs vers la salle sur demande. Elle y arriva assez vite. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur en répétant la même chose dans sa tête. Et par magie, une porte apparut sur le mur qui était vide un instant plus tôt. Elle entra et trouva une pièce ronde, avec des fauteuils et une cheminée dans le centre. Il y avait une table basse avec deux verres dessus et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Hermione s'assit dans un des deux canapés et attendit un peu. Elle réalisa qu'il manquait de la musique dans la pièce. Elle demanda à la salle si elle pouvait faire apparaître une chaine hi-fi. Et comme par magie, une chaine apparut. Hermione mit la musique en route et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Blaise Zabini venait d'arriver. Eh ! Oui ! C'était lui Clyde… Ils s'étaient rencontrés en Italie et avaient passé une bonne partie des vacances ensemble, à discuter. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'étaient trouvés de tas de points communs. Hermione se leva et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était vraiment contente de le retrouver. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils et Blaise servit le Whisky dans les deux verres. Il en donna un à Hermione et prit l'autre puis ils trinquèrent. Ils burent deux-trois gorgées sans rien dire. Puis Blaise parla enfin :

« Alors, comme ça, j'suis un pervers… »

« Que voulais-tu que je dise d'autre ? C'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit… »

« Toujours le même sens de la répartie, hein ? »

« Pourquoi changer ? »

« Sinon, ça va avec Draco ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Ben on se parle pas et c'est très bien comme ça… »

« Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit… »

« …Il reste toujours le même imbécile imbus de lui-même à mes yeux, oui ! » Termina Hermione.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es mise à moitié à poil devant lui ? » Taquina le brun.

« Quoi ? Il te l'a dit ? »

« C'est pas mon meilleur pote pour rien ! »

« Eh ! bien ! Oui, j'ai fait ça. J'pensais que ça le ferais réagir mais non. Il resta là, comme un con. »

« En même temps, tu t'es rincé l'œil aussi… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais tu me connais. Enfin, bref, j'me suis bien amusée. J'ai bien aimé sa tête quand j'ai fait ça… »

« J'en reviens pas, où est passée la prude petite Hermione ? J'ai créé un monstre ! »

« Va te faire voir… J'suis très bien comme ça ! »

« J'me doute… »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Des cours, du boulot du rôle de préfet en chef d'Hermione… Ils burent la bouteille en même temps. Ils adoraient passer du temps ensemble. Hermione n'était pas la même avec Blaise qu'elle était avec Harry et Ron. Eux, ils la verraient toujours comme la première de la classe qui leur passe ses devoirs parce qu'ils ne les ont pas fait. Au moins, avec Blaise, elle était naturelle. Elle ne jouait pas. Et il avait appris à la connaître comme ça, comme jamais il aurait pu imaginé une Hermione comme ça. Il l'avait aidé à s'entravertir pendant les vacances. Et il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait être si différente entre Poudlard et les vacances. Mais il l'aimait bien comme ça. De plus, elle avait découvert par hasard son plus grand secret. Ca les avait encore plus rapproché. Mais c'est surtout pendant ces vacances qu'ils avaient démarré un jeu. Débile certes, mais ça passait le temps. Ils tenaient un petit cahier dans lequel ils notaient les défis. Car, ils avaient joué pendant une bonne partie des vacances à ce jeu de quatre mots : le 'Cap ou pas Cap ?' Et il y en avait eu pour tous les goûts. Mais avant de se quitter, ils s'étaient jurés que même à Poudlard, ils continueraient le jeu. D'où les surnoms Bonnie et Clyde. C'était Hermione qui y avait pensé pour que personne ne trouve la vérité. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Blaise de lancer un défi. Il avait sorti les petit carnet de ses poches et le montrait à Hermione avec un regard vicieux. La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais rigola. Blaise l'ouvrit et sortit le crayon. Puis il dit :

« Donc, c'est à mon tour. Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Tout à fait… »

« Bien, on va peut-être commencer doucement. Alors, laisse moi réfléchir… »

« Blaise, on a pas toute la nuit. Magne-toi ! »

« Bien, j'ai une idée. Alors, je me lance : Cap ou pas Cap de venir demain habillée et maquillée comme le jour ou t'as dragué Sergio ? »

« Quoi ? Heu, attends… »

« Tic tac tic tac… Le temps presse. »

« Ok, cap… Tu verras ça demain. A moi de prendre le carnet, j'te tiens au courant pour le prochain rendez-vous. »

Ils se levèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand ils se séparèrent à la sortie de la salle sur demande. Hermione souriait. Il avait osé. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas dire non. Elle avait sa fierté. Mais il faut savoir que le jour où elle avait dragué Sergio, elle avait une mini-jupe, un dos nu et le visage maquillé : gloss, crayon noir, mascara et blush. Mais le mieux de cette histoire, c'est que ça avait marché. Hermione se demandait vraiment ce que ça allait donner demain. Elle rentra dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Et elle pensa aux différentes excuses qu'elle pourrait donner à Harry et Ron. Mais finalement, elle se dit que le mieux était de jouer le jeu à fond. Elle écrivit une lettre à Blaise et l'envoya. Elle allait avoir besoin de son aide.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Ouah, que de surprises!!! La relation entre Draco et Hermione ne s'améliore pas. Ca c'est clair, mais au moins, maintenant, Hermione retourne les armes de Malfoy contre lui. Vu qu'ils sont tous les deux préfets en chef, ils sont au même niveau. Et puis Hermione a changé et ne se laisse plus faire. Maintenant, elle préfère répondre mais avec les mêmes attaques. Je trouvais ça drôle de voir une Hermione comme ça, à la limite du Serpentard, parfois. Mais par la suite quand on voit qui elle fréquente, on comprend pourquoi... **

**J'espère que cette amitié vous plait et que le petit jeu qu'il y a entre eux aussi. C'était intéressant, car on y voit une Hermione qui se lâche vraiment. Vous allez voir dans les prochains chapitres ce que je veux dire. Cette amitié est très utile parce Blaise est ami averc Draco et maintenant Hermione. Vous voyez où je veux en venir??? Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu...**

**Bon par contre, j'ai un petit problème avec la lettre codée. Normalement, chaque chiffre correspond à une lettre mais apparemment, ça passe pas, donc au lieu de frapper l'ordinateur, je vous le dis...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Hilaidora_ : Merci pour ta review. Effecitvement, Draco devrait faire attention au lion qui dort. Mais bon, reste à savoir de quel lion on parle? Haha... Hermione, Ron ou Harry... Déjà, on peut supprimer Harry, à part son aversion pour le blond, il n'a rien contre lui... Draco ne lui a rien fait... Bref, je m'arrête là, je ne vais pas te donner trop de détails... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu... L'amitié entre Blaise et Hermione, Hermione qui prend encore plus de caractère... Mais surtout, le Cap ou pas Cap! Qu'est ce que cela va donner?**

**_jones17_: Merci pour ta review. Eh, oui, il y a pas mal de coups en douces, mais tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je vous réverve encore pas mal de surprises et crois moi, tu ne t'y attends pas (c'est pas un peu prétentieux, de dire ça...) Désolé si c'est le cas... En tout cas, le personnage qui prend vraiment du caractère, c'est Hermione, elle ne se laisse plus faire, et ça, grâce à Blaise. Même avec Draco, elle lui tient vraiment tête, le blond, lui reste lui même. Bref, j'espère que ça t'aura plu. **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bon, ben comme d'hab, merci à JK Rowling pour nous avoir offert cette série qu'est la saga des Harry Potter... Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une lettre.**

_Draco_

Draco avait bien entendu Granger rentrer dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pas fait attention plus que ça. Il s'était rendormi assez vite. Le lendemain matin, il se leva à l'heure habituelle. Il y avait cette sorte d'accord entre lui et Granger pour l'ordre de passage dans la salle de bain. Elle passait en première et lui en second. Elle avait une demi-heure ce qui était largement suffisant. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle devait se faire belle. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Draco sourit à cette pensée et se leva. Il prit des affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit encore de l'eau couler à l'intérieur. Granger avait dépassé son temps dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à virer Granger mais il fut scotché par ce qu'il vit. La brune avait une serviette autour de la poitrine. Elle avait par un quelconque miracle (certainement la magie) à lisser ses cheveux qui le tombait dans le dos. Mais ce que Draco remarqua surtout, c'est qu'elle s'était maquillée. Elle avait du fard à paupière blanc, du mascara, du blush et elle était en train de s'appliquer de rouge à lèvres brillant. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Il secoua la tête et toussa pour faire part de sa présence. Granger le regarda au travers du miroir, sourit et sortit de la salle de bain sans rien dire. Draco n'en revenait pas. S'il ne savait pas que c'était Granger, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Il secoua la tête de nouveau et entra dans la douche. Il laissa couler sur son corps, ce qui termina de le réveiller. Il s'habilla et partit pour la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il croisa de nouveau Granger qui partait elle aussi. Et encore une fois, il eut le souffle court. Elle avait raccourci sa jupe qui lui arrivait maintenant au-dessus des genoux. Sa cravate n'était pas serrée autour de son cou mais pendait fièrement entre sa poitrine. Sa chemise était déboutonnée en haut et en bas, ne tenant que par deux boutons. En dessus, elle avait un débardeur noir. Elle portait des collants opaques avec des chaussettes qui remontait au-dessus du genou. Et pour terminer, elle avait des boots à talons blanches. Encore, une fois, il secoua la tête. Mais il devait le reconnaître, elle était…sexy. Elle le fixa un instant, sourit et sortit de l'appartement. Draco la suivit en se posant des tas de questions. Qui aurait cru que derrière la Sang de Bourbe se cachait un corps pareil ? Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et alla s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Il y avait un murmure sourd qui s'élevait dans la salle. Et il pouvait deviner quel en était le sujet. Granger était arrivée quelques instants plus tôt. Il leva le regard vers la table des Gryffondors et vit Potter et Weasley en train d'assaillir Granger de questions. Draco ne quittait pas la table du regard. Il entendit Blaise lui dire :

« Ouah, ben, dis-donc, elle est plutôt bien foutue, Granger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

« J'sais pas, j'l'ai trouvé comme ça, ce matin dans la salle de bain… » Répondit Draco, vaguement.

Il ne dit plus un mot. Pansy lui parla mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle le saoulait. Toujours en train de bavasser et de le coller. Il mangea tranquillement. Soudain, les hiboux entrèrent dans la salle et déposèrent le courrier. Draco recevait tous les jours la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une lettre avec. Sa mère lui avait envoyé des nouvelles. Il décida de l'ouvrir un peu plus tard dans la journée. Le petit déjeuner disparut et les élèves se mirent en route pour les cours. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors partirent vers la classe de divination. Ce n'était pas le cours le plus passionnant mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Divination était obligatoire. Draco monta les escaliers de la tour avec ses amis et attendit. Il parla un peu avec Blaise. Heureusement que lui avait de la conversation parce qu'avec Pansy, Crabbe ou Goyle, les discussions ne volaient pas bien haut. Ils étaient en avance et bientôt, les Gryffondors arrivèrent. Granger marchait en tête avec Potter et Weasley derrière elle en train de râler.

« Hermione, tu peux pas rester habillée comme ça. On voit…enfin tu sais quoi ! » Disait Potter.

« Pourquoi, vous aimez pas ? » Demanda Granger en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Si, mais c'est ça le problème… » Lança Ron.

« Oh, mais Ronnie, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Weasley et Potter ne savaient plus quoi dire. Elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et joua avec sa cravate, cette fois-ci. Draco regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les garçons la fixaient avec envie, même les Serpentards. Draco colla un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres et lança :

« J'savais pas qu'une Sang de Bourbe pouvait ressembler à quelque chose ! »

« Oh, alors, t'aime bien ! Ce matin, j'avais des doutes mais quand j'ai vu ton regard, j'savais que je ne m'étais pas trompée… » Dit-elle avec une voix suave.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était clair maintenant. Il entendit Blaise rigoler derrière lui. Granger le fixa et dit :

« Ca te fait rire, Zabini ? J'aurais cru qu'avec ton côté pervers ça t'aurait plus… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Weasley n'y tenant plus, hurla :

« Hermione, arrête maintenant. »

Granger l'imita à la perfection. Elle se moquait royalement de lui. Draco esquissa un sourire. Il aimait bien cette Granger là. Elle était plus cool que l'autre. Weasley abandonna. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Le professeur arriva enfin et les élèves entrèrent en cours. Mais l'épisode Hermione n'était pas fini. Durant toute la classe, elle n'écouta pas Trelawney et mâcha un chewing-gum. Elle faisait de bulles avec qui explosaient faisant un petit 'plop' à chaque fois. Le prof le voyait bien mais elle n'osait rien dire. Potter et Weasley semblaient dépités. Draco rigola malgré lui. Lorsque le cours se termina enfin, Draco partit directement à la bibliothèque. Il avait encore la lettre de sa mère. Il voulait la lire. Il arriva dans la pièce et choisit une table à l'abri des regards. Puis, il sortit l'enveloppe et la déchira. Puis il parcourut la lettre :

_Cher Draco, _

_On ne se connait pas mais je t'envoie cette lettre pour te dire que je te trouve trop beau. Depuis des années je t'admire en secret, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et te dire ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi. _

_Tu es mignon, mais tu es si distant que je n'oserais pas d'abordé. Malgré tout cela, je t'aime. Ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis._

_Amoureusement, _

_Ta plus grande admiratrice. _

Draco relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Ce n'était visiblement pas sa mère. Il était déçu mais surtout en colère. Une des choses qu'il ne supportait pas du tout, c'était ce genre de lettres. Il trouvait ça inutile et totalement démodé. Ca l'énervait car celle qui avait écrit était lâche. Et il n'aimait pas les lâches. Il déchira la lettre et la jeta à la poubelle. Puis il posa la tête sur ses mains croisées et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère depuis la rentrée. Non pas que ça l'inquiétait mais il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle faisait de beau. Il se leva et partit vers la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il alla vers sa table et mangea en silence. Il était toujours en colère pour la lettre. Blaise lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et le blond lui répondit évasivement. Le brun ne tenta d'en savoir plus. Il savait très bien que quand Draco était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas discuter. L'après-midi passa sans trop d'encombre. Draco avait Arithmancie. Il retrouva Granger sans ses deux acolytes. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis ce matin. Elle parlait tranquillement avec Seamus mais il était clair qu'elle lui faisait du charme. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas reçu un sortilège ou bu une potion. Le professeur Vector arriva et fit entrer les élèves. Le cours passa doucement. Le jeudi était une journée horrible. Ils n'avaient que deux cours mais c'étaient les plus chiants avec Histoire de la Magie.

Le soir arriva vite. Draco avait décidé de parler à Blaise à propos de la lettre. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire à la table. Alors à la fin du diner, ils partirent ensemble et allèrent s'asseoir dans un couloir pour être tranquille. Blaise se posa par terre et Draco s'adossa contre un mur. Blaise demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une admiratrice secrète…Et je déteste ça. Je trouve ça lâche. » Siffla Draco.

« Ouais, j'suis d'accord. Tu sais pas qui ça peut être ? »

« Aucune idée… »

« Tu trouveras bien, j'te connais… Sinon, pour changer de sujet, Granger était en forme aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, c'est le cas de le dire. » Rigola Draco.

« Elle est sexy quand même… »

« Peut-être mais ça reste une Sang de Bourbe. »

« J'trouve qu'elle a changé depuis la rentrée… Elle aurait jamais agi comme ça auparavant… »

« J'pense qu'elle devait être sous l'effet d'un sort ou quelque chose, c'est pas possible qu'elle agisse comme ça du jour au lendemain… »

« Là, j'peux pas dire… »

« Bref, tu viens prendre un verre. Comme ça, j'te montrerai l'appartement. »

« Ca marche ! » Conclut Blaise.

Les deux amis partirent vers l'appartement. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'au tableau. Draco murmura le mot de passe. La peinture pivota sur elle-même et les deux Serpentards entrèrent dans le salon. Mais là, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Granger en plein milieu en train de danser comme une diablesse. Draco et Blaise s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte et la regardèrent. Elle se déhanchait sans aucun complexe et honnêtement, elle bougeait plutôt bien. Elle fermait les yeux et semblait être entrainée par une musique inaudible. Draco avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se ressaisit assez rapidement mais Blaise avait eu le temps de voir l'état de son ami, causé par l'attitude de Granger. Il était tout simplement subjugué. Le brun sourit en voyant ça. Draco toussa une fois, deux fois mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Blaise lui fit alors remarquer :

« Elle ne t'entend pas, regarde elle a quelque chose dans les oreilles… »

Draco acquiesça puis avança vers Granger et tira sur le fils des choses qu'elle avait dans les oreilles. La brune ouvrit les yeux surprise et tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Mais elle ne semblait pas gênée, au contraire. Elle se mit à sourire et ne recula pas. Elle ne baissa pas le regard non plus, et soutint les yeux aciers du blond. Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard. Ce fut Blaise qui les coupa :

« Joli déhanché, Granger ! »

« Merci… » Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Blaise et lança un dernier regard à Draco avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Blaise fit la remarque :

« Ouah, c'était quoi ça ? »

« J'sais pas, elle est comme ça depuis la rentrée. »

« Ben moi, je serais toi, j'considérerais que j'ai plutôt de la chance. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il fit apparaître une bouteille et deux verres et servit la boisson. Blaise alla s'asseoir et ils burent leurs verres en discutant. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et Blaise quitta l'appartement que tard dans la nuit. Draco alla se coucher. C'était une sacrée journée qui l'avait épuisé. Il s'endormit la tête lui tournant par toutes les pensées. Granger n'avait cessé de l'étonner depuis ce matin et il la préférait largement comme ça. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il pensait du bien de Granger. Il devait être vraiment fatigué. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de son admiratrice secrète qui se trouvait être Granger **(C'est un rêve, ce n'est pas elle l'admiratrice…). **La nuit fut courte pour le blond.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Alors notre petite Hermione qui se lâche. Je n'ai pas poussé trop loin quand même, ça reste Hermione, mais je trouvais ça drôle de la faire s'habiller un peu comme une garce, dirons-nous, pour rester polis. A la base, j'avais dans l'idée de la faire s'habiller en gothique mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de ce genre de chose, surtout dans le cadre de l'histoire. **

**Sinon, Draco qui reçoit une lettre, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un truc qui l'énerverait beaucoup. En plus, comme ça, je me sers de ça pour plus tard... Bref, vous le verrez bien asse tôt. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Hilaidora:_ Merci encore une fois. Alors oui, c'est vrai que d'avoir Blaise comme ami, pourra être très utile pour Hermione. Elle peut se lâcher grâce à leur cap/pas cap, mais... Enfin tu verras. Pour ce qui est de Ron, c'est vrai qu'il a ses propres armes. Mais Ron reste Ron... Voilà, en tout cas, tu as eu une petite vision de la réaction de Draco. J'espère que ça t'aura plu. **

**A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos deux préfets...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité ?**

_Hermione_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle repensa à la journée précédente. Elle s'était bien amusée. Tout le monde avait été surpris de la voir habiller ainsi. Mais par contre, ce qui l'avait énervé, c'était le côté protecteur de ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de la journée en lui demandant d'aller se changer. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle s'était éclatée comme une folle. Le plus drôle, c'était les regards de Malfoy sur elle. Pour une fois, il ne la regardait pas comme une 'Sang de Bourbe' mais comme une fille. Ca l'avait fait marrer toute la journée. Elle entra dans la douche et se lava. Aujourd'hui encore, elle voulait s'habiller comme le jour d'avant mais ça allait paraître bizarre. Elle décida de le faire mais en y allant moins fort cette fois ci. Une fois qu'elle fut propre, elle se maquilla un peu, mettant du mascara et du gloss en plus du crayon noir habituel. Mais là, ça faisait plus naturel qu'hier.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre avant que Malfoy ne surgisse dans la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla en rallongeant un peu sa jupe. Cette fois ci, elle boutonna sa chemise en laissant deux boutons ouverts mais ne serra pas sa cravate sur son cou. Elle troqua ses talons pour les habituelles chaussures d'école et elle se mit en route pour le déjeuner. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand soudain elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et quelqu'un l'attirer derrière une statue. Quand elle put parler, elle se retrouva face à Blaise.

« Salut ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Salut ! Dis donc, hier, ton show, il était super. J'ai adoré. Je te jure j'ai dû me mordre les joues pour ne pas rigoler. Bravo ! »

« Merci. Je me suis bien amusée ! Oh ! Et merci pour le pseudo sort aussi. Même si je n'ai pas été trainée de force à l'infirmerie, je devais prendre des précautions. On est jamais trop prudent. »

« Je vois que tu t'es encore lâchée aujourd'hui ! »

« Ouais, j'aime bien ce look… Bon allez, j'ai faim. J't'envoie une lettre très vite, ok ? »

« Ca marche… »

Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaise et partit. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà. La rousse fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Cette dernière alla se mettre à côté d'elle. Elles se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Elles parlaient tout bas. Ron et Harry voulaient savoir ce qu'elles se disaient mais ils n'entendaient rien. Harry dit enfin :

« Alors, Hermione, t'es redevenue normale ? »

« Ouais, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier, j'étais pas dans mon état. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux… »

« Ben enfin… » Râla Ron.

« Merci, Ron, j'adore toujours autant ces petits commentaires. Ils égayent ma journée. » Lança Hermione.

Ron baragouina quelque chose mais personne ne sut quoi. Tout le monde rigola. Ron ne changerait jamais. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, les Gryffondors partirent pour Astronomie. Ils durent monter les 386 marches pour y arriver. Le professeur Sinistra était déjà là. Elle fit entrer les élèves et le cours commença. Pour une fois, c'était intéressant : savoir reconnaître les différents signes astrologiques dans le ciel et étudier leurs positions. Hermione écoutait avec attention. Elle aimait bien ce cours. Elle apprenait toujours de nouvelles choses. Quand le cours se termina, elle sortit rapidement de la salle. Elle avait faim. Elle descendit les escaliers. En bas, elle retrouva Ginny qui était venue l'attendre. Les deux jeunes filles partirent vers l'appartement des préfets. Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées, elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et discutèrent un peu. Elles en avaient besoin.

« Alors dis moi la vérité, hier, on t'avait jeté un sort ou quoi ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Ou quoi… » Répondit Hermione, évasive.

« Allez, raconte !!! »

« Désolé, Gin', je peux pas, c'est un secret… »

« Hermione, qui a des secrets ! Ouah, on en apprend tous les jours ! »

« Oh, ça va…. Et toi, avec Harry, ça va ? »

« C'est cool, même s'il reste encore assez coincé… »

« Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le dévergonder. Je te fais confiance de ce côté-là. »

Ginny sourit, Hermione avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elles parlèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du repas. L'après-midi passa vite. Hormis avec Rogue. Mais bon, c'était Potions, ça ne changeait pas. Ron avait encore des heures de retenues avec le professeur mais il n'était pas plus vache que ça. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête pour rendre la pareille à Malfoy. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. En tant que préfète en chef, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ce genre d'attitude. Le soir, elle retourna à l'appartement. Malfoy était déjà là, assis à la table en train de faire ses devoirs. Hermione ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le silence était toujours présent. Elle souffla un coup et prit une feuille de papier. Elle écrivit :

_Rehc Edylc_

_Emmoc simorp, ej et ennod zedner suov idram rios à l'erueh elleutibah à al ellas rus ednamde. _

_Tnemellacima_

_Einnob _

Elle emmènerait la lettre demain à la volière. Elle la rangea en attendant dans son sac. Puis elle se leva et alla prendre un livre. En passant, elle vit que Malfoy ne faisait pas ses devoirs mais était en train de dessiner. Elle ne fit pas de remarque. L'ambiance entre les deux n'avançait pas. Les seuls moments où ils se parlaient, c'était entre les cours et seulement pour s'insulter. Ca commençait à vraiment devenir lourd. Soudain, on entendit un bruit, une sorte de musique. Hermione sauta sur son sac et prit son portable. Elle savait très bien que c'était interdit mais elle en avait besoin pour rester en contact. Justement avec la personne qui appelait ! Elle décrocha :

« Salut, Kyle ! Ca va ?…Attends, attends, calme toi….Ben vas-y, balance…Quoi ?!? C'est pas vrai ? Merde, fais chier… Je peux pas…Tu sais très bien pourquoi…Non, je ne peux pas aller voir ma dirlo et lui dire 'heu, excusez moi, mais vous pourriez m'accorder une permission de sortie pour aller jouer avec mon groupe, c'est super important, j'suis la chanteuse, ils ont besoin de moi…' Ca passera pas…Ecoute, j'peux pas trop parler pour le moment… Ouais, je te rappelle vite et je te dis quoi….Passe le bonjour aux gars… Bye !!! »

Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle savait très bien que Malfoy avait tout entendu mais elle s'en foutait. Le vrai problème était que son groupe de musique avait été contacté pour donner un concert dans un mois à Londres. Elle était excitée mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle voulait y aller mais ça signifiait faire le mur. Elle en parlerait à Blaise mardi. Elle rangea son portable. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Malfoy lui dire :

« Tu sais que la technogolie moldue est interdite à Poudlard ? »

« Technologie, Malfoy, et oui je sais… » Répondit Hermione dans ses pensées.

« Tu fais partie d'un groupe de musique, c'est ça ? » Continua-t-il, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione.

« Ouais, j'suis guitariste et chanteuse… »

« C'est le truc que tu jouais la dernière fois ? »

« Ouep ! »

« Donc, tu comptes faire le mur, Granger ? »

« J'sais pas !!! »

« Potter et Weasley sont au courant ? »

« Non, y'a personne au courant…. » Mentit-elle.

« Vraiment, décidemment, tu me surprends de plus en plus… Granger qui ne dit pas tout à ses meilleurs amis, c'est incroyable ! »

« Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur mon compte, Malfoy… Mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais ? »

« Ouais, parfois, ça me détend… Mais si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je dis à tout le monde que tu chantes dans un groupe et que tu fais le mur… »

« Ouah, quelle menace !!! »

« Bonne nuit, Granger… »

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy… »

Le blond se leva, prit son carnet et disparut dans sa chambre. Hermione ne fit aucune remarque. Mais elle réalisa qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur première conversation civilisée. Elle partit se coucher, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle venait d'avoir une conversation avec Malfoy.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Je dois dire que ce n'est pas un de mes chapitres préférés. Il ne se passe pas grand chose à part cette petite conversation civilisée entre Draco et Hermione à la fin. Sinon, à part ça, l'action est un peu au point mort. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez. **

**Bref, par contre, je trouvais ça intéressant de montrer que Hermione mentait un peu sur sa vie à Harry et Draco. Désolé mais, j'ai un peu de mal avec Harry et Ron, non pas que je ne les aime pas mais je ne les trouve pas intéressant à développer. De ce fait, dans l'histoire, il y aura Blaise, Draco, Hermione et Ginny. Mais pas tellement de Harry et Ron. Bref, je parle je parle, mais vous est-ce que vous parlez aussi? Laissez des reviews pour vous exprimer... **

**_Réponses au reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Merci pour ces reviews successives. J'ai bien aimé voir l'évolution de ta lecture. C'est pas mal. Alors oui, pour Blaise, il fallait bien trouver un lien entre Hermione et Draco, qu'ils ne tombent pas dans les bras à la suite d'une de leurs innombrables disputes... C'est déjà trop vu... Donc j'essaie de faire un peu plus orignial, j'espère que ça marche. En tout cas, voici la suite et j'espère que ça t'aura plu. Voilà, bisous...**

**_Hilaidora_: Merci encore une fois, je sais je dis à la fin de chaque chapitre mais bon, je le pense. Alors honnêtement, par rapport à ta question, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça, le fait qu'elle manque de respect seulement avec Trelawney. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup. En fait, j'ai essayé de tourner l'histoire pour montrer qu'Hermione sous le coup d'un pari n'a plus peur de rien, de répondre au prof de draguer ouvertement, de se lâcher, quoi!!! Eh oui, Draco aime se prendre la tête, mais bon, que tu le verras prochainement, il ne prendra même plus la peine d'ouvrir les fameuses lettres, donc il ne peut pas essayer de savoir qui les lui envoit... **

**_Jones 17:_ Merci de ta review et de rien d'avoir répondu... En fait, je me fais un point d'honneur à répondre aux reviews. Ca m'éclate. Oui, Hermione se lâche, mais c'est pour ça que je disais dans le résumé que l'histoire serait surprenante mais dans le sens qu'on attend. L'idée avec d'amitié avec Blaise est vraiment très intéressante, elle me sert vraiment de lien entre Draco et Hermione comme je l'ai déjà dit au-dessus. Mais bon... certains pourraient me dire, oui, mais dans ce cas, c'est une Blaise/Hermione. Je résouds ce problèmes dans un futur chapitre mais je n'en dirais pas plus. **

**Voilà, je suis une grande bavarde, qui vous donne des éléments pour comprendre la suite. Il faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à me taire un peu. Enfin, ça m'amuse de mettre les gens sur la piste. Après, on voit si on avait raison ou pas. **

**Bref, je vous dis à bientôt.**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose, vous connaissez le refran. La chanson qui apparait dans ce chapitre est de moi... Donc voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Encore…**

_Draco_

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla vers 10h, vive les week-ends. Il resta un peu au lit. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il repensait encore à hier soir. Il avait eu une conversation avec Granger. Et ce qu'il avait dit, il le pensait vraiment, elle le surprenait. Elle mentait à Potter et Weasley. Et apparemment, elle envisageait de faire le mur. Il n'en revenait pas. Granger, qui respectait toujours les règles faisant le mur. Il se leva un quart d'heure plus tard et alla dans la salle de bain. Granger n'y était pas et de toute évidence, elle était déjà passée. Il s'habilla et partit vers la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner était servi jusque 11h le samedi et le dimanche. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il retrouva Blaise encore en train de manger. Il devait s'être levé tard aussi. Ils discutèrent ensemble et Draco lui raconta la soirée d'hier. Le fait qu'il ait parlé avec Granger. Blaise ne fit pas plus de remarques que ça, ce qui surpris un peu Draco. Soudain, les hiboux qui n'avaient pas pu déposer leur courrier quelques heures plus tôt, revinrent et donnèrent leurs colis à leurs destinataires. Blaise eut une lettre. Quand il l'ouvrit, il rigola. Malfoy eut le journal de nouveau et encore une lettre. Il l'ouvrit et Blaise la lut par-dessus son épaule :

_Mon cher Draco, _

_Je t'envoie encore une lettre, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour pouvoir te communiquer mes sentiments. Je t'ai vu la dernière fois. Tu étais encore en colère contre cette sorcière au sang moldu. Je comprends que tu ne l'aimes pas. Elle n'est pas comme nous deux. Elle est différente. J'aime bien quand tu l'envoie promener. Je comprends tout à fait._

_Je t'aime encore plus quand tu es en colère. Ton regard devient noir et ça te rend encore plus craquant. Je te dis tout ça par écrit parce que je n'aurais jamais le courage de venir te le dire en face. Je t'aime, Draco._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Ta plus fidèle fan._

Draco déchira de nouveau la lettre. C'était la deuxième en moins d'une semaine. Une, ça passait encore mais deux, là, ça commençait à vraiment l'énerver. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Blaise rigola de plus belle. Le brun ne savait pas la provenance des lettres mais en tout cas, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Draco lança un regard noir à son ami qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. Ca le calma un peu mais il gardait toujours ce sourire ironique collé aux lèvres. Draco n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire ravaler. Le blond mangea sans faim, juste pour se nourrir. S'il retrouvait l'auteur de ces foutues lettres, il les lui ferait bouffer. Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner, Draco demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire. Blaise proposa d'aller faire un tour en balai. Le blond acquiesça et ils partirent vers le stade. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. Puis ils enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent dans les airs.

Draco adorait cette sensation. Le vent dans les cheveux, la vitesse grisante, le fait de se sentir libre, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici. Il accéléra encore et il oublia tous ses problèmes. Son père en prison, sa mère en fuite, les disputes avec Potter & Co., les lettres, absolument tout. Soudain, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les gradins. Il n'y prêta d'abord pas attention. Il continua de voler sans se poser trop de questions. Puis en y regardant de plus prêt, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Granger toute seule. Elle était en train d'écrire dans un petit cahier. Elle ne regardait même pas autour d'elle. Et là, Draco commença à se poser des tas de questions. Il se demanda pourquoi elle se mettait à l'écart, pourquoi il n'y avait pas Potter et Weasley avec elle, mais aussi qu'était-elle en train d'écrire. Soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête. Hier, il l'avait vu écrire une lettre et aujourd'hui, il en recevait une. Si c'était elle, elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Draco descendit en flèche vers la Gryffondor et s'arrêta quelques marches plus bas. Il monta vers elle d'un pas décidé. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il balança :

« Ca t'amuse, Granger ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… » Continua-t-il.

« Je suis intelligente, certes, mais là, je comprends pas… » Dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

« C'est elle… C'est elle qui m'envoie ces lettres ! »

Blaise explosa de rire. Il tenta de se calmer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Draco le regarda bizarrement tout comme Granger. Le brun reprit son souffle et dit :

« Drake, honnêtement, tu vois Granger faire ça… Et puis, souviens toi ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre de ce matin… Ca n'a aucun sens, voyons… »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Granger, complètement perdue.

« Rien laisse tomber… » Siffla Draco.

« Vous êtes fous… »

Elle se leva et descendit les marches avant de disparaître. Mais en partant, elle avait oublié son carnet. Draco le ramassa et le garda. Il lui redonnerait ce soir. Mais avant, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle écrivait. Juste pour être sûr. Blaise lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, ce à quoi Draco répondit qu'il était juste curieux. Le brun lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Ils repartirent vers les vestiaires et se changèrent. Puis ils allèrent manger. Dans l'après-midi, le blond disparut dans la bibliothèque. Il avait emmené avec lui le carnet de Granger. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

_You left me in a rainy day_

_And all I can say_

_Is that I've never felt so free_

_You packed all your stuff_

_And I watched you walk away_

_Thinking of I wanna be_

_Now you're gone I realise_

_That you were not the one_

_Life begins _

_It's all new_

_Life begins _

_Without you_

C'était visiblement un poème ou même une chanson, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe mais elle n'était pas finie. Mais il trouva le texte touchant. Granger avait raison quand elle avait dit qu'il ne savait pas tout. Elle devait avoir traversé des choses dures pour écrire une chanson pareille. Etonnamment, il se sentit touché par le texte. Il y pensa toute la journée. Le soir, en arrivant à l'appartement, il retrouva Granger assise dans le canapé avec son instrument, une guitare. Elle jouait tranquillement. Draco l'écouta jouer. Elle était douée. Mais elle sentit sa présence. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et fixa le blond. Il lui tendit le carnet sans un mot. Mais Granger voyait ça autrement.

« Tu l'as lu ? » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… »

« Putain, Malfoy, tu sais ce que c'est que de respecter la vie des autres ? T'avais pas le droit de le lire !!! »

« Tu ne me cries pas dessus, ok ! Et va te faire foutre ! J'suis encore assez gentil pour te le rendre et en plus, je me fais engueuler…Merci, tu connais Granger ? » Cria-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de la brune.

« Merci d'avoir lu quelque chose de privé, Malfoy. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai des dessins à aller voir. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle était déjà dans la pièce. Il courut dans sa chambre et l'attrapa par les poignets mais elle lui échappa. Elle sauta par-dessus le lit et arriva devant le bureau de Draco. Elle fouilla dessus. Le blond arriva près d'elle en deux pas et cria :

« Dégage de ma chambre sur le champ, Granger ! »

« Non, pas temps que je n'aurais pas trouvé ce que je veux…. » Hurla Granger en continuant de fouiller.

Draco l'attrapa de nouveau par les poignets mais cette fois ci, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper. Il la colla contre le mur, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne baissait le regard. Hermione siffla :

« T'as eu le privilège de voir un bout de ma vie privée, j'estime en avoir tout autant le droit. »

« Sors de ma chambre tout de suite… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde qui ne laissait pas le choix.

« Je te préviens, Malfoy, tu me le paieras. » Menaça-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Draco la regarda sortir et lâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Il sortit du dernier tiroir de son bureau le cahier de croquis et le regarda nostalgique. Il repensa à ce que Granger avait dit. Il devait en changer l'emplacement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe dessus. Elle pourrait connaître toutes ses faiblesses et il ne l'accepterait jamais. Il s'endormit comme ça, avec son carnet sur le torse.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Je trouve celui-là plus intéressant que celui-d'avant. J'aime bien le fait que Draco essaie de ne pas montrer qu'il cherche celle qui écrit ça... Mais qu'en fin de compte, il cherche quand même et là, qu'il pense que c'est Hermione, je trouvais ça drôle. Surtout quand on sait pourquoi elle écrivait des lettres... Bref, pour l'instant, c'est toujours, Hermione et ses paris avec Blaise et Draco avec son problème de lettre. J'aime bien aussi la dispute à la fin. On voit qu'ils ne supportent pas du tout pour le moment (;... Mais par contre, on voit que Draco ne connait pas le respect de la vie privée des autres mais en revanche il protège la sienne avec beaucoup d'animosité... En gros c'est 'je fais aux autres ce que je ne voudrais pas qu'on me fasse'. **

**Sinon, à part ça, j'ai quelques petites questions. Que pensez-vous de l'idée des lettres? Et juste pour savoir, à votre avis, qui envoie les lettres? **

**Réponses au reviews:**

**_Hilaidora:_ Gracias, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas trop m'étendre, sinon, il n'y plus de surprises. Donc, voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu (oui, je répète souvent la même chose, je sais!!!) Pour l'instant le rapprochement entre Hermione et Draco n'est pas vraiment visible mais bon, ça arrivera je le jure... lol!!! Bisouxxx**

**A bientôt, **

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient .... Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : RDV nocturnes bis.**

_Hermione_

Hermione tournait dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il osé lire son cahier ? C'était privé. Elle y écrivait des textes personnels. Personne n'avait le droit de le lire, même pas Blaise. C'est vrai, les textes étaient pour des chansons mais même les autres membres de son groupe découvraient les paroles quand elle les leur chantait. Elle détestait Malfoy pour avoir pénétrer dans son jardin secret. Elle se jeta sur son lit et regarda son cahier. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un petit mot écrit dans la marge. _'Pas mal, les paroles !'_. Elle souffla et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit quelques temps plus tard.

Les journées passèrent rapidement pour les élèves. Hermione avait choisi de ne pas se venger de Malfoy pour son cahier. Elle allait juste trouver son carnet de croquis et le feuilletait. Après tout, elle aussi avait bien le droit de voir son jardin secret. Hermione allait en cours mais elle pensait toujours à comment elle trouverait le carnet de croquis. Elle ne savait même pas où il le cachait. Le lundi soir, elle retrouva Malfoy de mauvaise humeur. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à se parler, ils continuaient sur la même lancée mais seulement pour s'engueuler. C'était génial. Ils ne disputaient plus seulement dans la journée, mais aussi le soir. Hermione n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se parlent justement pour cette raison. Ce soir là, Malfoy tournait en rond dans le salon. Hermione qui essayait de travailler ne pouvait pas. Les allers-retours du blond la déconcentraient. Elle en fit la remarqua méchamment :

« Malfoy, tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond, ça commence à vraiment m'énerver… »

« Va te faire foutre Granger, je fais ce que je veux… » Siffla-t-il.

« Non, tu fais pas ce que tu veux quand j'essaie de travailler ! »

« Jamais tu sors le nez de tes cahiers, y'a un monde autour. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, le pauvre petit garçon qui a grandit avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! » S'énerva Hermione.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, Granger, alors je ne te permets pas de me juger… »

« Pourtant toi, tu me juges bien ! »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, une sale Sang de Bourbe… Tu me fais chier, Granger. » Siffla le blond.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione était plutôt satisfaite. Au moins, il ne tournerait plus comme un lion en cage. Elle retourna à ses devoirs. Puis vers 10h, elle alla se coucher. Elle était pressée d'être demain soir pour voir Blaise. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. La journée du mardi passa rapidement. Et le soir arriva vite. Harry et Ron la trouvaient bizarre. Elle était surexcitée. Mais, ils se dirent que ça devait être le fait d'avoir eu un nouveau devoir de Métamorphose qui la réjouissait. Le soir, à l'appartement, Hermione se préparait lorsqu'elle entendit Malfoy criait de rage. Elle choisit de ne pas aller voir. Mais elle écouta aux portes. Il hurlait que si jamais il retrouvait quelqu'un, il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Hermione ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait et elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il était parti dans sa chambre, et ce grâce au violent claquement de porte, elle sortit de sa chambre et partit dans les couloirs. Elle arriva au septième étage et passa trois devant le mur. Une porte apparut comme la dernière fois. Elle tourna la poignet et entra. A sa grande surprise, Blaise était déjà là. Il l'attendait patiemment sur un fauteuil, un verre à la main. Quand il la vit arriver, il sourit et leva son verre. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se servit un verre. Elle but une gorgée et fixa son ami. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants. Ils profitaient simplement de la chaleur du feu et celle du Whisky. Mais Blaise voyait bien que son amie était tracassée par quelque chose. Il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, H, (Surnom d'Hermione, je préfère à Mione ou Herm', ceux là, je les réserve pour Harry, Ron et Ginny.) »

« Samedi soir, j'ai eu un appel de Kyle. Le groupe a un concert dans un mois. Mais je peux pas y aller. Et ça m'ennuie, tu sais à quel point j'aime être sur scène. Je ne vois pas de solution. Ca, plus d'autres choses qui m'énervent. »

« Oh, je m'inquiète pas, tu trouveras une solution pour y aller. Je te connais, tu vas pas laisser tomber le groupe. Et qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? »

« Malfoy ! »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Il a lu mon cahier de chansons. »

« Le truc super privé ?!? »

« Ouais, et depuis quelques temps, il est de très mauvaise humeur. »

« Ca, je sais pourquoi… » Nargua Blaise.

« Ben, dis le ! » Demanda-t-elle.

Blaise lui lança un regard qui disait 'si tu le répètes, je saurais que c'est toi !'.

« C'est bon, je le répèterais pas… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Très bien, depuis une semaine, il reçoit des lettres d'une admiratrice secrète. Il déteste ça. Il trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus lâche. Alors ça le met en rogne… »

« Admiratrice ou admirateur ? »

« Tu veux dire quoi là ? »

« Oh, ça va, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Je ne suis pas lâche, H, et tu le sais. »

« Ah ouais, alors pourquoi Malfoy ne sait pas que tu es homo ? »

« Bon ok, j'suis un peu lâche. Mais je ne lui enverrai jamais des lettres anonymes. Je sais très bien qu'il déteste ça… »

« Mais reconnais, il te plaît ? »

« C'est mon meilleur pote, H ! Bon, c'est vrai, il est mignon, mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est mon meilleur pote… » Se défendit-il.

« Oh, très bien… »

Comme la dernière fois, ils discutèrent tout en buvant la bouteille. L'alcool ne faisait plus effet sur Hermione. Du moins, ce n'est pas trois verres qui allaient la saouler. La soirée passa vite. Vers minuit, Hermione sortit le petit carnet et réfléchit à un défi. Soudain, elle eut une idée totalement barrée. Elle en fit part à Blaise.

« Très bien, alors voilà. Blaise, cap ou pas cap de venir demain en kilt ? » Lança-t-elle.

« Ouah, heu…un kilt. Le truc écossais là ? »

« Ouais… »

« Bon, très bien, je suis cap. Note le dans le carnet…Mais comment je me procure un kilt, moi ? »

Hermione rigola et fit apparaître le vêtement en question. Blaise souffla. Elle avait toujours des idées tordues mais ça lui plaisait bien. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione rigolait toute seule. Demain allait être un grand jour. En rentrant, elle retrouva Malfoy endormi sur le canapé. Ca ne devait pas être confortable mais elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas elle qui aurait mal au dos le lendemain matin. Elle alla se coucher et s'endormit aussi.

Le lendemain matin, elle arriva dans les premières dans la Grande Salle. Elle voulait voir Blaise avec le kilt. Malfoy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux fatigués. Harry et Ron ne furent pas longs à venir aussi. Ils s'assirent en face d'Hermione et attendirent le repas. Hermione, elle, gardait le regard fixé sur les portes. Puis, ce qu'elle attendait depuis le réveil arriva. Blaise entra dans la Grande Salle, vêtu du kilt. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Certains parlèrent à voix basse alors que Blaise allait s'asseoir à sa table, la tête haute. Hermione eut un sourire. Décidément, il ne changerait pas. Toujours fier en toutes circonstances. D'autres explosèrent de rire, dont Harry et Ron. Mais Blaise ne réagissait pas. Hermione voyait Malfoy regarder son ami bizarrement. Il devait se demander ce que c'était que cette nouvelle lubie. Une fois que le repas fut fini, les élèves allèrent attendre devant leur classe. Ils avaient Métamorphoses. Les Gryffondors furent là en premiers. Après tout, les Serpentards n'aimaient pas McGo. Tout comme les Rouges et Ors ne supportaient pas Rogue. Quand les Verts et Argents arrivèrent, les rires parmi l'autre maison s'élevèrent. Blaise portait toujours aussi fièrement son kilt. Harry et Ron cherchaient quelque chose à balancer mais ils ne trouvaient rien qui en vaille la peine. A leur grande surprise, ce fut Hermione qui parla :

« Dis, Zabini, tu portes bien le kilt ! »

Il la regarda en souriant. Il savait que ce n'était pas méchant, mais juste pour donner le change. Il répondit :

« Merci, beaucoup de monde me le dit… »

« Mais, tu fais vraiment comme les Ecossais. Y'a rien en dessous ? »

« Tu veux vérifier, Granger ? » Dit-il, charmeur.

« Voyons, Zabini, pas ici, y'a du monde. On verra ça ce soir… » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Hermione !!! » Se plaignit Ron.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle remarqua le regard que Malfoy venait de lui envoyer. Il était lui aussi surpris. Il ne devait pas la reconnaître. Elle n'avait jamais agi comme ça ces six dernières années. Mais là, elle se lâchait vraiment. Et honnêtement, ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Elle adorait ça, surprendre les gens. Elle avait découvert ça pendant les vacances, grâce à Blaise et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Voilà donc un tout nouveau chapitre!!! ON apprend des petites choses dedans. Notamment que Blaise est homo. Je devais trouver une excuse pour ne pas faire une Hermione/Blaise ou qu'il y ait des problèmes de jalousie entre les deux Serpentards. Donc, j'ai trouvé cette soution là. Mais en tout cas, Blaise n'est pas efféminé pour autant. Après tout, il doit le cacher aux autres alors... Sinon, le kilt m'a bien fait marrer surtout les petits commentaires d'Hermione. Je l'aime bien quand elle est comme ça... **

**Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas faire une longue note, je suis malade en ce moment et me concentrer est très dur.**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Hilaidora:_ Comme tu as pu le voir, Hermione ne découvre pas le cahier de croquis. Mais par contre, on découvrira dans un futur chapitre un de ses points faibles... Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Bisous!!!**

**_prescilliafleur_: Eh bien, merci pour cette review, ça donne toujours de la motivation. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que des gens aiment bien. En tout, je vais essayer de continuer comme ça et de ne pas trop décevoir les lecteurs...**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bon ben encore et toujours la même chose, vous connaissez le refrain, je le connais aussi, pas besoin de faire l'annonce!!! Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Et ça continue…**

_Draco_

Les jours défilèrent à Poudlard. L'automne avait bien pris place sur l'école avec son lot quotidien de pluie et de vent. Draco en avait marre de ce temps pourri. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le délire de Blaise de s'habiller en kilt. Ce dernier avait dit que s'il s'était habillé comme ça, c'était pour faire honneur à ses origines écossaises. Draco n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça et se doutait bien que c'était une excuse bidon. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Draco était actuellement en Astronomie à écouter Sinistra parler des constellations, encore et toujours. Ca tournait toujours autour de la même chose. Lorsque le cours se finit enfin, il sortit en premier de la salle suivi de Blaise. Ils descendirent les escaliers et partirent à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient des devoirs à faire. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à travailler tranquillement.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils grattaient sans cesse leurs plumes contre leurs parchemins. A un moment, Blaise se leva pour aller chercher un livre. Le sujet de leur dissertation : Comment faire pour différencier du sang de Loup-garou du sang de Dragons ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Même les bouquins n'en parlaient pas. Tout ça à cause du prof de DFCM. Celui-là c'était le type même du ringard. Toujours à l'Ouest, il arrivait toujours en retard et n'avait aucune autorité. On ne le voyait pas de la semaine sauf pour ses cours. Mr Potier, un français. Il était toujours en train de se cacher. Mais il avait surtout le don pour donner des devoirs sans queue ni tête. Draco en avait marre. Marre de bosser sur des trucs cons alors qu'il y avait tellement de choses intéressantes. Blaise revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un livre mais il n'y avait qu'un paragraphe de 5 lignes.

Au bout d'une heure à n'avoir rien fait, les deux Serpentards partirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Prendre un peu de force. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Puis avec du plomb dans les chaussures, il partit vers la salle de DFCM. Blaise le suivait dans le même état. Tous les élèves attendant devant la classe avaient le même regard désespéré. Quand le prof apparut de nulle part, tout le monde souffla. Jamais ce cours n'avait été aussi ennuyant. Même avec Lockhart, c'était amusant. Mais là, rien. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, le prof demanda les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour aujourd'hui. Le fameux devoir ! A la plus grande surprise de Draco, Granger prit la parole et dit :

« Nous sommes désolés, professeur, je parle ici en l'honneur de tous mes camarades et en tant que préfète en chef. Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur votre sujet et de ce fait, nous ne l'avons pas fait… »

« Heu… Eh bien ! Heu… C'est-à-dire que cette note… heu… compte pour le contrôle continu et que…heu… »

Draco n'en revenait pas. Même Granger ne l'avait pas fait. D'un côté, il était un peu énervé qu'elle parle au nom de tous mais là, c'était pour la bonne cause. Il décida alors que lui aussi, étant préfet en chef, se devait d'intervenir.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je suggère que nous faisions un autre essai sur un autre sujet. Celui-ci comptera pour le contrôle continu. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, nous pourrions choisir le sujet qui nous intéresse, chacun traitant le sujet de son choix. »

« C'est-à-dire que … » Tenta Mr Potier.

« Je trouve que Mr Malfoy a raison. Et je pense que nous pourrions voter à mains levées pour savoir. » Reprit Granger.

« Mais, heu… » Essaya de nouveau le prof.

« Qui est pour ? » Lança Draco.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent en même temps. Et les quelques récalcitrants se décidèrent à faire de même. Tout le monde était d'accord. Le prof bafouilla :

« Bien, je pense que… Heu…Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, nous allons faire comme ça… Bien…On va pouvoir continuer le cours… Nous en étions où… »

Parvati répondit et le cours commença. Granger se retourna vers Draco et lui fit un petit sourire discret, le remerciant d'avoir appuyé ses dires. Le cours continua pendant une heure trente. Une heure trente de torture avec des propos totalement décousus. Le prof n'était visiblement pas structuré. Et ça s'en ressentait. Quand ce fut enfin la fin, tous les élèves se ruèrent dehors. Draco fut dans les premiers à sortir. Le cours d'après, Potion, se passa beaucoup plus vite. Le soir au repas, Draco parla avec Blaise. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Granger avait vraiment changé. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose depuis quelques temps et ça devenait lassant. Mais n'empêche, ce n'était que la vérité.

Draco proposa à Blaise de venir prendre un verre à l'appartement. Le brun accepta. Le repas se passa bien. Les conversations allaient bon train. Des tas de sujets valsaient entre les pichets de jus de citrouille. Puis après le repas, Draco et Blaise partirent vers l'appartement des préfets. Draco dit le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. A l'intérieur, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Granger dans le canapé, allongée sur le ventre et en train de lire un journal. Draco se stoppa net. La tête de Granger se trouvait à l'opposé de leurs positions. Elle avait les jambes repliées en l'air. Mais surtout, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait une position assez suggestive. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais là à ce moment là, il la trouvait belle. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis il indiqua la table à Blaise. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir alors que le blond servait deux verres. Ils parlèrent à voix basse mais Granger devait être en train de les écouter. Mais il avait tort. Soudain, ils entendirent le rire cristallin de la brune s'élever dans la pièce. Ils n'y firent pas attention mais elle recommença. Blaise demanda alors :

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Granger ? »

« Non, c'est rien… » Répondit-elle entre deux fous rires.

« Oh, allez, fais partager… » Tenta de nouveau Blaise.

« Non, c'est juste les annonces dans le journal. Des fois, y'a de quoi halluciner !!! »

Elle se releva et les deux Serpentards virent passer la tête brune au dessus du dossier du canapé. Blaise continua :

« Ah, ouais comme quoi ? »

« Ben j'pensais pas qu'il y avait des filles autant en manque. Jeune fille recherche plan cul. » Lut-elle. « Ou alors, femme marié recherche amant pour rendez-vous discret… C'est trop tordant… »

« Tu devrais en mettre une aussi, Granger ! » Lança Blaise.

« Merci, mais je suis pleinement satisfaite de ce point de vue là… »

Draco qui les écoutait parler n'en revint pas. Hermione, qui n'était plus vierge, ce n'était pas possible. Il remarqua :

« Avec Weasley ? »

Elle le fixa incrédule et explosa de rire. Sa tête redisparut derrière le dossier mais son rire emplissait la pièce. Puis, plus rien, on l'entendait seulement respirer fort. Puis elle réapparut et dit :

« Non sérieusement, pas avec Ron. Il ne sait même pas que je suis plus vierge. Il me voit seulement comme la Miss-je-sais-tout sérieuse à qui il peut taxer les devoirs quand il ne les a pas faits. »

« Tu veux un verre, peut-être Granger ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas… »

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à la table avec les deux Serpentards. Elle but une gorgée et sembla apprécier. Puis ils se mirent à parler. Enfin, c'était surtout Blaise et Granger qui parlaient. Draco observait beaucoup. Il aimait vraiment bien cette nouvelle Granger. Elle était plus libre. Elle parlait et plaisantait. Ca ne semblait pas gêner Blaise de parler avec elle. Draco essayait d'en placer une mais il n'y arrivait. Il devait reconnaître que le changement de Granger le perturbait un peu. Il remarqua que la brune se resservit un autre verre. Décidément, ça allait de pire en pire. Blaise et Granger continuèrent de parler pendant un petit bout de temps, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Vers minuit, ils se décidèrent enfin à aller se coucher. Granger disparut dans sa chambre et Draco fit de même. Blaise était retourné dans son dortoir. Draco se coucha et repensa à la soirée. Il s'endormit en pensant encore à Herm… Granger. Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à Granger autrement.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla vers 10h30. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi de la nuit et donc était fatigué. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et partit dans la salle de bain. Granger ne semblait pas être encore passée. La nuit avait dû être courte pour elle aussi. Après tout, c'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'elle buvait. Quoique ! Il sauta dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. Quand il fut propre, il sortit, enroula une serviette autour de la taille et commença à se brosser les dents. Soudain, il vit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Granger. Elle se stoppa net en le voyant. Elle dit :

« Pardon… »

Elle tourna les talons puis se ravisa. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et demanda :

« T'en as encore pour longtemps ? »

Draco fit non de la tête et elle redisparut. Le blond termina de se préparer. Il ne prit pas tout son temps pour l'embêter. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'embêter non plus. Quand il eut fini, il se dit qu'il allait frapper à la porte de Granger pour lui signifier qu'il libérait la salle de bain. Il tapa deux coups et il revit apparaître le visage de Granger par la porte. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait fini et partit dans sa chambre s'habiller. Il enfila un jean et un pull noir tout simplement, étant samedi, il pouvait se vêtir comme il le voulait. Puis il partit vers la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à sa table et commença à manger. Blaise arriva un instant plus tard. Ils discutèrent ensemble quand soudain, le moment que Draco redoutait arriva. Les hiboux arrivèrent et distribuèrent leurs courriers. Le blond en eut une. Comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il redoutait à chaque fois de les ouvrir. La dernière, il l'avait déchiré directement. Mais là, il n'en eut pas le temps. Blaise la prit de ses mains et l'ouvrit. Il la lut à voix à moitié haute afin que personne ne l'entende.

_Cher Draco, _

_Je me permets de t'écrire encore une lettre pour te dire encore une fois que je t'adore. Hier, je t'ai vu en DCFM, j'ai trouvé ça courageux ce que tu as fait. Ca nous a permit d'éviter ce terrible devoir. Malgré le fait que tu aies dû appuyer cette Sang de Bourbe, mais, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il fallait bien que tu défendes ton honneur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. _

_Je trouve ça dommage que tu sois préfet en chef avec elle. J'aurais dû être à sa place mais je ne suis pas fait pour ce job. Je le sais bien. N'empêche je trouve que ce rôle te va à merveille, mon cher Draco._

_A bientôt, _

_Ton admiratrice._

Draco, en entendant ça, eut envie de la déchirer de nouveau. Mais Blaise avait une autre idée en tête. Car dans cette nouvelle lettre, celle ou celui qui avait écrit ça venait de se vendre. En effet, hier, en DCFM, il n'y avait que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, ce qui signifiait que c'était l'un d'entre eux. Mais il y avait autre chose que Blaise avait remarqué. Draco ne remarqua pas que son ami était parti dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait même pas écouté lire. Il essaya de nouveau de récupérer la lettre pour la déchirer mais Blaise dit qu'il allait aller à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver un moyen de connaître l'auteur des lettres. Draco ne protesta pas. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami avait en tête et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était beaucoup en trop colère contre la personne lâche qui lui envoyait ces lettres. Il finirait bien par le savoir. Et bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, que je trouve assez intéressant. En effet, c'est la première fois que Draco et Hermione se soutiennent mutuellement. J'aimais bien cette idée. De plus, on peut y voir là un petit rapprochement entre les deux... Haha! Que nous réserve l'auteur? Le petit passage où Hermione révèle qu'elle n'est plus vierge m'a bien fait marrer aussi. Surtout qu'on peut voir la complicité entre Blaise et elle. Ce que je trouve le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle surprend de plus en plus Draco et ça, j'aime bien. Au moins, il la voit sous un autre jour. Alors que Draco reste assez fidèle à lui-même, Hermione se révèle très différente. **

**Je suis désolé pour les fans de la petite Hermione sage, miss je sais tout, enfin, le personnage tel quel dans les livres, bien que j'adore ce personnage, je préférais la rendre plus 'humaine' dirons-nous, et non pas parfaite. Surtout plus ouverte et plus contreversée. **

**Bref, nous approchons maintenant de la révélation de qui écrit les lettres d'amour à Draco. Je voulais juste savoir, vous avez une idée? Toute réponse admise...**

**Réponses au reviews: **

**_Hilaidora_: Moi aussi, j'aime bien leur défis. Ca met un peu de piment** **et en plus, on peut voir une Hermione qui se lâche. Par contre, je suis désolé, Blaise est homo dans cette histoire et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de changer ça. Ca amène quelques quiproquos par la suite. Mais c'était surtout parce que je ne voulais pas de triangle amoureux que Blaise est homo. Voilà, je sais, je touche l'autre grand Serpentard mais bon, il n'est pas effiminé pour autant, juste, il aime bien les garçons, c'est tout...**

**_Hachiko06_: Merci pour cette review! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que des gens lisent cette histoire et qu'en plus, me laissent des commentaires pour me donner leurs impressions. Donc voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il t'a plu. Et maintenant, as-tu deviné qui a écrit les lettres? Cherche bien car, j'ai laissé des indices. Par contre, je trouve ça fort que tu aies senti que Blaise était homo. Pourtant, c'était pas flagrant, car comme je le répète depuis cette révélation, il n'est pas vraiment efféminé... Bravo!!! **

**Eh oui, je recommence avec mes longues notes. Mais j'aime bien parlé, je suis une grande bavarde!!!**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse... **

**A bientôt.**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ahhh! Ca devient usant de toujours répéter la même chose. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes personnages et que tout appartient à JK Rowling. Honnêtement vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu inventer des personnages comme Hermione et Draco ainsi que les autres... Voilà, le chapitre révélation. Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Découverte.**

_Hermione_

Hermione passa la journée du Samedi dans la bibliothèque avec Ginny. Elles parlaient ensemble à voix basse pour ne pas se faire gronder par Mme Pince. La rousse trouvait qu'Hermione passait de moins en moins de temps avec Ron et Harry. La brune répondit que ses devoirs de préfets en chef lui prenaient pas mal de son temps libre, ça plus les cours. Et plus les rendez-vous nocturnes avec Blaise, mais ça, elle ne le mentionna pas. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que Ginny avait raison. Le problème c'est qu'Hermione avait changé pendant les vacances et que le côté innocent de ses amis l'ennuyait parfois. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait plus mais elle avait besoin de s'extérioriser et elle pouvait le faire avec Blaise. Vers midi, elles allèrent manger. Hermione se dit que son amie avait raison. Elle décida de passer l'après-midi avec Ron et Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle discuta avec ses amis pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ce fut de même le dimanche. Le trio d'or se promena autour du lac et en profitèrent pour rendre visite à Hagrid comme au bon vieux temps. Ca, par contre, ça lui manquait.

Le lundi passa vite. Hermione prenait toujours les cours très au sérieux, malgré son besoin de liberté. Par contre, ce qui la surprenait, c'était que Blaise ne lui ait pas envoyé de lettre pour le prochain rendez-vous. Il devait être occupé. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient des obligations l'un envers l'autre. Car malgré tout, il était toujours Serpentard et Hermione Gryffondor. Il y avait cette barrière entre les deux maisons. Le soir, avec Malfoy, c'était toujours la même chose, même s'il leur arrivait parfois de parler ensemble sans se disputer mais c'était une chose assez rare. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne la regardait plus pareil. Sans doute que la soirée de vendredi avait changé quelque chose dans sa façon de voir Hermione. Il avait vu qu'elle n'était plus la même avec, en plus, les défis de Blaise qui la forçaient à se libérer. Et ça lui plaisait vraiment ce changement. Elle se sentait tout simplement belle quand Malfoy la regarda et elle aimait ça.

Puis arriva le mardi. La journée avait commencé avec Histoire de la Magie. Hermione s'ennuyait en cours mais elle prenait des notes, sachant très bien qu'elle était une des seules dans la classe à le faire. Après ce cours soporifiques, il y eut Potion avec Rogue qui leur enlevait des points à tout-va. Hermione n'y faisait plus attention. Elle ne parlait même plus en classe ne voulant pas perdre plus de points que raisonnable. Elle travaillait encore avec Neville. Au moins, elle pouvait contrôler la potion pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. A la fin du cours, Hermione partit vers l'appartement pour déposer ses affaires et prendre ses parchemins pour l'après-midi. Mais en plein milieu d'un couloir, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et une autre qui l'attirait derrière une statue. Elle se retrouva face à Blaise qui lui souriait. Elle le salua et il lui rendit son salut puis il lui dit de le suivre. Il marcha dans les couloirs Hermione à ses côtés. Il l'emmenait vers les cuisines. Hermione chatouilla la poire et le tableau pivota. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin. Puis Blaise dit pourquoi il voulait la voir :

« Je t'ai parlé des lettres anonymes que Draco recevait ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Hermione, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, Samedi matin il en a reçu une autre. Je l'ai lu et puis il a voulu la déchirer mais je lui ai dis que j'allais essayer de trouver qui lui envoyé ça… »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Parce que l'auteur a fait quelques bourbes très intéressantes. Ca parlait du cours de DFCM, où Draco et toi avaient pris la parole… Donc, j'en ai déduis que c'était un septième année soit à Serpentard, soit à Gryffondor. J'ai vérifié toutes les écritures de chaque fille dans ma maison. Rien ne correspondait. Mais après, j'ai relu encore une fois la lettre et j'ai vu un truc auquel je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention plus tôt. Il y avait d'écrit je cite '_Je ne suis pas fait pour ce job._' _Fait_, et non pas faite… C'est donc un mec qui écrit ça, donc j'ai vérifié toutes les écritures des mecs de Serpentard. Mais aucune ne correspondait, donc, c'est un Gryffondor. Mais je ne connais pas leurs écritures et là, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Hermione l'avait écouté. Au départ, le problème ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, à part qu'elle devait supporter la mauvaise humeur de Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il recevait une lettre. Mais là, avec ce que Blaise venait de lui dire, tout d'un coup, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la réponse, sachant qu'elle devait avoir raison. Pourtant…

« T'as la lettre avec toi ? »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Montre voir… »

Il lui donna la lettre. Hermione la prit et déplia la lettre. Et là, elle sut qu'elle avait raison. Encore une fois !

« C'est pas vrai… » Pesta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Blaise.

« C'est l'écriture de Ron. Bon, c'est vrai, il a dû s'appliquer mais je la reconnaitrais entre mille. »

« Et pourquoi il fait ça ? »

« Pour se venger de la dernière fois, quand Malfoy lui a fait un croche pied et que Ron a eu des heures de colle. »

« Mais c'est quoi le but final ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis pas dans l'esprit tordu de Ron. » Râla Hermione.

Les deux amis se turent un instant. Hermione réfléchissait. Alors c'était à cause de Ron qu'elle se tapait la mauvaise humeur de Malfoy. Elle allait le tuer. Mais en y pensant bien, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas censée être au courant de ces lettres. Alors, elle choisit une autre méthode.

« Blaise, j'ai une idée… »

« Vas-y, balance ! »

« Tu vas en parler à Malfoy. Tu vas lui dire que tu as trouvé l'auteur des lettres. Mais tu le diras quand je serais dans la pièce avec vous. Et là, tu me demanderas de vous aider à vous venger… »

« Quoi ?!? Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, tu détestes Draco ! » S'étonna Blaise.

« Peut-être, mais ça fait deux semaines que je me tape la mauvaise humeur de Malfoy à cause de Ron. Et je ne peux pas aller le tuer, parce que sinon, il me demanderait pourquoi et je devrais lui dire que c'est à cause des lettres et là, il me demandera comment je le sais et je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre. Mais par contre, je peux vous aider. T'es d'accord, pour le plan ? »

« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si Draco acceptera. On verra bien. Bref, tiens au fait, au fait je t'ai apporté le carnet. Y'a ton défi à l'intérieur. »

Hermione le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva la bonne page et lu _'Cap ou pas cap de sécher les cours demain matin ?_'. Hermione relut deux fois la phrase puis se mit à réfléchir. Au final, elle accepta. Blaise le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser un défi. Il commençait à la connaître. Puis ils durent se séparer, c'était l'heure du repas. Hermione sortit la première. Alors que le tableau pivotait et qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy qui se frottait l'épaule. Il pesta :

« Tu peux pas faire attention, Granger ? »

« Désolé, j'pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un derrière la porte… Prends pas tes grands airs, Malfoy ! »

Soudain, Hermione vit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle la repoussa violemment sur Blaise. Malfoy ne devait pas le voir. Le blond la regarda bizarre sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Puis soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, il dit :

« On voit quelqu'un, Granger ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malfoy… »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Bien alors, dégage !!! »

« Non, pas envie… »

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione et elle fut obligée de se plaquer contre le mur. Mais Malfoy continua sa progression et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la brune. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à toute allure sans comprendre pourquoi. Le souffle chaud du blond chatouillait son visage. Malfoy choisit ce moment pour chatouiller la poire et le tableau pivota, écartant Hermione du passage. Elle reprit son souffle mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Malfoy d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle le suivit en lui criant de sortir de là, mais c'était trop tard. Il allait trouver Blaise et demander des explications, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de donner maintenant, sans trahir le secret de Blaise. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus personne. Malfoy se retourna et fixa Hermione :

« Eh, oui, petit péché mignon, la gourmandise, mais chut ! C'est un secret… »

« T'es cinglée, Granger ! »

« Je sais… »

Elle tourna sa tête et eut le temps d'apercevoir la tête de Blaise dans le placard. Elle poussa Malfoy dehors en disant qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Il protesta alors qu'Hermione le poussait mais elle avait de la force et il n'opposa pas grande résistance, son ventre criant famine quand même. Ils partirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Quelques temps plus tard, elle remarqua que Blaise venait de faire son entrée. Elle souffla, ils l'avaient échappé belle. Le reste de la journée passa vite et le soir arriva bien assez tôt. Hermione partit dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Elle voulait être seule. Demain, elle séchait et elle devait trouver une excuse. Mais rien ne lui venait. En plus, c'était Métamorphose avec McGo, l'excuse avait plutôt intérêt à être béton. Tant pis, ça serait soit le trop plein de boulot, soit un mal de ventre. Elle se coucha et ne mit pas son réveil.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva vers 9h30, en pleine forme. Et le mieux, en séchant, elle n'avait pas cours avant 15h, le pied quoi ! Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se lava. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quand elle fut prête, elle prit un roman, son baladeur et alla dans le salon. Puis elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et ouvrit son livre. Elle n'avait même pas lu deux pages qu'elle eut la surprise d'entendre la porte de la chambre de Malfoy s'ouvrir et trouva le blond les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il n'arrivait pas à intégrer le fait qu'Hermione n'était pas en cours. Hermione sourit et retourna dans son livre alors qu'elle entendait la porte de Malfoy se refermer.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Alors est-ce que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Vous doutiez vous que c'était Ron qui écrivait les lettres. Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez! Bonh sinon, je dois dire que j'aime bien ce chapitre. Hermione veut aider Draco à se venger. Maintenant va-t-il accepter? Ca c'est une autre histoire mais je vous laisse encore un peu de suspens. Vous le saurez bien assez vite...**

**Voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de faire court donc je m'arrête là dans cette note.**

**_Réponse au reviews:_**

**_Hilaidora_: Merci encore une fois pour tes reviews. J'adore!!! Avais-tu deviné que c'était Ron, l'auteur des lettres? Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien cacher son identité jusque ce chapitre. Bref, j'espère que ça t'aura plu. **

**Voilà, par contre j'ai eu envie de publier une autre fic toujours avec les mêmes personnages. Je l'avais commencé un peu avant celle-là mais après j'ai un peu perdu ma motivation. Maintenant, elle est revenue et je l'ai reprise aujourd'hui. Ca s'appelle 'It's all about you', titre d'une chanson de McFly mais ce n'est pas une song-fic. Voilà, allez la lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Mais laissez quand même un petit commentaire sur celle-ci aussi. Ca fait toujours plaisir!!!**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien... Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'aide d'Hermione.

_Draco_

Draco s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se demandait ce que Granger faisait là, au lieu d'être en cours. Ce n'était pas son genre bien qu'il ne sache plus vraiment ce qu'était son genre actuellement. Il regarda comment il était habillé et remarqua qu'il était encore en caleçon. Lui qui avait prévu de se faire une matinée tranquille, c'était raté. Il alla dans la salle et sauta dans la douche pensant que ça allait le calmer. Il s'habille et tourna en rond dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il allait dans le salon, il allait devoir supporter Granger mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas passer la matinée dans sa chambre. Finalement, il opta pour la première option. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla s'installer à la table. A sa plus grande surprise, il y avait un petit déjeuner. Il hésita et Granger le vit. Elle le fixa puis après un instant dit :

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim ! »

Puis sa tête redisparut derrière le dossier du canapé. Sans demander son reste, il s'assit à la table et commença à manger. Elle avait pensé à lui. Il ne lui avait rien demandé et elle avait pensé à lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà mangé comme en témoigner le bol vide et les miettes sur le plateau. Puis quand il eut fini, il alla chercher son carnet de croquis avec un crayon de bois pour dessiner tranquillement. Apparemment, il ne serait pas déranger pas Granger. Il commença son dessin, mais après plusieurs traits, l'inspiration ne lui venait pas. Puis il réfléchit un instant. Granger ne bougeait toujours pas. Soudain, il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins la remercier pour le petit déjeuner. Il se leva de la table et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle avait encore ce machin sur les oreilles. Il tapa une fois sur son épaule et elle ouvrit ses grands yeux aux couleurs du miel sur lui. Son cœur manqua un battement mais il se reprit. Elle retira les trucs de ses oreilles et il lui dit :

« Ecoute, Granger, heu…tiens, je t'autorise à regarder un dessin dans mon carnet pour te remercier et aussi parce que j'ai regardé un de tes textes. Tiens ! »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait juste envie. Elle se releva et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait ni haine ni moquerie, juste un petit peu d'incompréhension. Elle prit le carnet qu'il lui tendait et prit une page au hasard. Elle était tombée sur le dessin de sa mère dans le parc de Poudlard assise contre un chêne, lui entre ses jambes regardant le lac ensemble. Granger leva un regard vers lui mais il ne montrait rien à part une sorte d'admiration. Elle posa son livre sur la table basse et dit :

« C'est réussi Malfoy. J'savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien… »

« Maintenant on est quittes… »

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et garda son carnet de croquis sur les genoux. Il gribouilla des trucs mais rien de bien grandiose. Granger était retournée à sa lecture. Il la regarda faire. Elle était tranquille comme ça, plongée dans son histoire. Mais comme ils étaient là tous les deux, ils pourraient peut-être parler ensemble. En ce moment, ce genre de pensées le traversait assez souvent. Il aimait bien Granger quand elle était plus libre, plus relax. Il remarqua :

« Tu as changé Granger ! »

Elle posa son livre et répondit :

« Toi aussi Malfoy… »

« J'savais pas que tu séchais ! » Continua-t-il.

« Ouais, je sais, j'avais pas envie d'aller en cours ce matin…Et toi ? »

« Pareil … »

« Ben en même temps, ça nous donne une excuse ! Devoir de préfet, ça peut marcher auprès de McGo ! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai… »

Maintenant que le dialogue était lancé, ils discutèrent pendant pas mal de temps. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte du temps qui passait. Si bien qu'ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Granger se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle eut la surprise de trouver Potter et Weasley qui criaient après elle. Elle les laissa entrer et dit qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée le matin. Mais ça ne les calma pas. Ils continuèrent d'hurler après elle, comme quoi ils étaient passés pour des imbéciles en ne sachant pas quoi répondre à McGo pour l'absence de Granger. Draco pensa que même sans ça, ils avaient toujours l'air d'imbécile. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il valait mieux laisser Granger se débrouiller seule. Comme ils s'énervaient de plus en plus, la brune se mit en position défense, les mains sur les hanches la tête penchée en avant, comme si elle allait mordre. Puis elle cria à son tour :

« Je vous signale que c'est la première fois que je ne viens pas en cours en sept ans tout ça à cause de ce foutu réveil. Je ne voulais pas déranger le cours alors je ne suis pas venue. Et je ne vous permets de me hurler dessus pour ça. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une grande fille. Franchement, je ne vous permets pas d'arriver ici en criant alors que pendant des années je vous ai toujours couverts. Alors maintenant, vous sortez d'ici parce que sinon, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère et vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une bonne chose !!! »

Les deux autres ne dirent rien et sortirent. Mais avant de disparaître, Potter demanda si elle venait manger avec eux, le midi. Granger dit oui et ils partirent. Puis elle revint s'asseoir dans le canapé. Mais à peine fut-elle assise qu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Granger souffla et retourna vers la porte. Cette fois-ci, c'était Blaise. Elle le laissa entrer et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Granger le rejoignit. Sans vraiment faire attention à la brune, Blaise sortit la lettre qu'il avait gardé et dit à Draco :

« Je sais qui les écrit ! »

« Ben vas-y, dit ! » Dit le blond.

« C'est Weasley ! Ca n'a pas été facile mais j'en suis sûr. »

« Quoi ? Weasley, cet abruti ! C'est une blague ? »

« Non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Demanda Granger. « Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de lettres ? »

Draco ne voulait pas que Granger soit au courant. Mais Blaise la regarda bizarre puis comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

« Weasley envoie des lettres d'amour à Draco depuis deux semaines. »

« Dans quel but ? » Continua la brune.

« Si seulement on le savait, ça doit être pour se venger des heures de colle avec Rogue mais le but, on n'en a pas la moindre idée. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que je me tape la mauvaise humeur de Malfoy depuis deux semaines à cause de Ron. J'vais le tuer ! »

« Ah ouais, et pour quelle raison, je te rappelle Granger qu'il est pas censé être au courant que tu le sais… »

Granger le dévisagea. Draco remarqua que quelque chose se passait entre eux, comme s'ils se parlaient par le regard. Mais ça ne devait être qu'une illusion. Il siffla :

« On doit lui rendre la pareille. »

« Ouais, mais comment ? » Répondit Blaise.

Puis le brun tourna son regard vers Granger et son regard s'illumina. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il demanda à la brune :

« Granger, toi tu le connais, tu dois savoir ce qui pourrait le faire chier ! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai… »

« Attends, Blaise, j'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Granger, j'peux débrouiller tout seul… »Dit Draco d'une voix lasse.

Granger le regarda et haussa les épaules. Blaise la fixa d'un drôle de regard. Mais il se passait quoi là ? Mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait rêver. Granger et Blaise qui s'entendent, c'est le monde à l'envers. Impossible ! Blaise le coupa dans ses pensées :

« En même temps, Granger est intelligente et je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait trouver une idée de malade. »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous aiderait ! » S'exclama Draco.

« Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours là. Et sache Malfoy que si tu me le demandais, je t'aiderais volontiers ! » Lança Granger.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Continua Draco.

« Parce que ça fait deux semaines que tu es de mauvaise humeur et c'est moi qui en pâtit tous les soirs. »

« Bon alors, c'est réglé, Granger tu nous aides… Ca va comme ça ? » Conclut Blaise

« Ouais… » Répondirent les deux en même temps.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir à l'appartement et partirent manger. L'après-midi passa vite mais juste à la fin du cours, McGo envoya un message à Draco et Granger. Elle voulait les voir dans un quart d'heure. Ils allèrent ensemble voir la directrice. Elle leur demanda où ils étaient passés le matin. Herm…Granger la baratina comme quoi ils avaient retravaillé le planning des rondes et cherché des moyens pour améliorer la vie à Poudlard. La directrice leur répondit que c'était une bonne idée, mais pas au détriment des cours. Pour les punir, elle leur donna une heure de retenue après le repas. Les deux préfets soufflèrent et partirent manger. Après le diner, ils rejoignirent McGo pour leur retenue. Ils durent l'aider à corriger des copies pendant une heure entière. Granger était concentrée comparé à Draco qui passait son temps à rêvasser. Il n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Granger allait les aider. A se venger de Weasley, en plus ! Sans s'en rendre compte, l'heure passa vite. McGo les sermonna une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir. Les deux préfets repartirent vers l'appartement, où il retrouvèrent Blaise en train de les attendre. Ils entrèrent à trois dans le salon et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quelque chose.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**** Bon, eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Eh oui, maintenant, Hermione Granger sèche les cours. Le pari en lui même n'était pas vraiment des plus impressionnants mais au moins, elle a passé un peu de temps seule avec Draco. Et ça, c'était important pour la suite de l'histoire. Voilà, sinon, Draco fait aussi des efforts, il lui montre même son cahier de dessins. Je trouvais que c'était un grand pas pour lui et pour sa relation avec Hermione. **

**Sinon, il accepte l'aide d'Hermione, avec difficulté c'est vrai mais il accepte. Je trouvais ça drôle de montrer qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose pour Hermione et Blaise. Comme quoi, il est pas aveugle. Et Hermione qui s'énerve contre Harry et Ron, je trouve ça drôle. Je sais pas vous? Bref, maintenant, quel plan vont-ils trouver? Haha, suspens... Ca sera pour bientôt!**

**_Réponses au reviews:_**

**_Hilaidora_****:Je suis contente que tu me dises que tu n'avais pas pensé à Ron, c'était le but. Par contre, non Hermione ne sera pas trop dure. Enfin, je pense. En fait, disons, qu'au début, c'est un peu méchant mais ça part dans le bon sens. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est plus facile pour moi de faire des allusions comme je sais ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Mais tu verras. Je pense que tu vas plutôt rire (enfin j'espère...)**

**_Nini_****: Merci pour ta review. En fait quand tu me dis que tu pensais que c'était une fille, c'était ce que je voulais. En même temps, quand j'ai dit que je laissais des indices, c'est vrai qu'il fallait bien lire. Sinon, oui, c'est vrai que sécher n'est pas un grand défi mais en même temps, c'est Hermione. Il ne faut pas l'oublier... Pour finir, si Draco n'acceptait l'aide, la fic tournerait en rond. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu...**

**_Jones17_****: Eh oui, Ron en vengeur masqué derrière des lettres. Mais bon, ce n'est pas fini. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Draco de se venger. Mais sinon, la raison pour laquelle Ron a fait ça, honnêtement, moi même je n'ai pas trouvé de raison. C'est juste qu'il a un esprit tordu et voilà le résultat... Voilà, bisouxxx.**

**_SoOOo-SpECiAL_****: Bravo tu es la seule à voir vu venir le coup pour Ron. Enfin parmi les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews. En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette fic te fasse rire. Ca me fait plaisir. Bisouxxx.**

**A bientôt tout le monde...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Eh, non, rien ne m'appartient comme toujours. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. En même temps, je ne peux pas faire mieux que JK Rowling. Qui peut faire mieux? Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une sacrée idée.**

_Hermione_

Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil et observait la scène. Malfoy avait accepté son aide. C'était déjà un bon point. Mais maintenant, il fallait trouver une idée valable. Personne ne parlait. Ils étaient tous les trois perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione avait beau réfléchir à toutes les possibilités, elle n'en voyait aucune qui soit assez bien. Soudain, elle entendit Blaise dire :

« Ben on a qu'à renvoyer des lettres d'amour à Weasley. »

« Ouah, quelle idée, Zabini. Il ne saura jamais que c'est nous. Bravo ! » Lança Hermione.

« Mais je t'emmerde, moi au moins, je dis quelque chose… »

« Honnêtement, Zabini, comment veux-tu qu'on réfléchisse si tu parles tout le temps ? »

« Bah, c'est bien, va te faire foutre, j'parle plus. »

Ils se toisaient du regard mais on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas méchant. Juste pour se charrier comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Hermione lui tira la langue et repartit dans ses pensées. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Dra… Malfoy qui parla :

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes amis, tous les deux ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ca va, j'suis pas idiot. Ca se voit que vous êtes amis… »

« Ben en fait, on s'est retrouvés en Italie. Et on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble. J'ai appris à la connaître et franchement, cette meuf, elle est top ! »

Hermione le regarda bizarre. 'Meuf ' ! Elle n'était pas une meuf, elle trouvait ça sexiste. Elle en fit la remarque et Blaise la charria encore plus. Ils se chamaillèrent mais Malfoy les coupa en demandant s'ils sortaient ensemble. Hermione explosa de rire. Blaise la frappa à la cuisse et elle râla encore plus. Puis elle affirma qu'ils n'étaient juste que des amis. Ils se turent et repartirent dans leurs pensées. Hermione tournait toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Il fallait quelque chose qui marque le coup. Elle souffla et s'installa mieux. Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus le bras du fauteuil et cala sa tête sur le coude. Puis elle fixa Malfoy. Ce fut le déclic. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle eut un immense sourire qui se forma sur les lèvres. Blaise, l'ayant vu, lui demanda :

« H, à quoi tu penses ? »

Elle se redressa et ne quitta pas des yeux Malfoy. Elle ne répondit pas à Blaise mais à la place posa une question au blond :

« A quel point tu tiens à Parkinson ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda l'intéressé.

« Ben c'est pas un secret, elle te colle toujours mais est-ce que ça te dérange vraiment ? »

« Ben oui, bien sûr, j'dis pas, j'l'aime bien mais parfois elle me saoule à toujours être collée à moi. »

« A quoi tu penses, H ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Ben en fait, je pense qu'on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ben en fait, voilà, bon j'dois dire, c'est tordu mais ça peut marcher. Alors, on envoie des lettres à Parkinson de la part de Ron. Comme ça elle s'entiche de lui et connaissant le caractère de Parkinson, ça risque de donner des scènes assez drôles. »

Les deux Serpentards réfléchirent pendant quelques secondes lorsque Blaise s'écria :

« Mais c'est génial, comme ça elle te fout la paix, Drake et en plus, elle emmerde Weasley. »

« Ca marchera pas ! Elle n'y croira pas… » Dit Malfoy.

« Bien sûr que si, si c'est moi qui écrit la lettre. Je suis une fille, je sais ce qui touche et peut réveiller le côté sentimental de Parkinson. Ca va marcher… Enfin, si tu es d'accord, Malfoy ? »

« On peut tenter le coup… Mais j'ai des doutes ! » Dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

« Très bien, alors mettons nous à l'ouvrage ! »

Hermione se leva et alla chercher une feuille de papier. Elle s'installa à la table et fut rejointe par les deux garçons. Elle fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et servit trois verres. Puis elle commença à écrire. Mais le premier essai ne fut pas concluant. Elle déchira la feuille et en prit une autre pendant que Blaise servait un autre verre à tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me saouler, Mr Zabini . »

« Allons, Mlle Granger, vous savez très bien que vous êtes plus créative avec quelques verres dans le nez… »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à boire et tentaient de trouver quelque chose à écrire. Finalement, au bout de deux heures de création, le résultat fut concluant. Voilà ce que ça donnait :

_Cher Pansy, _

_Je ne peux plus me mentir plus longtemps. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je t'admire. Tu es parfaite. Tes grands yeux noirs m'ensorcellent_ (Blaise avait remarquait que ça faisait très 'Notre Dame de Paris'). _Tes cheveux aux couleurs de jais m'émeuvent à chaque fois que je les vois. C'est vrai, je ne te connais pas mais je sais au plus profond de mon cœur que tu es la femme parfaite. _

_Je sais que nos maisons nous empêchent de tenter quoique ce soit mais malgré tout, je ne peux pas arrêter mon cœur de battre la chamade à chaque fois que je te vois. Je t'en prie, ne me réponds pas. Mais sache qu'un seul signe de toi me suffirait. _

_Je t'aime._

_R.W._

Hermione plia la lettre et la donna à Blaise pour qu'il passe à la volière afin que Parkinson la reçoive le lendemain. Ils contemplèrent la lettre en espérant que ça marchera. Selon Malfoy, Parkinson ne réagirait pas immédiatement. Mais Hermione savait que ça allait prendre du temps pour que le plan marche. Mettre Parkinson dans les pattes de Ron était un sacrée idée, tordue, certes mais brillante. Il ne comprendrait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Hermione était fière d'elle. Soudain, elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable dans son sac. Elle sauta dessus et décrocha. C'était encore Kyle qui voulait savoir ce qu'il devait répondre à la discothèque qui leur avait proposé de venir jouer. Elle dit qu'elle ne savait pas encore bien que ce fut dans deux semaines. Elle raccrocha déçue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une maigre chance d'y aller. Elle n'avait rien trouvé pour pouvoir faire le mur toutes une après-midi et une soirée. Blaise le remarqua et demanda :

« C'était Kyle ? »

« Ouep… » Souffla la brune.

« Drake, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider ? »

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda le blond.

« Tu le sais déjà, je t'en ai déjà parler… » Répondit Hermione.

« Oh, le truc avec ton groupe de musique ? Ben, écoute, y doit y avoir un moyen. J'suis un Serpentard après tout, et j'ai déjà fait le mur. Ecoute, Granger, comme tu m'aides pour Weasley alors j'veux bien t'aider pour ton truc… Mais que ça devienne pas une habitude !!! »

« Merci, Malfoy ! »

Elle se leva et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Son cœur manqua un battement au contact de la joue du blond. Elle aurait s'y attardait un peu plus mais elle avait un coup de fil à passer. Elle reprit son portable sans quitter Dra… Malfoy et appela Kyle pour lui dire que c'était bon. Hermione l'entendit crier de joie. Elle raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres, le regard toujours vers le blond. Elle allait pouvoir remonter sur scène. Elle adorait ça. Les trois complices regardèrent l'heure et se rendirent compte qu'il n'était pas loin de 1h du matin. Blaise disparut rapidement ne voulant pas se faire prendre par Rusard. Quand à Hermione et Malfoy, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut pressée de voir la réaction de Parkinson quand elle lirait la lettre. Elle lança un regard complice à Blaise et Malfoy alors que le courrier arrivait. Hermione ne quittait pas la table des Serpentards des yeux. Harry et Ron le remarquèrent mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte. Elle vit enfin ce qu'elle voulait voir. Parkinson venait d'ouvrir la lettre et avait déjà les joues qui rougissaient. L'effet fut immédiat, comme prévu. Mais Ron ne regardait pas la table. Alors, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire signe. Blaise avait un immense sourire et Malfoy ne montrait rien mais on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était satisfait. Les deux préfets bloquèrent leurs regards un instant, sans pouvoir le détourner. Finalement, ce fut Dra… Malfoy qui baissa les yeux. En tout cas, tout marchait comme prévu même si ça devait prendre un certain pour que le plan soit complet.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Alors que pensez de cette idée d'envoyer des lettres d'amour à Pansy de la part de Ron. Ce n'est pas trop méchant mais ça promet des scènes assez drôles. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'aimerais vraiment savoir si ce n'est pas trop méchant. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas. Mais après, ça dépend de la personne. **

**Sinon, Draco qui va aider Hermione à faire le mur, je trouvais ça drôle. Mais ça montre aussi le rapprochement entre les deux et surtout le fait qu'ils acceptent de s'aider mutuellement. J'aime bien aussi le fait que Draco se rende compte de l'amitié entre Hermione et Blaise. Au moins, il n'est pas aveugle. Enfin, sur ces choses là...Bon allez, j'arrête là, je parle toujours trop, vous trouvez pas?**

**_Réponses aux reviews_. **

**_SoOOo-SpECiAL:_ C'est vrai que Ron est tordu mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien non? Non, je ne voulais pas de rendez-vous, juste des petits regards entre Hermione et Blaise pour montrer qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Je trouvais ça plus drôle. Et au moins, comme ça Hermione n'a pas à dire qu'elle était au courant. Que penses tu de ce nouveau chapitre? Et de cette fameuse idée?**

**_Nini_: Oui, je sais. Harry et Ron qui viennent engueuler Hermione, je trouvais ça fort. Ca montre, enfin dans ma tête, que ça leur va quand Hermione les couvre mais l'inverse, c'est un plus dur. Pour Draco, il n'a pas eu à se poser beaucoup de questions. Enfin, il ne se pose pas les bonnes questions, tu verras plus tard ce que je veux dire... (Haha, suspens!!!) Bref, aimes tu cette idée de vengeance? Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je trouvais ça pas trop méchant mais surtout drôle...**

**_Poison Ivy_: Merci pour cette review en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu.**

**Bon voilà, avant que j'oublie, je publierais un autre chapitre un peu plus tard dans la semaine. Et n'hésitez à aller lire mon autre fic en cours 'It's all about you'. **

**A bientôt tout le monde...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Un nouveau chapitre comme promis... Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le concert.**

_Draco_

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis la mise en place du plan. Draco, Blaise et Granger s'étaient souvent retrouvés pour écrire les lettres et discutaient jusqu'à pas d'heure. La présence de Granger ne l'ennuyait pas. Elle parlait bien aussi bien avec Blaise que lui. Et il aimait bien ça. Finalement, elle avait juste une image qu'il lui collait à la peau et elle en jouait mais au fond, elle n'était pas la Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Il se surprenait même à penser à elle en tant qu'Hermione et non plus en tant que Granger. Même s'il ne l'appelerait jamais par son prénom en face. En tout cas, le plan semblait marcher. Pansy tentait par tous les moyens à se rapprocher de Weasley qui ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain de comportement. Ce qui donnait des scènes assez comiques, Pansy se frottant nonchalamment contre Weasley et lui qui sursautait à ce contact. Quand au cours, ils continuaient sans relâche à travailler. Ils avaient enfin rendu leur devoir de DCFM. Le prof n'avait pas de remarques particulières. A part ça, Blaise avait réussi à faire exploser sa potion à la figure de Rogue. Draco avait vu que c'était fait exprès. Mais en tout cas, ça lui avait valu une heure de colle.

Nous étions maintenant le vendredi soir avant le concert d'Hermione. Blaise était venu passer la soirée avec eux. Potter et Weasley avaient bien essayé de venir voir Hermione mais elle les avait renvoyés aux dortoirs car ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, après l'heure réglementaire. Ils étaient repartis en pestant contre la brune. Une heure plus tard, Blaise était arrivé. Ce qui était assez paradoxal alors qu'une demi heure plus tôt, elle avait envoyé balader ses amis. La soirée avait bien commencé mais après deux verres de Whisky, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle sautait partout dans le salon. Elle était pressée d'être demain. Draco la regardait courir dans tous les sens en chantant à tue-tête, d'une voix cristalline. Elle l'amusait. Blaise et lui échangeaient des regards souriants. Elle ne souciait plus de rien, juste le fait que demain, elle serait sur scène. A un moment, Blaise se leva et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il la secoua et dit :

« Hermione, calme toi maintenant, tout le monde va t'entendre ! »

« Oui, mais… » Répondit-elle avec une voix enfantine.

« Va t'asseoir ! » Ordonna-t-il en faisant claquer ses doigts.

« Mais… »

« Assis ! »

« Mais… »

Il claqua les doigts une dernière fois de manière autoritaire et elle alla s'asseoir. Draco rigola de la voir comme ça. On aurait dit une enfant. Elle se calma un peu et se servit un autre verre. Elle le but tranquillement en se taisant. Tout redevint silencieux dans la pièce. Mais Draco remarqua qu'Hermione ne perdait pas de son impatience. Elle trépignait sur place. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Le silence fut de courte durée car Hermione explosa de rire. Blaise se prit la tête et dit :

« On la tiendra pas jusque demain. Elle est infernale. »

« Ouais, c'est le cas de le dire… » S'amusa Draco.

Mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte. Elle se releva et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Soudain, Blaise lui dit que pour la calmer, elle pourrait jouer de la guitare. Comme ça, en plus, elle s'entrainerait pour le lendemain. Elle dit ok et partit chercher son instrument. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé et accorda la guitare. Puis elle fit quelques accords. Draco n'en avait jamais vu de près. Il était surpris qu'une chose pareille puisse faire de la musique. Blaise lui demanda de jouer une chanson, 'Save me' ou quelque chose comme ça et Hermione s'exécuta. Les sons qui sortaient de la guitare étaient tout simplement merveilleux. Puis Hermione se mit à chanter et là, Draco fut subjugué. Elle avait une voix magnifique et semblait totalement absorbée par la chanson, comme si elle était en transe. Elle était tout simplement belle. Blaise écoutait et murmurait les paroles. Ils étaient mignons, à deux. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Draco n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'amitié et les jalousait un peu. Hermione termina la chanson et en entama une autre. Elle passa toute la soirée à chanter des chansons que Draco ne connaissait pas mais qu'il appréciait. Elle arrêta vers 11h, et ils se remirent à discuter. Hermione s'était un peu calmée mais elle ne dormirait certainement pas beaucoup cette nuit.

Ils allèrent se coucher une heure plus tard, mais Draco avait raison, Hermione ne dormait pas. Il l'entendait aller venir dans le salon. Il pouvait dire le moindre de ses mouvements. Il s'endormit que tard dans la nuit, en entendant encore les pas de la brune. Le lendemain matin, il se leva à son heure habituelle du week-end. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se prépara pour aller déjeuner. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione. Soit elle dormait, ce dont il doutait fort, soit elle était déjà partie. Il sortit de l'appartement et alla vers la Grande Salle. Il s'installa à la table de Verts et Argents et commença à manger. Pansy était là aussi mais depuis qu'elle recevait les 'lettres de Weasley', elle ne le collait plus. Le plan marchait. Hermione avait une plume en or pour écrire des choses qui touchait Pansy à ce point. Mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Puis Blaise arriva. Ils parlèrent un peu à deux et le brun dit à son ami qu'ils devaient être partis pour 3h, Hermione devant répéter avec le groupe. Le blond acquiesça. Mais il se posa une question. Il avait dit qu'il aiderait Hermione à faire le mur mais est-ce qu'il pourrait partir avec elle ? Il ne savait pas mais il avait envie d'y aller aussi.

Le temps passa vite et à 3h, les deux amis étaient dans l'appartement avec Hermione prêt à partir. Draco leur expliqua comment ils allaient faire.

« En fait, je jette juste un sort que j'ai lu une fois dans un livre de mon père. Ca permet de faire oublier l'existence d'une personne pour un temps donné… »

« Un peu comme le sort d'oubli ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas définitif. »

Draco sortit sa baguette et lança le sort. Puis il leur dit que comme ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, ils devaient utiliser un autre moyen. Draco leur demanda de le suivre et ils partirent, Hermione avec un sac et sa guitare dans une housse. Il les emmena sur le terrain de Quidditch et appela deux balais. Mais Hermione blêmit d'un coup. Blaise le vit et lui dit :

« Tu montes avec moi ! »

Elle acquiesça mais ne changea pas de couleur. Draco comprit qu'en gros, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait aller avec eux. Blaise donna le sac et la guitare à Draco. Le blond lança un sort pour les faire tenir au balai puis monta dessus. Blaise en fit de même avec Hermione derrière lui qui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces. Draco remarqua que son ami avait décollé doucement. Mais s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre, ils devaient aller plus vite. Blaise comprit le regard que le blond lui avait lancé et ils accélèrent leur vitesse. Hermione poussa un petit cri. Ils volèrent assez vite mais Londres était assez loin. Ils mirent une demi-heure avant de voir la vieille capitale. Hermione hurla qu'ils devaient attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Draco rigola car malgré tout, il avait l'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se posèrent dans une petite ruelle où ils cachèrent leurs balais. Puis ils sortirent dans la rue et se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous. Ce ne fut pas long et ils se retrouvèrent vite devant un bar, qu'Hermione semblait bien connaître. Les trois complices entrèrent et Hermione repéra vite les autres membres du groupe. Ils se levèrent et allèrent vers Hermione. Blaise prit Draco à part et lui dit :

« J'te briffe vite fait. Le grand brun qui serre H dans ses bras, c'est Damian, son cousin. Il est sympa mais très protecteur envers H. L'autre grande tige avec la tignasse brune, c'est Chris. Il est super timide et ne parle pas beaucoup. Le petit blond à côté, c'est Ian. Méfie-toi, il peut paraître sympa mais c'est un vrai bagarreur. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, on s'est frités et je me suis retrouvé avec la lèvre en sang et un œil au beurre noir. Lui n'avait presque rien » Dit le brun en faisant un clin d'œil. « Et le dernier, le brun, c'est Kyle. Lui, c'est un grand déconneur, même si parfois, ses blagues sont douteuses. Il est sorti avec H il y a trois ans de ça. Elle m'a dit que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité. Ils sont encore très proches. Et il peut se montrer protecteur aussi avec H. Mais en général, on rigole bien avec lui. Voilà, j'ai fait le tour. »

Pendant que Blaise lui disait tout ça, Draco ne quittait pas des yeux Hermione. Elle semblait dans son élément. Les 4 garçons la prirent dans leurs bras. Draco remarqua que Blaise avait raison. On voyait bien l'affection entre Kyle et Hermione. Le regard des 4 jeunes hommes se tourna vers Blaise et Draco. Ils vinrent à leur rencontre et ils saluèrent Blaise comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Hermione vint les voir aussi et se colla à son cousin. Puis elle dit :

« Les gars, j'vous présente Draco Malfoy, un ami de Blaise. »

Les 'gars' se présentèrent puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la table. Ils commandèrent une bière et discutèrent un peu avant de partir le 'bar' où ils devaient jouer. Hermione reprit son sac alors que Damian portait la guitare. Puis ils se mirent en route. Le groupe devant et Blaise et Draco derrière. L'endroit ne se trouvait pas loin. Ca s'appelait le Starlight. Il fallait descendre dans une sorte de grande cave. Mais une fois en bas, Hermione poussa un cri de joie. La pièce était immense avec une scène dans le fond. Ca pouvait contenir une centaine de personnes. Sur le côté, il y avait un bar. Des tables et canapés étaient disposés le long des murs. Hermione courut jusque la scène et cria :

« Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que c'était aussi grand ? »

« H, on te connait, si on te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais plus tenu en place… » Répondit Kyle.

« C'était déjà le cas… » Dit Blaise.

Ils rigolèrent tous. Soudain, ils entendirent la voix d'un homme derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous et virent le propriétaire du bar. Il leur souriait. Il s'approcha et dit :

« Vous devez être le groupe de ce soir, hum… D.I.C.K & me **_( allez, je vous donne un petit devoir à faire: vous chercherez ce que veux dire 'dick' en anglais, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... C'est de l'argot!)._** C'est ça ? Original comme nom… Bref, vous êtes là pour répéter ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça… On peut s'installer ? » Dit Damian.

« Pas de problème. La scène est à vous. »

Le groupe alla s'installer sur scène alors que Draco et Blaise s'assirent dans un des canapés. Draco entendit Hermione demander si Damian avait ramené sa guitare. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle posait cette question mais il découvrit qu'en fait, la guitare dont parlait la brune était différente. Elle avait une autre forme. Elle la prit et monta sur scène. Puis chacun accorda son instrument et le brancha sur des gros carrés noirs. Soudain, le bruit devint plus fort. Puis tous les instruments se mirent jouer ensemble. C'était mélodieux. Draco parlait avec Blaise mais en écoutant en même temps le groupe jouer. Ils étaient bons même si Draco ne connaissait pas les critères pour dire si un groupe était bon ou pas. Mais il aimait ce genre de musique. Le groupe passa une heure trente à répéter. Ils faisaient toutes sortes de chansons. Hermione s'amusait beaucoup tout en étant concentrée. Elle était vraiment dans son élément. Elle blaguait avec tout le monde sur scène. Draco se dit que là, elle était vraiment elle-même.

Vers 6h, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils laissèrent leurs instruments sur scène et rejoignirent les deux garçons. Ils parlèrent beaucoup. Draco se rendit compte que ce qu'avait dit Blaise un peu plus avant de les rencontrer s'avérait juste. C'était dingue ! Vers 6h30, le barman arriva et ils purent commander des boissons. Ils burent tranquillement en attendant d'aller manger et se préparer. Kyle posa alors la question à ne pas poser :

« Mais comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Draco et toi, H ? C'est vrai, il n'était pas là, cet été ! »

« Ben en fait, c'est compliqué. Et c'est une longue histoire… » Répondit Hermione. « J'ai aidé Malf… Draco à se venger de Ron. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés. Mais en fait on est dans la même école mais on n'a jamais appris à se connaître. C'est très récent. Malf… Draco m'a aidé à venir ici. Normalement, on a pas le droit. On est en pension donc pas le droit de sortir…Mais bon, pour vous, je pouvais bien faire ça ! » Répondit Hermione.

« Ouais, en même temps, c'est pas les règles qui t'arrêtent…N'est-ce pas, H ? » Dit Damian.

Draco tombait des nues. Hermione qui n'aimait pas les règles, c'était incroyable. Elle qui était toujours à cheval sur le règlement à Poudlard. En même temps, plus rien ne le surprenait de la part de la brune. Le temps passait vite. Le groupe devait jouer vers 9h. Ils devaient encore manger et s'habiller. Le propriétaire réapparut et leur dit qu'ils avaient une loge à disposition derrière. Les 4 garçons et Hermione acquiescèrent et partirent avec leurs sacs vers la pièce. Draco et Blaise les suivirent. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent un canapé, deux fauteuils, une boite noire, une table, des cintres dans un petit placard et une coiffeuse. C'était parfait. Hermione posa son sac et les 4 autres firent de même. Draco et Blaise s'assirent dans le canapé alors qu'Ian allumait la boite noire et des images sortirent. Le blond fit comme si de rien n'était mais à l'intérieur, il n'en était pas moins troublé. Les trois autres garçons regardèrent les images pendant qu'Hermione était devant la coiffeuse en train de lisser ses cheveux. Une demi-heure plus tard, on vint frapper à la porte. Une personne apportait le repas. Chris prit le plateau avec les sandwichs et le posa sur la table. Ian servit les autres et en garda un pour lui. Les discussions repartirent. Draco s'entendait bien avec Damian. Etrangement, il ne sentait pas perturbé par la présence de tous ces moldus. Il lança un regard à Hermione et vit qu'elle était complètement surexcitée. Il la trouvait mignonne, elle était en train de manger son sandwich debout en dansant. Kyle remarqua le regard du blond vers la brune et lorsque Draco détourna son attention, il trouve Kyle en train de lui sourire. Il haussa un sourcil et tourna les yeux.

Vers 8h15, Draco et Blaise partirent car le groupe devait s'habiller. Blaise emmena le blond dans la salle et choisit une place assez proche de la scène. Draco remarqua que les gens commençaient à arriver et que la plupart des canapés étaient déjà pris. Il allait y avoir du monde. Les deux Serpentards commandèrent de quoi boire et parlèrent un peu ensemble. Draco goûta à la bière moldue et na la trouva pas désagréable. Il se rendit compte que Blaise était à l'aise dans le monde moldu. C'était étonnant, en sachant que pendant longtemps, il avait dénigré les moldus. Vers 8h45, la salle était presque pleine. Les gens entraient encore. Draco s'étonna de voir autant de monde. Soudain, il entendit Blaise lui dire :

« Tu connaissais la petite Hermione de Poudlard, Miss-je-sais-tout. Prépare-toi à découvrir une Hermione bête de scène. Tu vas pas la reconnaître, crois-moi ! »

9h sonna. On vit le groupe monter sur scène. La plateforme était plongée dans le noir mais on pouvait les ombres du groupe. Draco retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Soudain, la musique commença. Les gens dans la salle se mirent à crier, comme si c'était un groupe connu. Puis les lumières s'allumèrent et la musique s'amplifia. Et Draco put découvrir l'autre Hermione dont Blaise avait parlé. Elle avait les cheveux raides. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir. Elle portait une jupe écossaise avec un corset noir le tout agrémenté d'un collier tour de cou et de bottes noires aussi. Draco n'arriva pas à détourner son regard de la brune. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa guitare était rouge et une chose était sûre, elle savait la manier. Elle ne chantait pas, c'était Kyle qui le faisait. Blaise avait raison, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la jeune fille qu'il connaissait à Poudlard. Il trouvait ça dommage qu'elle ne chante pas. Car il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait une très belle voix. La première chanson se termina. Kyle présenta le groupe et laissa la place à Hermione. Ian commença à taper sur ses grosses caisses et Hermione démarra la guitare. Puis elle se mit à chanter. Draco était scotché. Elle était une autre, complètement habitée par les paroles. Elle regardait de temps en temps vers leur table pour voir Blaise mais le plus souvent ses yeux tombaient sur Draco en train de la fixer. Elle lui lançait des petits sourires et il aimait ça. Car ces sourires étaient pour lui et lui seul. Il se sentait important rien que par ces petits sourires. Une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas que le concert se termine.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Wouh! Y'a du rapprochement dans l'air entre nos deux héros. C'est ti pas mignon? Je ne sais pas si vous aimez cette Hermione qui monte sur scène et joue de la guitare. Personnellement, ça accentuait encore plus le changement dans son caractère. Enfin, changement, non... Plutôt sa vraie personnalité.**

**Par ailleurs, je trouvais ça drôle et intéressant qu'Hermione ait perdu sa virginité avec un ami, Kyle en l'occurrence. Et pas avec Ron (désolé, j'ai un peu de mal avec le couple Ron/Hermione... JK Rowling nous a trop fait attendre, vous trouvez pas?)**

**Vous remarquerez aussi que dans pas mal de mes fics, les personnages jouent de la guitare ou un autre instrument. C'est tout simplement parce que j'adore la musique, et que le fait de donner un concert et jouer sur scène permet souvent de montrer des choses qui n'arriverraient pas en temps normal. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment claire, mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez compris en lisant le chapitre.**

**Dernière chose: hier soir, j'ai changé un peu mes chapitres. Au départ, les amis d'Hermione ne devaient pas savoir qu'Hermione était une sorcière, seul son cousin le savait mais j'ai eu de nouvelles idées et j'ai changé ça. Maintenant, ils le savent, enfin dans les grandes lignes comme je l'explique dans un prochain chapitre. Donc voilà, si jamais vous remarquez un contresens sur ce sujet, ne vous inquiétez pas et prenez en compte ce que je viens d'écrire. Merci!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Marie_: Merci pour ta review. En fait, ce n'est pas ma première fanfic. J'avais déjà utiliser le personnage de Draco dans une autre fanfic. Mais en effet, c'est ma première Draco/Hermione. Je vais te faire un confidence. A la base, j'avais eu cette idée avec les personnages de la nouvelle génération (donc les enfants d'Harry, Hermione...) Mais après je me suis dit que ça serait trop compliqué et je n'avais pas forcément envie de faire un Roméo et Juliette médiocre. Donc je suis revenue à Draco et Hermione. Et je l'ai adapté d'une autre manière. Et voilà le résultat. Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il t'aura plu. Bisouxxx**

**_Nini_: En fait, je voulais une vengeance qui pouvait être drôle mais quand un peu méchante, sinon, c'est pas une vengeance! Alors, cette idée m'est venue. Je ne me souviens plus de celle que j'avais imaginé au départ mais elle était beaucoup plus méchante. Sinon, oui, Draco se rend compte de l'amitié entre Blaise et Hermione, en même temps, quand on les met à deux, c'est dur de pas la voir. N'est-ce pas? Je crois que c'est un côté de Draco que j'ai soit inventé soit développé en lisant les livres mais je trouvais intéressant le fait qu'il ait un oeil observateur. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais observe et analyse beaucoup. Bisouxx et à bientôt.**

**_Hilaidora_: Je dois dire j'adore tes reviews. Je trouve ça trop fort, ça fait depuis le depuis que tu m'en laisses et j'avoue, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à te répondre. En tout cas, je suis contente que la vengeance te plaise. C'est vrai que les deux caractères sont compatibles mais Pansy est certainement plus rentre-dedans que Ron qui rougit dès qu'il approche une fille. Donc, ça promet de bonnes petites situations comiques, ne trouves-tu pas? Bisouxxx.**

**_SoOOo-SpECiAL:_ Mdr, ta review me fait rire. En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette vengeance te plaise. Finalement, c'est un peu l'arroseur arrosé...J'adore comment tu décris Ron et Pansy. C'est tellement vrai. En tout cas, pour le moment, ils n'ont envoyé que quelques lettres. Donc, il faudra un peu de patience pour voir la tournure que prennent ces évènements. Mais je peux faire une petite confidence, de toute façon, c'est pour le prochain chapitre: les trois complices vont avoir une aide innattendue. Voilà, bisouxxx.**

**A bientôt....**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Property of JK Rowling! (Oui, le nom du chapitre n'est pas très original, je sais, mais bon, déjà trouver le nom d'une fic, c'est quelque chose et les noms des chapitres, c'est tout aussi galère... Lol!). Il y a aussi un petit extrait de chanson dans le texte, il s'agit d'une chanson du groupe Ludo qui s'appelle 'Lake Pontchartrain'. Bonne lecture!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Le concert bis.

_Hermione._

Une chose était sûre, Hermione n'avait pas envie que le concert se termine. Elle adorait être sur scène. Elle se lâchait complètement et ça s'en ressentait car le public suivait la musique. Quand elle était montée sur la scène et qu'elle avait vu tout ce monde, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait cherché Blaise du regard et l'avait trouvé assis au premier rang avec Draco. Elle avait décrété que depuis ce soir, elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il en était à leur quatrième chanson et elle commençait à avoir chaud. Mais peu importait, le temps qu'elle était là, en train de chanter, plus rien ne comptait. Le public semblait vraiment apprécier la musique, ce qui faisait toujours chaud au cœur. Maintenant, c'était le moment de se reposer un peu. La prochaine chanson était plutôt calme. Hermione regardait toujours vers la table de Blaise et Draco et à chaque fois, elle croisait les yeux du blond qui ne la quittaient pas. Elle lui lançait des petits sourires et à chaque fois, il lui rendait mais Hermione se rendit compte que ce n'était pas volontaire. Pendant la chanson, elle bloqua son regard à celui du blond comme si elle la lui chantait, rien que pour lui. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement mais ce n'était visiblement pas à cause du stress. Ils restèrent ainsi et pendant quelques secondes, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Puis le regard d'Hermione revint sur Blaise qui avait un immense sourire mais, il était plein de sous-entendus. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux chansons : les préférées d'Hermione. La première était rythmée mais surtout elle avait un bon solo à la fin. Elle se déchaina. Les notes sortaient d'elle-même, ne les cherchant même pas. Le public était toujours aussi ravi. Et ils acclamèrent le solo de la brune. Il était parfait. Le regard d'Hermione repartit vers Draco qui avait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte. Le solo se termina, elle sourit une dernière fois au blond et reprit la chanson. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était finie. Hermione souffla un coup puis parla dans le bâton qui permettait à sa voix de se faire entendre :

« Bien, merci d'être venus. Ca nous a vraiment fait plaisir. Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Voici donc notre dernière chanson. Pour celle-ci, on va vous demander de participer. Alors, les paroles ne sont pas trop compliquées. Ca donne '_Come down to Lake Pontchartrain'_ ! Allez-y pour voir ! »

Le public répéta la phrase. Hermione eut un immense sourire et reprit :

« Parfait ! Attendez le signal de Kyle pour chanter avec nous… Encore merci, c'était D.I.C.K. & me. C'est parti ! »

La chanson débuta. Hermione se lâcha vraiment. Elle voulait profiter de cette dernière chanson. Elle commença à chanter:

_I'll tell it like it happened, it was Darius and Nolan and me…_

Son regard revenait toujours sur Draco comme s'il était attiré de ce côté. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Comme si un truc de spécial se passait entre eux deux… Le refrain arriva et elle continua à chanter. Le rythme était assez rapide et il fallait du souffle pour la faire. Mais Hermione adorait cette chanson et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Deuxième refrain, les 4 garçons reprirent en chœur. Petite pause et Hermione redémarra. Puis le moment arriva. Kyle et les trois autres firent la première phrase puis le public reprit. La musique ralentit et les gens chantaient toujours tous ensemble. Kyle les entraînait encore. Le petit jeu durant cinq bonnes minutes puis Hermione reprit son texte. Derniers accords et la chanson était terminée. Le groupe remercia une dernière la salle et ils disparurent dans les coulisses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la loge, Hermione se jeta sur le canapé et souffla. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était complètement épuisée, mais elle était surtout heureuse. Le concert s'était super bien passé et le public avait apprécié. Tout le groupe était ravi. Les gars n'en pouvaient plus non plus. Le propriétaire leur avait laissé des bouteilles d'eau. Ils les burent d'une traite. Il y avait quelques serviettes pour essuyer la sueur. Hermione regarda l'heure, il était 10h30. Le concert avait duré une heure trente. C'était tout simplement génial. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Elle se releva du canapé et but de l'eau. Puis elle récupéra ses affaires et partit se changer dans ce qui servait de toilettes. Elle ferma la porte et remit son jean et son pull. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, les autres aussi étaient changés.

Ils s'installèrent par la suite dans les fauteuils et parlèrent un peu. Ils hallucinaient encore de voir que ça avait été un succès. C'était le genre de choses qui faisaient plaisir. Ils se dirent aussi que c'était une expérience à renouveler. En Italie, ils jouaient souvent dans tous les bars de la ville. Ils avaient adoré ça et quand ils n'étaient pas sur scène, c'était comme s'ils ne vivaient pas. Soudain, on entendit frapper à la porte. La tête de Blaise apparut. Il entra suivi de Draco. Le blond regarda rapidement Hermione mais ce n'était pas comme pendant le concert. C'était comme s'il évitait le regard de la brune. Blaise s'assit avec les autres et balança :

« C'était super ! Comme toujours… »

« Quel lèche-botte ! » Répondit Damian.

« Et toi, ça t'a plu, Draco ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, c'était pas mal pour une Sang de Bourbe… » Lança-t-il sans réfléchir.

Hermione le dévisagea et tourna la tête. Mais, trop tard, les autres avaient déjà entendu. Kyle demanda :

« Sang de Bourbe ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Heu, c'est un surnom que je lui donne. » Dit Draco

« C'est mignon… » S'extasia Damian.

« Non, c'est pas mignon. C'est moqueur et méchant. »

« Ca vient d'où ? » Continua Ian.

« Heu, en fait durant la première année, y'avait de la boue partout. Et tu me connais, j'étais assez maladroite à ce moment là. Je suis tombé dans la boue et je me suis ouvert la lèvre. Y'avait du sang partout mélangé à de la gadoue. » Mentit Hermione. « Alors, comme à cette époque on se détestait, il a commencé à m'appeler Sang et Boue. Mais je sais pas, il devait pas aimer et un jour, j'suis arrivée et il m'a sorti ce surnom là. Mais c'était méchant… »

Elle regarda Blaise qui lui fit signe que ce qu'elle venait de dire était crédible. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Seul Damian avait compris et fixait méchamment Draco. Car en effet, seul Damian connaissait toutes les choses qui arrivaient à Poudlard. Pour les autres, ils savaient juste qu'Hermione était une sorcière et qu'elle étudiait la magie dans une école. Hermione ne regarda plus le blond de la soirée. Ils parlèrent un bon moment, notamment des études. Ils discutèrent de leurs cours et amis. Puis arriva le sujet des vacances en Italie. Ils gardaient tous des bons souvenirs de leur séjour là bas. Surtout des scènes mémorables avec Hermione. Comme cette fois là…

« Je me souviens très bien du moment où tu nous as refait la scène du café de Quand Harry rencontre Sally. C'était mythique. » Lança Kyle.

« Oh, non, jamais vous oublierez ça, n'est-ce pas ? Putain, je me souviens de la tête de ma mère. 'Non, c'est juste que le croissant est hyper bon…'. C'est passé. En plus, j'avais plus de voix… » Dit Hermione, toute rouge.

« C'était ta première nuit avec Sergio ? » Demanda Damian.

« Ouais, comment j'ai baratiné ma mère. Elle m'avait demandé où j'avais passé la nuit. J'lui avais dit qu'on avait joué jusque 2h du mat' et que pour pas les réveiller, j'étais allée dormir dans la chambre de Dam'. C'est passé aussi… »

« Quelle menteuse ! » S'exclama Ian.

« Eh ! Oui, c'est tout un art, mon cher ! Oh ! Et après, mon père qui l'a découvert. Il m'a dit 'Tu prends tes précautions ?'. Il était à deux doigts de me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Tu te souviens Blaise ? »

« Ouais, j'étais mort de rire. Ca aussi, ça restera… » Répondit Blaise. « Heu, H, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. Il est déjà 11h30. »

« Ouais, bonne idée, allez on bouge. En tout cas, faut se refaire ça. C'était génial. A bientôt, les gars. »

Hermione ramassa ses affaires puis les trois élèves de Poudlard se levèrent et saluèrent les autres puis ils partirent. En passant, le propriétaire leur dit qu'ils pouvaient revenir quand ils voulaient. Hermione le salua et sortit du bar. Elle marchait en tête mais dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle s'arrêta et pointa du doigt Draco. Elle menaça :

« Redis ça encore une seule fois en face de mes amis, je te jure que tu vas le regretter… »

« C'est bon, c'est sorti tout seul. Les habitudes ont la dent dure. » Répondit-il sans même s'excuser.

Hermione tourna les talons et partit vers l'endroit où les balais étaient cachés. Elle marchait vite et les deux autres avaient du mal à suivre. Elle arriva dans la petite ruelle et prit un des deux balais. Blaise prit les affaires de la brune et dit que pour le retour, elle montait avec Draco. Il tenait à ses abdos. Draco n'essaya même pas de tergiverser et monta sur le balai, laissant une place pour Hermione. Elle le rejoignit et se serra contre lui. Etrangement, elle le sentit frémir. Elle plaça ses mains sur les abdos de Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille de ne pas aller trop vite. Il acquiesça, frémissant encore plus. Puis ils décollèrent. Hermione s'agrippa encore plus à Draco. Elle se collait à lui et étrangement, elle aimait bien cette sensation de proximité. Elle se serra encore plus. Elle n'avait pas peur. Draco semblait vraiment faire attention. Même si parfois, il faisait quelques écarts sans le faire exprès. Mais dans l'ensemble, le vol se passa bien. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ils se posèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch et Draco rangea les balais. Puis ils retournèrent à l'appartement. Blaise lui retourna aux dortoirs des Serpentards. Hermione alla directement dans sa chambre à bout de force. Elle tomba de sommeil. Mais elle gardait surtout de sacrés souvenirs.

_oOo_

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

Le mois de Novembre avait maintenant pris place sur Poudlard. Le froid commençait déjà à mordre les élèves. Halloween était maintenant passé avec son lot de farces toutes plus ridicules les une que les autres. Hermione et Draco avaient eu un sacré travail ce soir là. Mais d'un côté, ça les avait rapproché, étant obligés de travailler main dans la main. Puis, pour entrer dans la banalité, les cours continuaient toujours. Hermione avait repris son image de fille sage. Draco rigolait assez souvent par rapport à ça. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une image, il en jouait. Il la cherchait toujours entre les cours sur des détails qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours Harry et Ron dans les parages donc il ne pouvait aller trop loin. Hermione s'en rendait compte mais ça la faisait rire aussi, même si elle ne le montrait pas. A part ça, Hermione réalisait doucement qu'elle le cherchait toujours du regard pour lui faire un petit sourire discret. Elle l'appréciait vraiment de plus en plus. Et ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup. En gros, elle avait besoin de son lot quotidien de regards et sourires avec Draco. Il lui répondait de temps en temps mais il avait trop peur de se faire prendre.

Sinon, le plan avait pris une autre tournure. Parkinson avait réussi un soir à approcher Ron et à l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais d'après ce qu'avait pu voir Hermione, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé même s'il s'était fait charrié après ce baiser. Il avait dit que ça devait être un pari et c'était tout. Mais pour Hermione, qui connaissait toute l'histoire, elle avait trouvé ça très drôle. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'elle avait un tel don pour rendre les gens amoureux. Le soir, elle retrouvait souvent Draco pour discuter avec Blaise. Ils leur arrivaient même parfois de parler, rien qu'à deux. C'était plaisant de parler avec lui. Blaise faisait même remarquer à Hermione que ça allait mieux avec le blond depuis quelques temps. Mais elle répondait à chaque fois que c'était juste une illusion. Ou plutôt le fait qu'il y avait eu des choses qui les avaient rapprochés involontairement. Hermione ne reconnaîtrait pas, du moins pour le moment, que ce rapprochement entre Draco et elle lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'avouerait jamais que parfois, la présence de Blaise l'ennuyait parce qu'elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec le blond. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait pas. Elle donnait toujours des réponses évasives et bidon. Et Blaise était rarement convaincu.

Nous voilà donc un samedi. Hermione était fatiguée car le soir, elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Draco, Blaise n'étant pas venu au rendez-vous. Mais en arrivant le matin à la table des Gryffondors, elle ne trouva que Ginny. Apparemment, Ron se cachait de Parkinson et Harry l'aidait. La dernière de trouvaille de la Serpentarde, attendre Ron à la sortie des dortoirs des Rouges et Ors pour voir son Ronnie-chéri. Harry était convaincu qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Mais le plus important était que Ginny trouvait son amie bizarre ces derniers temps. Hermione mentit en disant que ce n'était pas vrai mais la rousse connaissait très bien la brune et se rendit compte du mensonge. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait la voir après. Hermione répondit ok et mangea tranquillement son repas. Puis quelques temps plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent autour du lac en train de marcher. Ginny dit :

« Mione, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tu as changé depuis quelques temps et je ne te reconnais plus. »

« J'suis désolée… Mais le boulot de préfet en chef me prend pas mal de temps… » Mentit Hermione.

« Pas à moi. Je veux tout savoir. »

« Bon, ok, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire, à personne ! »

La rousse promit et Hermione se lança. Après tout, Ginny avait bien le droit de savoir. Et puis, elle ne la jugerait pas. Elle commença :

« Bien, tout a commencé cette été, je suis partie en Italie et là bas j'ai rencontré Blaise Zabini. On est devenus amis. Il est vraiment cool. Bref, on a commencé à s'amuser ensemble avec mon groupe aussi. Tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé de ça ? Mais à la fin des vacances, on s'est rendus compte qu'à Poudlard, notre relation ne serait plus pareille. Alors, on s'est dit qu'on allait se voir en cachette… »

« Tu sors avec lui ? » Interrompit Ginny.

« Non ! » S'exclama la brune. « Non, on est juste amis. C'es tout, y'a rien d'autre_...[Ok, ça, ça doit vraiment, mais alors vraiment rester entre nous. Blaise est homo. Mais personne ne le sait ici à part moi. ]* _Donc, je continue : quand on est arrivé à Poudlard, on s'est donné des rendez-vous secret pour se parler un peu… Mais là, où ça va te faire moins plaisir. Ca concerne Ron… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Coupa Ginny.

« Ben en fait, à cause de Malfoy, il a eu un mois de colle avec Rogue. Donc, Ron s'est vengé en envoyant des lettres d'amour à Malfoy. Ce qui l'a mis de très mauvaise humeur. Et je me suis tapée ça pendant deux semaines. Il revenait à l'appart' en me râlant dessus, alors je criais aussi, bref, on s'engueulait quoi ! Puis, Blaise a réussi à récupérer une des lettres de Ron. Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, je me suis en colère et j'ai décidé d'aider Malfoy à se venger. Blaise a convaincu Malfoy d'accepter mon aide. Et maintenant, je parle avec Malfoy… »

« Quoi ? » Dit de nouveau Ginny. « Et c'est quoi le plan avec Malfoy pour se venger de Ron ? »

« En fait, on a envoyé des lettres d'amour à Parkinson de la part de Ron. Mais on lui disait de ne pas écrire en retour, seulement de faire des petits signes. Mais le pire, c'est que ça a marché et maintenant, d'après Blaise, elle craque complètement pour Ron. »

« Attends, tu veux que mon crétin de frère se cache de Parkinson à cause de toi et de Malfoy mais c'est… » Cria la rousse.

« Oui, je sais, mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai eue. En plus, comme ça Malfoy se débarrassait d'elle… »

« C'est machiavélique… J'adore ! Ouah, Hermione, je ne te connaissais pas un esprit aussi pervers. Ouah, je suis sur le cul… Mais dis, tu parles vraiment avec Malfoy ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Tu sais, vu que je parle avec Blaise maintenant, j'ai appris connaître Malfoy par son intermédiaire. J'en sais pas mal sur lui et je le comprends un peu mieux. Mais bon, ça reste Malfoy… »

« Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur tour à pied pour rentrèrent au château. Le froid les avait revigorées. Elles allèrent dans l'appartement des préfets et Hermione proposa un chocolat chaud. Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé et continuèrent de parler. L'après-midi passa vite. Vers 5h, Draco revint à l'appartement avec Blaise. Ginny les regarda avec ses yeux qui disaient 'Je sais tout'. Hermione la frappa et la rousse se massa l'épaule. Draco et Blaise les fixèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais le brun connaissant Hermione comprit rapidement.

« Tu l'as mise au courant, H ? »

« Ouais… » Avoua Hermione.

« C'est pas vrai, maintenant, elle va aller tout balancer à son frère. » Pesta Draco.

« Alors, là, Malfoy, il y a aucun risque. T'inquiète pas pour ça… » Rassura Ginny.

« Et pourquoi tu lui dirais rien ? C'est ton frère… » Continua le blond.

« C'est peut-être mon frère, mais c'est un vrai crétin. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi l'objectif de ces lettres ? »

« Si on le savait… Mais franchement, pour comprendre l'esprit tordu de Ron, il faut y aller. » Conclut Hermione.

Blaise s'assit à côté d'Hermione et discuta avec Ginny. Hermione souriait, Blaise ne changerait jamais. Il avait la parole facile et pouvait entamer un dialogue sans problème avec tout le monde. Il lui avait appris ça pendant les vacances même si elle parlait déjà bien avec des inconnus avant ça. Draco lui restait dans son coin. Il était assis sur un fauteuil et écoutait la discussion sans y participer. Il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux, au milieu de ses deux amis. La brune sentit son regard et tourna la tête pour le fixer en retour. Leurs regards se bloquèrent et aucun des deux ne put détourner les yeux. L'acier rencontra l'ambre. Hermione admirait toujours ce magnifique regard aux couleurs de l'océan. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre rapidement, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Elle eut les mains moites mais ne le montra pas. Elle cacha son trouble en lui lançant un petit sourire. Apparemment, lui aussi était troublé mais ne réussit à le cacher qu'en détournant le regard. Ce genre de petites scènes arrivait souvent entre eux deux. Le soir arriva vite et ils durent aller manger. Mais avant de sortir, Blaise attrapa Hermione et lui donna le petit carnet. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

_Cap ou pas cap de te balader demain soir en nuisette dans l'appartement._

Hermione le dévisagea et relut une fois la phrase. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de ce défi mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser. De toute façon, ce n'était pas se balader en petite tenue qu'il allait la déranger. Elle accepta et partit ranger le carnet dans ses affaires. Puis elle partit vers la Grande Salle pour diner. Elle retrouva ses amis. Mais bizarrement, elle stressait un peu pour demain soir. En effet, elle devait voir Draco et Blaise pour la suite du plan. Il y avait quelque chose dans le défi de Blaise qui était étrange mais même en étant la sorcière la plus douée de son temps, elle ne trouvait pas quoi. Blaise était vraiment tordu quand il le voulait.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon ben voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre. 13... J'en reviens, ça passe trop vite. Bref, nous avons donc la fin du concert du point de vue d'Hermione. Le rapprochement entre les deux parsonnages est encore assez présent mais surtout réciproque, apparemment... Mais voilà, ce crétin de Draco gâche tout en insultant Hermione, même si c'est sans s'en rendre compte!!! Franchement, quel idiot! **

**Sinon, on découvre encore un peu plus la vie d'Hermione en dehors de Poudlard. Je fais des allusions assez explicites sur ses activités. Le coup de 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally', c'était déjà à cause de Blaise. En fait, seuls Blaise et Hermione jouent à ce jeu et sont au courant. Les autres membres du groupe ne le savent pas. C'est vraiment un truc entre Hermione et Blaise et personne d'autre... **

**Voilà, j'aime ce chapitre. En plus, Hermione avoue tout à Ginny car elle reste quand même sa meilleure amie. Et la rousse accepte de les aider, juste pour rigoler un peu. Voilà, l'aide dont je parlais dans les notes d'auteur du précédent chapitre. Et e n'est certes pas négligeable car elle connâit très bien son frère... **

**Enfin, le défi de Blaise n'est pas innocent. Après tout, il a vraiment l'esprit tordu et donc, un petit coup de pouce ne fait pas de mal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...;) **

**_Réponses au reviews:_**

**_Meywanda_: Merci pour cette review. Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise... Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira! **

**_Nini_: Merci! En même temps Ron qui ne rougit pas, ce n'est pas Ron. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que Pansy fonce à tête baissée dans l'histoire des lettres. Elle ne se pose pas de questions et craque direct pour Ron. C'est quand même assez hallucinant. Par contre, elle a été assez intelligente pour trouver que RW c'était Ron. Quant à Draco qui observe Hermione, c'est vrai mais c'est surtout parce qu'il ne la reconnait pas... Ce n'est pas la Hermione qu'il a toujours connu. Et ça le surprend... Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il l'observe beaucoup ;)... En tout cas je suis contente que l'Hermione qui est sur scène te plaise, c'est vrai que se lâche plus sur scène que dans la vie, je pense... **

**_Hilaidora_: Oui, effectivement, le fait que Blaise fasse exploser sa potion, c'est un pari d'Herrmione. En fait, les paris ont toujours la même base. Hermione s'habille sexy, Blaise met un kilt, Hermione sèche les cours, Blaise fait exploser sa potion... Je trouve ça drôle car en plus personne ne semble remarquer leur comportement bizarre... **

**_I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAL_: Eh oui, a dick veut bien dire un pénis, mais c'est aussi une insulte, voulant dire en général trou-du-cul. Donc, voilà, ça montre un peu l'esprit de groupe. Ils ne se prennent pas au sérieux. Et en plus, je trouve que ça accentue la double personnalité d'Hermione enfin plutôt double vie... Elle est pas schizo, quand même... Mais je ne doute pas que vous ne soyez pas des incultes. Mais ça m'amusait de donner un petit 'devoir' comme ça, mdr...Bisouxxx!**

**_elodu92_: Merci! Ouah, trop d'honneur! 'Genialissime'! Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux... En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise autant. Blaise et Hermione sont vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes et ça, c'est fort. Pour le rapprochement, c'est bien vrai, mais Draco fout tout en l'air avec son petit commentaire... En tout cas, le prochain cap ou pas cap et donc pour le prochain chapitre. Voilà, a bientôt, bises.**

**_Marie_: Merci pour cette review. Je suis contente que le côté 'moldu' d'Hermione te plaise. Mais bon, y'en avait un peu marre de cette Hermione super sage mais très suceptible qu'on retrouve dans le livre et dans quelques fics. Je dis pas, j'aime bien mais je vous voulais essayer quelque chose de différent!!!**

**_Camille Malfoy_: Coucou toi! Tout d'abord, bravo pour avoir vu comment le nom du groupe s'était formé. Au départ, ça devait être 'The Gremlins kill me'. Mais quand j'ai choisi les noms des membres du groupe, y'a eu comme une évidence... Par contre, je trouve ça dommage que ton robert soit faché avec livebox. C'est quoi le problème entre eux deux? Problème de couple? Mdr! Bref, en tout cas, je trouve gentil de ta part de me dire que tu aimes bien mes fics. Si tu es une grande romantique comme moi, j'ai posté un fic sur Fiction Press. Ca s'appelle Carré amoureux. Je sais pas si tu l'as déjà lu ou pas. Mais bon, c'est toujours une romance, comme j'adore en faire... Bisouxxx.**

***Petit changement, je viens de lire ta nouvelle rewiew, Hilaidora, et je trouve que tu as raison, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça au départ mais c'est vrai, c'est hypocrite de la part d'Hermione de dévoiler le secret de Blaise. Je supprime donc ce passage. (Pour ceux qui veulent savoir de quoi je parle, je vais laisser cette partie entre de paranthèses. Commentaires acceptés sur les deux versions...**

**A bientôt **

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours! Ca devient quand même lassant de toujours répéter la même chose, lol!!! Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : L'orage.**

_Draco_

Le soir, Draco alla se coucher de bonne heure. Il était crevé. La nuit d'avant, ils avaient encore été couchés tard avec Blaise et Hermione. Il n'en pouvait plus. La semaine avait été chargée. Les devoirs tombaient de part et d'autres. Les élèves étaient vraiment à bout et ce n'était que le début du mois de Novembre. Les septièmes années ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tous les profs leur donnaient tous ces trucs à faire mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Draco avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer le maximum. Quand il était revenu à l'appartement avec Blaise, il avait retrouvé Hermione avec Weasley fille. Et elle lui avait tout dit. Maintenant, il y avait un risque pour que la Belette découvre tout. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la rousse. Hermione, ça passait mais pas elle. Il s'endormit avec toutes ces pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure. Il alla dans la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Il adorait toujours autant l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Ca lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Lorsqu'il sortit, il regarda son réveil. Il était 8h30. Il décida d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il alla dans les vestiaires et se changea. Mais quand il arriva sur le terrain, il fut surpris de voir Potter et les deux Weasley, prêts à décoller. Il alla vers eux et les interpella. Potter fut le premier à le voir et arrêta son geste. Il fixa méchamment le blond et Weasley en fit de même. L'autre Weasley vint vers les trois mais ne montrait aucune émotion dans son regard. Potter commença à râler qu'ils étaient là les premiers et donc ils avaient le droit de disposer du terrain. Une dispute éclata entre les trois ennemis alors que la petite Weaslette ne disait rien. Elle écoutait mais son regard était absent. Soudain, Draco la vit tapait sur l'épaule de son frère et lui montrait quelque chose. Weasley blêmit immédiatement et le blond se retourna pour voir le problème. Pansy arrivait sur le terrain, se dirigeant droit vers le roux. Ce dernier partit en courant. Potter regarda Pansy arriver et dit à sa copine qu'il partait chercher le lâche. Ne restaient plus que Draco et Weasley fille. Elle ne bougeait pas mais avait un regard amusé. Pansy arriva à leur hauteur et dit :

« Mais à chaque fois, il part… Comment je peux lui faire des signes, moi ? »

Weasley fille était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire mais à la place, elle reprit contenance et dit :

« Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille, Parkinson ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Weaslette, il se passe un truc entre moi et Ron. Tu peux pas comprendre !!! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix excessivement suraiguë.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit à la poursuite de Weasley. Le regard de Draco revint sur la rousse. Elle le fixa un instant puis explosa de rire. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Elle dit entre deux rires :

« Hermione a fait fort sur ce coup là. J'en reviens pas qu'elle est un esprit aussi pervers. Mais maintenant que je sais, je sens que je vais bien rigoler… Bon, allez, je te laisse le terrain pour cette fois. Bonne journée ! »

Draco la regarda partir. Finalement, il s'était peut-être trompé sur son compte. Il monta sur son balai et oublia tout comme à chaque qu'il volait. Il descendit qu'une heure plus tard, complètement épuisé mais libre. Il se changea et partit à la bibliothèque. La journée passa vite pour le blond. Le soir, après le repas, il retourna à l'appartement. Il devait retrouvait Blaise et Hermione pour écrire une nouvelle lettre. Ca l'amusait toujours autant de voir la réaction de Pansy quand elle recevait la lettre. Et le petit événement du matin l'avait bien fait rire même si devant Weasley, il n'avait rien montré. Il n'arriva à l'appartement que sur les coups de 9h, étant allé de nouveau à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Quand il fut dans le salon, il ne trouva que Blaise en train de lire un livre. Hermione n'était pas encore là. Le blond rejoignit son ami et ils commencèrent à discuter un peu ensemble en attendant la brune. Ils n'eurent pas attendre longtemps. En fait, Hermione était déjà là mais elle était dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Draco sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une nuisette mauve qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Ce n'était pas trop provocateur mais juste assez pour être sexy. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait aussi une robe de chambre. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Blaise et croisa ses jambes en dessous d'elle. Le brun lui donna un verre et elle sortit une feuille avec un crayon pour écrire la prochaine lettre. Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle lui lançait des petits sourires alors qu'elle écrivait la lettre. Et à chaque fois, il avait le cœur qui manquait un battement. Ils passèrent une heure sur la lettre. Mais Draco commençait à se demander où tout cela allait mener. C'est vrai, Weasley n'était au courant de rien. Et Pansy le collait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Il y avait un blocage. Draco le dit à voix haute et les deux autres le regardèrent étrangement et répondirent qu'ils verraient ça une fois qu'ils auraient fini la lettre.

Une fois la lettre finie, Hermione s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. Elle s'allongea sur Blaise et étala ses jambes jusqu'au bras du fauteuil. Draco la regardait sans ciller. Il se rendit compte qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Elle était belle et là, à ce moment, il aurait bien voulu être à la place de Blaise. Ce dernier toussa un coup pour faire revenir le blond sur terre. Il tourna la tête et vit un immense sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Les trois complices discutèrent un peu. Blaise souleva de nouveau le problème de la chute des lettres. Hermione dit :

« Eh, bien, écoute dans l'idéal, on pourrait essayer de les mettre ensemble. C'est vrai, Parkinson est complètement accro à Ron et lui n'a pas eu de copines depuis cet été… »

« Ouais, c'était toi ! » Dit Blaise.

« Oh, m'en parle pas. N'empêche qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, ils ont le même caractère. Super jaloux et possessifs. Tordus etc.… »

« Au fait, j'pense à ça, tu vas chez les Weasley pendant les vacances de Noël ? Tu m'avais dit cet été que t'avais d'autres projets… »

« Non, j'vais pas chez eux. J'vais voir ma famille aux Etats-Unis. Ca fait des siècles que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et il y a certaines personnes qui me manquent. Apparemment, d'après mon père, on irait passer quelques jours à Aspen. Ca me fout assez les boules de remonter sur des skis… Ca fait un bail… »

« Ils sont au courant, les Weasley ? »

« Ouais, j'ai prévenu Molly et elle l'a dit à la famille…Enfin bref, il faut trouver un moyen pour mettre Ron et Parkinson ensemble… »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée pour réussir à mettre en place le nouveau plan. Mais au final, ils se rendirent compte que ça serait un travail de longue haleine. Ils allaient écrire de nouvelles lettres à Pansy, lui disant de se calmer un peu mais que Ron adorait être séduit. Ca devrait marcher, selon Hermione. De plus, elle allait demander de l'aide à Weaslette. Ils allèrent se coucher tard, une nouvelle fois. Draco dans son sommeil rêva d'Hermione. Il l'embrassait et la serrait dans ses bras. Et il adorait cette sensation.

Une semaine passa. Ce fut assez dur pour les élèves. Ils avaient rendu la plupart de leurs devoirs. Le mardi, Blaise est arrivé au petit-déjeuner sans pantalon. Il semblait à l'aise comme ça mais Draco le lui avait fait remarquer et c'était seulement à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte de son absence de pantalon. Il retourna aux dortoirs et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec ledit pantalon. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas senti gêné par ça. Draco trouvait son ami bizarre parfois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Blaise. Mais il ne cherchait pas à savoir non plus. Des fois, Blaise pétait les plombs et personne ne savait dire pourquoi. Hermione avait regardé l'arrivée du brun avec un immense sourire satisfait. Il se passait quelque chose entre les deux, ça se voyait. Il était même surpris qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Ils formeraient un joli couple même si au fond, Draco ne voulait pas ça. C'était souvent confus dans l'esprit du blond ces derniers temps. Il pensait souvent à Hermione mais quelque chose l'empêchait de tenter quoique ce soit. Par rapport à Blaise. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'Hermione et Draco avaient appris à se connaître mais Blaise était là avant. Il y avait pensé toute la semaine et soudain il réalisa qu'il aimerait bien avoir une autre sorte de relation avec la brune. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Enfin…

Le vendredi soir, Blaise n'était pas venu les voir. Seule Weaslette était passée mais n'était pas restée longtemps. Durant la semaine, Blaise n'était pas beaucoup venu, laissant Hermione et Draco seuls à deux. Ca leur permettait de discuter un peu à deux. Ce soir là, ils avaient été couchés assez tôt, épuisés par la semaine. Draco dormait profondément, ses pensées divaguant légèrement vers une certaine brune. Mais soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup de tonnerre venait de retentir. Il avait été tellement fort, qu'il en avait rêvé. Il se releva d'un seul coup, le cœur cognant dans ses tempes. Il regarda autour de lui, alerte. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, éclairée de temps en temps par des éclairs. Il n'aimait pas les orages. Il voulut se rendormir mais soudain, il entendit un petit cri étouffé. Il se releva et vit de la lumière sur le pas de sa porte. Hermione était debout dans le salon. Ca devait être elle qui venait de crier. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Les lumières étaient allumés dans le salon. Il avança dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Draco sursauta un peu mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Il venait d'entendre à nouveau le petit cri. Il remarqua que la tête d'Hermione dépassait du fauteuil. Il s'approcha du canapé et trouva la brune recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle tenait ses genoux entre ses bras et semblait totalement apeurée. Draco remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas la nuisette de la dernière fois mais un pyjama composé d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'elle semblait fragile. Il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et l'observa un peu. Il se surprit à penser que même avec une telle peur, elle était encore belle. Un autre éclair apparut et Hermione sursauta en criant. Draco lui demanda gentiment :

« Granger, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non, Malfoy. » Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Là, à ce moment, il n'eut qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Mais à la place, comme toujours, il la charria :

« Quoi, t'as peur de l'orage ? »

Elle le fixa méchamment puis détourna le regard. Mais il eut le temps de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait vraiment peur. Un autre éclair apparut et Hermione sursauta encore. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors il fit quelque chose de totalement incroyable. Il essaya de détourner l'attention d'Hermione. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le faire. Il décida de parler de lui.

« J'aime pas le chats… »

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre mais il continua doucement après avoir pris une profonde inspiration :

« Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'a acheté un chat pour que je me sente moins seul. J'aimais beaucoup ce chat mais c'était pas réciproque. Il m'évitait toujours. Un jour, j'avais réussi à la coincer dans une pièce et je voulais absolument jouer avec lui. Mais ça lui a pas fait plaisir. Il m'a sauté dessus et m'a griffé à sang. Ma mère s'est débarrassé du chat et depuis ce jour, je les évite le plus possible. Je dis pas que je fuis en courant mais si jamais j'en vois un je fais un écart. Je les trouve vicieux et pervers avec leurs yeux qui te jugent. Je trouve ça horrible. »

Hermione l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Il le voyait dans son regard. Elle semblait juste reconnaissante. Un éclair et un nouveau sursaut. Puis elle dit :

« Quand j'étais petite, je devais avoir 6 ans à l'époque, on jouait dans le jardin avec Damian et une cousine. Puis d'un coup, il y eut un orage. On en avait déjà entendu mais jamais vu, surtout pas de près. Alors, on a décidé de rester pour voir. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il y avait un vieux chêne dans ce jardin. On était à, quoi, 2 mètres de l'arbre. Et la foudre s'est abattue sur lui. Elle l'a fendu en deux. On est rentrés en courant mais en arrivant à l'abri, on a vu nos parents qui nous ont engueulés. Ce jour là, on a compris que la foudre aurait pu tomber sur l'un d'entre nous et qu'on aurait pu mourir. Depuis ce jour, Damian et moi, on a une peur bleue de l'orage. »

Elle reprit son souffle et observa Draco qui écoutait attentivement. Il n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de la brune du regard. Elle se les mordait quand elle faisait une pause. Il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit mais son attention était toujours portée sur ces belles lèvres. Elle continua :

« Le plus drôle, c'est que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il y a un orage, Damian et moi dormons ensemble. Enfin, dormir est un bien grand mot. On est ensemble dans un lit et se rassure mutuellement. Mais ça marche pas ! »

Draco avait tout écouté. Il trouvait ça génial qu'elle ait des souvenirs comme ça avec sa famille. Lui, il n'en avait pas. Les seuls moments dont il se souvenait consistaient à des moments seul dans la salle de jeux au manoir. Il avait de le lui dire mais il s'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait pas se livrer comme ça. Il dit :

« Tu sais, je t'envie. T'as des souvenirs avec ta famille. C'est pas mon cas… »

Hermione le dévisagea. Il venait vraiment dire ça. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire mais c'était trop tard. C'était dit. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés par cette affirmation. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait marron. L'iris était ambré tirant un peu sur le vert. Il fut troublé par ces yeux ressemblant vaguement à ceux d'un chat. Il reprit contenance pour cacher son trouble et reprit :

« Raconte-moi des souvenirs que tu as… »

Hermione le dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Elle était prise de cours, il le voyait bien. Mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir. Elle sursauta à nouveau à cause d'un éclair. Draco sourit mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, juste lui changer les esprits. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et Hermione poussa un petit cri. Elle fixa le blond et remarqua qu'il ne se moquait pas. Elle souffla un coup et se lança :

« Quand j'était petite, avec Damian, on jouait au docteur. Bon, je dois dire, les parents n'étaient pas vraiment contents mais en même temps, ils étaient fiers. J'viens d'une grande famille de chirurgiens, docteurs et médecins en tout genre. Depuis toute petite, on me rabâche que plus grande, je serais chirurgien, en gros l'équivalent de Médicomage. Ca m'a toujours fait marrée, surtout depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière. »

« Ta famille n'est pas au courant ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. Draco ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'honteux à être sorcier. Lui-même en était très fier. Il posa la question et Hermione répondit :

« Ils ne savent pas parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Déjà, pour mes parents, le morceau n'a pas été facile à digérer. C'est seulement parce que j'avais vraiment envie de venir ici, qu'ils m'ont laissé faire. Mais ils veulent que je devienne médicomage. C'était la condition. Enfin, bref, ma famille est très cartésienne, enfin, je veux dire terre à terre. Ils ne croient pas à l'existence d'un Dieu tout puissant au dessus de nous ou de la magie. D'après l'histoire, ils auraient même fait parti de la chasse aux sorcières à Salem. Alors, si je leur disais, ils me renieraient et ça, ça serait inacceptable pour mes parents. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le regard dans le vide. L'orage était passé maintenant. Mais Draco ne voulait pas retourner coucher. Il voulait encore écouter Hermione parler de sa vie. Il voulait encore la regarder parler. Cette dernière reprit :

« Tu sais, c'est drôle, quand j'ai appris que j'étais accepté à Poudlard, j'ai fait des recherches sur cette école. J'ai une faculté qui me permet de retenir tout ce que je lis. C'est assez impressionnant. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je me rendus compte que personne ne connaissait l'histoire de l'école. Alors j'ai voulu faire part de mes connaissances pour aider les gens. Mais je suis tout de suite passée pour la Miss-je-sais-tout au sang moldu. Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours aidé les autres quand ils ne comprenaient pas quelque chose. J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire pareil ici mais ça a été différent. Finalement, je suis toujours en train de jouer un rôle. Mais bon, c'est la vie… »

Draco n'en revenait pas. Hermione n'était jamais elle-même alors. Ca devait être dur. Quoique, il y connaissait quelque chose dans ce milieu. Lui aussi jouait parfois un rôle. Mais pas toujours ! Elle continua sur ses souvenirs :

« Il n'y que Damian qui soit au courant. Enfin, je veux dire, à part mes parents. Et les gars aussi, mais ils l'ont découvert par hasard. Je me souviens, c'était le premier été après Poudlard, et Damian m'a demandé de lui montrer ce que je savais faire. Pendant une heure, je me suis amusée à fermer et ouvrir une porte. Après je l'ai fait lévité. Il adorait ça. Mais après, non seulement, les gars ont vu Dam' voler par la fenêtre mais en plus, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'école me disant que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école. J'ai fait celle qui ne savait pas et c'est passé. Enfin, heureusement que les gars sont là et surtout Damian, sinon, je m'ennuierais. Mais maintenant, il y a aussi Blaise avec qui je peux être moi-même. »

« Ouah, c'est assez impressionnant. J'savais pas tout ça… »

Ce fut tout ce que Draco put répondre à cet instant. Finalement, elle n'était vraiment pas celle qu'il croyait. Il aimait bien cette Hermione là, différente, plus extravertie. L'orage était maintenant vraiment parti. On n'entendait plus rien à part le crépitement du feu. Draco ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle lui avait raconté des épisodes de sa vie sans rien demander en retour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et remarqua qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. Ils avaient parlé pendant une heure. Enfin, c'était plutôt Hermione qui avait parlé. Ils se turent un instant profitant de l'instant. Etrangement, il n'était plus fatigué. Il fixa Hermione et attendit qu'elle continue de parler mais rien ne se produisit. Elle regardait sans ciller le feu. Comme si elle réfléchissait. Quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Draco, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre très rapidement. Ses grands yeux marron le fixaient mais il y avait de la fatigue. Elle bailla un coup puis sans rien dire, se leva.

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy… »

Son cerveau se mit à bouillonner. Non ! Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Pas après cette soirée. Pas comme ça. Il se leva rapidement et rejoignit Hermione sur le pas de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta alertée par le bruit et fit face à Draco. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait ne pas comprendre la réaction du blond. Il dit tout simplement :

« C'était sympa de discuter avec toi, Granger… »

« Ouais, j'ai bien aimé aussi. J'suis crevée, Malfoy. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, alors bonne nuit. Faudra qu'on remette ça ! »

Elle tourna la poignée de sa chambre mais arrêta son geste. Elle se retourna et fixa Draco. Puis sans prévenir, elle déposa un baiser juste au bord des lèvres du blond. Elle se recula et lui dit doucement :

« Merci pour ce soir… »

N'y tenant plus, il fit ce dont il avait envie depuis une demi-heure. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle resta stoïque au départ puis répondit doucement au baiser. Elle plaça les mains sur la taille du blond et se serra contre lui. Draco demanda la permission d'entrer, permission qu'elle lui donna. Ils jouèrent avec leurs langues. Draco la serra encore plus contre lui, ne lui permettant pas de partir. Il la poussa alors contre le mur et s'amusa avec les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Hermione ne résistait pas. Elle caressait le dos du blond avec ses mains. Draco sentait le cœur de la brune battre à toute vitesse, comme le sien. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter et apparemment, Hermione non plus. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre tout en gardant leurs mains là où elles avaient trouvé refuge. Ils reprirent une respiration normale sans se quitter des yeux. Hermione sourit et dit :

« Bonne nuit, Draco… »

Elle repoussa un peu le blond et rentra dans sa chambre après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Puis, elle disparut. Draco souffla. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait embrassé Hermione. Il avait aimé ça. Il voulait que ça se reproduise. Mais tout d'un coup, il se souvint de Blaise et du fait que le brun avait le droit de tenter sa chance avec Hermione avant Draco. Demain, il fallait absolument qu'il mette les choses au clair. Avec Blaise et Hermione aussi par la même occasion. Mais pour l'instant, il était vraiment fatigué. Il retourna dans sa chambre en se rendant compte qu'il avait le cœur léger. Comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Nouveau chapitre, nouvel évènement, de taille cette fois-ci. Ne trouvez-vous pas? Je suppose que vous avez dû attendre un petit moment pour ce petit évènement. Me trompe-je? Un baiser. Un vrai baiser. Bon alors dans celui-là, j'aime bien le fait que Draco et Hermione parlent vraiment sans se crier dessus. Draco qui essaie d'être gentil, je trouvais ça drôle. En tout cas, je voulais essayer d'expliquer pourquoi Hermione agissait si différemment. Le fait qu'elle joue souvent un rôle est intéressant à exploiter. **

**Draco qui se rend compte qu'il veut plus, (enfin), c'est pas trop tôt. Et Hermione qui prend les devants en quelques sorte. Mais que va-t-il résulter de tout ça? Eh, bien il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Il y a aussi le petit effet du 'cap pas cap'. Finalement, Blaise savait très ce qu'il faisait et Hermione qui le fait sans trop se poser de questions. Je pense que maintenant, elle a compris pourquoi il lui a demandé de faire ça. **

**Bref, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter donc je vous laisse la parole. En attendant voici:**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Hilaidora_: Ta review m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je pousse trop le personnage d'Hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle a un caractère bien à elle et il ne faut trop le changer. Par la suite, j'essaierais de la rendre moins 'salope' dirons-nous...Bref, j'espère que tu auras plus apprécié ce chapitre. Même s'il y a pas mal de dialogue dans celui-là. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes bien le fait qu'Hermione se livre comme ça à Draco. En tout cas, autre sujet, entre Ron et Pansy, ça prend un autre tournant. Reste à voir ce qu'il va se passer... Allez à bientôt, bisouxxx.**

**_I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAL_: Tout d'abord, je dois dire que j'ai toujours dû mal à écrire ton pseudo, lol! Mélange entre maj et min, c'est pas facile à réécrire. Mais j'aime bien le pseudo. Merci pour cette review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Le rapprochement entre Hermione et Draco se fait sentir de plus en plus, pour finalement se terminer par un baiser. Pour ce qui est de la traduction de trou du cul, en fait, les Anglais sont assez chiants pour ça. Plusieurs mots pour plusieurs définitions, y'a de quoi si perde (et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle, faisant une licence d'anglais avec son lot hebdomadaire de traduction, y'a de quoi perdre ses cheveux ^^)**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Eh oui, ça devient de plus en plsu chaud entre eux, on voit clairement une attirance entre les deux maintenant, il ne leur reste plus qu'à l'accepter et ça, c'est pas évident... Mais bon, y'a de l'avancement (ça se dit ça???) En fait, il leur fallait juste un premier pas... Maintenant, c'est fait, faut voir ce que ça donne pour la suite. Sinon, j'espère que Robert et Livebox sont réconciliés. Ca serait dommage qu'ils continuent à se faire la tête alors qu'ils devaient bien s'entendre avant, non? Peut-être dois-tu jsute leur donner un coup de pouce!!! Allez, bisouxxx...**

**_Nini_: Bon, c'est vrai, Draco a insulté Hermione, mais il se rattrape là, non? Il l'écoute parler sans la juger, et Hermione fait la même chose, surtout avec l'histoire du chat. Attirance réciproque, certes, mais avouer, mmmh, je sais pas si ils vont le faire. Après tout, ce n'est juste qu'une petit baiser. Bon, c'est vrai pas petit mais bon, qui sait ce qui peut traverser la tête de ces deux là... Pansy eembrasse Ron, c'est vrai, mais bon, c'était contre l'avis de Ron et maintenant, il est obligé de se cacher. Le pauvre! Bref, voilà, j'espère pas trop déçue avec le résultat du défi, je n'ai pas voulu trop développer ce passage car ce qui m'intéressait vraiment c'était la suite L'aide de Ginny est vraiment très intéressante, car elle connaît son frère et sait ce qui le fait réagir. Tu verras plus tard pourquoi je dis ça... Allez, Bisouxxx.**

**_Jones17_: Merci pour cette review. Effectivement, ça avance très bien. Le rapprochement entre les deux prend une autre tournure. En même temps, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, ils n'allaient tout de même se tourner autour jusqu'à la fin de l'école. Bonjour l'ennui. C'est plus drôle à écrire quand les personnages se rapprochent en plein et ... Ahaha, petit sadisme de la part de l'auteur, sorry. Mais en tout cas, l'aide de Blaise est vraiment très utile, la preuve. Bisouxxx.**

**_Elodu92_: Merci pour cette review, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Allez, je me lance... Alors, Draco se rattrape bien dans ce chapitre, preuve qu'il n'a pas tout gâcher. J'aime le côté machiavélique de Blaise, ça me fait bien marrer car en plus, Hermione le fait sans rechigner et je trouve ça fort... C'est même presque naturel. Le petit jeu entre les deux perso principaux amène ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre (donc le baiser). Mais maintenant, Draco doit encore régler quelques points avant de tenter vraiment quelque chose. Mais en tout cas, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, ne pas oublier ça... Enfin, avec Ginny comme joker, c'est sûr, y'a beaucoup de chances pour que les choses bougent pour de bon... Mais je ne dirais rien même sous la torture, il faudra attendre. En tout cas, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle t'aura plu. Bisouxxx.**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, encore et toujours. Tant que je suis là, je vais faire de l'auto-pub: une autre fic est en cours. Ca s'appelle 'It's all about you'. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire et à laisser un petit commentaire... **

**Bonne lecture à tous!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Ensemble ?**

_Hermione_

Hermione ne s'endormit pas immédiatement une fois qu'elle fut couchée. Elle repensait encore au baiser. Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassée, elle, la célèbre petite Sang de Bourbe. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que malgré des années de mépris, elle l'attirait. Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, elle voyait bien un changement. Ils se cherchaient souvent du regard. Hermione lui envoyait même des petits sourires auxquels il répondait quand on ne le voyait pas. Malgré tout, ils leur arrivaient encore de s'engueuler. Pour rien parfois. Ce soir quand elle l'avait vu arriver dans le salon, elle était prête à l'envoyer promener. Mais il avait été gentil et lui avait changé les idées pour qu'elle ne pense pas à l'orage. Et puis, ils s'étaient parlés normalement. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle avait voulu le remercier. Alors elle avait déposé un baiser à côté des lèvres de Draco. Mais lui, il l'avait carrément embrassé. Et elle n'avait même pas résisté. Elle avait tout simplement apprécié ce baiser. Elle souhaitait vraiment que cela se reproduise. Mais elle avait peur de voir la réaction de Draco demain. Peut-être allait-il tout dénigré. Mais dans ce cas, comment se sentirait-elle ? Elle s'endormit finalement, complètement perdue.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec une migraine. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était pas loin de 11h, ainsi elle ne mangerait pas du petit déjeuner. Elle sauta dans la douche et se lava. La chaleur de l'eau apaisait son mal de crâne. Quand elle sortit, il était presque parti. Elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull puis repartit dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et lut un livre en attendant. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre et risquait de tomber en face de Draco. Elle ne voulait pas savoir par rapport à hier soir. Vers midi, elle sortit enfin pour aller manger. Elle avait vraiment faim. Elle partit vers la Grande Salle et s'assit avec ses amis. Ron et Harry s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas la voir le matin. Hermione leur dit qu'elle s'était levée tard et qu'elle n'avait pas au le temps de venir déjeuner. Les deux Gryffondors demandèrent à la brune si elle voulait passer l'après-midi avec eux. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils mangèrent en discutant mais Hermione sentait bien un regard provenant de la table des Serpentards. Elle leva les yeux et trouva Draco en train de la fixer. Il baissa la tête dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Hermione sourit. Décidément, ça, ça ne changeait pas. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait ce soir. Elle avait un gros doute. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié naissante. Elle entendit Ron l'appeler. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'écouta parler. Il lui demandait encore une fois ses devoirs car il ne les avait pas fait. Harry au moins, avait fini les siens. Il avait juste demandé à la brune de les vérifier. Quand le repas se termina, elle repartit vers l'appartement pour aller chercher son manteau. Elle entra et trouva Draco assis dans un fauteuil en train de dessiner. Elle le salua mais ne le dérangea pas plus. Puis elle partit rejoindre ses amis. Mais sur la route, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et la tira derrière une statue. Elle se retrouva face à Blaise. Elle lui fit la bise et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il répondit :

« Draco m'a dit que vous vous êtes embrassés, hier ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai… Et alors ? »

« Ben, ça m'a fait marrer parce que ce matin, il est venu me parler. »

« Il t'a dit quoi ? » Demanda Hermione soudain intéressée.

« Ben, en fait, tu vas rire… Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec toi ! »

« Non ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que apparemment, j'ai des droits sur toi, comme je t'ai connu avant. »

« Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« Qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'on était juste amis. Après, il a plus rien dit… Mais toi, t'en penses quoi, hein, H ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais dire à Draco que tu es homo ! »

« Très drôle… Bon allez, j'te laisse. J'dois rejoindre les autres. Bye, à ce soir… »

Blaise partit et Hermione le suivit. Elle partit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron et Harry étaient assis dans les fauteuils avec toutes les septièmes années autour, Ginny sur le genoux de son copain. Hermione s'assit et discuta avec ses amis. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi quand Harry lui donna ses devoirs pour qu'elle les contrôle. Elle les relut soigneusement et corrigea les quelques fautes qu'elle trouva. Elle les rendit et demanda à Ron où il en était. Il n'avait écrit que cinq lignes. Hermione le gronda. Elle ne voulait pas faire les devoirs de Ron à sa place. Elle lui ordonna de se mettre au boulot. Il tenta de râler mais Hermione gagna. Il s'installa et se mit au travail. Il bossa pendant une heure sans s'arrêter mais au final, il avait terminé avec l'aide de la brune. Il la remercia. Elle lui répondit que la prochaine, il ferait de faire ses devoirs. Hermione voulait bien les corriger mais en dernière année, il était quand même temps qu'il fasse son boulot tout seul. Il acquiesça de peur de se faire encore engueuler par la brune. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de choses et d'autres. Certaines firent rire Hermione, il fallait qu'elle raconte ça à Blaise. D'ailleurs, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était presque 7h. Le repas allait bientôt commencer. Les Gryffondors se mirent en route tout en continuant de discuter. Le diner passa vite. Hermione remarqua qu'encore une fois, Draco la fixait. Elle ne le regardait pour l'embêter. Après ce que Blaise lui avait dit, elle voulait voir sa réaction si elle ne lui prêtait plus attention.

Après le diner, Hermione salua ses amis et repartit vers l'appartement des préfets. Quand elle arriva devant le tableau, elle eut la surprise de trouver Blaise assis contre le mur. Elle le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il répondit qu'il attendait Draco mais il avait disparu de la circulation après le repas. Elle fit entrer le brun et ils s'installèrent sur les canapés. Hermione sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Elle servit deux verres et en donna un à Blaise. Ils burent tranquillement dans le silence. Souvent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, juste de rester là, ensemble dans le silence et ils étaient contents. Mais Hermione avait envie de lui raconter son après-midi, elle avait plein de choses à raconter. Elle se lança :

« J'ai passé l'aprèm avec les Gryffondors. C'était cool. J'en ai appris des pas mal… »

« Vas-y raconte ! »

« Non, j'peux pas, c'est ma maison j'te rappelle, j'ai pas envie de les trahir. Mais par contre, Harry et Ron m'ont encore fait le coup. 'Oh ! S'te plait Hermione, tu peux regarder nos devoirs.' Harry avait fait les siens et donc je n'ai eu qu'à corriger. Mais, avec Ron… J'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper. Il n'avait écrit que cinq lignes de son devoirs pour lundi. Alors, j'me suis énervée et je l'ai fait s'asseoir et je l'ai fait bossé. Il a tout fait tout seul avec mon aide. J'en ai marre, c'est toujours la même chose avec lui. Enfin, bref, maintenant, c'est fait… »

Elle fut coupée par Draco qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, hésitant sans doute entre venir s'asseoir ou aller dans sa chambre. Au final, il rejoignit Hermione et Blaise. Il se servit un verre et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Hermione le salua vaguement et reprit sa discussion avec Blaise :

« Oh, sinon, j'ai failli nous trahir, Gin' et moi. Tout à l'heure, la conversation sur Parkinson est forcément arrivée. Ron qui disait 'Mais je comprends pas elle est toujours en train de me coller…'. Déjà là, j'ai dû me mordre les joues. Mais après, avec ce que Gin' a dit, franchement, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rire… »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » Demanda Blaise, piqué à vif dans sa curiosité.

« Ben, en fait, elle lui a balancé comme ça 'Mais tu sais Ron, ça t'est pas venu à l'idée que tu pouvais lui plaire…'. Il a rougi d'un coup. Mais je te jure, comme le jour où il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Bref, et là, j'ai rajouté 'C'est vrai, regarde quand elle en pinçait pour Malfoy, elle le collait de la même façon…'. A ce moment, on s'est regardé avec Gin' mais on a dû détourner le regard aussitôt pour ne pas rire. C'était dur, mais c'était trop drôle ! »

« C'est pas vrai !!! »

« Si j'te jure. Ca, c'est une chose que j'ai apprise sur Gin', ne jamais mettre en doute ses talents de marieuse. Elle est vraiment forte à ce jeu là… »

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter tout en buvant plusieurs verres. Hermione continua de parler de tout et de rien. Elle raconta à Blaise que Kyle lui avait téléphoné.

« En fait, Judy, tu sais ma cousine, elle est dans la même classe que Kyle. Donc, il m'appelle et après le blablatage habituel, il me dit, 'H, je crois que je suis amoureux…Comme jamais avant…' Mais il avait l'air trop tendu alors pour le détendre j'lui ai dis 'Sympa pour moi'. Là, il m'a dit que j'était son premier amour mais qu'il avait déjà attendu trois ans pour faire le premier pas. Après, il m'a dit que c'était Judy, je lui ai répondu cool et lui ai demandé quel était le problème. En fait, il ne veut pas refaire la même chose qu'avec, attendre trois ans je veux dire. Comme c'est leur dernière année de lycée, après il ne pourra plus faire grand-chose. Donc, finalement, j'lui ai dit que j'allais voir ce que je pouvais faire. »

« Ouh, c'est un truc de malade… » Lança Blaise.

« Ouais, mais attends c'est pas fini. Donc après, j'ai appelé Judy et on a parlé un peu. Elle m'a avouait qu'elle en pinçait pour Kyle mais que par rapport à moi, elle ne voulait pas tenter quelque chose…. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ton sex friend ? » Coupa Blaise.

« Ouais, je pense. Mais je lui ai répondu que ça me dérangeait pas qu'elle sorte avec Kyle. C'est pas comme si on était mariés ou quoique ce soit. On est juste amis… Bref, après ça, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas si elle lui plaisait. J'lui ai dit de l'aborder directement et de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Sinon, ça pouvait prendre des années. Elle m'a répondu 'ok, j'vais faire comme ça…' Et voilà, moi aussi je joue les entremetteuses et j'adore ça. Qui sait, si ça marche entre eux, j'vais peut-être avoir Kyle dans ma famille. »

Et ils parlèrent encore et encore. Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant tout ce temps. D'un coup, Blaise dit qu'il avait mal à la tête. Hermione lui proposa de lui faire un massage des tempes. Il s'allongea sur elle et elle le massa. Blaise fit remarquer :

« Franchement, Drake, tu devrais tester les massages d'H, ils sont supers. »

Hermione fixa le blond qui ne répondit rien. Leurs regards se bloquèrent, provoquant un peu de tension. Hermione avait réfléchi à ce que Blaise lui avait dit le matin même. Si Draco voulait tenter quelque chose, elle ne dirait pas non. C'est vrai après tout, elle avait appris à la connaître et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Mais du côté du blond, qu'en était-il ? Il avait quand même embrassé une Sang de Bourbe. Une chose était sûre, s'ils démarraient quelque chose, ça serait une relation secrète. En même temps, ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils se cherchaient toujours du regard. Comme un jeu qui s'était installé entre eux. Et Blaise qui lui avait raconté tant de choses sur le blond, elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle craquait pour Draco. Après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année, elle avait bien vu le regard du blond qui changeait de plus en plus. Et elle réalisa qu'elle aimait bien qu'il la regarde différemment. Qu'il la regarde tout court. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était toujours un Malfoy, après tout. Mais il était tellement différent de ce qu'elle croyait. Et puis, il y avait Ron et Harry aussi, ils diraient quoi s'ils apprenaient qu'elle sortait avec Draco. Mais à côté de ça, elle se souvenait des fois où elle l'avait vu torse nu. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'il était bien bâti. Malgré les quelques cicatrices, elle avait profité du spectacle à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et en plus, ça lui ferait une nouvelle expérience, elle n'avait jamais eu de copains à Poudlard.

Quand elle eut terminé le massage, Blaise se releva complètement relaxé. Il s'assit plus confortablement. Hermione tourna de nouveau son regard vers Draco et lui indiqua la place que Blaise avait quelques instants plus tôt. Il haussa les épaules et vint s'installer. Blaise alla s'asseoir à la place de Draco. Hermione commença le massage. Elle le sentit frissonner un instant avant de reprendre contenance. La brune eut soudain une idée. Si Draco était assez détendu, il pourrait entendre la vérité au sujet de Blaise, à propos de son homosexualité. Elle tenta le coup :

« Tu sais, Blaise, faudrait peut-être que tu parles à Draco de tu-sais-quoi. »

« Heu, je vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Répondit le brun.

« Oh, allez, Blaise, faudra bien le dire un jour ou l'autre. Alors autant le faire maintenant, tu crois pas ? »

« Non, je crois pas… »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? » Demanda Draco.

« T'es qu'une salope, H !! » Lança Blaise.

« Non, je dirais une garce, mais après c'est une question de point de vue. Oh, c'est bon, c'est pas une tare. » Continua Hermione.

« Dans le monde moldu, peut-être, mais ici c'est différent… »

« M'en fous, si tu le dis pas, je le fais… »

« Tu ferais pas ça ?!? »

« Si ! Draco, voilà, ce que Blaise doit te dire, c'est qu'il…. »

Elle dut se taire car Blaise venait de placer sa main sur la bouche de la brune. Elle étouffa un cri et Blaise l'attira en arrière. Tout se passa très vite. Hermione tomba en arrière, obligeant Draco à bouger assez rapidement. Il tenta de rattraper la brune en lui tendant une main. Elle l'attrapa mais comme le blond n'avait d'équilibre dans sa position, il fut attiré dans la chute d'Hermione. Elle tomba en bas du canapé. Draco se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, la moitié du corps sur le bras du fauteuil et l'autre moitié soutenue par ses bras de chaque côté d'Hermione. Blaise se tenait debout et observait le résultat. Il explosa de rire. Hermione et Draco ne se quittaient pas du regard. Hermione ressentit comme un décharge électrique, comme une pointe de désir. Elle lut la même chose dans le regard du blond. Et voilà que maintenant, elle désirait Draco. Hermione essaya de reprendre ses esprits et quand elle entendit le rire de Blaise, elle rigola elle aussi. Elle attrapa un sacré fou rire et quand elle reprit son souffle, elle fixa de nouveau Draco qui semblait aussi amusé par la situation. Il rigola un peu, puis demanda :

« Ca va Granger ? »

« Ouais… » Dit-elle entre deux rires.

Draco se releva et tendit sa main à Hermione pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle s'assit à terre, tout en rigolant. Blaise était retourné s'asseoir et tentait de se calmer. Elle lança à Blaise un 'Tu me le payeras !' avant de retourner à sa place.

« Bon maintenant, je peux peut-être savoir ce que Granger voulait dire… »

Blaise s'arrêta de rire aussitôt, ainsi qu'Hermione. Elle fixa le brun et lui lança un regard d'encouragement. Il souffla. Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Blaise prit une inspiration et se lança :

« Avant toute chose, promets moi que ça changera rien entre nous ! »

« Heu, ok, promis… » Répondit Draco.

« Bien alors voilà, en fait, je… heu… je préfère…heu… jepréfèrelesgarçons… » Dit-il d'une traite.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien compris… »

« En fait, ce que Blaise veut dire, c'est que s'il avait le choix entre sortir avec un garçon ou une fille, il choisirait le garçon… » Eclaira Hermione.

« Heu, ouah… Je sais pas quoi dire… Heu… » Bafouilla Draco.

« On est toujours amis ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Rassure moi, tu craques pas pour moi ? »

« Non. ! » S'offusqua Blaise. « T'es mon meilleur pote, bon, c'est vrai, j'te trouve mignon, mais t'es mon pote…Ca serait vraiment tordu de ma part de craquer pour toi… »

« Ok ! Mais comment ça se fait que Granger soit au courant avant moi ? »

« Ben en fait, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés… » Expliqua Hermione.

« Quoi toi aussi ? » Coupa Draco.

« Oui, moi aussi, je préfère les garçons… T'es con ou quoi ? Avec tout ce que tu as entendu, franchement ! Bref, en fait, cet été, en Italie, j'me baladais tranquillement, quand j'ai vu deux garçons en train de s'embrasser. J'allais passer mon chemin, quand j'ai reconnu Blaise. Et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis. »

Draco ne répondit rien. Hermione le fixait sans rien dire, le temps que l'information passe. Puis soudain, il regarda Blaise et lui dit que ça ne changeait rien entre eux. Ils étaient toujours amis. Puis ils recommencèrent à discuter, Draco participant plus à la conversation. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais ils étaient bien, buvant leurs verres. Le temps passait vite, mais c'était samedi soir donc ils n'étaient pas pressés. Hermione lançait toujours des petits regards à Draco. Il était assis à ses côtés, Blaise étant retourné dans le fauteuil. Mais la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au blond. Elle était juste bien mais en même temps, pressée de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire mais ils devaient mettre les choses au point. Et le moment tant attendu arriva. Vers une heure du matin, Blaise se leva en disant qu'il était plus que temps d'aller dormir. Il salua ses deux amis et disparut. Les deux autres se retrouvèrent là, à deux, sans savoir quoi dire. Hermione lançait des regards vers le blond mais ce dernier gardait les yeux fixes sur le feu. Il fallait juste engager la conversation. Hermione se lança :

« Tu lui en veux pas trop à Blaise pour t'avoir caché ça ? »

Il la regarda enfin. Mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir. Hermione reprit :

« Après tout, en réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que ça le met un peu de côté, comme les sorciers au sang moldu… »

« Peut-être mais c'est mon meilleur pote… »Dit-il enfin.

« C'est vrai… Bref, faut pas lui en vouloir si je le savais avant toi. Je l'ai vraiment découvert pas hasard… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » Cria-t-il.

« Oh, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Merde, t'es chiant à la fin, Draco, d'être aussi lunatique… Tu me gonfles… » S'énerva Hermione à son tour.

Elle se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle ne le comprendrait jamais. C'est dingue de pouvoir changer d'humeur en si peu de temps. Elle qui voulait seulement savoir où ils en étaient, voilà qu'elle se faisait casser. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever. Draco attrapa sa main, et elle retomba dans le canapé. Elle le fixa. Elle n'était pas en colère, non, au contraire, juste un peu désappointée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Draco. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, pensa-t-elle. Il ne disait toujours rien, ce que ça pouvait être chiant à la fin. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Draco ouvrit enfin la bouche pour dire :

« Ecoute, Granger, pour hier, j'sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée… »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione, incrédule. « Ok…Alors on oublie… »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se doutait qu'il allait dire ça. Elle commençait à le connaître à la fin et elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas. C'était un Malfoy, après tout et un Malfoy ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Elle se leva et partit faire sa chambre. Elle sentit le regard de Draco la suivre. Soudain, il se leva à son tour et l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne tourne la poignet. Elle le fixa mais ne dit rien. A lui de parler… Ce qu'il fit :

« Quoi, c'est tout ? On oublie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je te supplie de sortir avec moi ? Désolé, mais je ne marche pas… Maintenant, laisse moi passer, j'ai sommeil ! »

« Ok, bonne nuit… »

Il bougea pour dégager le passage et laissa passer Hermione. Mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Finalement, il n'était pas si difficile à comprendre que ça. Il suffisait juste de lui donner un petit coup de pied au cul pour le faire réagir. Elle dit :

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout simplement que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Ca simplifierait les choses… »

« Quoi ? Tu t'imagines quoi là, Granger ? »

« Rien. » Elle avança vers la porte et dit tout bas : « En tout cas, si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais pas dit non… »

Elle tourna la poignet mais Draco la rattrapa et l'attira contre lui. Il déposa d'abord un petit baiser puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il plaça ses mains sur la taille de la brune alors qu'elle mettait les siennes autour du cou du blond. Il la serra encore plus contre lui. Il demanda la permission d'entrer entre ses lèvres, permission qu'elle lui donna. Leurs langues entamèrent alors un ballet. Draco, voulant la dominer, la poussa contre le mur. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé mais continua de l'embrasser. Les mains de la brune jouaient avec les cheveux blonds. Hermione ressentit alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'été : le désir. Elle arrêta le baiser et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Elle y lut les mêmes envies. Elle dit alors d'une petite voix :

« J'ai pas envie de dormir seule cette nuit. »

« Proposition indécente, Granger… » Répondit Draco, entre deux baisers.

« Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Pour toute réponse, il la poussa contre la porte tout en l'embrassant. Il tourna la poignet et ils entrèrent à deux dans la chambre. Draco dominait toujours, c'est lui qui dirigeait. Mais c'était un truc qu'Hermione avait appris sur les hommes, toujours leur laisser croire qu'ils contrôlent tout. Il la poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, l'embrassant sans cesse. Hermione se laissa faire et se prépara pour une nuit qui promettait d'être longue.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Alors, tout d'abord, aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'un mot à la bouche: Whaou!!!**

**Whaou!!! Parce que j'en reviens pas d'avoir autant de reviews pour cette fic. Ca me fait plus que plaisir. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça et je suis contente de lire vos commentaires**

**2e Whaou!!! Ca y est, ils l'ont fait, ils ont sauté le pas. Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être rapide mais bon, ils étaient quand même très attirés l'un par l'autre et n'oubliez pas qu'Hermione a changé. Non, ce n'est pas une Marie Couche Toi Là, c'est juste que quand elle est attirée par quelqu'un, plutôt que tourner autour du pot pendant des semaines, elle saute le pas tout de suite. Mais elle ne fait pas ça avec tout le monde, attention. Enfin, c'est dur à expliquer mais rappelez vous qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant... Enfin, c'est compliqué. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même!!!**

**3e Whaou!!! Blaise a enfin avouer son homosexualité à Draco. Bon d'accord, Hermione l'a poussé mais Draco et Blaise sont meilleurs amis et je sais pas si vous pensez la même chose, mais même si ce n'est pas une chose facile à avouer, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amitié que de cacher quelque chose comme ça! Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et dans ce chapitre, si Hermione fait ça, c'est qu'elle pense la même chose. Qu'il était grand temps que Blaise avoue son homosexualité à Draco. C'était juste un petit coup de pouce (ou un grand coup de pied au cul, à vous de voir.)**

**Enfin, les choses évoluent enfin, par contre, je ne voulais pas les mettre ensemble avec l'un des deux qui avoue à l'autre, 'oh tu me fais trop craquer, sors avec moi'. Ca aurait fait bizarre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas le caractère que je leur donne. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu...**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy:_ Merci encore une fois pour tes reviews! Oui, Draco et Hermione se sont embrassés, enfin! Et dans ce chapitre, ils franchissent un nouveau pas. Merci de dire que c'est pas nian nian, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'essaye le plus possible d'éviter ça. Non pas que ça me déplaise mais c'est vu et revu. Alors...Contente de savoir que ça va mieux entre Robert et Livebox, c'est sur la voie de la réconcialiation d'après ce que tu me dis!!! Bon allez, j'arrête là avant de tergiverser sur tout et n'importe quoi. Bisouxxx.**

**_Jones17:_ Merci! En fait, j'aimais ce côté d'Hermione qui dit qu'elle joue souvent un rôle. Je trouve ça intéressant, surtout qu'on peut jouer sur le fait qu'elle est moldue. Juste le fait qu'il y a une Hermione moldue et une Hermione sorcière et que c'est pas toujours évident de combiner les deux. Surtout quand on voit qu'elle est cataloguée dès son premier jour quasiment... Pour Draco, en fait, je sais pas. Je le vois comme un gars qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis mais quand il en a un vrai, il est loyal envers lui. Je le vois comme le type de personne genre ténébreux mais qui tient ses promesses et sur lequel on peut compter. Enfin, c'est ma version, un peu éloignée de celle de JK Rowling, c'est vrai, mais j'aime bien, je sais pas toi?... Bisouxxx**

**_I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAL:_ Merci! Pour Pansy et Ron, il fallait bien une finalité pour les lettres et quoi de mieux que d'essayer de les mettre ensemble. Au moins, maintenant, ils ont un but. Je suis surprise que tu ne t'attendais pas au baiser. Donc, je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas non plus à ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre... Enfin, j'espère que ça t'aura plu!!! Bisouxxx**

**_Marie_: Merci! Ce me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien la manière dont les choses évoluent. Bon dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai, c'est peut-être un peu rapide pour franchir ce cap mais je trouvais intéressant de le faire. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça depuis la rentrée, trop de pulsions refoulées... Voilà, j'espère que t'auras aimé. Bisouxxx**

**_Naisalavanille_: Merci pour cette review. Ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que les choses évoluent dans le bon sens!!! Et que tu n'es pas déçue par la tournure des choses ;) Bisouxxx**

**_Lola!!!:_ Merci pour ta review. Ce que tu as écrit me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis toujours étonnée de voir que des personnes aiment bien ma fic. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Le fait de faire attendre est un côté sadique de l'auteur qui revient assez souvent. LOL! Bon pour la tête de Blaise, c'était pas évident vu que j'étais sur un chapitre avec le point de vue d'Hermione, donc il a fallu trouver une ruse. Sinon, j'espère que tu apprécie la façon dont Blaise avoue à Draco son homosexualité. Assez radical, c'est sûr mais au moins, c'est fait... Allez bisouxxx**

**_elodu92:_Merci! Bon en fait, il fallait bien un moment où ils arrêteraient de se taper dessus quand même! Et puis, même, on sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Le plus drôle c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui prend les devants, c'est assez marrant. Bref, je pense que certaines de tes questions ont eu des réponses dans ce chapitre. Par contre pour les autres, il faudra encore attendre un petit peu... Bisouxxx**

**_Nini_: Lol! Oui Ron fuit mais a-t-il déjà été un homme? Franchement, tu le vois aller voir Pansy, la saisir par la taille et l'embrasser ou l'envoyer chier, tu crois vraiment que c'est le caractère de Ron? Perso, je le vois pas comme ça du tout, mdr! Non, Draco est bien loyal. Parce que Blaise est un vrai ami et qu'il le respecte. Par contre, une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai rendu Blaise homo, c'est justement pour ce genre de situation. Je trouve ça drôle, car ça crée un quiproqu et j'adore les quiproquos... Bisouxxx**

**Je crois que c'est l'une des plus longues notes d'auteur que je laisse. Mes doigts sont fatigués maintenant, lol!!!**

**Allez à bientôt pour la suite....**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours. **

**Bon, je refais un peu de pub mais cette fois-ci, c'est pour une fiction postée sur FictionPress. Ca s'appelle 'Miami Girl (or not)'. Il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre en ligne pour le moment mais la suite sera postée bientôt. Allez faire un tour, si l'envie vous en prend...**

**Bonne Lecture à tous...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Relations secrètes.**

_Draco_

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il avait couché avec Hermione Granger. Et deux fois, en plus. Mais il devait reconnaître que la brune se débrouillait pas mal au lit. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de choses. La façon qu'elle avait de dominer la situation. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer ça d'elle. Le soleil commençait à percer au travers des rideaux. Hermione était lovée contre lui et il aimait bien cette position. Il était réveillé depuis dix bonnes minutes. En temps normal, il serait déjà parti mais là, c'était Hermione. S'il faisait ça, Blaise lui en voudrait à mort. Il bougea un peu pour être plus confortable mais il réveilla Hermione par la même occasion. Elle le regarda mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Apparemment, elle ne regrettait rien non plus. Elle se cala mieux mais ne dit rien. Elle fixa le plafond. Ils étaient juste bien comme ça. Sans un mot. Mais soudain, Hermione se leva, retrouva quelques vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et partit dans la salle de bain. Draco ne comprit pas tout et ne sut dire s'il devait bouger ou pas. Finalement, il décida de se lever à son tour. Il ramassa ses vêtements et partit dans sa chambre. Là, il attendit qu'Hermione sorte pour pouvoir aller s'habiller. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Puis Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il vit sa tête passer avec un sourire. Elle n'entra pas dans la pièce. Elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, j'pensais que tu serais encore dans ma chambre. Bref, la salle de bain est libre. Si tu veux y aller… »

Sans rien dire, il se leva et disparut dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Hermione. C'est vrai, jusque là, c'était simple, il couchait avec une fille et partait le lendemain matin sans laisser de mot. Mais en même temps, c'était ce qui faisait sa réputation. Il avait dépucelé plus d'une fille et en gardait une certaine fierté. Mais avec Hermione, il ne savait plus. Il perdait toute son assurance. Elle était tellement loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il trouvait même parfois qu'elle se comportait comme lui. Il comprenait vraiment quand elle disait qu'elle jouait un rôle. Il avait découvert le sens de cette phrase cette nuit. C'était bien loin de la sage petite Hermione Granger, Sang de Bourbe. Il sauta dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau. Une fois qu'il fut propre, il alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche. Donc, il n'y avait pas cours. Il alla par la suite dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il y retrouva Blaise qui était déjà arrivé. Avec la révélation d'hier, Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec son ami. Mais après réflexion, il s'était dit que ça ne changerait rien à leur amitié. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour laisser l'orientation sexuelle de Blaise se mettre entre eux. Et puis, même, c'était quand même grâce au brun que Draco avait rencontré la véritable Hermione. Draco alla donc s'asseoir avec son ami et commença à parler avec lui. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des Gryffondors. Ses yeux tombaient toujours sur Hermione. Elle lui rendait son regard de temps en temps avec un petit sourire en prime.

La journée se déroula vite pour Draco. Il s'entraîna un peu au Quidditch, le premier match pour les Serpentards étant dans une semaine. Puis, il alla un peu travailler à la bibliothèque avec Blaise. Ce dernier fit remarquer qu'il n'avait presque pas vu Pansy de la journée. Ce qui était un soulagement pour Draco. Depuis qu'ils envoyaient les lettres, elle ne le collait plus du tout. Mais elle ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi, même si le blond le savait. C'était assez comique, cette situation. Mais Draco redoutait le jour où elle découvrirait la vérité. Pourvu que Ron fasse comme Hermione avait dit. Si jamais il ne craquait pas pour Pansy, elle serait anéantie. Mais bon, il devait bien reconnaître une chose, Hermione avait souvent raison, et si elle disait qu'il y avait une chance pour que les deux se mettent ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Surtout avec l'aide de Weaslette, qui pouvait bien orienter son frère vers Pansy. Tout devait se passer comme prévu. Ce n'était juste qu'une question de temps.

Le soir, il retrouva Hermione et Blaise dans l'appartement. Après le repas, il était retourné à la bibliothèque pour travailler encore. Il ne voulait pas rater sa dernière année. Et puis, les études, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait après sa mère. Mais comme il ne la voyait plus, alors il se changeait les idées en bossant sans relâche. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'appartement, les deux autres discutaient tranquillement. Alors que Draco avait à peine eut le temps d'enlever sa cape, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le blond alla ouvrir et Weaslette entra dans la pièce avant que Draco n'ait pu lui dire de venir. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et s'incrusta dans la conversation. Draco alla se poser sur le fauteuil, les autres places étant prises. Puis il écouta les trois autres parler. Weaslette disait :

« Y'a du nouveau… Entre Ron et Parkinson, je veux dire… C'est trop bizarre, entre eux deux. Parkinson ne s'approche plus trop de Ron mais elle lui fait du charme de loin, c'est trop fort. Des petits regards mielleux par ci, des sourires charmeurs par là, c'est super drôle. Tu l'as vu, Mione, aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais… C'était exactement ça. Alors, on en a encore rajouté un louche. On lui a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, que Ron lui plaisait vraiment mais que comme l'approche directe ne fonctionnait pas, alors elle tentait une approche plus discrète. Il a rougi mais c'était incroyable. Puis, il est parti en pestant, disant qu'on racontait n'importe quoi. Mais, on sent que l'idée commence à faire son chemin. Enfin, comment s'est passée votre journée ? »

« Bah, pas grand-chose, on s'est entrainé un peu, et on a fait nos devoirs, rien de bien intéressant… » Répondit Blaise.

Puis les quatre élèves discutèrent tranquillement. Mais vers 9h, Weaslette retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle voulait retrouver Potter. Draco se demanda vraiment comment une fille comme elle pouvait sortir avec un gars comme lui, depuis un an et demi. Enfin, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione attendit que sa copine soit partie pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond. Il n'émit pas d'objections ce qui fit rire Blaise. Il leur demanda s'ils étaient ensemble. Hermione répondit tout simplement :

« Ben écoute, le temps nous le dira. Pour l'instant, on passe du bon temps ensemble, et c'est tout… »

Draco était de cet avis là aussi. Etre ensemble était un bien grand mot mais il aimait bien la présence de la brune. Et pour le moment, ça lui suffisait. Mais il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, il avait souffert comme jamais et depuis ce moment là, il évitait tout attachement. Avec une fille, surtout.

Les vacances étaient dans un mois maintenant. Beaucoup de personnes avaient déjà prévu des choses. Draco, lui, devait aller chez Blaise pour deux semaines. Et il devait aussi aller voir sa mère. Elle lui manquait beaucoup et n'avait que très peu de nouvelles d'elle. Il comprenait bien pourquoi mais il n'empêche qu'il avait envie de la revoir. Mais quelque chose vint perturber ce programme. Hermione lança :

« Au fait, Blaise, y'a ma mère qui m'a dit de te demander si tu voulais venir passer les vacances avec la famille. Elle t'aime bien et je crois qu'elle a envie de te revoir. D'ailleurs, la famille aussi t'aime bien. Ca te tente ? »

« Heu, …ben, c'est-à-dire que, en fait,… »

« Oh, allez, ça sera cool… »

Draco écoutait tout ça. Blaise n'allait quand même pas dire oui. Le blond passerait où les vacances ? A Poudlard ? Encore ? Mais il ne voulait pas interférer dans la décision de son ami. Alors, il attendit. Blaise réfléchissait. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. Pris au piège. Draco voyait bien que ça le tentait. Finalement, le blond décida d'intervenir et dit :

« Vas-y… Ca te tente… »

« Bon, ok, H, je viens… Mais et toi, Drake, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Parce qu'il était censé venir chez moi pour les vacances. »

« Ben écoute, j'vais… » Tenta le blond.

« Venir avec nous ! » Coupa Hermione.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée… Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Au fait, y'aura qui à part Damian ? » Dit Blaise.

« Ben, toute la famille Bouvier. Ma grand-mère et son mari, sa sœur avec son mari. Les sœurs de ma mère, ma mère, mes cousins et cousine, et aussi les cousins de ma mère. Mais ils ont notre âge, tu vas voir, ils sont cools. Ils s'appellent Tony et Nathan. Donc, dans notre chalet, y'aura eux deux, avec leurs copines certainement, Judy et peut-être Kyle, de ce fait, Damian, Draco, enfin si tu viens, toi et moi. C'est déjà pas mal ! T'es d'accord pour venir, Draco ? »

Le blond la regarda fixement. Elle l'invitait à venir passer les fêtes avec sa famille, comme ça, sans demander l'avis de ses parents. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie d'y aller, de se retrouver avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais d'un côté, c'était toujours mieux que de rester ici tout seul. Il répondit :

« Ok, j'viens… »

En plus, en y pensant bien, c'était aux Etats-Unis, là où se trouvait sa mère. Ca serait plus facile pour la voir. Ce fut décidé. Hermione lui dit qu'elle allait prévenir sa mère plus tard, et qu'elle lui dirait aussi les détails pour le voyage et tout. Après tout, Draco n'avait jamais skié de sa vie. Après cela, les trois amis discutèrent de tout et de rien. Puis, Blaise retourna à son dortoir, laissant les deux autres à deux. Il avait un immense sourire rempli d'insinuation lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Hermione et Draco se rendirent compte alors qu'il se faisait tard. Hermione demanda si elle pouvait dormir avec lui. Draco répondit qu'il était d'accord et ils partirent se préparer pour aller se coucher. Hermione rejoignit le blond. Là, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se rendit compte alors, qu'il avait attendu ce moment une bonne partie de la journée. Il la serra fort, et ses lèvres remontèrent doucement sur la bouche de la brune. Elle se laissait faire, souriant. Quand il captura ses lèvres, elle répondit au baiser immédiatement. Il la poussa alors vers le lit. Mais apparemment, ce soir, elle était d'humeur joueuse. Au dernier moment, elle se retira et se plaça sur le côté. Draco, surpris, la regarda faire sans comprendre. Hermione se trouvait maintenant à côté du bureau et regardait le blond avec malice. Elle dit, joueuse :

« Attrape-moi si tu peux… »

Draco, comprenant tout de suite, se lança à sa poursuite. Elle se mit à courir dans la chambre. Elle sauta par-dessus le lit. Le blond la rattrapa mais elle fut plus rapide et passa par la salle de bain, se retrouvant ainsi dans sa chambre. Draco, voulant jouer au plus malin, sortit de sa chambre, partit dans le salon et attendit devant la porte d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit enfin sa porte et alla dans le salon en courant. Mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena vers lui.

« J't'ai eu… » Dit-il, victorieux.

Il la coinça contre le mur et saisit ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire dans un premier temps mais ensuite elle le repoussa, passa en dessous des bras du blond et lui dit :

« Non, pas encore… Retente ta chance… »

Puis elle repartit dans le salon. Elle passa derrière le canapé et fit semblant de l'attendre. Il s'approcha sans la quitter du regard. Mais il savait très bien qu'au moindre mouvement, elle partirait. Etonnamment, ça l'amusait. Il avançait doucement mais au dernier moment, il se mit à courir. Hermione lui échappa encore une fois. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut un nouvel échec. Elle repassa par-dessus le canapé mais cette fois, elle alla se mettre derrière la table. Elle avait un immense sourire, ce qui faisait sourire Draco aussi. Elle le nargua :

« Ben alors, j'pensais qu'avec tes entrainements, tu serais plus habile que ça… »

« Tu vas voir si je suis pas habile… »

Il passa par-dessus le canapé aussi, et se retrouva face à Hermione, la table entre eux deux. Ils se souriaient sans se quitter du regard. Mais Draco savait qu'il avait gagné. Il était plus rapide qu'elle, et là, elle était prise au piège. Elle le fixait toujours. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, elle tenta de partir vers la droite. Mais il fut plus rapide. Il attrapa les poignets de la brune et l'obligea à garder les bras le long du corps. Puis, il la souleva en passant une main en dessous de ses genoux, l'autre main tenant son dos. Il s'étonna de la sentir si légère. Puis, il dit en l'emmenant dans sa chambre :

« J'ai gagné. »

« Mais, y'a-t-il vraiment un gagnant et un perdant dans ce jeu ? » Dit Hermione avec toujours autant de malice.

Sans répondre, il l'emmena dans la chambre pour une nuit qui promettait d'être longue. Le lendemain matin, les deux amants se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione fut la première à se lever. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Draco resta allongé un moment. Il n'en revenait pas de la tournure que prenait sa relation avec la brune. Mais il aimait bien. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il prit sa place, tout en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille au passage. Elle sourit et partit s'habiller. Draco se lava et s'habilla dans la salle d'eau et quand il eut fini, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était déjà partie. Il s'en alla vers la Grande Salle, pour y déjeuner. Il s'assit à sa table tout en lançant un petit regard vers Hermione. Elle fit un sourire et retourna à son repas. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans son torse. Décidemment, cette nouvelle Hermione lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Mais il n'en montra rien. Comme il était toujours un Serpentard, il valait mieux que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Du moins pour le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, Pansy, et vit qu'elle lançait encore des petits sourires et clin d'œil à Weasley, qui rougissait à chaque fois un peu plus. L'idée d'Hermione fonctionnait plutôt bien. Et au moins, il avait sa vengeance.

La journée passa vite. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyants, mais quel cours ne l'est pas. Draco n'avait pas réussi à voir Hermione en privé de la journée. Mais il se rattraperait le soir. Ce qu'il fit, une fois le soir arrivé. Après que Blaise soit parti, il se retrouva enfin seul avec la brune et en profita. Puis les jours défilèrent. Draco et Hermione se retrouvaient toujours le soir. Une fois, il réussit à la voir le midi en allant vers sa table et en prétextant un rendez-vous urgent entre préfets. Hermione était venu avec lui et ils avaient passé une demi-heure à s'embrasser dans une allée à la bibliothèque. Le blond remarqua aussi que depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à envoyer les lettres à Pansy, Weasley ne lui écrivait plus de lettres. Et ça c'était un grand soulagement.

Entre temps, il avait aussi envoyé une lettre à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il passerait la voir pendant les vacances. Elle y avait répondu en disant à son fils de faire attention. Ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il n'empêche qu'il était pressé de la revoir. Il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Mais pour le moment, il se concentrait sur ses cours. Et sur Hermione aussi mais à moins forte mesure. Il avait aussi repris le dessin, l'inspiration lui étant revenue. Tout ça se passa en quatre jour, où Draco eut l'impression que tout allait mieux. Nous voilà donc un jeudi soir. Blaise était venu rejoindre les deux préfets dans leur appartement. Hermione était lovée contre Draco, tous les deux dans le canapé. Blaise avait choisi d'aller dans un fauteuil. Une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu avait pris place sur la table, trois verres remplis à ses côtés. Hermione avait choisi d'expliquer aux garçons en quoi consistait le ski. Ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps. Draco ne comprenait pas tout, ce qui fit que la brune dut répéter plusieurs fois la même chose. Elle leur dit aussi qu'il fallait un équipement spécifique.

« En gros, vous avez besoin d'un pantalon de ski, d'un bonnet, des gants, des vêtements chauds et surtout des lunettes. Vous pouvez tout ça dans un magasins de sport moldu. Mais vaut mieux tout acheter avant. Sur place, ça coute trop cher. Blaise, tu sais comment ça marche, ces magasins ? »

« Ouep, je sais tout comment faire, comme un grand… » Dit-il avec une voix enfantine.

Hermione rigola. Mais Draco n'était vraiment plus très sûr. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dans le monde moldu.

« T'inquiète, vieux, j'serais là pour t'aider…Y'a pas de souci. Tu verras, c'est comme dans le monde sorcier. » Tenta de rassurer Blaise.

Ca marcha un peu mais il n'empêche qu'il commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de partir avec Hermione et sa famille. Ca officialiserait leur relation, chose dont il n'avait pas forcément envie pour le moment. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa. Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir. On entendit alors la voix de Weaslette s'élever dans la pièce. Elle criait, essoufflée :

« Venez, vite, faut que j'vous montre quelque chose… »

Hermione fit alors signe aux autres de suivre la rousse. Blaise passa devant alors qu'Hermione attrapa la main de Draco et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Son cœur fit un bond mais il ne montra rien. Weaslette se mit à courir dans les couloirs, Blaise à sa suite et Hermione tirant Draco par la main. Ils formaient un joli troupeau, tous les quatre passant outre le règlement, courant et dépassant le couvre-feu. Weaslette les menait dans le dédale de couloirs puis finalement au détour de l'un d'entre eux, la rousse s'arrêta brusquement et fit signe aux trois autres de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils se mirent alors à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, enfin, tous sauf Draco qui trouvait ça complètement ridicule. Il marchait normalement, une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant celle d'Hermione. Il tenta de se donner une allure nonchalante.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce que Weaslette voulait leur montrer et ce petit jeu de piste commençait à vraiment l'agaçait. Mais il ne montra rien. Il suivait toujours les trois autres sans rien dire. En tout cas, ça avait l'air d'amuser Blaise. Weaslette tourna à droite et fit signe une nouvelle fois de faire le moins de bruit possible. Hermione se prêtait vraiment au jeu. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Soudain, sans prévenir, la rousse s'arrêta et dit :

« Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai halluciné. Regardez… »

Elle se pencha un peu et passa sa tête de derrière le mur. Hermione fut la première à l'imiter et poussa un cri de stupéfaction étouffé. Blaise suivit le mouvement et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Draco se décida enfin à faire la même chose. Et là, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Il n'en revenait pas du tout. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

Car là, devant ses yeux, se trouvaient Pansy et Weasley en train de s'embrasser.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Nouveau chapitre... Bon, alors, que puis-je en dire? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord ou pas, mais j'aime beaucoup le côté joueur d'Hermione. Je trouvais ça marrant. Sinon, ça y est. Pansy et Ron!!! Le plan des quatre complices a fonctionné. Ce fut certes, un travail de longue haleine mais finalement, ça finit bien. Enfin...**

**Par contre, Draco va aller faire du ski. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre mais bon, j'avais envie de m'éclater un peu donc, c'est pour ça que cette histoire apparaît là. En plus, je suis assez nostalgique de mes vacances à la montagne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco restera toujours le même, vous découvrirez pourquoi je dis ça plus tard... **

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Nini_: Merci! En fait, je me doutais que les gens voudraient savoir ce que Draco allait dire à Blaise à ce sujet. Le truc, c'est que comme depuis le début j'alterne les POV, il fallait bien que je trouve une ruse pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il s'était dit... J'aime bien le fait qu'Hermione joue avec les nerfs de Draco comme ça. C'est assez marrant parce que Draco espère une réaction et en obtient une autre... Pour l'annonce de Blaise, il fallait bien qu'il le dise un jour. Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Surtout la fin ^^... **

**_Naouko_: Merci pour cette review plus qu'enthousiaste!!! Lol! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise...**

**_Camille Malefoy_:En même temps, Blaise est le meilleur ami de Draco depuis toujours (du moins dans cette fic). Le fait que Blaise soit l'élément qui est mis en relation Draco et Hermione est assez intéressant. Je trouva ça drôle car, en fait, deux personnes qu'on n'aurait jamais mise ensemble, ce retrouve à se parler non pas parce qu'ils sont préfets en chef mais parce qu'ils ont un ami en commun. C'était plus rigolo d'utiliser ça que les disputes de préfets qui rapprochent en fin de compte. Ouh, je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, en fait, lol!!! J'arrête là, bisouxxx**

**_Marie_: Merci! Ca me rassure de voir qu'en fin de compte, ce n'est pas trop rapide entre les deux. J'avais un peu peur de ça. En revanche, j'aime bien le fait que beaucoup de personnes aiment bien la réaction de Draco par rapport à l'annonce de Blaise. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir... Ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que c'est le cas de ce nouveau chapitre!! **

**_I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAL_: J'adore ta review, elle est excellente dans le sens où j'ai bien rigolé quand je l'ai lu... Mais je suis d'accord avec toi... J'aurais fait la même chose, ;)...**

**_Elodu92_: Merci! Alors oui, Blaise a tout avoué, à cause d'Hermione, mais sans ce coup de pied au cul, il ne l'aurait jamais fait... Pour Ron et Pansy, il n'y a maintenant plus aucun doute, ils sont bien attirés l'un par l'autre. Draco et Hermione sont enfin ensemble pour une relation assez simple en fait, mais la manière de se mettre ensemble est en fait assez récurente dans le reste de la fic, tu verras pourquoi... Bisouxxx**

**_Hilaidora_: Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. T'inquiète je comprends, j'étais dans le même cas, il y quelques semaines. En tout cas, j'espère que je pourrais bientôt lire ta fic... C'est vrai que les paris d'Hermione sont assez tordus, mais bon, ceux de Blaise sont utiles car, ils servent à rapprocher Hermione et Draco. En gros, Hermione est todue et Blaise est manipulateur, ça se vaut, non? Et, n'oublie, le jeu a commencé pendant les vacances, et Hermione avait eu le droit de faire la fameuse scène de 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally' dans un restaurant avec les parents et les amis autour. Donc, on peut parfois se demander qui est le plus vicieux des deux. Pour Draco, c'est un peu les deux... C'est un souvenir mais aussi un secret car personne ne sait cette histoire. Je pense que c'était important de voir qu'ils peuvent se confier l'un à l'autre... Heu le 'salut bon blond', c'est pas un peu cliché? Ca aurait pu être drôle. Le fait est que je n'utilise pas beaucoup la parole mais en revanche j'adore faire passer des choses par le regard. Tu peux lire n'importe laquelle de mes fics, les sentiments ou émotions passent toujours par le regard... Quant au hommes, il faut bien regonfler leur ego, non? Mais en fin de compte, femme propose, homme dispose, non? (;**

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en alert et/ou en favorites.**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient...**

_Ps: je commence à publier aussi une fic sur FictionPress. Ca s'appelle 'Miami girl or not'. Le titre ne reflète peut-être pas l'histoire mais c'est une romance sur fond de fantasy. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, passez jeter un coup d'oeil..._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Rien que ça….**

_Hermione_

Hermione regardait ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Des semaines qu'elle travaillait en équipe avec Blaise, Draco et Ginny par la suite, pour arriver à ce résultat. Ron et Parkinson s'embrassaient devant ses yeux. Qui aurait pu croire que ça pourrait arriver un jour ? Et en plus, ils avaient l'air de bien s'accorder. Ron avait les mains sur la taille de Parkinson alors que celle-ci gardait les siennes sur la nuque du roux. Et ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Hermione n'en revenait pas. C'était incroyable. Elle avait envie de crier de joie. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, sinon, Ron et Parkinson l'auraient entendu et tout serait gâché. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son ami et elle savait très bien qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour avouer quelque chose. Mais bon, les faits étaient là, ils s'embrassaient et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Ginny leur fit signe de les laisser tranquille. Elle leur dit de la suivre et tous les quatre, ils repartirent vers l'appartement des préfets. Hermione avait rattrapé la main de Draco. Ils marchaient côte à côte et étrangement, elle s'en fichait totalement que Ginny découvre qu'ils étaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir s'ils suivaient toujours, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement des préfets, les quatre complices entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. De ce fait, personne n'osait parler. Il leur fallait le temps de digérer cette nouvelle information. Ils étaient contents d'avoir atteints leur but. Hermione était assise à côté de Draco mais elle ne montrait pas plus de signe d'affection. Elle savait très bien que Ginny saisirait la moindre occasion pour faire une remarque et honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas faire de commentaires pour le moment. Elle était encore trop perdue par rapport à sa relation avec le blond. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait résultait de ça. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas trop se poser de questions. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amants sur Poudlard, et c'était nouveau pour elle. En plus, avec un Serpentard, ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus simple. Mais le fait est qu'avec ses anciens amants, elle avait appris à vivre au jour le jour et à ne pas se préoccuper de l'avenir, n'ayant pas le temps d'y penser, vu que la plupart de ces relations étaient arrivées durant l'été. Enfin, bref, tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant, c'était qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la présence de Draco. Elle était tout simplement bien avec lui mais elle n'en voulait pas plus pour le moment. Juste une relation sans grande conséquence. Mais comment expliquer ça à Ginny, là était la vrai question. Elle qui était une grande sentimentale, qui se voyait déjà passer le reste de sa vie avec Harry. Elle ne comprendrait pas ce genre de relation.

Ils étaient toujours assis sans rien dire. Ginny avait le regard dans le vide, sans doute en train de réfléchir. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Et elle ne se trompa pas. Quelques instants plus tar, la rousse dit enfin :

« Je trouve ça tout simplement super. J'en reviens pas que mon frangin soit aussi manipulable. C'est dingue. On pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi ! Enfin, j'espère seulement qu'il ne fait pas ça pour de mauvaises raisons. Tu le connais Mione ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, et j'espère aussi mais bon, s'il voulait nous prouver quelque chose, il nous l'aurait dit en face, il ne serait pas parti la rejoindre en cachette… Mais au fait, comment tu l'as su ? » Répondit Hermione.

« Ben en fait, il est vraiment con quand il veut. Tout à l'heure, on était tous dans la salle commune et il était pas trop tard. Puis, d'un coup, Ron s'est levé et il a dit qu'il partait à la bibliothèque… »

« C'est pas vrai, mais quel crétin ! » Coupa la brune.

« Ouais, je sais, et en fait, ben, il a failli se faire prendre par Harry. Heureusement, j'ai dit à Harry qu'il devait certainement bosser sur un devoir, et que vu que la dernière fois tu l'avais engueulé, il devait avoir peur que tu recommences. C'est passé. Mais bon, vers 9h, Harry est parti se coucher et moi, j'suis partie à la recherche de Ron. Et là, en marchant dans les couloirs, je tombe sur Parkinson et Ron en train de se bécoter. J'suis venue tout de suite vous le dire et voilà… »

« Ah ouais quand même… » Dit Blaise.

« Mais dis-moi, imagine que ça marche entre eux, ça te dérange pas d'avoir Parkinson dans ta famille ? » Demanda Hermione.

Ginny bugga. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Hermione explosa de rire devant sa tête. La rousse reprit :

« Ah, j'y avais pas pensé. Mais bon en même temps, entre Parkinson et Lavande, c'est pareil. Elles se valent l'une l'autre. L'idéal, ça aurait été toi, mais bon, apparemment, la place est prise… Ca fait combien de temps tous les deux ? »

« A peine une semaine… » Répondit la brune.

« Ok, c'est cool, tant mieux pour toi, enfin, pour vous. J'aurais jamais imaginé ça mais bon, la vie est pleine de surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je parle, je parle, mais vous pas beaucoup… Vous n'avez rien à dire ? »

« Ben non, tu fais très bien la conversation toute seule ! » Lança Blaise.

Draco ne parlait pas. Hermione le voyait bien. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec Ginny mais bon, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Après toutes ses années de mépris, on ne pouvait pas tout changer du jour au lendemain. Déjà qu'il avait évolué par rapport à Hermione, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. La rousse repartit :

« Mais alors, c'est super, j'pense à ça. Si Ron sort vraiment avec Parkinson et toi avec Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous cacher. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que Ron ne pourra rien dire, et Harry, ben il suffit que je lui parle… »

« Non, Gin', je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais très bien qu'en mettant devant le fait accompli, il niera tout par rapport à Parkinson. En plus, on est même pas sûrs qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble. Crois-moi, pour le moment, vaut mieux pas. Attendons de voir comment les deux s'en sortent et ensuite on avisera. Ok ? »

« Bon, ok… Bon allez, j'vais vous laisser, demain on a cours et je n'ai pas envie d'arriver complètement crevée en Potion demain matin. Bonne nuit, tout le monde ! »

La rousse se leva et disparut de la salle. Blaise ne fut pas long à suivre. Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls. La brune en profita pour se coller un peu plus au blond et l'embrassa. Il se laissa. Apparemment, ce soir, il la laissa prendre les commandes. Elle passa les bras autour du cou de Draco et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle sentit les mains du blond se placer sur sa taille. Ils approfondirent le baiser, jouant avec leurs langues. Puis sans prévenir, Hermione se recula, saisit la main de Draco et se leva. Elle le tira pour qu'il la suive et il se leva à son tour en souriant. Ils partirent dans la chambre du blond. Là, Hermione le poussa sur le lit et se positionna sur lui. Elle lui enleva sa chemise et l'embrassa dans le cou. Draco se laissait faire sans rien dire. Alors qu'elle s'occupait de son pantalon, il lui déboutonna la chemise et l'attira plus près de lui. Il captura ses lèvres et descendit à son tour dans le cou. Elle se laissa faire. Puis finalement, après plusieurs minutes, ils atteignirent le point de non retour. Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ne réussirent pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Hermione en profita pour parler un peu.

« C'est cool que Ron et Parkinson soient ensemble. Enfin, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas vraiment où ils en sont mais bon ça a l'air d'être bien parti…. »

« Ouais… »

« Mais ça te dérange pas que Parkinson soit avec Ron ? »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Elle me fout la paix et ça, c'est génial. Et puis, même, c'est ce qu'on voulait, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est sûr… Mais bon, ça me fait bizarre de les voir à deux. Enfin, à mon avis, Ron dirait la même chose s'il savait pour nous. J'crois qu'il se mettrait même en colère… 'Mione, mais tu peux pas sortir avec Malfoy, c'est notre pire ennemi, bla bla bla…'. Ca ferait trop marrer. Pas toi… »

« Ouais, possible… » Répondit-il évasif.

« Ouah, j'suis crevée, bonne nuit, Draco ! » Dit-elle en baillant.

« Bonne nuit, Granger… »

A peine eut-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit. Elle tomba littéralement de sommeil. Elle sentit tout de même Draco se serrer contre elle en plaçant le bras sur sa taille. Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, le blond était déjà parti dans la salle de bain s'habiller. Elle se leva, enfila la chemise de Draco et partit dans la pièce d'eau pour se préparer aussi. Elle trouva le blond devant le miroir en train de se brosser les dents. Elle fit de même et attendit qu'il ait fini pour sauter dans la douche. Même s'ils couchaient ensemble, Hermione gardait encore un peu de pudeur. Mais surtout, elle avait besoin de ce moment à elle toute seule, pour se ressourcer. C'était toujours comme ça, la douche, c'était son moment. Quand elle avait dit ça à Draco, il avait rigolé mais il avait aussi compris. Quand elle eut fini, elle dut passer dans la chambre du blond pour récupérer son uniforme. Elle trouva Draco torse nu et ne se gêna pas pour profiter du spectacle. Il la remarqua et s'approcha dangereusement. Puis sans prévenir, il saisit les lèvres de la brune. Elle se laissa faire quelques instants puis le poussa. Elle devait toujours se préparer et elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à cause de lui. Même si le cours en question était Astronomie.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Draco la rattrapa de nouveau et déposa un dernier baiser avant de partir. On aurait dit un vieux couple, mais ils étaient très bien comme ça.

Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves s'en allèrent pour leur cours. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards partirent vers la tour d'Astronomie. Ils prirent leurs places habituelles. Hermione était presque face à Draco donc pendant tout le cours, elle lui lança des petits sourires discrets. Personne ne les remarqua à part Blaise. A un moment donné, le brun lui envoya une boulette de papier. Elle reçut sur la tête. Ron lança quelque chose de méchant vers le brun mais de façon assez discrète pour ne pas être entendu par le prof. Blaise haussa les sourcils disant 'Qu'est-ce que tu as crétin ?'. Ron ne releva pas. Mais Hermione regarda Blaise qui lui fit signe de garder la boulette. Apparemment, il y avait un mot dessus. Elle ramassa la boulette et la rangea dans son sac. Puis le cours se termina. Les élèves sortirent de la classe et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Il n'avait pas cours avant une demi-heure. Hermione prit tout son temps pour sortir et dit à Ron et Harry qu'elle les rejoignait dehors. Ils partirent attendre sur les marches. Pendant ce temps, Hermione prit la boulette de papier et la déplia.

_Rendez-vous après le cours à la bibliothèque. Tu sais où me trouver._

_Blaise._

Hermione se demanda ce qu'il voulait pour que ce soit aussi urgent. Elle jeta le bout de papier au fond de son sac et partit rejoindre ses amis. Mais en passant, elle leur dit qu'elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Elle prétexta qu'elle voulait vérifier une dernière fois un devoir. Les garçons acquiescèrent et lui dirent qu'ils allaient dans la salle commune, la bibliothèque n'étant pas leur univers. Une fois qu'ils eurent descendu, Hermione regarda les garçons partir et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée de la porte. Blaise et elle en avaient parler pendant les vacances et ils s' étaient dit que ça serait un bon lieu de rendez-vous, même si par la suite ils avaient choisi la salle sur demande, se disant que la bibliothèque était trop dangereuse et fermée après 8h30. Bref, elle retrouva Blaise assis à cette fameuse table. Elle alla le rejoindre et ils se mirent à parler tout bas. Hermione lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien de spécial… J'voulais te voir seul à seule, j'ai pas le droit ? » Répondit Blaise.

« Menteur, j'te connais, tu m'aurais pas demandé de venir ici, si c'était pour rien. Alors accouche ! »

« Bon, ok, en fait, je voulais te parler de Drake… Je voudrais juste que tu me jures de pas lui faire de mal ! »

« J'en ai pas l'intention, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te parle plus. » Menaça Blaise

« Ok, c'est cool, mais là, je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre… Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Ben normalement, c'est un secret entre Drake et moi… »

« Ok, comme tu veux… » Répondit Hermione, comprenant tout à fait ce point.

Elle se leva et ramassa son sac. Mais Blaise la rappela et lui dit de s'asseoir. Puis il continua :

« Mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir à une condition, que tu en parles jamais à personne. Et surtout pas à Draco. Je suis le seul à savoir, donc, si tu parles, il saura que c'est moi qui a tout balancé... »

« Blaise, calme-toi, je sais garder un secret. Regarde, je n'ai dit à personne pour ton homosexualité. »

Hermione promit une fois de plus de rien dire. Au fond, elle avait peur de connaître cette histoire. Car, même si elle ne la connaissait pas, ça avait l'air de tenir à cœur à Blaise. Elle invita son ami à se lancer, ce qu'il fit :

« Bien, il y a quatre ans de ça, Draco a rencontré une fille pendant l'été. Elle venait de l'école de magie d'Espagne. Elle s'appelait Janice. A l'époque, il venait de rompre pour la énième fois avec Pansy. C'était avant leur rupture définitive. Bref, il a rencontré cette Janice et il est tombé amoureux de cette fille. Mais quand je dis amoureux, je parle vraiment d'amour. Tu vois ? Et c'était réciproque. Ils ont passé les vacances ensemble. Et je n'avais jamais vu Draco aussi heureux. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement, mais elle avait vraiment peur de la chute. Pour que Blaise parle de cette histoire comme ça, la fin ne devait pas être très heureuse. Et en effet,…

« Mais voilà, à la fin des vacances, ils ont dû se séparer. Ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire. Mais Janice ne répondait jamais aux lettres de Draco. Il a d'abord eu peur qu'elle l'ait déjà oublié pour un autre mais un jour, il a reçu une lettre. Elle venait de la famille de Janice. Il y était écrit que Janice était tombée gravement malade et qu'elle n'avait pas survécu. Draco était effondré. Honnêtement, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Et depuis ce jour, il a construit une forteresse autour de lui, pour se protéger de cette douleur. Il ne laisse plus personne l'approcher de trop près maintenant. Enfin, sauf moi, mais je suis son meilleur ami. Enfin, voilà, je pense que tu devais être au courant. Et c'est pour ça que je te demande de pas lui faire de mal. »

« Je comprends mais pourquoi tu m'en parles. Enfin, je veux dire, Draco aurait pu le faire, non ? »

« Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais en tout cas, je pense que tu es peut-être une des seules personnes capables de le faire sortir de sa carapace. Mais si un jour, ça arrive, et que tu le blesses, il ne s'en remettra pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Parce que… Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas. Mais tu les découvriras bien assez tôt… » Répondit Blaise, plein de malice.

Puis il se leva et partit, laissant une Hermione confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas la dernière phrase de Blaise mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient amis qu'Hermione pouvait le comprendre d'un simple regard. Ce n'était pas comme avec Kyle ou Damian. Elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle devait repartir en cours. Elle avait maintenant cours de DCFM. Elle n'aimait pas ce cours avec Mr Potier mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Devant la salle de cours, elle retrouva ses amis. Elle croisa le regard de Draco et lui sourit. Mais elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle savait toute l'histoire à propos de Janice. Alors, elle joua un nouveau rôle. De même, elle ne pouvait poser la question au blond sans éveiller ses soupçons, elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour lui poser des questions personnelles. Elle n'allait pas arriver un jour et lui posait une question du genre 'Dis, Draco t'as déjà été amoureux ? Non comme ça, juste pour savoir.' Ca ne le faisait pas du tout.

La journée du vendredi passa vite. Le samedi, Hermione avait eu l'idée d'aller faire les magasins pour le ski. Blaise avait dit ok et Draco était un peu réticent mais finalement, il accepta de les accompagner. Hermione avait prévenu sa mère pour le blond. Elle était enjouée de voir encore un ami de sa fille. Elle aimait bien connaître les gens que fréquentaient Hermione. Mais à côté de ça, la brune se demandait vraiment si Draco était content de venir. C'est que ça officialiserait leur relation, mais pas tant que ça en fait. Car, les parents ne les verraient pas plus que ça. Comme les jeunes logeaient dans un chalet différents de celui des parents. Enfin bref, comme la dernière fois, Draco avait lancé le même sort. Et ils avaient pu partir sans se faire remarquer. Hermione les emmena dans différents magasins de sport. Et finalement, ils trouvèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin. Hermione paya pour tout le monde. Blaise lui dit merci mais Draco avait vraiment du mal à le dire ce qui valut un 'c'est sympa'. Hermione ne releva pas. Elle commençait à le connaître un peu et elle savait que ces petits mots contenaient le merci qui brûlait les lèvres du blond. Ils rentrèrent assez tôt et rangèrent leurs nouvelles affaires. Puis ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et discutèrent. Ginny les rejoignit quelques temps plus tard pour leur dire que Ron avait disparu toute l'après midi. Et elle avait une idée de l'endroit où il pouvait avoir disparu. Hermione calcula, il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant les vacances. Et elle était vraiment pressée d'y être. Mais en attendant, il fallait toujours se concentrer sur les cours. Et surtout profiter des moments passés avec ses amis. Car pour la première fois depuis ans, elle s'amusait vraiment à Poudlard.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Eh, bien voilà, un nouveau chapitre encore. On rapproche de la fin, malheureusement, mais rassurez-vous quand même, il doit me rester 7 ou 8 chapitres à publier. On verra. En tout cas, ça y est Draco et Hermione sont un couple... Bon d'accord, ça se voit pas forcément mais bon, ils ne veulent pas trop s'engager tous les deux c'est tout...**

**Pour l'histoire à propos de Janice, je sais qu'elle triste mais c'était une manière d'expliquer pourquoi Draco se comporte ainsi, qu'il est si renfermé et si distant surtout par rapport aux filles. Si Blaise a raconté cette histoire à Hermione, c'était vraiment pour la mettre en garde et non pas pour trahir Draco. C'est juste qu'il estimait qu'elle avait le droit de la savoir et il savait très bien que Draco ne lui en parlerait pas. Alors, il a pris les devants car en effet, Blaise a un oeil extérieur par rapport à la relation entre les deux préfets. Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez mais bon, je pense que vous aurez compris dans les grandes lignes...**

**Sinon, oui, Ron et Pansy sont ensemble. J'aime bien la réaction de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Pansy risquait de faire partie de sa famille, enfin, si ça marche. C'est drôle. Je sais pas si vous pensez la même chose... Enfin, bref, pour l'instant tout va bien. Maintenant reste à voir comme tout ça va évoluer, donc la suite au prochain épisode...**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Je trouve ça vraiment excellent de te répondre à chaque fois sur les deux fics. Ca me fait marrer! Bref, Draco et Hermione sont bien en couple. Mais comme je l'explique par la suite (bon, j'en dis un peu plus que prévu...), la relation entre les deux se veut simple. Comment expliquer ça, Un peu comme un couple libre mais pas libre dans le sens où ils peuvent aller voir ailleurs, non, en fait, c'est plutôt 'Carpe Diem' entre eux. Voilà, ça explique plutôt bien. Voilà, et pour Pansy et Ron, perso, j'adore et toi, Bisouxxx**

**_Hermymalefoy33:_ Merci pour cette petite review! Ca fait toujours plaisir!!!**

**_Fan0190_: Merci! Eh, oui, leur plan a marché! Je sais c'est dingue, mais c'es surtout drôle. C'est assez impressionnant de voir qu'ils sont aussi manipulables l'un que l'autre...Enfin, c'était la meilleure issue possible à toute cette histoire, non?**

**_Naouko_: Merci pour cette review! Donc voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira toujours autant!!!**

**_Hilaidora_: Le couple le plus attendu? Ah bon, vraiment? J'aurais cru que c'était plutôt Draco et Hermione le couple que tout le monde attendait. Bon, c'est vrai, avec le plan et tout, on pouvait se demander si ça allait marcher. Je suis d'accord, le couple Ron/Pansy est assez étrange mais en même temps je les trouve assortis... En même temps, une belette et un bouledogue, ce sont des animaux, ça leur fait un point commun, lol!!!**

**_Nini_: Merci de ton commentaire! Je suis ravie que le côté joueur d'Hermione te plaise... Et pour les vacances, merci vraiment, tu me rassures. J'avoue j'avais un peu peur de faire ça (envoyer Draco en vacances avec la famille d'Hermione). Quant au couple, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment donné... C'est quand même épuisant de jouer les entremetteuses...**

**_Marie_: Eh oui, Draco part faire du ski avec la famille d'Hermione, bon, d'accord, il ne la verra pas souvent car ils sont dans un chalet différent. Enfin, tu découvriras tout ça plus tard. Hermione qui est joueuse, honnêtement j'adore aussi ( ça sonne peut-être prétentieux, non? Dans ce cas, désolé...). C'est vrai que ça fait petite fille mais bon le jeu en vaut la chandelle. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu autant que le précédent...**

**_elodu92_: Merci! Tu résumes toujours bien l'histoire... C'est marrant! Draco et Hermione sont ensemble tout comme Pansy et Ron (enfin apparemment...) Ils partent tous en vacances, Blaise, Hermione et Draco, c'est vrai aussi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu et que l'histoire de Draco et Janice n'est pas triste par rapport au reste de l'histoire. Voilà, bisouxxx.**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien d'autre que l'histoire en elle même. Les personnages, la majorité des endroits... appartiennent à JK Rowling!**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Première dispute.**

_Draco._

Le dimanche, Draco pensa à son escapade, le jour précédent avec Hermione et Blaise. Ils avaient acheté des vêtements pour le ski, des habits qui semblait totalement ridicule et qui donnaient chauds. Mais selon Hermione, c'était utile. Alors, il avait accepté qu'elle lui achète tous ses vêtements, mais dans le fond, il avait l'impression de se faire entretenir par une femme. Il avait horreur de ça, mais il n'avait rien montré. Il s'était toujours revendiqué comme indépendant mais d'un sens, il n'avait pas d'argent moldu. D'ailleurs, il s'était demandé comment Hermione pouvait avoir autant d'argent. Mais il s'était rappelé qu'elle venait d'une famille de médecins et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les médecins en tout genre gagnaient bien leurs vies. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Hermione avait semblé à l'aise dans ce monde, alors que lui, il avait l'air d'un abruti qui ne connaissait rien. La première voiture qu'il avait vu avait encore réussi à lui faire, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait dans le monde moldu.

Il passa le dimanche avec Blaise. Il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas vu Pansy de la journée. Il se dit qu'elle devait se trouver avec Weasley. Tant mieux pour elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu définitivement, elle n'avait pas eu de copains fixes. Que des aventures ! Un peu comme Draco mais lui, il avait une excuse. Il n'avait pas oublié cette fille, Janice. Il l'avait aimé, comme jamais il n'avait aimé une fille auparavant. Mais elle était morte, d'une maladie moldue incurable apparemment. Un cancer. Il détestait ce mot. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il se sentait mal. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, à part à Blaise. Mais le brun l'avait découvert par hasard et avait tout deviné, enfin dans les grandes lignes. Draco n'avait eu qu'à acquiescer. Et voilà, depuis le jour où il avait appris la mort de Janice, il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Déjà qu'il n'était pas connu pour son éloquence naturelle, mais avec cette perte, il parlait encore moins. Ca ne dérangeait pas les gens. Toujours est-il que Draco avait construit une carapace indestructible pour s'empêcher d'être trop près de quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un ne découvre un jour, le vide qui se trouvait en Draco. Il s'était livré à cette fille, il pensait vraiment que tout allait changeait grâce à elle mais ce ne fut qu'une déception de plus. Mais celle-là fut certainement la plus douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Janice d'être morte, ça serait totalement ridicule mais il se sentait seul. Comme toujours.

Draco secoua la tête pour enlever ces pensées de la tête. Ce n'était pas bon de se souvenir de choses comme ça. Il se trouvait dans la salle des préfets avec une Hermione qui parlait sans arrêt. Elle en avait des choses à dire mais dans le fond, rien n'allait changer, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il fallait toujours tenter le coup. On ne sait jamais ! En définitive, ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Elle voulait simplement que les élèves aient plus de temps pour étudier et travailler sur leurs devoirs. Mais McGo leva un point que Draco ne pouvait nier : si on donnait plus de temps aux élèves, ils le passeraient à s'amuser et non à travailler. Tout le monde le savait mais Hermione n'en démordait pas. Au bout d'une heure de discussions, Hermione obtient que le couvre-feu soit non plus à 9h mais à 9h30. Mais ce fut tout ce que Hermione put obtenir. Elle semblait satisfaite. Elle sortit de la salle, Draco sur ses talons. Il n'avait rien dit pendant la réunion, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Les deux préfets retournèrent à leur appartement et retrouvèrent Blaise assis devant la porte. Ils le firent entrer et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Ils discutèrent un peu tous ensemble. Ils parlèrent des vacances encore une fois. Blaise demandait des explications pour le départ, car les vacances étaient dans trois semaines. Draco fut attentif à la réponse d'Hermione. Elle répondit :

« Ben en fait, on ne peut pas partir de l'école ensemble. Ca paraît logique, non ? Donc en fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait se retrouver chez moi, un peu avant le départ et qu'on prendrait l'avion tous ensemble. Ca n'a pas dérangé ma mère d'acheter deux billets en plus. Au pire, vous me rembourserez après en gallions, on fera la conversion. »

« Heu, l'avion, c'est ce truc qui vole, que les moldus utilisent pour se déplacer. Non, je prends pas ça, H, hors de question… » Coupa Blaise.

« Ah ouais, tu comptes y aller comment en transplanant ? Ma mère ne sera pas d'accord. Tu sais très bien quel est son point de vue là-dessus. En plus, elle a déjà expliquer aux autres membres de la famille qu'on arrivait tous ensemble. Enfin, … tu la connais, elle prend toujours tout en main et tu ne peux pas aller contre ses idées. En plus, elle a déjà acheté les billets et elle ne voudra pas qu'on se fasse rembourser. Désolé mais vous avez pas le choix… »

« Putain, fait chier… » Dit Blaise.

« Ouais, je sais, mais c'est ma mère…. Enfin, vous me rejoindrez chez moi, et là on partira tous ensemble pour l'aéroport. Au fait, Draco, ma mère est ravie de t'avoir parmi nous. »

« Cool … » Dit-il lasse.

Hermione était lovée contre lui. Il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit, mais dans un sens, il avait un peu peur de monter dans ces inventions moldues. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne parla presque pas de la soirée. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de partir avec Hermione et Blaise. C'est vrai, après tout, il ne connaissait personne à part Damian et peut-être Kyle. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire à Hermione. Surtout maintenant. Elle serait déçue et en plus, sa mère avait tout prévu. Il se dit qu'il allait y réfléchir durant la nuit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Blaise était parti, le laissant seul avec Hermione. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Hermione le suivit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler ce qui était l'opposé de l'état d'esprit de la brune. Elle semblait disposer à discuter. Mais voilà, en ce moment, il n'était pas d'humeur, il n'avait envie de rien. Hermione était partie s'asseoir sur le lit et fixait Draco, assis à son bureau. Elle se lança :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ? »

« Rien… » Répondit-il, évasif.

« Ok, si tu le dis… »

Elle ne le croyait pas mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il se livre à Hermione. Il l'avait déjà trop fait. Il se leva et partit se mettre en pyjama sans rien dire de plus. Hermione ne le quittait pas du regard. Mais elle n'ajouta rien. Il disparut dans la salle de bain pendant quelques temps et lorsqu'il revint, la brune était partie. Il souffla et se coucha. Il se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui. Franchement, Hermione pouvait l'écouter et comprendre mais il n'en avait pas la force. Toujours cette peur de la proximité.

Etonnamment, les jours passèrent vite et se transformèrent assez rapidement en semaines. Après le petit froid entre les deux, ils s'étaient vaguement expliqués par la suite. Draco ne se livra pas. Hermione n'avait rien demandé en retour. Le blond avait tout simplement dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et la brune n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Après cela, la relation était redevenue la même qu'avant. Blaise et Weaslette venaient passer du temps avec les deux préfets. Ils discutaient toujours autant. La rousse ne disait par rapport à la relation entre Hermione et Draco, elle en était même plutôt contente. Ce qui était assez surprenant quand on connaissait leur passé commun. Blaise restait égal à lui-même. Draco voyait bien que son ami était proche de la brune mais il n'y avait rien à dire vu que maintenant, il savait son orientation sexuelle. Enfin, en plus de leur petite soirée, il y avait encore les cours. Les élèves étaient sur les rotules, sous une masse impressionnante de boulot. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de se plaindre. Draco se rendit compte que la demi-heure en plus qu'Hermione avait obtenue sur révéler très utile. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et une sorte d'entraide mutuelle était apparue. Les élèves ne se disputaient pas pour un livre. Souvent, ils en trouvaient un ou deux et se les échangeaient par la suite. C'était très pratique.

Enfin, le temps passait vite et la neige recouvrait maintenant l'école. Des batailles de boules de neige arrivaient souvent le week-end. Il y avait eu aussi la première sortie au Près-au-Lard. Ce fut l'occasion d'aller se boire une Bière au beurre, aux Trois Balais. Personne ne savait que Draco et Hermione sortaient ensemble, alors ils n'avaient pas pu passer leur après-midi à deux. En revanche, Draco remarqua que Pansy s'était éclipsée une heure ou deux. Avec Blaise, ils avaient réussi à capter le regard d'Hermione qui leur avait fait un clin d'œil, car Ron avait aussi disparu. Apparemment, entre le roux et la brune, ça semblait être une histoire qui marchait. Potter ne se rendait compte de rien. Ca n'étonnait pas Draco. Heureusement que Hermione et Weaslette savaient se taire. Finalement, Blaise et Draco avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans les magasins à flâner, rencontrant souvent Hermione et ses amis. Elle leur faisait des clins d'œil discret, que seule Weaslette repérait. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau. Mais la rousse était partie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son copain.

Et plus les semaines passaient, plus les vacances rapprochaient. Draco avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il en avait parlé avec Blaise qui l'avait convaincu de venir. Parce qu'en fait, ils ne passeraient pas beaucoup de temps avec la famille d'Hermione. En effet, comme la brune l'avait déjà expliqué, ils avaient un chalet pour les jeunes et ne se mélangeaient quasiment pas avec les parents. Même le fait de prendre l'avion ne semblait plus gêné le brun et de ce fait, Draco se sentait rassuré. Mais, il avait maintenant un autre problème qui lui faisait assez peur. En effet, il se rendait compte doucement, qu'il adorait passer du temps avec Hermione. Que plus il la découvrait, plus il l'appréciait. Et ça, il n'aimait pas. Il la cherchait toujours du regard dans les couloirs ou autre. Le fait est qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Et ainsi, il la rejetait pour ne pas être trop proche. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours, mais elle ne faisait jamais de remarque. Comme si elle comprenait. Mais ça devait être qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de choses trop privées. Et Blaise ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit, il avait juré de ne jamais rien dire à personne. Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir, elle devait être dans le même état d'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher pour quelques raisons. Mais ce rejet mutuel amenait de temps en temps quelques tensions. Généralement, elles étaient réglées soit sur l'oreiller soit par des paroles. Jusqu'à ce soir-là…

Nous étions un Samedi soir. Toute la bande était là : Hermione, Draco, Weaslette et Blaise. La rousse avait réussi à partir sans se faire questionner par Potter, qui jouait aux échecs avec Londubat. Les quatre amis parlaient ensemble tranquillement. Pour une fois, Draco parlait un peu plus. Ils discutaient des vacances qui étaient maintenant dans une semaine. Weaslette voulait savoir ce que les trois autres avaient prévu. Et ce fut Blaise qui répondit :

« On part avec Hermione au ski… »

« Ah ben, d'accord, c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas venir chez nous, tout s'explique… »

« Gin', ce n'était pas prévu quand j'ai dit à ta mère que je ne venais pas ! » Dit Hermione.

« En fait, Granger nous a invité après. » lança Draco.

Weaslette le dévisagea. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il était plein de reproches. Elle continua :

« Tu sais, Malfoy, ça fait quand même un mois que tu sors avec Hermione et tu continues de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Je trouva ça quand même fort. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, ok, Weasley… Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. »

La rousse ne répondit rien. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas à lui dire ça. Le fait qu'il appelait encore Hermione, Granger, était toujours pour la même raison. Encore et toujours. C'était plus fort que lui. Le sujet partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Mais Hermione ne parlait plus beaucoup. Elle lançait quelques phrases par-ci, par-là. Draco sentait bien qu'il y avait un changement de comportement, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Ils bossaient tous beaucoup. Avec des tonnes de devoirs à faire. La soirée passa lentement mais vers 11h, Blaise et Weaslette repartirent pour leurs dortoirs, laissant Hermione et Draco seuls. Ce soir, le blond était plutôt de bonne humeur. Hermione, elle par contre, devait être vraiment fatiguée car elle se leva et partit pour sa chambre. Mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il la rattrapa et lui dit :

« Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Granger, hein ? » Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« T'énerves pas, tu vas commencer à me faire chier… » Siffla le blond.

« Ah parce que je te fais chier maintenant, dernière nouvelle. Tu dis pas quand j'suis dans ton lit. »

« Mais merde, quoi, c'est quoi le problème avec toi, Granger ? »

« J'ai un prénom je te rappelle. Putain, ça fait un mois qu'on couche ensemble et tu t'obstines à m'appeler par mon nom. »

« Tu te calmes !!! »

« Non, je ne me calme pas, Malfoy. » Hurla Hermione.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? Ca t'avait pas dérangé jusque là… »

« Ben si, justement, ça fait deux semaines que j'essaie de te le faire comprendre, mais t'es tellement con que tu t'en rends même pas compte ! »

« Tu ne m'insultes pas… » Murmura-t-il dangereusement.

« Je fais ce que je veux. Et d'ailleurs, on est quoi exactement, sex friends, amants, un couple ? Parce que là, je me le demande vraiment, tu vois. »

« Là, pour le moment, tu vois, on est plus grand-chose, parce que là, tu me fais vraiment chier, Granger… »

« HERMIONE, je m'appelle Hermione ! »

« Peu importe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'appellerais comme ça. »

« Très bien, alors dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait à coucher ensemble… »

Oh, là, stop ! Elle menaçait de rompre tout ça parce qu'il ne l'appelait pas Hermione. C'était totalement ridicule. En plus, c'était du chantage. Et personne ne fait chanter un Malfoy. Il n'allait certainement pas céder. Mais par contre, il allait la convaincre de rester. Après tout, un Malfoy se fait pas plaquer. Pas comme ça, du moins. Elle le fixait, le regard méchant, prête à bondir. Ils se toisaient du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Hermione lança, sur un ton mauvais :

« Bien, je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire… »

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers sa chambre. Draco ne bougeait pas. Il se posait des tas de questions : s'il ne faisait rien, elle cassait, mais s'il agissait, ça voudrait dire qu'il tenait à elle. Et surtout qu'elle pouvait le manipuler. Jamais, il ne se laisserait faire.

« Granger, c'est ridicule, on va pas rompre pour ça. »

Mais elle ne répondit. A la place, elle tourna la poignée de sa chambre et entra sans lancer du regard vers le blond. Il sentit une pointe lui entrer dans le ventre. C'était une pointe de colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ne pas lui répondre. Et de lui tourner le dos. Il était hors de lui. Il cria :

« Granger, reviens ici ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Granger ! »

Toujours rien…

« Putain, elle me gonfles… » Murmura-t-il. « Reviens ici,… Hermione ! » Cria-t-il de nouveau.

Il vit alors passer la tête de la brune. Mais elle ne semblait pas calmer pour autant. Elle siffla :

« Trop tard… »

Là, c'était trop. Il avança à grandes enjambées et se retrouva vite devant la porte de la chambre. Il la poussa d'un coup violent. Il sentait ses traits durcis par la colère. Cette dispute l'emmerdait vraiment, elle était infondée. Il vit la brune assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle le fixait avec un sourire mesquin. Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler mais surtout de tout casser autour de lui. Elle se foutait en plus de sa gueule. Mais pour qui elle se prenait !

« Ca sera trop tard, quand je le déciderais ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Je Contrôle Tout… » Répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Tu me gonfles, Granger… »

« Et c'est reparti ! »

« Hermione, Her-Mi-One, Hermione, là, t'es contente ? » Explosa-t-il finalement.

« Très… » Répondit-elle, toujours aussi calme.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond et disparut dans la salle de bain. Draco redevint calme d'un seul coup. Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il restait là comme un con. Hermione revint prête pour aller se coucher. Draco sortit de sa léthargie et partit se préparer aussi. Toujours comme un con, il se sentait perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir dormir avec la brune. Quand il fut prêt, il retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était déjà couchée mais ne dormait pas. Elle fixait la porte de la salle de bain et quand elle vit Draco entrer, elle lui sourit de manière suggestive. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il la rejoignit et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se laissa faire. Finalement, il se demanda vraiment pourquoi il avait gardé son caleçon qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire 'Quidditch'. Ce fut la même chose pour le pyjama d'Hermione. Mais par contre pour la suite, ils auraient eu le temps de citer les différentes balles de Quidditch plusieurs fois à la suite car ils prirent tout leur temps.

Hermione se lova ensuite contre Draco et ferma les yeux. Mais avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle murmura :

« Bonne nuit, Draco… »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione… »

Draco ferma les yeux à son tour mais ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement. Il pensait encore à la dispute. Elle avait été totalement ridicule mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Hermione l'avait manipulé à souhait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle avait gagné, au grand dam de Draco qui avait cédé, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le faire. Il réalisait doucement que la brune le tenait. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne voulait plus s'accrocher à personne, et ça c'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait. Hermione avait peut-être gagné cette partie mais la prochaine dispute, ça serait lui qui aurait le dernier mot. Et ça aussi, c'était une promesse.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente, pas le temps ce week-end... Bref, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, à cause de cette dispute. La relation entre les deux est assez complexe tout en étant simple. Ils ne veulent pas trop s'engager mais ils sont déjà assez attachés l'un à l'autre même s'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaitre. Ce qui est assez intéressant est le fait que la relation avec Hermione ranime des souvenirs de sa relation avec Janice.... Bref, j'arrête là avant d'en dire trop...**

**Pensez à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy:_ Ron mimi!!! J'sais pas, j'ai des doutes, mais en tout cas, quand j'ai écris que Blaise ne parlerait plus à Hermione si elle faisait du mal à Draco, c'était pour de vrai. Car malgré tout, Draco et Blaise sont amis depuis longtemps, mais c'est aussi un moyen que Blaise à trouver pour faire peur à Hermione...Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau te plait. Bisouxxx**

**_Naouko_: Merci encore pour tes review et voilà donc la suite des aventures de nos deux héros... **

**_nini_: Eh, oui, la vie de Draco n'est pas toute rose. J'ai pensé à cette histoire vraiment pour montrer pourquoi Draco est comme ça et ça me rassure de voir que ça passe bien. Sinon, oui, bientôt la fin, mais bon, j'ai encore plein d'idées pour d'autres fics alors même si celle là se termine, je vais continuer à publier d'autres fics... **

**_Marie_: Je suis contente que les deux nouveaux couples te plaisent. C'est vrai que Pansy et Ron, c'est un peu dur à imaginer. Pour Draco et Hermione, l'histoire de Draco avec Janice est seulement un problème dans le fait que Draco ne veut plus s'attacher à personne pour ne pas souffrir. Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est quand même un problème important dans une relation. En tout cas vraiment merci pour toutes tes reviews. **

**_Elodu92_: Merci pour cette review. En fait, pour Ginny, je la vois comme un peu impulsive. C'est vrai que c'est triste l'histoire avec Janice et donc bloque un peu la relation entre Draco et Hermione. C'est en partie pour ça que Blaise a tout dit à Hermione. En ce qui concerne les vacances, Hermione a raison, ça officialiserait la relation entre les deux, ce qui pose quelques problèmes mais bon, ils vont trouver une manière détournée. Enfin, tu verras bien par la suite... Pfff, j'adore tes reviews, mais je dois reconnaitre que c'est assez compliqué de te répondre, je ne sais jamais par où commencer, lol!!! Allez Bisouxxx!**

**_MAHA1959_: Merci pour cette review! Ravie que cette fic te plaise. En fait, pour Draco, j'essaie le plus possible de coller à son image dans les livres, en le rendant juste un peu plus gentil. D'ailleurs, comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, il est toujours le même. Ce qui est assez drôle à faire! De même, j'essaie le plus possible d'innover, ce qui n'est pas spécialement évident car il y a déjà pas mal de fics Draco/Hermione. Pour ce qui est de Pansy et Ron, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faudra attendre un peu... Désolé!!! En espérant que cette suite t'aura plu... **

**Allez à bientôt, tout le monde...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Comme toujoours rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire de fond. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont à JK Rowling. **

**Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Les vacances.**

_Hermione._

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras de Draco. Hier soir, ils avaient eu un bonne dispute mais elle était fondée. Elle en avait marre qu'il l'appelle toujours Granger et non Hermione. Elle avait essayé la manière douce mais apparemment, ça ne marchait pas. Elle en avait parlé à Ginny pour avoir un peu d'aide. Elles en avaient discuté dans l'après-midi, après les efforts vains de la brune. Alors, elles avaient mis en place ce 'plan'. L'idée : dès que Draco dit Granger, Ginny devait le faire remarquer. Bien sûr, il le prendrait mal mais au moins, il réaliserait la chose en étant devant le fait accompli. Et en plus, Hermione pouvait par la suite utiliser la méthode forte, c'est-à-dire, lui faire la gueule et crier un bon coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Et voilà, tout avait marché comme prévu. Quand Blaise saura ça, il va encore lui dire qu'elle est machiavélique. D'ailleurs, elle essaierait de trouver un moment pour parler seule à seul avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait se lever. C'était dimanche mais la grasse matinée n'était pas prévue au programme aujourd'hui. Elle sortit du lit et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la douche et profita de l'instant. Elle devait absolument finir ses devoirs avant les vacances. Après, elle n'aurait plus le temps. Et puis, même, les vacances sont faites pour se reposer. Elle voulait s'amuser et ne pas bosser. Au pire, si elle n'était vraiment pas en avance, elle en prendrait un peu avec elle, mais juste pour finir. Hors de question de devoir commencer quelque chose là-bas.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la poitrine. Elle vit que Draco était réveillé. Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Gin', je me dépêche. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Si je trouve un moment… »

Elle sourit. Il trouvait toujours un moment le dimanche pour voir Hermione. Elle s'habilla devant lui, la nudité ne la gênant plus face au blond. Puis une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle partit rejoindre son amie, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois le blond. Elle retrouva la rousse devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Puis elles partirent toutes les deux déjeuners pour ensuite passer un moment à la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'elles furent installées à une table, elles travaillèrent un peu mais au bout d'une heure trente, elles s'arrêtèrent et discutèrent un peu à deux. Hermione raconta à son amie que la dispute d'hier entre Draco et elle avait fonctionné comme prévu. Draco avait enfin appelé Hermione par son prénom. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la fin. Non pas qu'elle voulait le changer mais il y avait certains points qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout chez le blond. Et elle voulait lui faire prendre conscience de ces petites choses. Ginny raconta qu'elle avait les mêmes problèmes avec Harry. Il était franchement aveugle parfois. Mais bon, la rousse travaillait dur, non seulement pour le décoincer mais aussi pour le rendre mieux, comme le fait de montrer des petits gestes d'affection de temps en temps. C'était la base d'un couple, selon les jeunes filles qui passèrent une autre heure à parler de leur mec idéal, tout en se rendant compte que finalement, leurs petits amis étaient bien loin du mec parfait. Soudain, Hermione vit Draco arriver. Il s'approcha rapidement de la table, embrassa furtivement la brune et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais.

Puis la journée passa vite. Il ne restait maintenant qu'une semaine avant les vacances. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs. Chose qu'elle réussit malgré le fait que Draco râlait souvent qu'elle revenait tard. Blaise était souvent là, quand elle rentrait. Et ils passaient le reste de la soirée tous les trois et parfois avec Ginny, pour changer. Ils formaient une bonne équipe et la présence de la rousse ne gênait pas les deux Serpentards. D'après Ginny, Ron sortait vraiment avec Parkinson mais il n'en parlerait pas. Il était bien trop fier pour ça mais surtout, elle était de Serpentard. Et ça, pour Ron c'était un vrai problème. Enfin, c'était assez drôle parce que la rousse rapportait tout ce qui se disait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Toutes les nouvelles rumeurs avec en plus, Luna qui en rapportait d'autres, il y avait de quoi écrire un livre.

La semaine passa vraiment vite pour tous les élèves. Ils ne tenaient plus en place et écoutaient de moins en moins en cours, réfléchissant à leurs bagages. Les profs désespéraient d'attirer l'attention des élèves. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce que les autres faisaient pour leurs vacances. La réponse qui revenait le plus souvent était bien entendu 'je les passe avec la famille'. Plus le vendredi approchait, plus Hermione était surexcitée. Par contre, elle remarqua que Draco ne se montrait pas vraiment enjoué. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et un soir, elle lui posa la question, ce à quoi il répondit :

« Y'a rien… »

« Draco, s'il te plaît ne me mens pas ! Vas-y parle ! »

Il sembla réfléchir puis finalement se lança :

« Je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre de rencontrer tes parents. Après tout, on est pas ensemble depuis longtemps et là, ben je trouve que ça officialise la relation. »

« Draco, tu verras mes parents que très rarement, à part dans l'avion mais sinon, après c'est chacun sa vie. En plus, y'aura Blaise. Si tu ne veux pas 'officialiser' la relation, je dirais à mes parents que tu es un ami. Rien de plus ! Draco, » Dit-elle, en se lovant contre lui, « je t'ai invité au départ pour que tu ne passes les vacances tout seul. Pas pour te présenter à mes parents. Ok ? »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. A partir de ce moment là, il se montrait un peu plus enjoué pour les vacances. Et le jour que tout le monde attendait arriva enfin. Le vendredi, l'excitation était à son comble à Poudlard. Le soir, Hermione courait dans tous les sens pour finir sa valise. Draco faisait de même mais sans courir. Vers 9h, Blaise arriva en disant qu'il avait enfin fini. Hermione avait eu l'idée de faire une liste pour aider les deux Serpentards à prendre les bonnes affaires. Ce soir là, ils eurent aussi la visite de Ginny avec Harry et Ron. Heureusement, Hermione était encore dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Quand les deux Serpentards les virent entrer, ils disparurent dans la chambre du blond. Les trois Gryffondors, eux partir rejoindre la brune. Ils voulaient lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances et surtout parler un peu avec elle. Hermione ne râla pas, car Blaise aussi passait outre les règles. Les Gryffondors parlèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure puis partir se coucher. La brune alla dans la chambre de Draco et le retrouva avec Blaise. Avant que le brun ne parte, elle leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire demain. C'était simple, ils devaient transplaner chez Hermione demain avant 13h. L'avion était à 14h15, et il fallait trois quarts d'heure de route pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils acquiescèrent et Blaise s'en alla. Hermione se coucha dans le lit de Draco et fut rejointe par le blond. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt car le train était demain matin à 10h.

Le lendemain arriva vite. Hermione se leva la première et alla s'habillait. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Draco. Puis vers 9h45, tous les élèves attendaient dans le hall. McGo arriva et indiqua aux étudiants de la suivre. Ils partirent pour le Pré-au-Lard. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le train. Une fois qu'ils furent tous montés, on entendit le sifflet annonçant le départ imminent. Hermione était dans un compartiment avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et les autres. La brune remarqua que le roux n'était pas dans son assiette. Ginny vit le regard de la brune et lui fit un clin d'œil signifiant, 'il est triste de quitter Parkinson'. Hermione comprit immédiatement. Le train partit et les conversations commencèrent sur tous les sujets. Le voyage ne fut pas trop long grâce aux discussions. Quand le train entra en gare, Hermione vit ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le quai. Elle leur fit un petit signe à travers la vitre. Puis le train s'arrêta. Lorsqu'elle descendit du wagon, elle alla les saluer. Ils étaient avec la famille Weasley. Hermione dit bonjour à tout le monde. Puis avant que ses parents ne disent de bêtise, surtout concernant le fait que Blaise et Draco passer les vacances avec les Granger, elle les entraîna vers la sortie. Ils prirent la voiture et retournèrent à leur maison.

Ils vivaient dans la banlieue de Londres, au nord. La maison était grande, avec un étage et un immense jardin. Le style était très anglais. Une grande allée menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Hermione prit son sac alors que son père portait sa malle. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison et Hermione et son père montèrent les bagages à l'étage. La chambre de la brune était une pièce assez grande. Le grand lit était placé en plein milieu. A côté, sur la gauche se trouvait un bureau. Mais ce qu'Hermione préférait, c'était la banquette en dessous de la fenêtre. Elle passait des heures assise à regarder dehors, sa chambre donnant sur le jardin. Elle s'allongea un peu sur son lit et se perdit dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle entendit sa mère crier d'en bas. Il était déjà midi. Elle descendit et alla dans la salle à manger. Elle retrouva ses parents assis, prêts à entamer le repas. Hermione s'assit à sa place. La mère de la brune lui demanda :

« Ils arrivent quand tes amis ? Pas trop tard j'espère. Il est hors de question qu'on loupe l'avion… »

« Je sais, maman, ils arrivent ici vers 1h. »

« Ok, c'est bien ! Ils viennent comment ? Pas en balai j'espère ? »

« Non, ils transplanent… Ils n'ont pas d'autres choix, ils n'ont pas de voiture… »

« Bon, ok, ça passe pour cette fois. Allez, bon appétit. »

Les Granger mangèrent tout en discutant. Le père d'Hermione voulait savoir comment se passaient les cours. La brune lui répondit que tout allait bien. Après le repas, la mère, qui s'appelait Louise, alla mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et son père, Frank s'installèrent devant la télé en attendant l'arrivée de Blaise et Draco. Il était à peine 12h30, donc, ils avaient encore un peu de temps. Hermione s'était toujours mieux entendu avec son père qu'avec sa mère. Cette dernière était beaucoup trop autoritaire. Elle voulait tout contrôler. Un peu comme Hermione d'ailleurs. C'était pour ça qu'elles se disputaient assez souvent. Et maintenant, la brune préférait laisser faire sa mère, car ses engueulades l'épuisaient. Alors, elle restait avec son père. Avec lui, au moins, elle pouvait parler. En fait, la génétique faisait des choses étranges : Hermione ressemblait trait pour trait à son père mais question caractère, c'était sa mère tout craché. Bref, le père et la fille regardaient les infos pendant que la mère terminait les valises à l'étage. Tout d'un coup, on entendit un 'pop' dans le couloir. Les garçons venaient d'arriver. Hermione courut à leur rencontre. Ils étaient là avec leurs bagages. Elle leur dit de la suivre et alla dans le salon pour présenter Draco à son père.

« Papa, je te présente Draco, Draco, mon père. »

Frank se leva et vint serrer la main du blond. Ils échangèrent des formules de politesse puis le regard du père se tourna vers Blaise.

« Ravi de te revoir, Blaise. »

« Moi de même, Frank… »

« Ah, vous êtes enfin arrivés. Bonjour, Blaise. Et toi, tu dois être Draco. Ravie de te rencontrer, jeune homme. » Cria Louise.

Elle s'approcha du brun et lui fit la bise. Elle en fit de même avec le blond qui fut surpris de ce geste. Mais il ne montra rien. Seule Hermione s'en rendit compte. Et là, Louise devint complètement folle. Dans le sens où elle pressa tout le monde. Elle ordonna à tous de prendre leurs valises et de les mettre dans la voiture. Puis elle leur demanda de monter dans l'auto. Draco eut un mouvement de recul mais le regard d'Hermione le convainquit d'entrer dans l'engin. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Hermione, qui était au milieu, lui prit la main. Seul Blaise le vit et sourit. Et puis de toute façon, les parents pouvaient comprendre que Draco était un sorcier et que donc il ne connaissait pas toutes ces engins moldus, à part de loin. La voiture démarra et la main du blond se crispa sur celle de la brune. Heureusement, au fur et à mesure du voyage, il se détendit et Hermione put récupérer sa main en bon état. Blaise, lui, regardait tranquillement par la vitre. Le paysage défilait rapidement. Draco n'osait pas regarder dehors de peur d'être malade. Hermione le voyait bien, il fixait un point invisible devant lui. Par miracle, le calvaire du blond se termina lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Et là, ce fut un bazar incroyable. Il fallait faire enregistrer les bagages, trouver l'embarcadère et attendre. Le tout fut fait aussi rapidement que possible. Il y avait pas mal de monde pour les bagages mais tout se fit dans un calme étonnant. Hermione n'aimait pas toute cette agitation. En général, si elle avait le choix, elle préférait transplaner. Quand tout fut prêt, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un café en attendant leur avion. Ils devaient s'arrêter à Denver et de là, ils loueraient une voiture pour aller jusqu'à la station de ski. La mère d'Hermione, de nature très curieuse, ne cessait de poser des questions à Draco.

« Vous habitez où ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Heu, pas loin de Stonehenge… »

« Oh, c'est joli par là. J'ai des amis qui habitent à Salisbury. Et vos parents font quoi dans la vie ? »

« Heu… C'est-à-dire que… » Répondit le blond mal à l'aise.

« Maman, laisse-le tranquille. » Intervint Hermione

« Quoi, je me renseigne ! Alors ? »

Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lança à sa mère.

« T'es vraiment embêtante quand tu t'y mets. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal à vouloir connaître tes amis, Hermione. »

« Roh !!! »

« Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère, ma fille. Très bien, je ne pose plus de questions. »

« Merci. » Conclut Hermione.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant que Louise ne revienne à l'assaut. Elle demanda :

« Vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ? »

« Maman !!! »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'arrête. Bon, il est long, cet avion. J'aime pas attendre. Tiens au fait, j'ai vu Kyle et Ian la dernière fois. Et Ian est avec la petite Thompson. Tu sais, Carole, t'étais amie avec elle avant. C'est dommage que vous ne vous parliez plus… »

« Elle m'a fait une crasse et je suis rancunière. » S'énerva Hermione.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est dommage. Bref, Ian et elle ont l'air heureux ensemble. »

« J'vais le tuer… »

« Voyons, ma chérie, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, l'amour ne se contrôle pas… »

Hermione en avait vraiment marre de cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part. Et en plus, maintenant, elle était en colère contre Ian. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Carole Thompson et Hermione avaient été amies par le passé mais un jour, Carole avait piqué le mec d'Hermione. C'était son premier petit copain, celui qui lui avait offert la guitare, et elle l'aimait vraiment comme on aime à douze ans. Mais voilà, Carole était arrivée et elle lui avait pris. Hermione ne lui avait jamais pardonné et après ça, ce fut des coups plus bas les uns que les autres entre les deux ex-meilleures amies. Et voilà, qu'Ian sortait avec elle. Une fois qu'elle serait arrivée à la station, elle l'appellerait. Une voix annonça enfin que l'avion pour Denver était arrivé et que les passagers étaient attendus pour l'embarcation. Les Granger et les deux Serpentards prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Une hôtesse vérifiait les billets. Quand ils furent passés, une autre femme leur indiqua leur siège. Louise avait bien fait les choses car en effet, ils étaient dans la classe business. Un peu plus chère que la classe éco et un peu moins confortable que la première classe, c'est le juste milieu. Les parents d'Hermione laissèrent les trois places côte à côte aux jeunes alors qu'eux s'asseyaient sur les sièges devant. Hermione demanda aux garçons quelle place ils voulaient. Blaise choisit celle à côté de la fenêtre, Hermione au milieu et Draco celle qui permettait de s'enfuir plus facilement. Ils attendirent que les autres passagers terminent de monter à bord de l'avion. Puis, la voix du pilote se fit entendre. Les hôtesses firent leur petite danse. Hermione attacha sa ceinture et aida Draco à fermer la sienne. Blaise s'en sortit tout seul, ayant déjà pris l'avion. Lorsque l'avion commença à bouger, le brun s'agrippa à son siège. Draco fermait les yeux. Hermione lui attrapa de nouveau la main et la serra de manière réconfortante. Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa. Elle bloqua son regard au sien. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, ses yeux trahissant une certaine peur. Mais jamais elle ne baissa le regard, tentant ainsi de le rassurer. L'avion décolla, obligeant les passagers à se coller aux sièges. Puis l'avion se stabilisa. Hermione lâcha la main de Draco et détacha sa ceinture. Blaise fit de même. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Hermione lui dit :

« C'est bon, on est partis, tu peux enlever ta ceinture. Y'a plus rien à craindre… »

Il la fixa mais n'enleva pas le bout de tissu. Hermione ne dit rien de plus, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas bien. Mais au moins, il n'était pas malade. Un film passa dans l'avion. C'était un truc débile mais au moins, ça permettait de ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Hermione parla avec Blaise car le film ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

« J'en reviens pas que Ian sorte avec Carole. Comment il peut me faire ça ? »

« Carole, en fait, c'est la fille que tu supportes pas c'est ça. Celle qui t'a volé un petit copain ? »

« Ouais, et depuis je la déteste… Je crois que je vais le tuer. En tout cas, il est absolument hors de question qu'elle s'incruste dans le groupe. Je la laisserais pas faire… »

« Oh, telle que je te connais, je n'en doute pas. Ca va, Drake ? »

« Ouais… » Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« J'crois que ça doit faire beaucoup pour lui en peu de temps… » Dit Blaise.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Elle ne fut pas longue à trouver le sommeil. Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par la voix du pilote qui disait qu'il allait bientôt atterrir et qu'il fallait boucler la ceinture. Hermione, encore ensommeillée, s'attacha et attendit que l'avion se pose. Elle prit la main de Draco instinctivement et la serra pour le rassurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion atterrissait sur la piste. Et là, les gens eurent cette réaction tellement débile, ils applaudirent le pilote.

Une heure plus tard à courir dans tous les sens, ils avaient récupéré les bagages et roulaient maintenant vers la station. Draco semblait mieux supporter la voiture mais le voyage était plus long. Ils avaient environ deux heures de route. Heureusement, dans l'auto, il y avait un lecteur DVD, donc, ils purent regarder un autre film mais cette fois ci, c'était mieux que celui dans l'avion. Les trois amis regardaient la petite télé sans broncher. Le temps passa deux fois plus vite et quand le film se termina, la voiture entamait les virages menant à la station. Hermione se sentit d'un coup sur les nerfs, elle était pressée d'arriver là-haut. Heureusement, ses prières furent entendues car à peine une demi-heure plus tard, elle voyait enfin les deux chalets. La voiture s'arrêta devant le plus grand des deux, là où d'autres voitures avaient pris place. Les cinq occupants descendirent, prirent leurs bagages et entrèrent dans la maison. A l'intérieur, il y avait déjà une bonne partie de la famille. Louise présenta les garçons :

« Maman, voici des amis d'Hermione, Blaise Zabini et Draco… »

« Malfoy… » Termina la brune.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer jeunes hommes. Hermione, ma chérie, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser. »

La brune alla donner un bisou à sa grand-mère. Puis elle présenta le reste de la famille : le mari de sa grand-mère, la sœur puis les sœurs de sa mère avec leurs époux. Louise dit à sa fille que les jeunes devaient déjà être dans l'autre chalet. Mais avant que les autres ne partent, elle les mit en garde :

« Attention, les jeunes, vous ne faites pas chambres mixtes. Et pas trop de bruit non plus. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Hermione acquiesça et entraîna les deux autres vers l'autre chalet. Ils entrèrent sans frapper et retrouvèrent les membres de la famille manquants, assis dans les canapés en train de parler. Il y avait tout le monde : Damian, Judy, Kyle, Tony, sa copine de longue date Amber et Nathan. Kyle et Damian furent les premiers à se lever et à courir vers Hermione suivis de près par Judy. Ils se sautèrent tous les bras les uns des autres. Kyle en rajouta une couche et porta Hermione. Elle hurla qu'il la fasse descendre, ce qu'il fit après quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, Damian serrait la main de Blaise et Draco. Puis Hermione fit les présentations une nouvelle fois. Tony parla en premier :

« Alors, vous aussi, vous avez eu le droit aux 'règles', comme quoi, pas de chambres mixtes, blablabla… »

« Ouais, et on a trop bien écouté » Continua Damian. « De ce fait, je dors avec Nathan et toi, Blaise, deuxième porte à gauche. Tony dort avec Amber. Et pour vous deux, on vous a gardé une chambre. Parce que vous êtes bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu, oui, mais n'en parle pas aux parents, ils ne le savent pas … Qui te l'a dit ? » Répondit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, t'es pas la seule à être amie avec Blaise. Il nous raconte des choses aussi. Bon, la chambre, c'est la dernière porte au fond à droite. »

« Ok, on va aller s'installer. A tout de suite ! » Termina Hermione en lançant un regard de reproche à Blaise en passant.

Elle prit ses bagages et monta l'escalier, suivie de Draco et Blaise. Le brun les abandonna devant la porte de sa chambre alors que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers la leur. Hermione ouvrit la porte. C'était tout simplement parfait. Un grand lit trônait en plein milieu de la pièce avec un grand canapé devant la fenêtre, une coiffeuse et une commode contre le mur d'en face. Hermione posa son sac sur le lit et Draco l'imita. Elle profita de ce moment à deux pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et plaça ses bras autour de la taille de la brune. Il la serra contre lui. Hermione se recula un peu et l'embrassa avant de lui prendre la main et descendre rejoindre les autres. Blaise était déjà là et bavardait avec les autres. Hermione s'assit sur un canapé, le blond à ses côtés. Kyle commença à embêter Hermione, mais ça elle avait l'habitude. Elle se rendit compte que les vacances commençaient et là, elle était juste bien. Elle voulait juste profiter à fond.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure: Eh bien, voilà, les vacances sont arrivées. Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est que le début, il n'y a que le départ qui est présent et l'arrivée aux chalets, et pour savoir ce qui va se passer durant cette semaine au ski, il vous faudra encore patienter un peu.**

**Sinon, Hermione use encore une fois de ses talents de manipulatrice. Eh oui! la dispute avec Draco était prévue. Mais bon, il faut la comprendre, un mois qu'ils sont ensemble et Draco s'obstine à l'appeler par son nom. A part, je ne sais pas si c'est assez visible, mais il y a encore du rapprochement entre les deux, notamment dans les différents moyens de transport. Hermione rassure Draco mais sans parler, toujours avec le regard (j'adore l'idée qu'on peut parler rien que d'un regard. Je trouva ça encore plus fort que des paroles, vous en pensez quoi?)**

**Par contre, j'ai bien aimé décrire la mère d'Hermione comme celle qui contrôle tout et qui est intrusive dans la vie des gens. Elle veut toujours tout savoir, et ça, ça m'amuse. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Ouah, ça, c'est de la review. Merci, tu me rassure car c'est exactement l'effet que je voulais produire. Pour ce qui est de la prochaine dispute, mmmh, surprise... (Bon, oui, il y en aura une ou des autres mais ça, c'est pour la suite...) En attendant, je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et à la prochaine. Bisous!!!**

**_Mlle Ganou_: Merci pour cette review! Ravie que ça te plaise... J'espère que le personnage d'Hermione n'est pas trop loin de celui de JK Rowling. Ce n'est pas facile de coller à ce personnage tout en faisant quelque chose de différent... **

**_Marie_: Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Une dispute est toujours bonne pour un couple et le meilleur, c'est vraiment la réconciliation. En tout cas, on peut voir qu'Hermione tient Draco et qu'elle le manipule comme elle le veut. Mais bon, je te rassure, elle le sait très bien, et je ne vais pas faire en sorte qu'elle en abuse.**

**_Littlemagicworld_: Merci pour cette review, elle me touche vraiment. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis de nouveaux lecteurs et surtout ça motive l'auteure. J'aime les personnages avec du caractère. Pour ce qui est de voir Draco sur des skis, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, il faudra encore patienter un peu...**

**_nini_: Oui, cette dispute est ridicule mais ça met du piment dans le couple. Sinon, c'est un peu terne, non? Bref, Draco a du mal à s'extérioriser, à part avec Blaise et c'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle pas à Hermione. Mais bon, elle n'est pas dupe et c'est pour ça qu'elle pose la question dans ce chapitre et tente de le rassurer.**

**_AmE-RomantiK_: Merci beaucoup pour cette review! Heureuse de voir que l'évolution entre Draco et Hermione te plaise. Je ne voulais pas faire un truc trop simple. La rendre complexe tout en restant simple. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'impression que ça donne. Bref, pour ce qui est de Blaise, tu le verras par la suite. (Désolé de ne pas en dire plus mais si je me lance dessus, déjà que je suis une grande bavarde... ^^)**

**Je voulais aussi remercier _iim-ann-ee_ pour tes reviews sur les différents chapitres. Un peu plus de motivation pour l'auteur...**

**A bientôt tout le monde...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... Tout est à JK Rowling sauf les nouveaux personnages, les lieux (notamment le chalet) et l'histoire de fond...**

**Bonne lecture!!! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La visite.**

_Draco_

La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Draco était assis dans un des trois canapés, Hermione à ses côtés et Blaise à l'autre bout du fauteuil. Le blond ne parlait pas beaucoup, n'osant pas trop s'incruster dans la conversation. De plus, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres, les ayant rencontré qu'une fois. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Mais il écoutait les autres parler. Ils ne disaient rien de bien intéressant mais bon, ça passait le temps. Puis vers 11h, ils allèrent se coucher. Draco s'endormit assez vite, le voyage l'ayant complètement épuisé. Il sentit Hermione se coller contre lui et ce fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en premier. La brune dormait encore lovée contre lui. Elle était paisible et à chaque, il ressentait du plaisir à la voir comme ça. Il bougea un peu pour mieux se caler mais il fut trop brusque et Hermione se réveilla. Elle le fixa sans rien dire puis lui sourit. Elle le salua. Il se souvint qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle. Aujourd'hui, il avait un rendez-vous important qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. Il souffla un coup et se lança :

« Hermione, cette après-midi, je dois partir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la brune d'une voix ensommeillée.

« En fait, heu… je dois voir…heu… tu sais que ma mère est sur les Etats-Unis… »

« Non, je ne le savais pas… »

« Bref, voilà, ça fait des mois que je l'ai pas vu et je lui ai promis de venir la voir quand je serais en vacances. Et comme c'est le cas, ben en fait, je voulais aller la voir aujourd'hui. »

« Elle est où ? »

« Je peux pas le dire…Donc cette après-midi, je transplanerais… »

« Hors de question ! » Dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Quoi ?!? » Demanda le blond, sans comprendre.

« Je veux dire, tu ne transplanes pas ici, si ma mère apprend ça, elle me tue et toi aussi par la même occasion. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu ailles voir ta mère, mais on va s'arranger, je te conduirais à l'arrêt de bus en bas de la montagne. Tu pourras transplaner là, et comme ça, ma mère n'en saura rien. Mais par contre, il faudra qu'on se donne rendez-vous, pour qu'on fasse la même opération. Et comme ça, ma mère n'en saura vraiment rien. Ca marche ? »

« Heu… ouais, ok ! »

Finalement, elle comprenait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'attendait à une dispute, comme quoi, ils venaient juste d'arriver, ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, blablabla…Mais non, rien ! Elle avait juste accepté et même proposé de l'aider pour ne pas se faire prendre par Louise. Après ça, Hermione dit que ce matin, ils ne feraient pas de 'ski' parce qu'il fallait faire toutes les réservations : les forfaits, les skis… Draco ne comprenait pas tout mais, il faisait confiance à Hermione car elle connaissait le monde moldu. Ils se levèrent et partirent s'habiller. Le chalet était impressionnant. D'après Hermione, il y avait une salle de bain pour chaque chambre. Ils descendirent ensuite dans la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent tout le monde. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement avant de partir pour ce qu'Hermione appelait la pire partie des vacances. Et Draco allait le découvrir bien assez tôt.

En effet, c'était un de ces bazars. Premièrement pour avoir les forfaits, ils durent attendre une heure le temps que tout le monde passe avant eux. Une fois au guichet, Kyle dut retenir Hermione pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas. Elle donna les différents noms et la femme derrière la vitre leur dit d'attendre cinq minutes le temps de sortir les forfaits. Draco observait tout ça sans rien dire. Il était tranquillement assis. Il s'amusait de voir Hermione tourner en rond. Finalement, la femme les appela et leur dit que les forfaits étaient prêts. Judy les récupéra et toute la bande sortit du bâtiment. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Maintenant, il fallait les skis. Ils partirent dans un magasin de location et durent encore attendre. Une heure de nouveau. Les gens devant eux n'avançaient pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider pour les chaussures 'Non celles-là me serrent le tibia' ou ' Ah non, celles-là je les perds'. Mais le pire, c'était ceux qui ne savaient s'ils allaient faire du ski ou du surf. Finalement, au bout d'une heure trente, ce fut enfin leur tour. L'avantage, c'est que Draco avait eu le temps de voir comment ça fonctionnait. Ainsi, il ne paraitrait pas idiot. Les quatre vendeurs s'occupèrent d'eux. Malgré tout, il écoutait ce qu'Hermione lui disait, comme quoi, il fallait mieux qu'il prenne les skis. C'était plus simple.

Soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il n'était jamais monté sur ces choses. Et il ne savait pas du tout comment ça fonctionnait. Enfin, à part avec les explications d'Hermione mais ça restait plutôt abstrait pour le blond. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Mais pour le moment, il regardait le temps passer. Il était déjà 11h du matin, et il commençait à avoir faim. Mais en attendant de retourner au chalet, il était assis avec un homme lui tenant le pied et lui passant une chaussure immense. Lorsque le vendeur resserra les accroches, il ressentit une douleur dans la jambe. Il regarda Hermione prêt à lui hurler dessus parce que là, il n'en pouvait plus. Elle était dans le même état mais supportait encore. Elle le fixa en retour et s'occupa bien de lui. Elle expliqua au vendeur que c'était la première fois qu'il venait au ski et donc, il n'y connaissait rien. De ce fait, le vendeur fut plus patient et prit le temps de tout lui expliquer dans les détails. Et après une demi-heure d'essayage, le petit groupe repartit avec les différents accessoires. Une fois au chalet, ils allèrent déposer leurs nouvelles affaires dans le local réservé à cet effet et repartirent dans le salon afin de préparer le déjeuner.

Puis il fut enfin l'heure de partir. Hermione expliqua aux autres qu'elle emmenait Draco à l'arrêt de bus car il devait voir sa mère qui se trouvait à Denver. Draco fut surpris de ce mensonge mais elle lui lança un regard qui disait 'Comme ça ils ne poseront pas de questions'. Et effectivement, les autres ne dirent rien et le couple partit. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Hermione démarra. Elle se plaignait qu'elle n'aimait pas rouler sur la neige. Sur la route, elle lui dit :

« Bien je serais là vers 5h – 5h30. Ne sois pas en retard ok ? »

« Ok ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'arrêt de bus. Hermione passa devant et trouva un petit coin à l'abri des regards. Là, il descendit de la voiture. La brune le rejoignit. Elle lui demanda une dernière fois si ça allait aller et Draco acquiesça. Il l'embrassa et transplana à l'endroit où sa mère se trouvait. Il atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans une grande maison en bord de mer. Ca n'étonnait pas Draco, sa mère avait toujours aimé l'océan. Et San Diego faisait partie de ces villes. Et non, elle n'avait pas choisi Los Angeles, trop voyant pour se cacher. Draco était arrivé dans le salon. Il tourna un peu sur lui-même pour observer la pièce. La salle était richement décorée. Mais surtout c'était fait avec goût. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans le salon. Il se retourna et fit face à sa mère. Elle semblait fatiguée mais elle avait plaqué un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle vint vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Draco se laissa faire, trop content de revoir sa mère. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. En y pensant bien, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard **(N/A : comme je l'ai déjà dit, Voldemort est mort et la grande bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu juste après la fin de la sixième année.)** et elle lui avait tant manqué. Et oui, si un jour quelqu'un cherchait le point faible du grand Draco Malfoy, il fallait regarder du côté de Narcissa. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Elle commença à parler, à demander des nouvelles du blond. Il répondit à toutes les questions. Elle voulait tout savoir, comme toujours. Au plus le temps passait, au plus elle semblait en forme. Elle continuait :

« Ecoute, mon chéri, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé avec Severus. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Avec ton père en prison, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te laisser tout seul. »

« Maman, je sais tout ça. Tu as fait tout ça pour ta sécurité et je le comprends très bien. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus important. »

« Je sais. Bref, parlons d'autres choses, comment se passent tes cours ? »

« Très bien. »

« Donc, tu passes les vacances avec Blaise, c'est bien ça ? »

« Heu… Oui, mais je suis aussi ici avec d'autres personnes. »

« Oh, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis. Je suis contente pour toi, Draco. J'ai toujours su que tu pouvais être sociable quand tu le voulais. »

« Merci… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait rougi d'un coup. Mais Narcissa était sa mère et elle le vit immédiatement. Elle reprit :

« Tu es avec une amie, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même plus ? »

Cette fois, Draco devint vraiment tout rouge. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, s'il devait dire à sa mère qu'il sortait avec Hermione Granger. Mais après tout, c'était sa mère, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, alors pourquoi pas ? Il se lança :

« Bien en fait, il y a bien quelqu'un chez qui je passe les vacances avec Blaise. »

« Oh, et qui est-ce ? »

« Heu, c'est Hermione Granger… »

« Oh, la petite Sang de Bourbe ? »

« Elle-même… »

« Je m'en doutais. Je savais bien que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. La façon dont tu en parlais ne laissait aucun doute. Je suis contente pour toi. Si elle te rend heureux, c'est le principal ! »

« Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle ne soit pas de sang pur ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Cette idée de sang pur et impur était celle de ton père. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient au mélange des deux. Enfin, je veux dire, on peut toujours trouver mieux mais le principal est qu'elle te rende heureux. Depuis Janice, tu ne semblais plus toi-même mais là, je peux voir un petit changement et ça ma fait vraiment plaisir. Du moment que tu te sens bien, je me sens bien aussi. »

Le fait que sa mère mentionne Janice lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs mais il ne montra rien. Se rappeler de cette période lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Narcissa, voyant qu'elle avait mis mal à l'aise son fils, changea de sujet. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un bon moment. Vers 4h, elle lui proposa du thé, pur tradition anglaise. Il accepta volontiers. Et ils parlèrent encore et encore, ravis de s'être retrouvés. Après le thé, ils allèrent faire un tour sur la plage. Le soleil était encore chaud même à cette période de l'année. Ils profitèrent de sa chaleur. Le fils et sa mère, se ressemblant beaucoup, leurs cheveux blonds reflétaient le moindre rayon. Ils marchaient côte à côte. Soudain, Narcissa demanda à son fils :

« Mais dis-moi, as-tu trouvé un cadeau pour la petite Granger ? »

« Non … »

« Eh bien, Noël est dans trois jours. As-tu une idée ? » Dit la blonde sur un ton de reproche.

« J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons y réfléchir à deux. Qu'aime-t-elle ? »

« La musique… »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur balade à essayer de trouver un cadeau raisonnable. Finalement, Narcissa emmena son fils dans une bijouterie. Là, après une heure de délibération, il choisit finalement un pendentif en or en forme de clé de sol avec un diamant dans le cercle intérieur. Le tout était agrémenté d'une chaine en or aussi. Il demanda un paquet cadeau. Soudain, Draco regarda sa montre. Oups, il était en retard. Il était déjà 5h30. Hermione n'allait pas apprécier. Il fit la remarque à sa mère. Elle parut un peu déçue mais le cacha bien. Elle dit :

« Prends soin de toi, Draco ! »

« Oui, maman, fais attention à toi. Au revoir ! »

« Au revoir ! »

Sur ce, Draco transplana. Il atterrit là où il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione. Elle était déjà là, adossée à la voiture, la musique à fond. Elle attendait patiemment. Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il la vit. Il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point elle était belle naturellement. Il approcha doucement, de peur qu'elle ne soit en colère. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle tourna la tête vivement et lui sourit. Apparemment, elle n'était pas furieuse. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et vint près d'elle. Il la saisit par la taille et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la brune mais au dernier moment, elle tourna la tête et dit clairement :

« T'es en retard ! »

Draco aurait pu prendre ça mal, s'il n'avait pas vu le petit sourire qui naissait au coin de la bouche d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et répondit simplement :

« Je sais… »

Mais Hermione était d'humeur taquine ce soir et elle continua sur le même ton de pseudo reproche :

« C'est bien si tu le sais. En attendant, je poireaute là depuis un quart d'heure. »

« Un Malfoy se fait toujours attendre… » Dit-il d'une voix remplie d'amusement.

C'était stupide à dire mais il aimait ce genre de jeu avec Hermione. Les fausses disputes, le constant jeu de séduction amusaient le blond. Il la força à le regarder à attrapant son menton du bout de l'index. Il déposa un baiser au bord des lèvres en souriant et Hermione reprit :

« En plus, tout ça pour une femme ! »

« C'est ma mère ! »

« Et alors, ça reste une femme avant tout… »

Il déplaça doucement ses mains et les remonta dans le dos de la brune, avec un sourire séducteur. Elle frissonna. Draco s'approcha de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui susurra :

« Jamais tu te tais ? »

« Je sais pas, t'as un moyen de me faire taire ? »

« J'en connais un excellent… »

Sur ce, il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se laissa faire et répondit au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Draco serrait Hermione contre lui. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Hermione murmura :

« Pas mal, bon allez on y va. Les autres vont attendre. »

Ils montèrent en voiture et ils remontèrent au chalet. Draco était juste bien. Il aimait la présence d'Hermione. Pendant qu'elle conduisait, il la fixait sans rien dire. Elle avait changé, il ne cessait de le répéter mais c'était parce qu'il était agréablement surpris. Et tout doucement, il se rendait compte que sa relation avec la brune prenait de l'importance. Il essayait toujours de mettre de la distance entre eux, de ne pas être trop près mais c'était comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, il revenait toujours. La voiture roulait toujours et montait doucement. Mais étrangement, il commençait à s'y habituer. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la musique. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent de la voiture et rentrèrent dans le chalet. Tous les autres étaient assis dans les différents canapés et discutaient tranquillement. Apparemment, Amber et Judy étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Hermione disparut dans la cuisine pour aider les deux jeunes filles pendant que Draco rejoignait Blaise et les autres. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt. Après manger, ils retournèrent s'asseoir dans les canapés. Hermione se lova dans les bras de Draco et il ressentit des papillons dans le ventre. Il était juste bien. Il remarqua que ce genre de sensations arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Mais la plupart du temps, il les refoulait. Toujours cette peur de l'attachement.

Les amis discutaient ensemble de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient des cours, des amis du lycée (Draco en avait déjà entendu parler), et des petit(e)s ami(e)s. Hermione sembla se rappeler de quelque chose car elle s'assit brutalement en repoussant le bras de Draco qui était sur son épaule. Elle dit à Kyle en particulier :

« Mais au fait, je pense à un truc. Ian sort avec Carole Thompson ? C'est quoi le délire ? »

« Ben en fait, pour être plus précis, c'est Carole qui sort avec Ian pas l'inverse. Au lycée, Carole a la réputation d'être une fille facile alors Ian a voulu vérifier. Et apparemment, c'est vrai. Donc, il profite un peu avant de la larguer. » Répondit Kyle en souriant.

« Oh, ok. Je préfère ça… »

« T'inquiète, on ne te donnerait pas de coups de poignards dans le dos, H. On sait très bien ce qu'elle t'a fait mais Ian a juste envie de s'amuser un peu, c'est tout. »

Hermione se décontracta de nouveau et se recala contre Draco. Il ne dit rien et plaça simplement son bras sur l'épaule de la brune. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Kyle ne le quittait pas du regard. Et ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, c'était les yeux qu'il avait, comme ceux de Potter quand il regardait le blond. Draco n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il fixa le brun sans jamais baisser le regard. Même si personne ne s'en rendait compte, il y avait de la tension entre eux deux. Draco comprit d'un coup ce que Blaise voulait dire quand il avait fait les présentations lors de la première rencontre. Il était évident que Kyle n'aimait pas Draco et ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi. Bien qu'il y soit habitué, généralement, il donnait toujours aux gens une raison de le détester. Mais là, le brun n'en avait aucune. A part peut-être le fait que le blond était avec Hermione. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte, toujours sans quitter Kyle des yeux. Finalement, ce dernier tourna le regard. Draco ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soit Kyle était protecteur envers Hermione, soit il était jaloux. Et Draco espérait vraiment que c'était la première solution. Elle serait plus facile à gérer.

Draco avait lâché la conversation, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se 'réveilla' quand Hermione le secoua doucement pour lui dire qu'ils montaient tous se coucher. Draco acquiesça et suivit la brune dans leur chambre. Leur chambre ! Ca faisait bizarre. Mais Draco se rassurait en se disant que seuls les amis d'Hermione étaient au courant de leur relation et pas les parents de la brune. Donc la relation n'était pas officielle. Mais en même temps, il en avait parlé à sa mère. Sa tête commençait à franchement tourner alors qu'il s'allongeait, Hermione contre lui. Il l'entendit lui dire qu'il devait se reposer car demain, ils montaient sur les skis. Et qu'apparemment, ça n'était pas aussi simple. Il tomba de fatigue juste après avoir dit bonne nuit à Hermione. Dans ses rêves, il voyait Hermione et Kyle aussi. Draco se battait avec le brun et à la fin du combat, Hermione ne courait pas vers lui mais vers Kyle pour le soigner. Elle avait le regard rempli de reproche. Et Draco se retrouvait seul. Encore une fois. Il se sentait attiré dans les ténèbres. Il se réveilla en sueur. Il regarda à ses côtés et Hermione était encore là, allongée près de lui. Les images de son cauchemar restaient ancrées dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il tenait à Hermione bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en fin de compte. Il tenta de se rendormir en se serrant encore plus près de la brune. Et il espérait vraiment que les rêves prémonitoires ne faisaient pas partis de ses talents.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure: Ahah, on ne voit pas encore Draco sur des skis. Eh oui! Il faudra attendre encore un peu, c'est pour le prochain chapitre... Dans ce chapitre, je voulais surtout montrer la relation de Draco avec sa mère, le fait qu'il lui parle d'Hermione... Ce qui est assez paradoxal en définitive, car il officialise la relation tout seul alors qu'il ne voulait pas le faire avec les parents d'Hermione. Oui, Draco est complexe mais c'est ça qui est drôle...**

**Pour la matinée de fous, je suppose que ceux qui ont déjà fait du ski connaissent ça: prendre les forfaits, les skis après des heures d'attente alors que la seule envie qu'on a, c'est de se lancer sur les pistes... Mais il faut faire avec même si c'est dur de garder sa patience dans ces cas là. **

**Sinon, nouvelle intrigue: le problème Kyle... Vous verrez très bientôt ce que je veux dire par là... **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_AmE-RomantiK_: Merci pour ta review! Eh oui, ils respectent très bien les règles^^! Mais bon, les parents ne vont pas venir vérifier... Et puis même, c'est les vacances, il faut en profiter!!! C'est fait pour ça...**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Oh, tu m'as l'air d'avoir subi un sacré traumatisme, dis-moi! Personnnellement, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé mais bon, j'suis pas une experte des voyages en avion, donc... Ca va, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes quelconque avec le ski, parce que si je ravive des mauvais souvenirs à chaque chapitre, je suis désolée. Allez bisouxxx.**

**_Elise Richard_: Merci pour ta review! L'idée de ce couple m'est venue par hasard, en plus c'est vrai. mais étonnamment, ça plait à beaucoup de monde...**

**_Elodu92_: Bon, alors je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour le chapitre d'avant mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas eu ta review. Va falloir taper quelqu'un franchement... LOL! Bref, sinon, oui, le passage de l'avion est librement inspiré de Gad Elmaleh... Concernant Carole, ça m'amusait de la faire apparaître vaguement, parce que comme ça on voit qu'Hermione est très protrectrice avec ses amis et qu'elle les surveille un peu. Quant à la mère, il faut bien un élément perturbateur... Si c'est pas le père alors c'est la mère, ^^ ! Bref, dans ce chapitre, c'est l'inverse, le problème de Draco, c'est son père et pas sa mère, comme on peut le voir... **

**_Hilaidora_: Oui, oui, j'ai vu ta note, j'espère vraiment que tu t'es sors, car tu as l'air pas mal occupée... Alors, oui, Draco a un caractère difficile, mais tu penses vraiment que celui d'Hermione est mieux. Bon par contre, Draco sur les skis, ce n'était pas pour ce chapitre... Par contre, la guerre entre Carole et Hermione n'est pas au programme désolé. Je me voyais mal exploiter ce personnage car il n'apparaît que dans ces deux chapitres. En revanche, il y aura une autre petite guerre, mais je laisse le découvrir... **

**_Virginie01_: Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a bien fait rigolé de découvrir une de tes reviews sur quasiment tous les chapitres. Merci beaucoup!!! En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ainsi. Pour répondre à ton dernier commentaire, Draco sur les skis, c'est pour le prochain chapitre, Hermione manipulatrice, oh, oui! Et Bien plus qu'on ne le pense ( comme tu as pu le découvrir tout au long de la fic ), du rapprochement, of course, mais de quelle manière, surprise!!! Voilà, quelques éléments pour donner matière à réfléchir un peu. Bisous.**

**A bientôt....**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien, à part l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas!!!**

**Je vais donc mettre deux chapitres en ligne cette semaine: un aujourd'hui et le deuxième samedi (pour plus d'info, alors voir mon autre fic, j'explique un peu plus en détails)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Les leçons de ski.**

_Hermione_.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était encore dans un état de demi-sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui déposait un baiser sur le bout du nez. Inconsciemment, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle bougea un peu et se cala mieux contre Draco. Il était réveillé, apparemment. Mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Par contre, le blond n'était pas du même avis. Il déposa par la suite un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle murmura :

« J'veux être réveillée comme ça tous les matins… »

« Bien dormie ? » Dit doucement Draco.

« Mmh, et toi ? Tu t'es réveillé cette nuit ? »

« Cauchemar ! »

« Ca arrive à tout le monde… Il est quelle heure ? »

« 8h… »

Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux et se retrouva plongée dans le regard gris-acier de Draco. Il la fixait avec un petit sourire. Elle se colla encore plus à lui, si possible alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de la taille de la brune. Elle sourit et dit :

« Les autres se lèvent vers 8h30. On a le temps… »

Elle vit le sourire de Draco s'agrandir. Elle se frotta les yeux pour terminer de se réveiller. Elle entendit Draco dire :

« J'ai bien une idée pour passer le temps… »

« J'fais pas confiance aux idées des Serpentards. Vous êtes trop tordus. »

« Méfie-toi, Granger, je pourrais me vexer. »

Elle le fixa et rigola un peu. Il avait toujours son immense sourire et était peu crédible. Elle le tapa gentiment sur le torse tout en plaisantant :

« Toi, te vexer, laisse moi rire ! Je t'ai jamais vu vexé, tu prends toujours tes airs, certes mais tu ne te vexe pas, t'es trop prétentieux pour ça… »

Soudain, Draco explosa de rire. Il riait de bon cœur comme jamais Hermione ne l'avait entendu. Comme elle était contre lui, elle était secouée par ses spasmes. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il rigolait ainsi. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et le regarda. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle aimait bien son rire, enfin, son véritable rire, pas celui empreint de mépris. Et il était vraiment beau quand il était dans cet état. Elle demanda finalement :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Il s'arrêta mais garda son sourire. Puis, il déposa un baiser et répondit enfin :

« Toi, c'est dingue, dès le matin, t'es déjà une vraie pipelette… »

Elle prit une moue boudeuse. Draco choisit ce moment là pour l'embrasser. Ils avaient encore une demi-heure à tuer. Et le blond avait toujours la même idée en tête. Avec un peu de conviction, il réussit à la mettre en application. Et là, ils jouèrent aux cartes (N/A : non, je rigole, mais vous avez vraiment besoin d'explications ?!? ^^… ).

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent. Hermione choisit les vêtements pour Draco en fonction du temps. Elle vit qu'il avait des doutes. Il lui dit qu'il allait crever de chaud dans ça mais elle lui répondit que dehors, il faisait froid malgré le soleil. Ne connaissant pas la montagne, il fit ce que la brune lui disait. Heureusement, ils avaient évité la combinaison, ce truc horrible avec des couleurs le plus souvent immondes (N/A : je suis passée par là…). Au final, Hermione avait un pantalon de ski violet avec un blouson blanc. Draco lui avait un pantalon noir avec un manteau vert foncé. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Les autres étaient prêts aussi. Ils burent le café dans le silence. Les matins étaient toujours assez durs. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le local à ski. Ils étaient tous en train de mettre leurs chaussures. Hermione, elle, aidait Draco à mettre les siennes. Elle prenait son temps pour lui expliquer comment bien les serrer. Kyle le remarqua et la charria :

« Oh, c'est ti pas mignon, on dirait une maman qui lace les chaussures de son ti n'enfant. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Draco qui avait un regard noir vers Kyle. Elle sentit de la tension entre les deux. Elle comprit tout à coup que Kyle, pour une raison inconnue, enfin pas tant que ça, n'aimait pas le blond. Elle ne fit pas de remarque là-dessus mais en revanche, elle lui balança :

« Va te faire foutre, Kyle. Il n'a jamais fait de ski. Alors, je fais comme hier avec Blaise, je lui explique. »

« Oh, ça va, j'te taquine… »

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle lança un coup d'œil vers Draco. Il ne quittait pas du regard le brun. Ces deux là ne s'entendaient visiblement pas. Hermione tourna la tête vers Kyle. Elle le vit faire un sourire hypocrite et tourna les talons pour aller prendre ses skis. Elle souffla un coup. Des fois, elle avait de gros doutes par rapport au comportement de Kyle. Il y avait des moments où on pourrait croire qu'il était jaloux. Hermione le pensait de temps en temps, Kyle ayant été son premier vrai petit ami et amant. Mais en fin de compte, c'était souvent un côté protecteur qui la gonflait des fois. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione souffre et souvent, il lui donnait son avis sur ses petits amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son approbation mais il la donnait quand même. Et quand, dans le cas où le copain en question ne lui plaisait pas, il pouvait lui en faire baver. Mais Hermione ne le laisserait pas faire avec Draco. Il en était hors de question. Elle ne voulait pas problème dans une relation qui se voulait simple.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils prirent leurs skis, chaussèrent à l'extérieur et se mirent en route. Hermione restait avec Draco. Elle prenait son temps pour lui expliquer comment il fallait faire. Elle lui montra le chasse-neige et lui demanda, avant de partir, de suivre ses traces. Pour tourner, il devait mettre son poids sur la jambe qui était à l'intérieur du virage. Il comprit assez vite. Mais la théorie est toujours plus simple que la pratique. Ils mirent dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver aux télésièges. Draco était tendu sur ses jambes. Hermione le voyait bien mais il ne faisait aucune remarque. Elle prendrait tout son temps, enfin dans les limites du possible. Le jour d'avant, ils avaient décidé pendant que Draco était avec sa mère, que Damian s'occupait de Blaise alors qu'Hermione dirigeait Draco. Pour ne pas leur faire peur, ils ne prendraient que des pistes bleues. Ainsi ceux qui savaient bien skier pouvaient s'éclater et les novices n'auraient pas trop peur.

La matinée passa vite. Draco se débrouillait pas mal avec les indications d'Hermione. Elle le sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. En même temps, il était plutôt doué pour le sport. Il faisait du Quidditch. De plus, il restait Serpentard et un vert et argent ne montre pas sa peur. Fierté mal placée ! Le midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant d'altitude. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Mais Hermione voyait bien que Kyle continuait de lancer des piques au blond. Ce dernier ne répondait pas mais gardait le même regard noir. Et Hermione ne disait rien par rapport à ça. Elle ne voulait pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance. Alors elle plaisantait avec les autres. Elle laissait les deux avec leur problème. Malgré tout, Kyle trouvait encore le moyen de rire avec les autres. En revanche, Draco se taisait et semblait ruminer le comportement hostile du brun. Puis vers 2h, ils se remirent en route. Draco avait un peu plus de mal à remonter sur les skis. Il ne fit pas de remarques comme toujours, mais Hermione le sentit tendu. Elle n'allait pas forcer cet après midi.

Le problème était que Draco était énervé par rapport à Kyle. Et Hermione s'en prit plein la figure sur quasiment toutes les pistes. Malfoy était de retour. Toujours en train de râler. La brune serra les dents et continua l'apprentissage du blond. Mais la patience d'Hermione était mise à rude épreuve. Il était déjà 4h15 et les amis se dirigeaient vers le chalet doucement. Draco se plaignait encore et toujours. Mais il jouait bien son coup. Il le faisait toujours quand les autres étaient loin devant et qu'il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et lui en haut de la piste. Sauf que cette fois-ci fut celle de trop. Hermione explosa :

« Tu me fais chier, Malfoy. »

« Ouais, ben moi, je vais te dire ce qui me fait chier, c'est ce sport à la con. J'en ai marre. J'ai l'ai d'un con sur ces trucs. » Cria-t-il.

« Ouais, mais maintenant que t'es là, faut descendre. T'as pas le choix… »

« J'en ai ras le bol. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Ce que je sais faire de mieux. J'vais transplaner… »

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, Malfoy. » Menaça Hermione.

« Ne me menace pas, Granger. »

« Tu m'emmerdes. Ca fait 2h que je supporte ton caractère de merde, mais là, tu vois j'en peux plus. Tu me fais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, chier. »

« Mais va te faire foutre. J't'ai rien demandé, moi. Si je te fais tellement chier, t'as qu'à te casser. J'te retiens pas !!! »

« Faut pas me le dire deux fois… »

Elle mit ses skis dans le sens de la pente et dévala la piste d'une traite en laissant Draco en plein milieu de la piste comme un con. Elle ne se retourna même pas. Elle était furieuse. C'était dingue d'avoir un caractère pareil. Elle arriva en bas où tous les autres les attendaient. Kyle attrapa un fou rire alors que Damian et Blaise avaient un regard halluciné. Mais personne ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Hermione se retourna vers la piste et vit que Draco essayait de descendre quand même. Mais il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment. Damian fut le premier à parler :

« Tu vas vraiment le laisser descendre tout seul ? »

« Il me fait chier. Il arrête pas de se plaindre et j'en peux plus. Il me gonfle !!! » Répondit Hermione encore sur les nerfs.

« Ouais mais bon, tu vas le laisser comme ça. Il pourrait tomber et se faire mal. H, c'est pas ton genre de laisser quelqu'un dans la merde. Allez, va le chercher. »

Hermione souffla, elle savait que son cousin avait raison. Elle pesta une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre le tire-fesse qui se trouvait un peu plus bas. Elle arriva en haut de la piste et revint près de Draco. Il était dans une mauvaise position mais surtout il était complètement bloqué. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit en contrebas. Il la vit arriver et dit :

« C'est bon, Granger, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Arrête avec ta fierté mal placée, t'as l'air d'un con plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« A cause de qui, hein ? »

Il était en colère, lui aussi. Mais le problème était qu'il n'avait pas encore assez d'équilibre pour tenir sur les skis. Alors qu'il était à l'arrêt, il tomba dans la neige en amont. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle rigola de bon cœur. Non pas parce qu'elle se moquait, c'était plutôt un rire nerveux. Draco, à travers ses lunettes, la regarda méchamment et murmura :

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Granger ! »

Mais elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle vit Draco qui essayait de se remettre debout. Cette fois-ci, son ski glissa et il tomba de nouveau mais il entraîna Hermione dans sa chute. Il tomba sur elle, leurs skis entremêlés si bien qu'il leur était impossible de bouger. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent avec la tête dans le sens de la pente. Et Hermione rigolait encore. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle sentait le regard de Draco sur elle. Il la regardait sans ciller. Puis un sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres du blond. Il dit :

« Maintenant, on a l'air con tous les deux. »

« C'est une catastrophe. » Répondit-elle entre deux rires. « T'es un vrai danger public sur des skis. Autant en balai, tu t'en sors mais là,… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Elle plaça ses mains dans les cheveux platine de Draco et approfondit le baiser. Soudain, ils entendirent la voix de Damian :

« Et moi qui venais vous aider, finalement, vous avez peut-être pas tant besoin de moi que ça… » Dit-il en plaisantant.

Hermione le regarda. Elle rougit un peu mais elle demanda quand même à son cousin de les aider à se relever. Pour se faire, il déchaussa mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'enfoncerait dans la neige. Il se retrouva bloqué jusqu'aux genoux. Hermione se remit à rire et Draco aussi. Damian pesta et réussit à arriver près du blond. Il lui retira les skis pour lui permettre de se mettre debout. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'enfonça aussi et Hermione rigola de plus belle. Elle entendit Damian lui demander si elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle acquiesça et en quelques secondes mais surtout entre deux rires, elle fut debout. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois prêts à repartir. Hermione dit à Draco qu'elle allait tenter une nouvelle méthode. Elle demanda à Draco de descendre un peu sur la piste et de se mettre en chasse-neige, ce qu'il fit. Puis, Hermione vint se placer derrière lui dans la même position, pour pouvoir faire le petit train. Il était toujours tendu mais la brune lui dit de se lancer. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Et ainsi ils purent descendre tranquillement, Hermione indiquant le moment où tourner et lui montrant les bons mouvements. Et au fur et à mesure, il se décontracta. Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas là où tous les autres attendaient. Blaise fit une remarque sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout le monde rigola. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux de tout prendre à la légère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au chalet. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger et burent tous un chocolat chaud en discutant de cette première journée de ski. Ils avaient trouvé ça sympa, surtout l'épisode avec Draco et Hermione. Hermione plaisanta sur ce sujet et Draco gardait son fameux sourire. Et la soirée commença doucement. Ils mangèrent et burent. Puis vers 9h, ils étaient tous dans le salon à parler de choses et d'autres. Tous discutaient sauf Draco qui ne disait pas grand-chose. Et Kyle qui le fixait toujours. Hermione ne disait rien mais elle sentait très bien la tension entre les deux. Elle avait senti la même chose le soir d'avant quand Draco avait resserré son étreinte ainsi que ce matin et ce midi. Et là, ça continuait. Damian parlait beaucoup et était accompagné par Tony et Amber. Kyle lançait des piques encore une fois à Draco. Et lui ne répondait pas. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Lui qui d'habitude se laissait rarement marcher sur les pieds… Le truc avec Kyle, c'était que ces attaques passaient inaperçues car, il les mélangeait avec d'autres paroles concernant la conversation en cours. Et puis, même, il ne s'adressait pas directement au blond. Hermione commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Elle tapait du pied, signe que ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher. Blaise le remarqua et fit un sourire à Hermione. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le comportement de Kyle. Soudain, le brun, n'y tenant plus, s'adressa à Draco :

« Mais dis moi, Draco, t'es pas très bavard ? T'es toujours comme ça ? »

Hermione le dévisagea ainsi que toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. Mais il faisait quoi, là ? Draco se tendit immédiatement. Hermione le sentit. Elle allait répondre mais Blaise fut plus rapide :

« Ca va, laisse le tranquille. Il n'a jamais été très éloquent… »

Et là, Kyle dit la phrase qui finit de mettre Hermione en rage :

« Oh, c'est mignon, Blaise qui défend son petit copain. »

Hermione se leva brutalement. Elle ne dit rien à part :

« T'es qu'un connard, Kyle… »

Puis, elle quitta la pièce et partit dehors. Elle entendit Kyle qui l'appelait mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle claqua la porte qui se ferma mal. De ce fait, elle entendait tout ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Damian engueulait le brun qui se défendait en disant qu'il plaisantait. Mais le cousin dit à juste titre qu'il venait d'insulter trois personnes avec une seule phrase et que par-dessus tout, il était vraiment con. Il s'énerva et lança qu'il allait chercher Hermione. Elle le vit sortir et la chercher du regard. Quand il la vit assis, il la rejoignit. La brune était encore en colère. Il n'avait pas à dire ça. Elle était assez grande pour choisir ses copains elle-même. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Kyle se lança :

« J'suis désolé, H, j'avais pas à dire ça… »

« Ca, c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ? T'es vraiment con et parfois, je me demande si t'es pas jaloux tout simplement !!! » Cria-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi, j'suis pas jaloux. Attends, H, tu me connais, mais c'est simplement ce type, je sais pas, ça passe pas… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Kyle… »

« Je sais bien, mais bon, reconnais qu'avec les autres, j'sais pas comment expliquer, mais bon par exemple, j'm'entendais mieux avec Sergio ! »

« Eh ben justement, c'est pas comme avec Sergio et t'as rien à dire là-dessus. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est moi qui choisis avec qui je sors. » S'énerva Hermione de plus belle. « Et si ça passait aussi bien avec Sergio, c'est parce que tu savais que c'était que pour les vacances. »

« Ouais, mais j'aimais bien Ron aussi… » Remarqua Kyle. « Et je te le répète, j'suis pas jaloux, je m'inquiète, c'est tout !»

« Et je peux savoir ce que Draco t'a fait exactement pour que tu le calcules pas comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas… Ce type, c'est tellement pas toi, pas ton genre. Il parle presque pas et je sais pas, je m'inquiète pour toi… »

« Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, le genre d'homme que j'aime, hein ? »Elle hurlait. « Justement, c'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec lui. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une relation compliquée. On vit au jour le jour et ça me va bien. J'en ai marre des types qui parlent trop ou qui croit que parce que je couche avec eux, je leur appartiens. J'en ai marre et pour une fois, je suis juste bien. J'aime bien sa présence, elle n'est pas oppressante. On se voit, on s'embrasse et tout, mais voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué. Et j'aime bien. Et je m'en fous s'il ne parle pas plus que ça. Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça, depuis 7 ans et je n'ai pas en tête de le changer. Tu ne sais pas qui il est alors ne le juge pas, c'est clair ? »

Elle avait tout balancé sans respirer. Elle était à bout de souffle. Kyle la fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il dit alors doucement :

« Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas. A la place, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et réfléchit un instant à la question. Tenait-elle à lui ? Elle répondit tout aussi doucement :

« Bien plus que je l'imaginais. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et souffla dans ses cheveux :

« C'est vrai, je ne me rends pas compte que tu es assez grande pour choisir toute seule. Si tu me dis que tu tiens à lui alors je te crois et j'espère vraiment que c'est réciproque. Maintenant, fais-moi un gros câlin. »

Hermione sourit et serra son ami dans ses bras. Et elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle tenait à Draco Malfoy. Elle tenait vraiment à lui. Et elle, qui quelques secondes plus tôt, affirmait que cette relation était simple, maintenant, elle semblait un peu plus compliquée. Mais bon, elle n'en montrerait rien. Car même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, elle était impliquée dans cette histoire. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Kyle la relâcha et lui dit qu'ils allaient rentrer. Hermione acquiesça songeuse. Avant de d'ouvrir la porte, elle dit à Kyle qu'il devait présenter des excuses à Draco et à Blaise. Il dit ok. Ainsi lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, le brun appela Draco et lui demanda de le suivre. Hermione resta avec eux et à trois, ils partirent dans la cuisine, au calme. Draco regardait les deux amis tour à tour. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis soudain, Kyle avança sa main et dit :

« J'm'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas du dire ça. C'est simplement que j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un gars en face de moi qui ne répond pas à mes attaques. A croire, que j'ai trop rencontré ce genre de type. D'habitude, j'ai toujours à faire à des grandes gueules, enfin, sauf Chris mais bon, c'est Chris… »

« Kyle !!! » Coupa Hermione.

« Pardon… »

C'était maintenant au tour d'Hermione de dévisager les deux garçons. Kyle avait encore la main tendue en avant. Et après quelques secondes, Draco la serra. Hermione lâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Et Kyle continua à parler :

« On est parti sur de mauvaises bases. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kyle. Ravi de te rencontrer… »

« Kyle… » Souffla Hermione.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Draco se prit au jeu. Il se présenta à son tour. Puis, Kyle le taquina un peu avant que la brune ne lui dise de se casser, selon ses propres termes. Elle se retrouva seule avec le blond. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur la taille de Draco. Lui plaça les siennes dans la nuque de la jeune fille. Puis elle s'avança et déposa un petit baiser du bout des lèvres. Et elle murmura :

« Merci… »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner dans le salon, lui sur ses talons et main dans la main. Ils s'assirent tranquillement et Hermione se colla contre lui. Elle était juste bien. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras. Pendant la soirée, Draco la surprit plus d'une fois en parlant et en plaisantant avec les autres. Même Blaise était surpris. L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva vite et ils montèrent épuisés. Hermione pensait encore à ce qu'elle avait dit à Kyle. Elle le pensait vraiment. Avant qu'elle n'attrape un mal de crâne, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en se disant qu'il valait mieux laisser le temps faire son travail et que pour le moment, être là dans ce lit et dans les bras de Draco Malfoy lui convenait parfaitement bien. Juste ça et rien d'autre.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Voilà le moment que tout le monde attendait: Draco sur des skis!!! Ca va, je ne pense pas avoir été trop méchante avec lui. Je me suis souvenue du moment où ma mère m'apprenait à skier. Bon d'accord, j'étais plus jeune mais c'est toujours une bonne technique. Prendre son temps pour bien expliquer et bien montrer les mouvements à faire. Hermione y va en douceur pour ne pas le brusquer. Surtout qu'il est plutôt bon en sport alors il a tout pour s'en sortir à part son fichu caractère, mais pour ça, ça reste un Malfoy.**

**J'espère que la dispute entre Draco et Hermione vous aura fait rire. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Je trouvais ça trop marrant qu'ils s'engueulent en plein milieu des pistes et qu'Hermione le plante là alors que c'est la première journée de ski pour Draco. Bref, je me suis éclatée et j'espère que ça s'en ressent.**

**Enfin, il y a la petite explication avec Kyle. C'est vrai que je le rends méchant mais c'est effectivement son côté protecteur qui le rend ainsi. Il l'explique à Hermione comme vous avez pu le voir. Mais le plus important c'est que cette dispute fait prendre conscience à Hermione qu'elle aussi elle tient à Draco et c'était surtout ça que je voulais montrer...**

**Bref, je vous laisse la parole...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_AmE-RomantiK_: J'avoue, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ta review à part un immense merci!!! ^^**

**_Naouko_: Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant et tes reviews me font toujours plaisir. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop méchante avec Draco et ses skis...**

**_P.Y_.: Eh oui, Draco commence à ouvrir les yeux. Mais pour l'instant, il le garde pour lui. Sinon, Kyle n'est pas jaloux juste super protecteur (même plus que Damian... Mais bon, Damian n'intervient pas dans les histoires de sa cousine!!!)**

**_MAHA1959_: Merci pour ta review! Je me suis bien amusée à faire une Hermione un peu Serpentard, c'est vrai que ça la change un peu. Donc, ça y est, tu as pu découvrir Draco sur des skis. Je ne pense avoir très méchante avec lui. Il garde juste son putain de caractère et n'aime pas ne pas y arriver du premier coup. C'est surtout ça qui le met en colère, ça plus les piques de Kyle. Mais je donne quand même une explication pour le comportement de Kyle à la fin, après la phrase de trop. Voilà, j'espère que tu auras aimé!!!**

**_O-June-O_: Eh, oui, problème Kyle pour Draco mais bon, je résoud ce problème assez vite. Je ne voulais pas le faire trainer en longueur, quel intérêt? D'autant plus que grâce à ça, Hermione se rend compte qu'elle tient à notre blond préféré... C'est vrai, pauvre Draco, qu'est-ceq que je lui fais faire quand même. Mais bon, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire quand on veut faire plaisir à quelqu'un ^^ J'essaie en tout cas de ne pas être trop méchante, je connais ça, je connais quelqu'un qui a commencé le ski à 40 ans. C'est vrai que c'est dur, mais il s'en sort bien alors je fais de même avec Draco! Enfin...**

**_elodu92:_ Eh ouais, Draco officialise, un peu malgré lui, mais il le fait. Il tient à elle mais il reste un Malfoy et c'est pas évident pour lui à montrer. D'ailleurs, la preuve, il trouve toujours quelque chose à redire et Hermione démarre au quart de tour. Par contre, explication pour le Kyle et ses actions... Bisouxxx.**

**_Virginie01_: Merci! C'est vrai qu'entre Draco et Narcissa, c'est spécial. Ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre et la sécurité de l'autre est plus importante que sa propre s'écurité. C'est ce que j'essayait de montrer. Pour le passage de la voiture, en fait, c'est juste que Draco se savait en tort et avait un peu peur de s'engueuler avec Hermione. Mais la brune est plutôt compréhensive et c'est pour ça qu'elle fait la remarque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Par ailleurs, elle garde toujours son fichu caractère tout comme Draco ce qui entraîne cette dispute sur les pistes. Pourtant, Hermione a fait des efforts. Pour Kyle, ben rien à dire, tout est expliqué dans le chapitre^^ Bisouxxx.**

**_Nini_: Merci ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que le moment entre Draco et sa mère passe bien. J'avais un peu peur. Mais bon, je voulais rendre Narcissa compréhensive et prêtre à tout accepté pour le bonheur de son fils, allant jusqu'à lui rappeler d'acheter un cadeau. Quant à Kyle, il était juste protecteur en fait, donc pas de vrai problème... **

**_Camille Malefoy_: MDR! Ta review m'a trop fait marrer. Ca, c'est de la pure réaction. C'est marrant quand même, dès qu'on s'attaque à Draco, y'a beaucoup de monde qui sort les griffes (moi incluse^^). Lol, j'vois trop bien Narcissa en super maman avec sa cape et son tablier pour costume (oups, je m'égare!!!) C'est pas son genre, mais je voulais vraiment montrer qu'elle aimait son fils plus que tout au monde et qu'elle était prête à tout pour le sortir de l'embarras (notamment avec l'oubli du cadeau de Noël pour Hermione). Sinon, ça va, si t'as pas de mauvais souvenirs sur des skis, ça me rassure. Bon à part le fait de d'être trompée de piste. Moi, c'est mon père qui nous disait qu'on allait vers une piste bleue pour redescendre à la station et finalement on s'est retrouvés sur une piste noire, un véritable mur. Impossible de descendre et pourtant pas d'autre choix :s . Allez, bisouxxx.**

_PS: je sais que mes notes d'auteurs sont longues, à cause de mes réponses aux reviews. Je sais aussi qu'on peut y répondre en message privé mais ça m'amuse trop de faire ça ici, c'est mon petit plaisir hebdomadaire (d'ailleurs, ça fait rire ma mère quand je dis ça...)_

**Allez, à très bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... **

**Bon alors voilà, je fais une pause pour deux semaines, comme je pars en vacances... Mais c'est pour mieux vous retrouver après. **

**Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Complications.**

_Draco**.**_

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec une Hermione encore endormie dans ses bras. Il avait bien envie de la réveiller comme hier mais il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait bien la regarder dormir et il voulait profiter de ce moment. Puis, soudain, il repensa au soir d'avant. Kyle l'avait attaqué une bonne partie de la soirée mais il ne voulait pas répondre parce que s'il l'avait fait, ça aurait méchant et Hermione aurait pu lui en vouloir. Alors, il s'était tu. Il n'avait rien dit comme jamais auparavant. Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ne se serait pas gêné. Mais là, c'était un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione. Il avait supporté mais il avait bien senti que la brune s'en était aperçue. Jusqu'à cette phrase, que Kyle avait dite. Hermione avait craqué et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait être du côté du brun, au contraire, elle l'avait défendu. Il avait entendu quelques phrases de leur conversation. Elle l'avait défendu, lui, Draco Malfoy. Finalement, il s'était trompé. Hermione était de son côté.

Il la sentit bouger contre lui. Elle se réveillait. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux et le fixait. Il sourit et lui déposa un baiser. Aujourd'hui il faisait encore du ski. Il aimait bien, surtout regarder ceux qui savaient en faire. Mais pour sa part, c'était une autre paire de manche. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, il essayait mais il trouvait toujours les pentes trop raides. Hermione avait raison, c'était de la fierté mal placée parce qu'il ne montrerait jamais qu'il avait peur. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent. Et voilà, ils étaient repartis pour une journée sur ces machins. Etrangement, la journée se passa mieux. Souvent, ils se retrouvaient à 4 sur les pistes. Damian avec Blaise et Draco avec Hermione. Ils s'entraidaient mutuellement et le blond remarqua non sans fierté qu'il y arrivait mieux aujourd'hui.

Et les jours passèrent. Noël arriva avec son lot de cadeaux en tous genres. Hermione avait ouvert le cadeau du blond et ça lui avait plu. Elle l'avait mis immédiatement et il avait eu droit à un immense baiser de la part d'Hermione devant tous les autres qui en avaient profité pour faire des commentaires. Hermione, elle, lui avait offert un lecteur MP3. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quand elle lui expliqua, il fut ravi de ce cadeau. Elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres idées mais il lui avait dit que ce présent là était parfait. Le soir, ils avaient tous mangé avec la famille de la brune. Mais ils étaient partis assez tôt. C'était plutôt ennuyant, selon l'avis de tous. Sinon, à part ça, ils faisaient ce que tous les jeunes de leur âge faisait. Ils étaient sortis en discothèque où ils s'étaient bien amusés. Hermione dansait comme une folle. Et tous les hommes qui étaient présents la fixaient avec envie, elle et sa cousine. Il avait alors ressenti le besoin de 'marquer son territoire' en passant le reste de la soirée collé à sa petite amie. Petite amie ! Il ne savait même pas quand il avait commencé à la considérer comme tel. C'était venu naturellement.

Avec Kyle, ça allait mieux aussi. Les deux jeunes hommes plaisantaient souvent ensemble. Sans méchanceté. Bon, c'est vrai, au départ, il était un peu jaloux (eh oui ! jaloux ! ) de la relation d'Hermione avec le brun mais après, il avait compris qu'ils étaient toujours comme ça mais que c'était sans-arrière pensées. Même avec les autres moldus, il s'amusait bien. Mais ce dont il se rappellera surtout, c'était cette soirée. Ils avaient tous beaucoup bu et Hermione était bien éméchée. Ca avait commencé avec Kyle qui avait mis de la neige dans le col de Damian. Et une énorme bataille de neige avait commencé à minuit environ. Tout le monde s'y était mis. Et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Quand ils étaient fatigués, ils mettaient un film. Au départ, Draco ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais Hermione lui avait expliqué rapidement. Et une fois devant la télé, il avait compris ce que c'était. Ils en avaient regardé un, 'SOS Fantômes'. Draco avait adoré celui-là et apparemment, Hermione était fan de ce film. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était la musique. Hermione lui avait mis la chanson dans son baladeur et ils l'écoutaient en boucle à deux, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, ils la chantaient sur les pistes, se faisant ainsi dévisager par tous les autres skieurs. Mais Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Il était bien, il s'amusait vraiment et se lâchait totalement, au plus grand bonheur de sa copine. Sa copine ! La sienne, pas celle d'un autre, SA copine. Ca sonnait bien !

Pour ce qui était du ski, il prenait de plus en plus confiance. Parfois, il osait même descendre devant Hermione qui le regardait en riant. Ah ! Ce rire ! Il aimait bien la faire rigoler juste pour l'entendre. Et souvent, il riait avec elle. Et les autres aussi. Au final, la semaine se passa très bien. Et il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Enfin…Jusqu'à ce jour…

Draco prenait de plus en plus d'assurance sur les skis et il ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Maintenant, il savait descendre les pistes sans l'aide de la brune. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant de retourner à la vie normale. Draco voulait profiter à fond. Mais voilà, on n'apprend pas le ski en une semaine, il faut beaucoup plus de temps. Le blond l'apprit à ses dépens. En effet, alors qu'ils descendaient une piste plutôt facile, il n'avait pas vu la plaque de verglas. Un ski était dans la neige et était stable mais l'autre dérapa. Il ne réussit pas à éviter la chute mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il entendit son genou craquait bruyamment et qu'il ressentit une immense douleur à l'endroit en question. Il ne pouvait plus se relever. Hermione, qui l'avait vu, était venu près de lui immédiatement et avait appelé les secours. S'en suivit un petit tour à l'hôpital. Verdict : un ligament déchiré. Avec en prime une atèle et une douleur insupportable. Et une envie de tout massacrer sur son passage pour faire passer cette putain de douleur.

Ils étaient tous retournés au chalet, Blaise aidant Draco à marcher au départ. Il l'avait monté dans la chambre, les escaliers étant une véritable torture. Puis, Draco s'était allongé pour reposer son genou. Ils étaient tous, et il voyait bien la compassion dans leurs regards. Il se mordait les joues pour ne pas les envoyer promener. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui le fit :

« Faut le laisser se reposer un peu. Alors, tout le monde dégage… »

Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, Blaise et Draco dans la chambre. Tant mieux, comme ça, il pourrait prendre sa baguette et réparer le genou. Hermione le vit prendre le bout de bois et commençait à lancer le sort. Mais elle dit sur la défensive :

« Tu comptes faire quoi, là ? »

« Ca se voit, j'vais me soigner à ma manière… » Murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Et comment on explique aux autres ta guérison miracle, hein ? L'opération du Saint Esprit ? » Siffla Hermione.

Il ne comprit pas la référence. Mais il commença à bouger sa baguette de manière à lancer le sort. La brune se déplaça rapidement pour lui enlever le bout de bois des mains. Elle le fixa, le regard méchant.

« Fais ça, et tu vas le regretter, je te le jure… »

« Arrête de me menacer… »

« Bien, » Dit-elle en partant vers la porte. « Fais comme tu veux mais tu te démerdes pour expliquer comment t'as guéri aussi vite… »

Puis elle partit. Ne restaient plus que Blaise et Draco. Avant de partir, la brune avait déposé la baguette sur la table de chevet. Blaise observait son ami, une lueur de reproche dans le regard. Draco le vit bien et dit méchamment :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Enfin, si… » Répondit-il après un certain temps. « Je te donne que mon avis, mais si tu tiens un peu à H, ben, tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire ça. Je te rappelle qu'il y a que Damian et Kyle qui sont au courant qu'elle est une sorcière. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. C'est que mon avis. Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux… »

Draco détourna son regard. Il avait vraiment mal et il en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il se soigne. Mais d'un autre côté…

« Bon, si…Heu…Si jamais t'as besoin de moi pour descendre, j'suis en bas… T'as qu'à…heu… m'appeler…Ok ? »

Puis Blaise tourna les talons laissant le blond face à un dilemme. Il souffrait. Mais, étrangement, il ne voulait pas décevoir Hermione. Après tout, il avait bien enduré les piques de Kyle sans broncher…pour elle ! Mais d'un autre côté, ça paraissait tellement simple. Et au moins, il n'aurait plus mal. Mais…il ne restait plus que deux jours avant de rentrer et il pourrait se soigner sans problème. Une migraine commençait à monter. Pourquoi ce n'était pas simple ? Il était un sorcier, nom d'un chien. Mais, mais, mais… Cette fille le rendait fou. De rage, il se leva, la douleur revenant immédiatement. Il serra les dents. Mais il continua. Il avait sa fierté. Arrivé devant les escaliers, il se rendit compte que la tâche était plus compliquée que prévue. Il tenta une marche, puis deux mais à la troisième, son genou le lançait horriblement. Il hurla le nom de Blaise dans les escaliers. Ce dernier arriva en prenant tout son temps et vint aider le blond à descendre. Ils avancèrent pas à pas, Draco surveillant que personne ne les regarde. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Finalement, après un effort quasi surhumain, ils arrivèrent en bas. Draco marcha seul jusqu'au salon, Blaise devant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le regard du blond tomba tout de suite sur Hermione. Elle le fixait aussi mais elle ne montrait aucune émotion. Cependant, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il haussa les sourcils et Hermione lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête, pour le remercier de n'avoir rien fait.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle lui indiqua en silence la place qui était encore libre à côté d'elle. Il s'installa comme il put quand il entendit Kyle dire :

« Tiens, v'là notre grand handicapé… »

« Kyle, fous lui la paix. Attends, tiens, mets ta jambe là-dessus. » Dit Hermione en rapprochant un pouf.

Il ne dit rien et fit ce que la brune lui disait. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Heureusement, Kyle dissipa le tout, pour une fois :

« Ben, c'est con, maintenant, le ski, c'est fini pour toi, D… »

« D ?!? » Demanda Hermione sans comprendre.

« Ben ouais, on t'appelle bien H, pourquoi pas D pour lui, ça sonne bien ? »

« Non, je t'arrête tout de suite, K. » Lança Draco en plaisantant. « Drake, si tu veux mais si tu m'appelles D encore une fois, tu vas vraiment le regretter… »

Hermione le dévisagea et il fut fier de son petit effet. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les tempes et il eut le droit à un magnifique sourire. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer un 'merci' à l'oreille. Pour toute réponse, il resserra son étreinte. Puis, Damian demanda :

« Mais au fait, ça veut dire que tu vas rester seul pendant deux jours ? »

« Ben, en fait, j'ai pensais, je pourrais rester avec lui. C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas profité de la semaine et même, j'suis un peu épuisée. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait du ski intensif comme ça… » Enonça Hermione.

« Ouais, pas de bêtises, hein ? » Dit Tony.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil. La soirée se passa doucement. Ils plaisantèrent tous ensemble. Et ils burent aussi un peu. Si bien qu'Hermione était joyeuse et chantait à tue-tête avec Kyle. Draco avait eu du mal à comprendre la relation entre ces deux là mais finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Kyle était juste un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione et selon le blond, pour la brune, le jeune homme était un peu comme son frère ou cousin. Mais Draco devait reconnaître qu'il s'entendait mieux avec Damian. Il était plus posé et avait le pouvoir de contrôler les disputes entre Kyle et Hermione. Il était un peu comme le grand frère responsable. Non pas que Draco soit sage mais il savait se tenir à carreau quand il le fallait. Damian était aussi très protecteur envers sa cousine qui ne disait rien. Mais le sentiment était réciproque. Hermione avait toujours un regard bienveillant pour Damian. Draco aurait bien voulu connaître ça mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. La plupart de sa famille était assez folle. Et le rapport entre cousins était toujours assez tendu, à essayer de prouver qui était le meilleur. Vers minuit, ils montèrent se coucher. Hermione aida Draco à monter les escaliers et il ne dit rien étant trop fatigué pour faire des remarques.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Le ski l'avait épuisé et maintenant qu'il pouvait dormir, il voulait en profiter. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que le lit était vide. Hermione devait déjà être en bas. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et remettre cette satanée atèle. Quand il s'était mis debout, il avait encore ressenti la douleur. Il devait maintenir son genou en attendant de pouvoir utiliser sa baguette. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 10h, il ne devait plus avoir personne dans le chalet. Alors il transplana en bas. Là, il retrouva Hermione dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle. Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Tu m'as fait peur, crétin… » Dit-elle en souriant. « Comment t'es arrivé là ? »

« Transplanage… »

Elle lui lança un regard mêlé de reproche et d'amusement. Après tout, il n'y avait personne. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et recula pour voir si elle réagissait. Voyant aucun reproche, il recommença la manœuvre et approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Puis, Draco alla s'asseoir tant bien que mal et prit son petit déjeuner. Hermione lui servit un café et des tartines grillées. Il mangea sans rien dire. C'était gentil de faire ça mais il savait encore se débrouiller tout seul, surtout qu'il avait pris sa baguette avec lui. La matinée passa doucement. Ils se mirent devant un film. La brune semblait d'humeur romantique car elle avait mis 'Dirty Dancing' **(et vous, vous êtes plutôt Grease ou Dirty Dancing ? J'ai une amie qui dit qu'il y a les adeptes de Grease et ceux de Dirty Dancing. Personnellement, je suis Dirty Dancing…**). Tout aurait pu être parfait si Hermione ne le considérait pas comme invalide. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait pour prendre quelque chose, la brune lui demandait ce qu'il voulait et partait le chercher. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de se faire entretenir. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Même avec un genou abîmé, il pouvait s'en sortir. Mais Hermione ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il fallait toujours qu'elle coure pour le servir. Ca aurait pu être drôle, s'il n'y avait cette culpabilité dans les yeux ambrés de la brune. La pitié aussi ! Il n'aimait pas la pitié, surtout à son égard. De ce fait, il fit la remarque une fois. Elle eut un petit regard de reproche mais ne dit rien.

Le film continuait tranquillement. Ils étaient sur le canapé, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Draco derrière, tenait Hermione par la taille. Mais d'un coup, elle se leva et monta à l'étage. Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait mais elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un appareil photo moldu. Il en avait déjà vu alors il connaissait. Elle lui proposa de faire des photos à deux. Il acquiesça et au lieu de regarder le film, ils s'amusèrent à faire des clichés tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. A la fin, Hermione prit un ordinateur et ils regardèrent les photos à deux, rigolant devant leurs têtes absurdes. Elle en imprima quelques-unes et les donna à Draco. Ensuite, ils mangèrent et Hermione recommença à faire ses moindres désirs. Il ne dit plus rien mais serra les dents. Et toute l'après-midi, ce fut ainsi. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal à la mâchoire tellement il serrait les dents. Mais il se contrôlait tant bien que mal.

Mais au bout de trois heures d'entretien permanent de la part de la brune, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était toujours 'Tu veux quelque chose ?', 'T'es bien installé ?', 'Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un autre oreiller pour ton genou ?'… Il marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait mais Hermione ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Mais, voilà, comme tout bon Malfoy, à un moment, ça explose. Et c'est ce qui arriva…

« Arrête de me materner , Granger ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me gonflait que tu m'entretienne. Alors maintenant, t'arrêtes… C'est clair ? »

« Ben putain, on essaie de rendre service et voilà comment on se fait remercier… »

« J'aime pas la pitié… »

« Déjà, une, je n'ai pas pitié. Et deux, qui c'est qui a pris de l'assurance sur le pistes et a commencé à faire le con ? » Hurlait-elle maintenant.

« Va te faire foutre, Granger, c'était ton idée de venir ici… »Criait-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir, je te signale…Merde, à la fin, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Pour le moment, c'est toi mon problème… »

« Je t'emmerde ! »

Ils hurlaient si fort, qu'ils n'entendirent même pas les autres rentrer. Ils venaient de revenir des pistes. Sans bruit, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Hermione et Draco les dévisagèrent mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de s'engueuler. Ils étaient lancés. Tout le monde les regardait alors qu'ils repartaient de plus belle. Kyle semblait amusé tout comme Blaise. Damian écoutait un peu étonné de les voir dans cet état. Pour les autres, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et leurs regards étaient fuyants. Mais Draco et Hermione continuaient à se disputer. Le blond était assis dans un fauteuil, penché en avant prêt à mordre. La brune était debout, les mains sur les hanches et penchée en avant aussi. Elle criait :

« Tu sais quoi, Malfoy, j'en ai marre d'essayer de faire des efforts. J'essaie d'être gentille et voilà comment tu me dis merci. Chapeau. Quoique, j'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

« C'est pas de la gentillesse, t'es juste chiante… »

« Je suis chiante ?!? » Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, choquée d'entendre ça.

« Oui, tu es chiante. Et je me demande franchement comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'une chieuse pareille ? »

« Tu sais quoi, je me pose la même question. Comment je peux aimer un connard comme toi ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, surpris par les paroles de l'autre. Ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Ils reprirent en même temps :

« Quoi ? …Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?…Non toi d'abord…Roh… »

Ils étaient totalement synchro. Mais surtout têtus, aucun des deux ne voulant redire ce qu'ils venaient d'avouer. Tout le monde les fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais personne n'osait parler car les deux amoureux étaient encore en colère. Enfin, tous sauf Kyle qui lança en plaisantant :

« C'est trop mignon, on dirait un miroir. C'est trop fort… »

« La ferme, Kyle… » Dirent de nouveau Draco et Hermione en même temps.

Le blond et la brune ne se regardaient pas mais ils avaient tous les deux un petit sourire aussi. Kyle se rembrunit et ne dit plus rien. Il venait de se faire envoyer chier alors qu'il essayait d'aider. Puis, toujours sans un mot, les deux amoureux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. L'orage était passé. Hermione tendit la main vers Draco et l'invita à la suivre. Il la prit et la serra alors qu'ils marchaient vers le perron. Draco n'en revenait pas. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait, lui et pas un autre. Elle venait de le dire. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans son torse. Il était heureux. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait aussi en retour. C'était arrivé sans qu'il s'en rende compte mais pourtant, c'était bien la vérité. Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy aimait Hermione Granger. Il se sentait léger, comme sur un petit nuage. Elle l'emmena sur le banc à l'extérieur et le laissa s'asseoir sans l'aider. Il se sentait bien mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Hermione se posa à ses côtés. Elle ne parlait pas non plus. Enfin, pendant quelques minutes. Mais Draco commençait à la connaître. C'était une bavarde née. Et effectivement, elle dit :

« Alors, comme ça, Draco Malfoy est amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? »

« Oh, ça va, t'as dit la même chose, je te signale… »

« Oui, c'est vrai et je ne regrette pas… »

« Moi, non plus. » Répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle s'y blottit instinctivement mais continua :

« Quand même, ça manquait de romantisme ! »

« Je suis pas romantique ! » Se défendit Draco.

« Ca, j'ai remarqué ! » Le taquina-t-elle. « C'est bien Serpentard ça ! »

« Ah, non, pas la maison. T'as pas le droit de m'agresser sur ça, crétin de Griffondor ! »

« Abruti de Serpentard ! » Lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il la regarda faire et doucement saisit les lèvres de la brune. Elle répondit au baiser. Ils l'approfondirent, leurs langues entamant une valse. Draco sentait son cœur s'emballer. Elle l'aimait ! Il se répéta ça sans cesse dans sa tête. C'était limite trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant… Il resserra son étreinte et sentit le cœur de la brune battre aussi vite que le sien. Il sourit intérieurement. Qui aurait pu croire que ces vacances feraient avouer au couple leurs sentiments respectifs ?

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Je suis désolé, mais je devais bien abimer un peu Draco pour la suite de l'histoire. Et même, on apprend pas le ski en une semaine. Mais bon, ne vous en faites pas. Il se soignera par la suite avec la magie. C'est bien des fois la magie quand même... ^^ **

**Par contre, la fin est un petit peu guimauve mais ça me faisait rire. Personnellement, j'adore la façon dont ils s'avouent leurs sentiments. Je ne voulais pas faire un truc trop cul-cul... J'espère que ça vous plait!**

**Comme pour mon autre fic, la fin ne laisse pas trop de suspens et vous n'êtes pas en rest non plus!!! Il ne reste plus grand chose à publier mais il vous faudra maintenant attendre deux semaines. **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Hilaidora_: Merci! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle review de ta part. Oui, c'est vrai qu'Hermione définit bien la relation. Le problème est qu'ils ont tous les deux un sale caractère, alors même s'ils se sont avoués leur sentiments dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas encore fini^^J'espère que ça t'aura plu!!!**

**_Nini_: Effectivement, ça s'arrange pour Kyle, mais Draco se blesse. C'était utile pour la suite. Comme ça Draco et Hermione se retrouvaient à deux et ils ont pu s'avouer leurs sentiments... La façon de le faire n'est pas vraiment banale mais bon, vu leur caractère respectif, c'est déjà pas mal!!! **

**_P.Y.:_ Merci, eh oui! Les disputes se terminent bien. Avec Draco et avec Kyle. Il y en a encore une dans ce chapitre mais elle se finit plus que bien car il y a enfin de l'évolution. C'est dingue ce que la colère peut faire dire. ^^ **

**_Mlle Ganou_: LOL! C'est la première expression qui m'est passée par la tête ! C'est trop fort, j'adore! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plaise!!!**

**_Naouko_: Ben écoute, pour le 'ils jouent aux cartes", il fallait bien trouver quelque chose... Je ne suis pas vraiment experte dansl'écriture de ce genre de scène, donc il fallait trouver une pirouette. Donc voici la suite que tu attendais!!! A bientôt et bisouxxx.**

**A la prochaine...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Comme d'hab', quoi, merci JK Rowling d'avoir créé ce merveilleux univers!!!**

**Désolé, je sais trois semaines c'est long!!! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre la semaine dernière!!! Mais me revoilà pour la suite de cette aventure!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Retour à Poudlard.**

_Hermione_.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'avouer à Draco qu'elle l'aimait. C'était sorti tout seul comme si c'était depuis toujours au bord de ses lèvres. Mais elle l'avait dit. Bon d'accord, c'était pendant une dispute mais elle était sincère. Et il n'avait pas retiré ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'aimait aussi. Elle était sur un petit nuage. Limite trop beau pour être vrai ! Ils rentrèrent enfin, main dans la main alors que les autres s'activaient déjà pour le repas du soir. Hermione alla les aider alors que Draco retournait s'asseoir pour reposer son genou. La brune le regarda faire en souriant. Elle ne lui dira pas mais elle trouvait ça gentil de sa part de n'avoir pas réparer ses ligaments. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour elle. Et en fait, aujourd'hui si elle avait été sur son dos, c'était en quelque sorte pour le remercier. Il l'avait mal pris, bien sûr mais elle s'en doutait. Ca restait Draco Malfoy quand même. Bref, elle le regardait assis sur le canapé et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre encore une fois. Puis soudain, elle se souvint de quelque chose, elle devait encore mettre Harry et Ron au courant. Ca n'allait pas être facile, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ils allaient réagir mais en tout cas, elle se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas dire 'Oh, c'est super pour toi, Mione' ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour se changer les idées, elle aida Damian et Judy à mettre la table avant d'appeler les autres pour manger.

La soirée se passa bien. Tout le monde rigola. Même Draco. Il s'entendait mieux avec Kyle depuis la petit discussion du début de semaine. Elle avait choisi de défendre Draco à ce moment car même si sa tête ne le savait pas encore, elle l'aimait déjà. Et puis, Kyle ne connait pas Draco. Il ne savait tout ce que par quoi le blond était passé. Elle ne comptait pas le dire à son ami non plus, d'ailleurs. Ce soir, pour fêter la dernière soirée tranquille, ils sortirent en discothèque. Ils partirent vers le centre et allèrent dans une boîte qui s'appelait Le Morrison. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'amusèrent vraiment. Draco avait boitillé jusque là et était maintenant assis avec une bière à la main. Hermione était assise à ses côtés et ne voulait pas aller danser en le laissant seul. Alors, elle restait là regardant les autres danser. Mais elle fixait les autres avec envie. Draco le remarqua et lui dit d'y aller, il gardait les places. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de persuasion, elle se lança sur la piste. Elle dansa avec Judy, elle ne voulait pas que les autres lui tournent autour. Elle avait un copain maintenant, c'était fini ça. Finalement, elle dansa un peu avant de revenir vers Draco. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser le blond trop longtemps tout seul. Elle le rejoignit et resta avec lui pendant le reste de la soirée. Il ne broncha pas, comme Hermione s'y attendait. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il avait un petit sourire qui trahissait ses pensées. Et Hermione commençait à le connaître. Puis vers 3h du matin, à la fermeture de la discothèque, ils retournèrent tous ensemble au chalet et montèrent dormir immédiatement. Le lendemain, ils devaient commencer à faire leurs valises avant de profiter une dernière fois des pistes.

Le lendemain matin, donc, ce fut le moment de ranger tout le chalet et de faire les valises. Ils repartaient le samedi matin, l'avion étant à 10h. Hermione s'activait dans tous les sens. C'était toujours comme ça avec la famille. Damian et Judy l'aidaient à l'étage pendant que les autres faisaient le bas. Vers 11h, le chalet étaient propres et ils étaient tous dans leur chambre à plier les vêtements. Hermione et Draco étaient tous les deux. Le blond était allongé sur le lit et regardait le plafond. Hermione râla une fois, deux fois, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Il pouvait l'aider un peu, quand même, comme par exemple plier les habits. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut marre et lui balança une pile d'affaires sur la tête en disant :

« Tu plies, je range. Pas de discussion… »

« Hey, Granger, j'suis handicapé, je te signale, un peu de compassion… »

« Tiens, ça t'arrange d'un coup !!! Ne te fous pas de moi, je te demande pas la lune non plus, juste plier ces affaires. Tu peux même le faire assis. Tu verras, c'est pas compliqué… »

« Et, j'ai le droit à quelque chose en retour pour ma précieuse aide ? »

« Faut voir, mais en tout cas, tu risques fort de recevoir quelque chose si tu m'aides pas ! »

« Ok, ok, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver… »

Il se mit enfin à l'action et ils allèrent deux fois plus vite. En un quart d'heure, ils avaient fini. Draco réclama une petite récompense pour avoir aider. Et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa chastement. Mais cela n'était suffisant. Draco l'attira contre lui et approfondit le baiser que la brune avait commencé. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et restèrent ainsi le regard perdu dans le vide et dans le silence. Ils appréciaient juste le moment présent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on entendit Damian crier que le repas était prêt. C'était leur avant-dernier repas et ça les rendait un nostalgique. Même Kyle qui parlait facilement, se taisait. Blaise, par contre, tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant et était suivi assez facilement par Tony et Amber. Hermione les écoutait sans participer. Mais bon, c'était bientôt le retour à la vrai vie. C'était un peu angoissant. Et étrangement, elle se demandait qu'elle serait la meilleure manière d'annoncer à Harry et Ron qu'elle sortait avec Draco. Elle espérait que Ron était encore avec Parkinson, ainsi l'information passerait mieux. Mais en même temps, on parlait de Ron. Personne ne peut prévoir ses réactions. Quant à Harry, ça devrait passer si le blond montrait patte blanche pendant un moment. Il faudra qu'elle lui dise. Mais pour le moment, elle allait profiter de sa dernière après-midi de ski. Draco lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait partir tranquille, que maintenant, il commençait à apprécier la télé. Elle s'éclata comme une folle. Elle remarqua que maintenant, Blaise se débrouillait comme un chef. Elle resta avec lui une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à faire les cons sur les ski. Blaise était toujours aussi cinglé, mais bon, on ne le changerait pas. Pas maintenant ! C'était trop tard. Ils parlèrent un peu à deux, laissant les autres descendre. Ils se posèrent dans la neige, déchaussèrent et discutèrent sans s'arrêter. Quand ils virent l'heure qu'il était, ils se dirent qu'il était peu être temps d'y aller. Ils partirent rendre les skis et retournèrent au chalet, bras dessus dessous. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent avec les autres. La soirée se passa tranquillement. Et voilà, c'était la fin des vacances au ski. Avec son lot de surprises mais surtout de bons souvenirs…

**Une semaine après**.

Hermione était sur le quai de la gare avec ses parents, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le Poudlard Express. Elle les salua avant de monter dans le wagon et de trouver ses amis. Ce ne fut pas trop long car on pouvait entendre Ron crier. Elle alla les rejoindre et s'installa sur une banquette à côté d'une Ginny explosée de rire. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle alors elle posa la question. Ron menaça sa sœur :

« Je t'interdis de lui dire… »

Et Ginny rigola de plus belle. Hermione avait manqué un épisode. La deuxième semaine, elle était partie quatre jours chez les Weasleys. Ron s'était montré distant pendant tout le temps qu'Hermione était là. Il était comme ça avec toute la maisonnée. Ginny et Hermione savaient pourquoi mais elles faisaient semblant de n pas connaître la raison. Hermione posa la question et attendit une réponse. Finalement, Ginny se calma un peu et réussit à expliquer la situation :

« En fait, je sais pas si t'as remarqué la semaine dernière mais Ron était de très mauvaise humeur. Et personne ne savait pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre. Et là, d'un coup, il est devenu tout rouge et il est monté dans sa chambre d'un coup sans rien dire. On a essayé de savoir pendant tout le reste de la semaine, mais il a bien caché la lettre. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle est tombée de son livre… »

« Et alors, elle venait de qui ? » Demanda Hermione, plus que curieuse.

« De Pansy Parkinson… » Répondit Harry. « Et c'est chaud ce qu'elle a écrit… »

Harry donna la lettre à Hermione avant que Ron n'ait pu la récupérer. Il s'assit de rage sur la banquette alors que la brune lisait tranquillement la fameuse lettre. Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure et une fois qu'elle eut fini la lecture, elle fit celle qui ne savait rien en demandant :

« Tu sors avec Parkinson, Ronald ? »

« Quoi ?!? Non, … enfin… peut-être… Oh ! Et puis, fous moi la paix ! » Répondit l'intéressé.

« Ron, c'est pas compliqué. Es-tu avec elle, oui ou non ? »

Elle voulait lui faire dire, le lui faire avouer. Mais ce n'était pas simple et Hermione avait choisi la manière directe, ce qui risquait fort de le contrarier. Mais elle voulait vraiment qu'il avoue. Il ne dit rien et gardait les yeux sur le sol. Il était très rouge. Plus personne dans le compartiment ne parlait et ils attendaient la réponse du roux. Il dut sentir le regard de tous sur lui car il répondit enfin, d'une petite voix :

« J'pensais qu'on était ensemble. Mais elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant les vacances. Puis, je reçois cette lettre. Mais… enfin, voilà, quoi ! »

Il se tut et ce fut de nouveau le silence totale dans le compartiment. Il venait de le dire. Il venait d'avouer qu'il était avec Parkinson. Mais voilà, avec sa tête de mule, il n'allait pas retourner vers elle avant une bonne engueulade tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant les vacances. Avait-il seulement envisagé de lui poser la question ? Hermione en doutait, il devait déjà s'être fait une idée sur la question et ne changerait pas d'avis. Pourtant, Hermione tenta sa chance :

« Est-ce que tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle ne t'a envoyé qu'une lettre ? »

« Non, et je veux pas le savoir. On s'était dit qu'on allait s'écrire et elle ne l'a jamais fait… »

« Parce que tu l'as fait, toi, peut-être ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Oui, je l'ai fait… Enfin, si on veut, j'attendais d'avoir de ses nouvelles avant d'envoyer les lettres… »

« C'est ridicule, t'es vraiment impossible… » Souffla Hermione, exaspérée.

« M'en fous, elle a pas tenu ses promesses, j'vois pas pourquoi moi je l'aurais fait !!! » Conclut Ron avant de se renfrogner.

Vive la logique de Ron ! Pensa Hermione. Elle ne dit plus rien par rapport à ça. Ron était une véritable tête de mule et il était arrivé à se convaincre qu'il avait raison. On n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Quelques minutes plus tard, la conversation redémarra sur un nouveau sujet. Ron était perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-ce possible qu'il soit amoureux, en fin de compte ? Ouah ! Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Quand elle parlait de les mettre ensemble, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça aurait été quelque chose d'autre qu'une petite relation sans conséquence. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Draco mais quand elle avait suggéré de les mettre ensemble, elle ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait mais c'était assez bizarre.

Le train arriva en gare et tous les élèves retournèrent au château. Une fois sur place, ils allèrent dans leurs dortoirs et Hermione partit à l'appartement des préfets. Elle s'attendait à retrouver le blond mais il n'était visiblement pas là. Elle alla dans sa chambre et commença à déballer ses affaires. Elle sortit le cadre que Kyle et Damian lui avaient offerts au jour de l'An. Ces deux là étaient impressionnants. Ils n'avaient donné qu'une babiole à Noël mais voilà, à la St Sylvestre, ils lui avaient offert ce magnifique cadre avec des tas de photos à l'intérieur, majoritairement composé de clichés du groupe. C'était très joli et fait avec goût. Judy avait dû les aider. Elle accrocha le cadre au mur à l'aide de la magie. Puis, elle rangea le reste de ses affaires. Elle passa une bonne partie de son temps à faire ça. Puis l'heure du diner arriva et Hermione partit manger sans avoir vu Draco. Elle se demandait vraiment où il était passé. Elle avait fait un petit tour dans la chambre du blond mais ses affaires étaient encore dans sa malle et il était clair qu'il n'était même pas venu dans la pièce. Hermione soupira et partit vers la Grande Salle.

Elle retrouva ses amis qui étaient déjà assis en train de manger. Elle remplit son assiette et grignota un peu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Mais bon, il fallait bien se nourrir. Elle participa à la conversation mais elle remarqua quelque chose. Ron ne cessait de lancer des petits regards vers la table des Serpentards et plus précisément vers Parkinson. Elle ne lui rendait pas ses regards et gardait le regard baissé vers son assiette. Hermione lança aussi un coup d'œil vers cette table et vit que Draco n'était 'mort'. Il était assis en train de manger et de parler à l'oreille de Parkinson. Et d'un coup, Hermione comprit ce qui se passait. La Serpentarde déprimait à cause de Ron. Finalement, c'étaient deux têtes de mule et aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Et Draco réconfortait son amie. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Tout s'expliquait. Et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Et elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle connaissait très bien le caractère de Ron. Il dit à Ginny de manière assez banale :

« Gin', tu viens à l'appart' après. J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter… »

« Ouais, ok ! » Répondit-elle.

« On peut venir avec vous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, désolé, truc de filles… Tu t'ennuierais. » Dit Hermione en souriant de manière entendue.

Harry ne dit rien d'autre, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Enfin, ce qu'Hermione voulait lui faire croire. Les conversations reprirent alors que le cerveau de la brune se mettait à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Elle cherchait des idées. Le repas se termina et les élèves repartirent dans leurs dortoirs. Le lendemain matin, ils avaient cours et avaient plutôt intérêt à être en forme. Hermione repartit à l'appartement avec Ginny. Elle entra dans le salon et retrouva Draco assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il leva les yeux. Hermione plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres et dit :

« Bonjour toi ! »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Hermione sentit comme un malaise. Il lui en voulait mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait. Ginny et elle restaient dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet accueil 'chaleureux'. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle devait lui poser la question. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il la fixa, le regard dur et siffla entre ses dents :

« Y'a que Pansy se sent mal à cause de cet abruti de Weasley… Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Granger. C'était ton idée de les mettre ensemble… »

Hermione s'énerva d'un coup. Il n'avait pas lui parlé comme ça. Mais en même temps, il avait raison et elle détestait avoir tort. Elle ne pensait pas que Ron réagirait comme ça. Mais voilà, il était vraiment borné quand il le voulait. Ginny ne bougea alors que la brune s'avançait vers le blond en disant :

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Malfoy. Déjà, tu ne me parles pas comme ça. Ensuite, mon 'idée' comme tu dis, tu l'as approuvé et trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Finalement, je ne peux pas prévoir les réactions de Ron. Mais sinon à part ça, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir. »

« J'en reviens pas que ce crétin que tu considères comme un ami ait fait ça à Pansy. Merde, elle est toute retournée. Je paris que t'avais pas prévu ça dans ton plan ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. Je te rappelle que tu soutenais ce plan. Alors maintenant, t'assumes les conséquences autant que moi… »

« Woh, calmez-vous. On était tous dans le coup. » Intervint Ginny. « Alors on est tous dans le même bateau, ok ? Bon, 'Mione, je suppose que tu m'as pas fait venir ici pour parler fringues, je me trompe ? »

« Non ! C'est vrai ! » Reconnut la brune.

« Je suis là pour Ron et Parkinson, c'est ça ? Bien, alors maintenant qu'on les a mis ensemble, il faut faire quelque chose pour que ça continue… Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux butés. Mais je suppose que tu as déjà pensé à ça, 'Mione ! »

« Oui, j'y ai pensé pendant le repas. »

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Hermione souffla un coup. S'engueuler à cause de Ron et Parkinson n'était pas vraiment un bon sujet de dispute. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir. Hermione tenta de se poser à côté du blond mais il était encore tendu. Elle attendrait qu'il se calme. Ginny invita son amie à exposer son idée. La brune se lança :

« Bon, alors, comme tu l'as si bien dit, Gin', ils sont tous les deux bornés et je ne pense pas que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas. Alors, je pense qu'il faut organiser une confrontation… »

« J'suis pas sur ce coup-là, j'en ai marre de vos petites magouilles… » Coupa Draco.

« Le problème, c'est qu'on va avoir besoin de toi. On ne peut pas aller voir Parkinson comme ça. Elle acceptera jamais de nous parler… »

« Je m'en fous. J'arrête là. J'en ai marre de tes plans, Granger. » Dit-il en se levant.

Puis, il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione le regarda faire sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait eu un changement de comportement radical. Tout ça à cause de Ron et Parkinson. C'était ridicule. Hermione souffla et Ginny tenta de la réconforter. La brune l'écouta d'une oreille absente. Finalement, la rousse dit :

« Ecoute, Mione, on attend un semaine, voir s'il se passe quelque chose entre Parkinson et mon crétin de frère. Si jamais il ne se passe rien, on verra pour faire quelque chose. Pour l'instant, essaie de parler avec Malfoy. »

« J'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il est quand même assez remonté. Et puis, c'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas. »

« Ah, non ! Tu vas être aussi têtue que mon frère. Va le voir et essaie d'arranger les choses. Allez, bouge-toi ! »

Hermione soupira bruyamment et alla dans la chambre de Draco, Ginny la suivant du regard. Elle toqua et n'attendit pas qu'il lui dise d'entrer. Elle le vit en train de déballer ses affaires et de ranger le tout. C'était à peine croyable. Elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant une semaine et quand enfin, elle se retrouvait avec lui, il l'engueulait. Elle entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et s'adossa dessus. Puis elle se lança :

« J'dois dire, là, je ne comprends pas bien le but de cette dispute. »

« Y'a rien à dire… Y'a pas énormément de personnes à qui je tiens vraiment dans ce monde mais Pansy en fait partie. C'est étrange mais c'est comme ça… Et donc, j'aime pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.»

« Attends si on part sur ça, tu crois quoi ? Que Ron ne souffre pas aussi ? Ben, j'vais t'en apprendre une bonne, lui aussi a mal. Parkinson n'est toute seule dans cette affaire. Ils sont deux alors arrête de dire que c'est à sens unique parce que c'est pas le cas. Et puis, merde, j'vois pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi. C'est totalement ridicule de se disputer pour ça, alors merde, ok ! Fais-moi signe quand t'auras fini de ruminer tout seul dans ton coin. Sur ce, bonne nuit Malfoy !!! »

Elle tourna les talons tout en lançant un dernier regard vers le blond. Il la fixa, les yeux remplis de sentiments contradictoires. Puis elle alla vers la salle de bain, afin de retourner dans sa chambre. Là, elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha directement. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à ne penser à rien. Par miracle, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle n'entendit pas Draco entrer dans sa chambre pour en ressortir aussitôt, déçu de la voir endormie. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure et partit directement dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. La reprise des cours était aujourd'hui. Ca redémarrait doucement avec Sortilèges. Hermione était partie avant de voir Draco. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler, après ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'avant, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle tenta de ne pas y penser de la matinée. Elle resta avec Ron et Harry. Hermione tenta de voir quand même s'il se passait quelque chose entre Ron et Parkinson et elle fut surprise de voir que la Serpentarde lui envoyait des petits regards suppliants que Ron ignorait royalement. Quelle bourrique ! Alors Parkinson baissait les yeux et reprenait contenance avant de reprendre son air hautain. Quant à Draco, Hermione l'évitait. Il l'avait engueulée pour une raison stupide, alors elle aussi serait stupide. Même si ce n'était pas évident de l'ignorer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle jouait donc à ce petit jeu dangereux car elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Et il allait comprendre de gré ou de force. Enfin…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Donc voilà, les vacances sont finies et la fin de cette fic approcha à grand pas. A la base, ce chapitre était l'avant dernier, mais j'ai eu envie de le modifier un peu. Et au final, Draco et Hermione s'engueulent pour une raison totalement stupide, je sais. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait comme ça, peut-être parce que dans toutes les comédies romantiques, y'a toujours un moment où le couple se déchire. Surtout ne me blâmez pas... Ca finit bien je vous jure. **

**En fait, je pense que cette dispute arrive parce qu'au départ, Draco accepté tout de suite de suivre le nouveau plan d'Hermione (de ce fait, ce plan arrive un peu plus tard...) et je trouvais que c'était trop simple, donc j'ai rajouté cette petite dispute alors que j'avais déjà fini d'écrire cette fic... Bref, j'espère que vous aimez bien quand même d'autant plus que cela aidera Hermione à prendre conscience de certaines choses. **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_nini_: C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas une déclaration du genre ' oh je t'aime ', ' oui et moi je t'aime encore plus'. Effectivement, merci Kyle. En tout cas, la déclaration correspond aux caractères de nos deux héros, non? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu... **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Merci, j'essaie d'inover, lol!!! Ravie de rencontrer une autre fan inconditionnée de Dirty Dancing!!! Et effectivement, Draco se faire materner, c'est pas vraiment le top pour lui et son fichu caractère. En espèrant que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre... Bisous!**

**_Naouko_: Merci! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, c'est beau l'amour. Dommage qu'ils aient tous les deux un caractère pourri qui amène cette petite dispute. A bientôt!!!**

**_elodu92_: Eh oui! Ils se sont avoués leur sentiment. Mais voilà, retour brutal à la réalité avec en plus un problème entre Pansy et Ron, résultat, problème entre Draco et Hermione. Mais comme je suis assez fleur bleue, réconcialiation en vue... **

**_MAHA1959_: Je suis d'accord, c'est toujours dans ces moments là que la vérité sort. Heureusement que c'était une bonne chose, n'est ce pas... Draco a sale caractère, c'est vrai mais Hermione n'est pas beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander lequel des deux est le pire? Désolé mais j'ai été un peu plus longue que prévu pour publier la suite. En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras aimé. **

**_P.Y.:_ Merci! La relation évolue assez bizarrement, mais bon c'est pour mieux les réunir, dirons-nous... Donc comme ça tu es plutôt grease. Je dois dire que j'ai découvert Grease bien après Dirty Dancing (je regarde ce film depuis que j'ai 8 ans donc...) Mais j'apprécie les deux. Allez gros bisous!**

**_Virginie01_: Merci! Oui, c'est vrai je suis d'accord avec toi, pauvre Draco mais c'était utile pour la suite, notamment, l'épisode de la révélation des sentiments. Quant aux sales caractères, on en a encore une preuve dans ce chapitre. Mais comment cela va-t-il s'arranger? Haha, la suite au prochain épisode...**

**_ReD-AnD-gOlD_: Merci pour ta review. Contente que cette fic te plaise. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un fait indiscutable d'être soit adepte de Grease, soit adepte de Dirty Dancing, mais c'est marrant parce que beaucoup de personnes ont toujours une petite préférence pour l'un de deux. C'est vraiment rigolo!!! Allez, à bientôt pour la suite!**

**_Marie_: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de chapitres. Malheureusement la fin arrive bientôt. D'ailleurs, j'avais tellement pas envie de finir cette fic que j'ai rajouté un chapitre et demi. J'ai essayé de rester dans une suite logique et j'epsère que ça fonctionne. J'ai vraiment un gros doute par rapport à ça. Bref, à bientôt! Bisous!**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette fic en alert ou favorite. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Dangerous game.**

_Draco_

Ce matin là, Draco s'était réveillé en pensant voir Hermione mais il ne la trouva pas. Elle était déjà partie sans lui parler. Il aurait bien voulu s'expliquer mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Déçu comme le soir d'avant quand il était allé dans la chambre de la brune, il s'habilla et prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Il jeta inconsciemment un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et y vit Hermione déjà assise, à discuter avec les autres et l'assiette remplie. Il soupira et partit vers sa table. Il retrouva Blaise qui était en forme et Pansy qui l'était moins. Et lui qui ne sentait pas bien non plus. Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, Pansy et lui, en train de se lamenter sur leur sort. Mais d'un côté, pour sa part, il avait cherché son malheur tout seul, comme un grand. Il avait attaqué Hermione sans raison vraiment valable, mis à part son amitié avec Pansy. Maintenant, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il essayait d'analyser son comportement. Le problème était que c'était compliqué.

Premièrement, le soir d'avant en retournant à l'appartement, il était en colère contre Weasley d'avoir fait du mal à Pansy. Même si ça pouvait paraître difficile à comprendre, il tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille, étant une personne qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit. Et il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle avait attendu toutes les vacances ne serait-ce qu'une lettre de Weasley. Mais elle n'avait rien reçu. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer des lettres comme elle le souhaitait, ses parents et surtout son père surveillaient ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas aisé pour elle. Alors, elle avait attendu des nouvelles du roux, espérant qu'ainsi il lui montrerait qu'il tenait un peu à elle. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Alors, oui, Draco était en colère contre Weasley. Et comme il n'avait pas pu passer sa colère sur lui, il l'avait fait sur Hermione car c'était plus facile. Dans sa tête, il avait prévu. Il criait un bon coup pour se calmer et après, il allait s'excuser. C'était méchant mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Quand Hermione était arrivée, elle se trouvait avec Weaslette. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de s'énerver, au contraire, voir la rousse avait augmenté sa mauvaise humeur. Alors, il s'était défoulé. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione allait réagir aussi violemment. Il savait qu'elle allait s'énerver mais pas autant. C'était vrai que son idée était tordue, mais dans son esprit elle ne devait pas mal finir. Le problème était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi forte de la part d'Hermione. Dans son plan, il n'avait pas imaginé que la brune défendrait Weasley. Ce qui était plutôt stupide de sa part, car Hermione était amie avec lui et c'était logique qu'elle le défende. Pire, elle avait raison. Pansy n'était pas la seule à se sentir mal. Ca devait être le cas pour Weasley aussi, du moins s'il tenait à Pansy. Et voilà, Hermione était partie en colère contre lui, pour une raison totalement nulle. Il était vraiment con quand il voulait. Et il se trouvait dégueulasse d'avoir utilisé Hermione pour passer ses nerfs. Il s'en voulait et maintenant Hermione l'évitait, il le savait. Il commençait à la connaître avec le temps. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle. Se séparer pour cette raison, non… il ne le supporterait pas. Pas encore.

Quand il sortit enfin de ses pensées, la matinée était passée et il se trouvait devant une assiette pleine qui ne lui donnait pas du tout envie. Il mangea tout de même un peu, histoire de ne pas avoir le ventre vide. Il ne voulait pas avoir un malaise en cours. Quand le repas fut fini, ils partirent pour attendre devant la salle de classe. Mais Blaise voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'Hermione ignorait encore Draco, ce dernier fut emmené un peu plus loin pour avoir une conversation privée. Blaise lui demanda :

« Drake, il se passe quoi avec H ? »

« Hier on s'est engueulés à propos de Pansy et Weasley. Elle l'a mal pris et maintenant elle m'évite. J'arrive pas à la voir seul à seule donc je ne peux rien faire, et honnêtement, je commence un peu à flipper. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as agressée comme ça. Tu sais très bien qu'elle démarre toujours au quart de tour. » Accusa Blaise.

« Je sais bien et je peux te dire qu'en ce moment, je me sens bien con. Mais hier, j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et c'a été elle. J'pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. » Se défendit Draco.

« Mais t'es vraiment con, ma parole. Putain, tu tiens à elle comme jamais tu l'as fait depuis Janice, et simplement parce que Môsieur doit passer ses nerfs, il le fait sur la fille qui compte pour lui. Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es vraiment con, Drake… » Charria Blaise.

« Oh, ça va. Te fous pas de moi. C'est déjà assez la merde comme ça sans que tu en rajoute une couche… »

Puis soudain, Blaise explosa de rire. Draco n'en revenait pas. Il risquait de rompre avec Hermione et son meilleur ami lui riait au nez. Honnêtement, ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il avait toujours le moral au plus bas. Blaise essaya de se calmer avant de reprendre :

« Bon allez sérieux, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… » Souffla Draco. « Elle m'évite depuis ce matin. Et le pire c'est que je sais même pas si c'est pour de vrai, ou si elle se fout de moi. Tu pourrais peut-être voir ce que tu peux faire. Elle t'écoute, toi… »

« Ben écoute, j'vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Elle est plutôt têtue dans son genre…Bon allez, le prof arrive. Happy face ! »

Draco plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et entra dans la salle. Il essaya de capter le regard d'Hermione mais elle évitait tout contact. Il souffla une nouvelle fois et alla s'asseoir. Mais quel con ! Franchement ! Le reste de la journée passa vite, Draco étant totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas si Blaise avait réussi à parler avec Hermione, mais si c'était le cas, il espérait que le brun puisse l'éclairer sur la conduite à avoir avec elle. En attendant, il essayait de passer le temps comme il le pouvait. Il discutait avec Pansy et essayait de lui remonter le moral. Mais bon, comment remonter le moral à quelqu'un quand on l'a pas soi-même ? Ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Ils parlèrent beaucoup tous les deux, Pansy mentionnant le nom de Ron assez souvent alors que Draco devait faire attention à ne pas faire de bourde. Il ne pouvait pas parler des lettres qu'il avait envoyées avec Hermione et les autres. De même, il parlait de sa propre expérience mais devait absolument éviter de mentionner le nom d'Hermione, du moins pour l'instant. Surtout pour l'instant alors qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête de la Gryffondor. Bref, il était toujours assez vague dans ses explications mais Pansy l'écoutait, pendue à ses lèvres comme elle l'était auparavant. Il disait :

« Ecoute, je le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais bon, apparemment, avec ce que tu me dis, il doit tenir à toi un minimum. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé de son côté, en même temps, quand on connait sa famille, faut comprendre qu'il a beaucoup de choses à faire. Et ils sont pas comme nous, ils ont pas d'elfes de maisons. Alors… »

« Je sais tout ça, Drake, mais bon, il aurait quand même pu m'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une lettre, ça m'aurait suffi. Mais là, rien… »

« Ecoute, Pan', c'est pas bon de ressasser ça. Laisse courir pour le moment et t'aviseras après. T'as bien réussi à l'avoir une fois alors pourquoi pas deux. »

« Ouais tu dois avoir raison… »

A ce moment, Hermione et les deux autres passèrent devant les deux Serpentards. Draco les regarda passer en essayant de capter l'attention de la brune. Elle lui lança un rapide coup d'œil mais il n'eut rien d'autre car les Gryffondors passèrent leur chemin. Draco baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Hermione. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pansy dut sentir son trouble car elle dit :

« Au fait, la cohabitation avec Granger avait l'air de bien se passer. Ca n'a pu l'air d'être le cas. »

« C'est compliqué. On s'engueulait plus mais là, on a eu un accrochage et c'est reparti comme au début de l'année. Mais bon, j'vais pas courir après elle. »Mentit-il à moitié.

C'était vrai ça, après tout. Elle le manipulait depuis qu'il sortait ensemble et il avait accepté car à l'époque, il tenait déjà à elle. Mais voilà, la réciprocité n'avait pas vraiment été au programme à part le problème Kyle. Sinon, elle le menait toujours là où elle le voulait. Mais voilà, à partir de maintenant, il ne se laisserait plus faire. Si elle tenait à lui comme elle l'affirmait, alors à elle de faire le premier pas. Il attendrait. Il avait un petit doute mais il tenta de l'atténuer. Il dit à Pansy qu'il était temps de retourner dans les dortoirs, le couvre-feu allait bientôt prendre effet. La brune acquiesça et partit après avoir saluer son ami. Draco souffla. Il avait une nouvelle idée en tête. Il commençait à connaître Hermione avec le temps, et il se doutait qu'elle devait encore le manipuler. Alors il allait faire de même. Il allait lui aussi la manipuler pour la mener là où il voulait. Il retourna à l'appartement et eut la surprise de retrouver Blaise devant la porte, l'attendant surement. Draco s'approcha de son ami et lui demanda :

« Alors ? »

« Ben alors, elle est très intelligente… Elle ne m'a absolument rien dit. Elle changeait de sujet à chaque fois et j'ai rien pu lui faire dire. Mais à mon avis, t'as plutôt intérêt à la jouer finement, sinon, t'es fini. Elle est sacrément têtue. »

« Ok, merci, ça m'aide pas beaucoup mais bon, on va faire avec… »

« J'suis désolé, vieux, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu maintenant à toi de jouer… »

« Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, j'vais jouer un peu ! »

Sur ces mots, il donna le mot de passe au tableau et rentra dans le salon. Il trouva Hermione assise sur le canapé, un verre à la main et un livre dans l'autre. Elle ne leva même pas le regard pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Elle devait se douter que c'était lui, ils n'étaient que deux à connaître le mot de passe. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et observa la brune. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'elle n'était plus en colère mais qu'elle jouait. Un petit jeu dangereux, certes, mais elle se moquait de lui. Elle voulait le faire réagir et le menait là où elle l'attendait. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Il tenta une dernière chose avant de vraiment entrer dans le jeu d'Hermione. Il dit :

« Bien, j'vais être honnête, là, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce matin, quand j'me suis levé, j'pensais pouvoir te parler. Mais t'étais pas là. »

Il la regarda un instant. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé la tête de son bouquin mais il savait très bien qu'elle l'écoutait. Alors il continua :

« Tu sais quoi Hermione, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. C'est vrai que la dispute était ridicule mais ton comportement actuel l'est encore plus. Je sais pas à quel jeu tu joues ni pourquoi tu le fais mais en tout cas, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, je comprend pas, c'est stupide… »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Il la fixait toujours et il avait bien vu qu'à un moment, elle s'était légèrement redressée, piquée dans sa fierté par rapport à la partie sur son intelligence. Mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Il reprit :

« Très bien, pour une raison inconnue tu veux jouer. Bien on va jouer, mais je te préviens, je ne perds jamais…. Quand t'aura fini de ruminer toute seule dans ton coin, fais-moi signe. Sur ce, bonne nuit Granger… »

Il venait de reprendre les mêmes mots qu'Hermione avait dits le soir d'avant. Il attendit encore un peu mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas, alors il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se coucha directement et ferma les yeux. Mais il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Il pensait à toute cette histoire. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Hermione. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle la tête pour si peu ? Surtout qu'il était prêt à s'excuser pour cette dispute qu'il avait déclenché pour rien. Enfin, si, juste pour passer ses nerfs. Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit rendue compte de ce fait ? C'était probable, elle commençait à le connaître avec le temps. Ca devait être pour ça qu'elle avait réagi ainsi. Il ne s'endormit que très tard cette nuit là. Le lendemain matin, il se leva avec du sommeil plein les yeux. Il se lava et se prépara pour aller en cours. Il évita lui aussi Hermione et partit dès qu'il fut prêt. Il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers Blaise sans même jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Rouges et Ors. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Blaise, il fixait Hermione. Mais elle ne levait pas les yeux, gardant le regard baissé vers son assiette. Blaise accueillit Draco et le salua. Puis il posa une question :

« Alors comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Mal… Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole alors je ne lui adresse plus la parole non plus. »

« Ah ouais, quand même. Ca devient franchement ridicule… »

« Je sais… » Souffla Draco.

« Donc, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Attendre ! »

« C'est pas possible, vous êtes deux bourriques… »

Draco acquiesça avec un petit sourire. C'était vrai, son ami avait raison. Mais il ne ferait pas le premier pas cette fois-ci. A elle de le faire. Soudain, il prit conscience que l'enjeu de cette pseudo dispute. Elle le testait. Elle voulait voir qu'il tenait à elle et il devait lui prouver en revenant vers elle, en faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait de la retrouver. Mais il restait un Malfoy et il ne le ferait pas. Il s'était déjà fait manipulé plusieurs fois par la brune et il ne comptait plus se faire prendre au piège. Oui, il tenait à elle, mais à elle de prouver que c'était son cas aussi.

Les cours continuèrent. Draco essayait de rester fidèle à lui-même ce qui n'était pas vraiment aisé mais il tentait le coup. Eviter Hermione n'était pas facile surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais il ne montrait rien. Dans la journée, il insulta même Potter et Weasley pour faire en sorte qu'Hermione vienne à leurs secours comme elle le faisait avant. Mais elle détourna le regard et s'en alla discuter avec Londubat. Il soupira discrètement et repartit avec les Serpentards. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Elle reviendrait vers lui, il en était sûr. Il fallait juste le temps. Mais combien ?

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Non mais quel idiot , Draco! Franchement, quelle idée! Voilà le résultat! Passer ses nerfs sur Hermione, on n'a pas idée, quand même! ^^ Je sais, c'est con, je suis d'accord, pas de réconciliation en vue dans ce chapitre. Il faudra attendre encore un petit peu. En fait, je vais expliquer un peu pourquoi Draco rentre dans le jeu d'Hermione. En fait, j'ai remarqué tout au long des chapitres qu'Hermione était une grande manipulatrice, surtout avec Draco. Et je dois dire que j'en avais marre de toujours faire revenir le blond vers la brune. Donc, c'est pour ça que dans ce chapitre, j'explique qu'il ne se laissera pas faire et qu'il va attendre qu'Hermione revienne vers lui... Voilà, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop! Mais je devais le faire pour l'équilibre de leur couple. (Je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!!!)**

**Dans ce chapitre, j'adore le passage entre Draco et Pansy, je voulais montrer l'amitié qui les reliait, expliquant ainsi pourquoi Draco a pris sa défense lors de la dispute avec Hermione. **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Naouko_: Merci ! Ta review me touche beaucoup! **

**_Pussy_: Merci! C'est vrai, on se répète souvent! Même moi, dans mes réponses je dis souvent la même chose. Bisouxxx.**

**_Baboushka_: C'est vrai c'est inhumain, mais c'est aussi le petit côté sadique des auteurs, toujours laisser le truc en suspend. **

**_MAHA1959_: Merci encore une fois! Je dois dire que là, côté disputes, Draco et Hermione atteignent eux-aussi des sommets de stupidités... Et là, le problème, c'est que ça tourne un peu mal, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas. Bref, pour Ron, c'est vrai, c'est un crétin, Pansy avait une excuse pour pas envoyer de lettres, comme c'est dit dans ce chapitre. Mais Ron lui n'en a aucune à part la stupidité et l'entêtement. Mais bon, j'aime bien les Happy End^^ . Bisous.**

**_elodu92_: Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis. Ron et Pansy sont stupides, Ron dépassant de peu Pansy. Draco et Hermione affirment toujours leurs caractères pourris. Mais pas de réconciliations pour le moment! Encore un peu de patience. Gros bisous.**

**_Nini_: Je dois dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment répondre à ta review. Tu as tout résumé en quelques phrases. C'est vrai, la dispute est vraiment stupide mais prend un enjeu plus important, à savoir lequel des deux reviendra vers l'autre, montrant ainsi qu'il tient à l'autre. C'est ridicule, je sais! Pour Ron, je trouve qu'il dépasse les bornes parfois, mais il y a encore une fois beaucoup de non dit. Pansy ne pouvait pas lui écrire comme elle le voulait et Ron ne voulait pas envoyer de lettres en premier, on tourne vite en rond. Enfin quant à Draco, je suis tout à fait d'accord, quel crétin! Surtout que dans ce chapitre on a son POV et on peut se rendre compte qu'il atteint des sommets de crétinerie, autant qu'Hermione pour jouer à ce petit jeu. Bref, c'est pas évident de faire une réponse courte, et j'espère avoir été assez claire dans mes propos. Bisous**

**Hasta la vista! **

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire (comme on me l'a fait remarquer ^^ ! Je devais pas être bien réveillée la semaine dernière)**

**Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais le site a buggé tout le week-end, je sais pas si c'était général ou seulement mon compte, mais en tout cas, j'ai vraiment failli péter un câble…**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Le nouveau plan.**

_Hermione_.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'à la base, elle voulait simplement que Draco revienne vers elle, il lui faisait maintenant la tête. Pour rien, comme elle. Il était entrer dans son jeu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Du moins pas comme ça. Comment est-ce que Draco pouvait avoir deviner ses intentions et lui faire exactement la même chose ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas la connaître à ce point. Le soir d'avant, il était venu s'excuser en quelque sorte mais elle avait bien senti qu'il était encore énervé par le fait qu'elle l'avait évité toute la journée. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Le vrai problème était sa fierté. Le soir d'avant, il l'avait quand même attaqué sur son intelligence et son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Et ça l'avait conforté dans son idée de lui faire la tête.

A côté de ça, elle était totalement perdue. Elle savait que cette idée était purement et simplement stupide mais dans le fond, elle cachait un problème plus profond encore, qu'elle voulait ignorer le plus possible mais sa relation avec Draco avait fait ressurgir le problème en lui-même. Le jour d'avant, elle avait aussi eu une petite visite de la part de Blaise qui voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait répondu de manière vague, changeant de sujet à la moindre occasion. Blaise n'avait pas été dupe mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'arrivait même pas à expliquer son comportement. Après ça, elle eut droit au petit discours de Draco auquel elle n'avait pas réagi. Et voilà, maintenant, il l'évitait aussi. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Entre ses mains, se trouvait son portable. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et le seul nom qui lui traversait l'esprit était celui de son cousin, Damian. Lui pourrait la comprendre et lui donner de bons conseils. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle alla dans son répertoire et composa le numéro de son cousin. Ca sonna deux coups avant d'entendre une voix à l'autre bout qui disait :

« Bonjour ma petite fée ! »

« Bonjour, Dam', comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ben ça peut aller… » Souffla Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, H ? Tu peux tout me dire ! »

« Ben en fait, voilà, je me suis en quelque sorte disputer avec Draco. Et maintenant on se fait la gueule. Le pire, c'est que c'est pour rien qu'on s'est engueulés. Et là, je sais pas trop quoi faire… »

« C'était pourquoi la dispute ? »

« Ben c'est une longue histoire. J't'avais parlé de ce que Ron avait fait à Draco et comment on l'avait vengé. Bref, Ron est finalement sorti avec la fille à qui on envoyait des lettres. Mais voilà, à la rentrée, ils se faisaient la tête parce qu'aucun des deux n'a donné de nouvelles pendant les vacances. Et la fille en question est une amie de Draco. Alors Draco est revenu en colère contre Ron et moi parce que c'était mon idée à la base. J'me suis énervée en défendant Ron. Et voilà… »

« Ah ouais, effectivement, c'est stupide. Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… T'aurais pas une idée ! »

« Ben écoute, là comme ça à froid, y'a pas grand-chose qui me vient. J'vais y réfléchir. Mais dis-moi, tu tiens à lui, pas vrai ? »

« Oui… »

« Moi, j'dis ça comme ça, mais tu crées toujours des problèmes là où il y'en a pas. T'as toujours été comme ça. Regarde avec Carole… »

« Ah non, ne parle pas Carole !!! Elle m'a fait une crasse, tu le sais très bien. »

« Et alors ? enfin, j'veux dire, le gars, c'était pas l'homme de ta vie, attends t'avais douze ans. Et puis même, t'étais chiante avec lui. Tu voulais toujours qu'il soit à tes petits soins. Alors, il en a eu marre et est parti avec une fille plus simple. Bon disons même une fille facile mais voilà quoi. Même, Ian nous a raconté qu'en fait, Léo lui avait dit qu'entre lui et toi c'était fini, c'est pour ça qu'elle est sortie avec lui, pas pour te faire une crasse. Elle s'en veut, tu sais. Elle regrette vraiment. C'était une dispute pour une broutille. Comme dans le cas présent. H, je te connais, tu fais ça pour le manipuler, juste pour prouver qu'il est à tes pieds. Mais voilà, j'ai pu discuter avec Draco et c'est pas ce genre là. Il a accepté beaucoup de choses pour toi quand même, H. Rappelle-toi, il a supporté les piques de Kyle, alors que franchement, c'était pas évident. Il est resté avec son genou blessé alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le guérir avec la magie. Je continue ou j'arrête là… H ? T'es toujours là ?»

Hermione avait les larmes qui coulaient d'elles même. Elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas les laisser tomber mais c'était impossible. Mais Damian était lancé. De plus, il savait très bien jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec sa cousine. Elle acceptait plus de choses quand c'était lui qui les disait. Et elle savait aussi qu'il avait raison. Alors il continua :

« H, ne cherche pas à manipuler Draco. Il se laissera pas faire indéfiniment, tu le sais très bien. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, tous le deux. Il n'a pas un caractère dominé et tu le sais, le problème, c'est que tu cherches à le dominer. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas, du moins, pas sans y laisser des plumes. Franchement, arrête de toujours vouloir tout contrôler. Tu vas devenir comme ta mère. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas ça. Et encore moins que Draco devienne comme ton père. H, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, alors arrête de pleurer, prends ton courage à deux mains et va le voir… C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Ok ? »

« Mmh… » Renifla-t-elle au bout du fil.

« Allez, arrête de pleurer. Ca ne fera pas avancer les choses. Arrête, ma petite fée… » Supplia Damian.

« T'as raison, je sais que tu as raison. Merci, Dam', ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre ta voix. »

Elle raccrocha et essuya les quelques larmes du revers de sa manche. Il fallait qu'elle voit Draco et essayer de se faire pardonner. Damian avait raison, elle essayait toujours de le manipuler mais Draco n'avait pas ce genre de caractère. Elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas le changer, elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Même si ce n'était pas évident de trouver un raison, elle l'aimait tel qu'il était. Lui et son fichu caractère. Au moins, ça mettait du piment. Ce n'était pas une relation ancrée dans la routine. Et c'était en quelque sorte, un petit aperçu de ce que réservait l'avenir. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 10h. Draco devait déjà être là. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Mais elle devait tenter sa chance. Hermione se leva et passa par la salle de bain pour se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle hésitait : frapper ou pas. Elle resta cinq minutes devant cette porte avant de finalement se décider. Elle donna deux petits coups et entra.

Il était bien là. Draco était allongée sur le lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague et les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle restait près de la porte. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle attendit un peu, le temps de prendre une décision. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, il tourna lentement la tête et la fixa, haussant légèrement les sourcils. Hermione le regarda un instant puis baissa la tête avant de la relever de nouveau, signe qu'elle abandonnait. Draco comprit le message et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main la place vide à ses côtés. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et alla le rejoindre. Toujours sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Hermione entendait leurs deux cœurs battre à toute vitesse. Elle se lova contre Draco et savoura le moment. Pas besoin de mot, juste des gestes. De simples gestes qui voulaient tout dire. Draco arrêta le baladeur et fixa la brune avec un vrai sourire. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et plaça sa tête dans le cou du blond, trop contente de sentir son odeur. C'était dingue : ça faisait deux jours qu'elle l'évitait et il lui manquait horriblement. Si on lui avait dit ça au début de l'année, elle aurait bien ri. Mais voilà, maintenant, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Draco et elle n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde. Elle savait que Draco ressentait la même chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ses bras autour de la taille le lui prouvaient. Comment avait-elle pu en douter ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit là, juste à l'aise, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été dans les bras d'un homme, hormis Damian.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans la même position, Draco la fixant et souriant. Elle s'étira et lui rendit son sourire. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, baiser auquel Hermione répondit. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver qu'ils firent l'amour comme jamais auparavant. Hermione avait accepté des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais acceptées avant. Elle ne pouvait pas changer Draco et elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Il était bien comme il était. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle le voulait, pas autrement. Ils se levèrent en même temps et partirent s'habiller. Alors qu'ils se préparaient, Draco dit :

« J'pensais que tu s'rais plus longue… »

« Ecoute, Drake, j'suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'ai appelé Damian hier soir, et il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il dit que je chercher à toujours tout contrôler et dans un sens, il a raison. Il a même dit que je ressemblais de plus en plus à ma mère et ça, j'en ai pas envie. J'veux pas être comme ma mère… »

« H, tu ressembles pas à ta mère. Si c'était le cas, tu peux être sûre que je casserais immédiatement. Elle est flippante ta mère quand même… » Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Hermione l'embrassa avant de dire qu'il était temps d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Puis le reste de la semaine passe. La brune se rendit compte qu'entre Ron et Parkinson, ça n'allait pas mieux. Hermione avait écouté Ginny. La rousse lui avait demandé de leur laisser une semaine, le temps de voir mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Alors, Hermione décida d'intervenir. Même si ça allait mieux entre Draco et elle, elle n'aimait pas voir Ron dans cet état et Parkinson n'était pas mieux. Un matin, elle passa le mot à Ginny et demanda à Draco d'en faire de même avec Blaise. Le rendez-vous était prévu le vendredi soir. Hermione se dit même que si Ron se remettait avec Parkinson, elle pourrait enfin dire à ses deux amis qu'elle sortait avec Draco. C'était le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé et elle comptait s'y tenir.

Le soir, le clan des quatre se retrouva et discuta du problème Ron/Pansy. Il fallait faire quelque chose et la majorité était d'accord. Hermione avait passé la journée à réfléchir à un plan mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle espérait que les trois autres aurait quelque chose. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se taisait et ils commencèrent à réfléchir à un plan. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Car, il fallait une excuse, un lieu et un moment. Hermione tournait le problème dans tous les sens mais rien ne venait. Ils passèrent une heure dans le silence le plus total, perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione sentait que Draco avait compris qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle voulait vraiment aider Ron et Parkinson. Hermione était allongée sur lui pour pouvoir bien réfléchir mais ce qui la faisait sourire était le regard de Blaise. Il était content pour les deux ex-ennemis et ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir ensemble de nouveau après la petite dispute ridicule. Après un dernier petit regard envoyé vers Blaise, Hermione fixa le plafond pour penser. Elle n'avait rien qui venait et pourtant, elle réfléchissait encore et toujours. Il fallait trouver une solution car la brune savait très bien que Ron n'avouerait jamais qu'il craquait vraiment pour Parkinson. Mais elle le connaissait et elle savait que c'était le cas. Mais voilà, Ronald Weasley était un tête de mule doublée d'un grand timide. Il lui avait déjà fallu six ans avant d'avouer à Hermione qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Et la brune était dans la même maison. Là, Parkinson était de Serpentard, ça compliquait un peu les choses, de plus, Parkinson semblait tout aussi têtue. Ca n'allait pas être évident, mais il fallait trouver quelque chose. C'était grâce à eux qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et ça serait grâce au clan des quatre qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble. Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle l'évoqua :

« Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée… »

« Vas-y, balance ! » Invita Ginny.

« Eh, bien, voilà ! C'est encore tordu, mais ça pourrait marcher… Je pourrais laisser un livre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et le soir, au diner, je demande à Ron d'aller le chercher, prétextant que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, comme par exemple, une réunion entre préfets. Toi, Gin', tu n'as qu'à accaparer Harry, comme tu sais si bien le faire, de sorte qu'il n'y ait que Ron qui puisse aller chercher le livre. Quant à toi, Draco, tu n'as qu'à donner rendez-vous à Parkinson dans les toilettes en lui disant que tu as quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Ca peut marcher. »

« Et pourquoi on les laisserait pas se débrouiller tous seuls pour une fois ? » Demanda le blond.

« C'est vrai ça ! » Reprit Blaise.

« Si vous avez envie de supporter une Parkinson qui n'arrête pas de geindre, bien à vous. Mais sachez que Ron ne fera jamais le premier pas. » Lança Hermione.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. On le dirait pas comme ça, mais Ron est très fier. Et là, le fait que Parkinson ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles, c'est comme s'il s'était fait avoir. Il a pris un coup dans l'orgueil. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça… » Continua Ginny.

« Alors, vous êtes avec nous ? » Reprit Hermione.

« Bon,… Ok, je vous suis, mais c'est la dernière fois. Après, on les laisse se démerder. »

« Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec Drake, jouer les entremetteurs, ça va bien un instant… » Conclut Blaise.

Hermione embrassa Draco du bout des lèvres pour le remercier. C'est vrai qu'il avait raison. C'était la dernière. Après, chacun sa merde, comme on dit. Il fut convenu de l'heure et du jour. Ca serait vendredi prochain, rendez-vous à 8h30. En espérant que ça allait marcher. Hermione se remit à réfléchir. En fait, Draco, Ginny, Blaise et la brune pourraient aller ensuite vérifier si le plan avait marché. Avec Harry, aussi. Comme ça Parkinson et Ron n'auraient plus à se cacher, le problème de la maison n'en étant plus un. Le couple pourrait alors s'afficher, ayant ainsi 'l'approbation' de leurs amis. Et Hermione pensa aussi que ça serait le bon moment pour avouer à Harry et Ron qu'elle sortait avec Draco. Harry ne pourrait plus rien dire, s'il acceptait la relation de Ron, il accepterait forcément la sienne. Tout semblait plus clair, d'un coup. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Draco pour voir s'il était d'accord. Elle en avait un peu marre de mettre les gens devant le fait accompli. Surtout avec le blond.

Les trois amis discutèrent encore un peu. Ginny demanda à Draco s'il savait pourquoi Parkinson n'avait pas envoyé de lettres pendant les vacances. Le blond répondit qu'en fait, Parkinson avait toujours ses parents derrière son dos. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais un moment à elle. Et donc, elle n'avait pas dû avoir le temps d'écrire sauf cette lettre. Mais ça, Ron n'était pas sensé le savoir. Le fait est que si Parkinson avait réussi à lui envoyer une seule et unique lettre, ça tenait du miracle. Mais le roux ne le voyait pas comme ça et avait pris ça pour un rejet de la part de la Serpentarde. Enfin, bref, il y avait beaucoup de non-dits et Hermione songea mais surtout espéra que Parkinson éclairerait Ron sur ce point. La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Hermione se colla à Draco et elle sourit lorsqu'instinctivement, il plaça son bras sur l'épaule de la brune. Ginny les quitta un peu plus tard avec en tête des histoires à raconter à Harry, pour le baratiner un peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut le tour de Blaise. Il partit non sans avoir lancer un dernier sourire suggestif au couple. Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. La brune proposa d'aller se coucher car elle était fatiguée par la semaine. Draco acquiesça et ils partirent à deux dans la chambre de la brune. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elle en profita pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire au début puis répondit passionnément par la suite. Il lui avait manqué pendant la dernière semaine des vacances mais aussi pendant la courte dispute infondée. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle était accro à Draco Malfoy. Deux mois qu'elle était avec lui et elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là, et les journées de cours étaient assez dures car elle ne pouvait pas le voir comme elle le souhaitait. Mais tout ça serait bientôt fini. Demain, elle en parlerait avec Draco pour voir s'il était d'accord par rapport à l'officialisation de leur couple. Mais en tout cas, peu importait la réponse, du moment qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec lui. C'était dingue mais elle adorait cette sensation. Ils allèrent se coucher après qu'ils aient rompu le baiser. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt, épuisés. Hermione pensait encore au nouveau plan. Elle espérait que ça marcherait, malgré le sale caractère de Ron et apparemment celui de Parkinson aussi. Mais elle voyait bien que Ron était tombé amoureux de la brune donc, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : Alors voici, la réconciliation ! Eh, oui, c'est Hermione qui a fait le premier pas. Je trouvais que c'était utile que cela se déroule ainsi parce que comme ça, on voit qu'Hermione recconnait ses torts, notamment, celui de toujours tout contrôler.**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce chapitre a été écrit alors que la fic était déjà finie. Mais voilà, tout au long des chapitres, je me suis rendue compte qu'Hermione manipulait assez souvent les gens (Ron et Draco par exemple) et donc je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste ce genre de personne vers la fin. Je voulais qu'elle change et accepte d'avoir tort ou du moins qu'elle ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler. Merci Damian pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux.**

**Par contre, il n'y a pas de grandes explications, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de choses, en général, je préfère quand tout se passe dans le regard, je trouve ça vraiment intéressant. Draco et Hermione se comprennent sans avoir besoin de parler…**

**Enfin, Ron et Pansy se font toujours la tête, même au bout d'une semaine, donc, le clan des quatre décide d'intervenir pour la dernière fois. C'est triste parce que cela signifie la fin de la fic, snif ^^ !**

**_Réponses aux reviews_ :**

**_Naouko_ : T'as vu, j'ai pris ta remarque en compte. Tu avais raison, l'histoire m'appartient mais pas les perso. Sinon, ben voilà la suite !!! Bisous !**

**_MAHA1959_ : Je suis impressionnée, tu as cerné le problème entre les deux avec une exactitude incroyable. Bravo, j'aurais pas fait mieux pour résumer. C'est vrai qu'Hermione abuse et c'est aussi pour ça que cette dispute, qui est certes ridicule à la base, apparaît. Les choses doivent être réciproques et pas à sens unique ce qu'Hermione semble oublier de temps en temps. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review !**

**_X3-Lilly-XD_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette plait ! Un grand merci !**

**_P.Y._ : Je trouve que dans cette dispute, ils sont tous les deux crétins. Draco qui s'énerve pour rien et Hermione qui réagit en lui faisant la gueule. Quand à Hermione qui essaye de faire évoluer la situation entre eux, je sais pas vraiment. C'est quand même une belle chieuse. Enfin, Damian explique plutôt bien les choses, je trouve. Mais c'est vrai que dans une dispute, il y a deux personnes qui ont les torts. Mais bon, ça finit bien, en fin de compte !**

**_Camille Malfoy_ : MDR ! J'adore tes reviews, tu me fais trop marrer. Bon, c'est vrai, je dois reconnaître qu'être médicommage et soigner Draco ça doit être intéressant ^^ ! Par contre, tu ne soutiens plus Draco maintenant, tu te ranges du côté d'Hermione, ah bon ?!? Heu… Hermione dans secret story 4, ouais … Quoique, ca peut donner une idée de fic pour la suite ! Ah ouais, et mais c'est pas bête ça ! Mmh, je range l'idée dans un coin de mon cerveau. Merci ! Happy Face, ouais, Mia Frye est entrée dans mon corps à ce moment, j'vais te dire franchement, c'est pas de tout repos de se faire posséder par une danseuse ^^ (Oups, je m'égare de nouveau, mdr') Allez , gros bisouxxx !**

**_Elodu92_ : Ravie que ça te plaise. Je trouve ça bien que tu comprennes les deux points de vue des personnages. Alors, pansais-tu que ça serait Hermione qui ferait le premier pas ? Maintenant, il ne reste plus que la réconciliation Pansy/Ron…**

**A bientôt…**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire!!! **

**Non, c'est le dernier chapitre!!! Ouah, c'est passé trop vite, j'en reviens pas!!! **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Réconciliation et acceptation.**

_Draco_

Draco venait de se réveiller dans le lit d'Hermione, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire… Elle était lovée contre lui comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de leur relation. Et c'était juste bien. Malgré tout, il se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait. Ils étaient bien ensemble, ça, c'était sûr. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle. Peut-être était-ce vraiment de l'amour. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Il lui avait bien dit ça pendant les vacances mais il ne pouvait pas dire vraiment qu'il le pensait. Enfin, si, il le pensait, c'était sorti tout seul mais c'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Janice. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir été amoureux d'elle mais avec Hermione, c'était différent. Différent dans le sens où ce qu'il ressentait pour la brune était plus fort ? Comment était-ce arrivé, il n'en avait aucune idée. Comme si ça lui était tombé dessus sans crier gare. A côté de ça, c'était toujours une relation secrète. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Potter et Weasley. Alors que Blaise était au courant. Enfin, ça n'était pas le cas de Pansy mais pour elle, c'était différent. Comment devait-il prendre ce fait ? Hermione avait honte de leur relation ? Soudain, il prit conscience qu'il en avait marre de se cacher. Il assumait la relation, il en avait même parler à sa mère qui l'avait plutôt bien pris. Mais pour Hermione, ses parents n'étaient pas au courant, même s'ils devaient s'en douter. Il se sentit mal, tout d'un coup. En fait, en y pensant bien, Draco assumait bien plus la relation qu'Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Se sentant mal, il repoussa doucement Hermione et se leva. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires pour la journée. Puis il alla dans la douche et réfléchit encore. Pourquoi un truc aussi simple que cette relation devenait soudain aussi compliquée ? La douche décontracta ses muscles qui s'étaient tendus sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il arrêta de penser pour un moment. Il s'était juré de ne pas revenir dans une relation compliqué et là, il fonçait droit dedans. Après Janice, il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher mais avec Hermione, c'était arrivé. Merde, il tenait à elle. Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla sans avoir conscience de ses gestes. Soudain, il vit Hermione, encore ensommeillée, arriver dans la pièce. Elle était encore en pyjama et magnifiquement belle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et fixa le blond. Il termina de s'habiller sans rien dire. Il était encore en pleine confusion. Et ce fut Hermione qui parla en premier :

« Ecoute, Draco, j'ai pensé à un truc. On pourrait tous débarquer dans les toilettes pour voir si le plan a fonctionné. Mais ce que j'ai surtout en tête, c'est qu'on pourrait profiter de ce moment pour annoncer à Harry et à Ron qu'on est ensemble. Parkinson l'apprendrait par la même occasion. Enfin, j'ai pensé à ça. T'en dis quoi ? »

Draco la fixa sans pour autant enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fallait le temps que ça lui monte au cerveau. Hermione reprit :

« Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, mais mes parents sont au courant pour nous deux. C'est Judy qui a vendu la mèche. Après, ils sont venus me voir et m'ont demandé si c'était vrai. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de dire oui. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas qu'on dise à mes parents qu'on était ensemble mais je n'ai pas pu leur mentir… Tu m'en veux pas ? »

Soudain, Draco explosa de rire. Elle était toujours aussi bavarde et il adorait ça. En plus, avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Hermione le dévisagea et prit une moue boudeuse. La blond, ayant vu la tête de la brune, vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres. Hermione le regarda et réitéra sa question, sur le fait qu'elle voulait que Potter et Weasley soient au courant. Draco répondit enfin :

« Non, ça me va. On peut leur dire à ce moment là. Et pour tes parents, t'inquiète, ça me dérange pas… »

« Ok, ça marche, donc, vendredi, nous sommes officiellement un couple. » Plaisanta Hermione. « Bon, j'vais préparer sinon, j'vais être en retard… »

Elle se leva, embrassa une dernière fois le blond avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Draco avait terminé de s'habiller et repassait la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans sa tête. En gros, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé le matin en se levant était complètement faux. Hermione était aussi impliquée dans cette relation. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Ca lui faisait déjà un poids en moins. Hermione était prête à tout dire à ses amis. Et Draco se sentait soulagé. Il attendit un peu que la brune soit prête car il avait très envie de l'embrasser avant de partir en cours. Une semaine et il pourra le faire dans les couloirs. Une irrésistible envie de sourire le prit. Il se posa sur le lit et fixa la porte de la salle de bain en attendant Hermione. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard, prête. Il se leva immédiatement et alla l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise mais répondit au baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la brune dit :

« Ouah, que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Rien, j'ai plus le droit d'embrasser ma copine, maintenant ? »

« Ta copine ?!? » Répondit Hermione, un immense sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. « Alors, tu me considères vraiment comme tel ? »

« Hermione, après tout ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacances, tu veux que je te considère comment… »

« Oh, t'es trop mignon !!! »

Draco se rendit compte qu'elle se moquait légèrement de lui en étant aussi mielleux et fleur bleue. Comme si elle ne le savait pas… Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir déjeuner. Draco la suivit de loin et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Une semaine…

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite lorsqu'on attend quelque chose. La semaine défila à toute vitesse sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte. C'était impressionnant. Les journées étaient toujours les mêmes avec leur lot quotidiens de cours et de devoirs. Le soir, il retrouvait Hermione soit en tête à tête soit avec Blaise et/ou Weaslette. Ils parlaient beaucoup et Draco se surprit même à penser à la rousse en bien. Elle était de bonne compagnie et ils rigolaient bien tous ensemble. Il n'y avait plus les réflexions désagréables entre les deux, seulement de la taquinerie, comme une sorte d'entente cordiale. Quand Blaise était là, ils passaient la soirée à rigoler. Draco s'étonnait encore de voir à quel point l'amitié entre le brun et Hermione était forte. Mais il ne fit pas la remarque. Heureusement avec le temps, Draco avait appris à se lâcher et donc plaisantait bien avec le reste de l'équipe.

Puis arriva enfin le vendredi. Dans la journée, Hermione avait réussi à venir le voir pour lui dire que le plan était en route. Apparemment, elle avait laissé le livre dans les toilettes. A Draco de faire son travail maintenant. La journée passa vite et à table, le soir, le blond dit à sa voisine, Pansy qu'il devait lui parler d'un truc important mais privé. Il lui donna donc rendez-vous dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à 8h30. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui fit signe que c'était bon. Elle fit un signe de tête discret et retourna à son assiette. Le repas toucha à sa fin et il vit Hermione mettre en œuvre son numéro. Weaslette se chargeait de Potter comme prévu et Draco vit Weasley sortir de la Grande Salle. Et voilà, tout commençait.

Après ça, Draco, Hermione et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement des préfets à boire un verre en attendant 9h, heure de l'autre rendez-vous avec le reste des personnes. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le blond participant pas mal au sujet. Ils regardaient tous le temps passer et par un quelconque miracle, l'heure arriva enfin. Les trois amis se mirent donc en route. Ils devaient retrouver Weaslette et Potter dans les couloirs. Le chemin ne fut pas long mais le cœur de Draco n'arrêtait pas de battre à toute vitesse. Hermione n'avait pas lâché sa main tout le long du chemin sauf, au moment où ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Et comme Draco s'y attendait, dès que Potter les vit arriver, il lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? »

« Laisse-les tranquille Harry. » Dis Hermione.

« Attendez, c'est quoi ce plan ? je comprends pas tout là ! » Continua le brun.

« Tu comprendras en temps voulu, mon chéri… » Conclut Weaslette. « On y va ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. La route ne fut pas longue mais la tension était palpable. Potter ne comprenait visiblement rien. Mais il se doutait qu'il fallait un peu de temps à Hermione pour tout avouer. Blaise remarqua alors à juste titre que ça allait faire bizarre à Weasley et Pansy de les voir arriver tous ensemble. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et à leur grande surprise, ils n'eurent même pas à entrer. En effet, Pansy et Weasley étaient bouche contre bouche contre le mur d'en face, Pansy dos contre celui-ci, ses mains se baladant sur la nuque du roux et Weasley promenait les siennes sur la taille de la Serpentarde. Ils étaient tellement pris par le baiser qu'ils n'entendirent même pas arriver la petite troupe. La réaction des uns et des autres fut plutôt amusante. Hermione et Weaslette avaient un immense sourire, Potter avait la bouche grande ouverte et Blaise regardait à droite et à gauche. Draco, lui était encore surpris de voir que le plan d'Hermione avait encore une fois fonctionné. Comme la fois dernière. Décidemment, elle était forte à ce jeu-là. Mais elle lui avait promis de s'arrêter après ça.

Ils avaient l'air bien, tous les 5 à observer les deux autres en train de s'embrasser. Ils passèrent cinq bonnes minutes sans faire aucun geste. Les deux amoureux continuaient de se bécoter comme de rien n'était. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Finalement, ce fut Blaise qui toussa pour faire remarquer leur présence. Weasley et Pansy s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et fixèrent ceux qui venaient de troubler leurs retrouvailles. Quand ils se rendirent compte de qui c'était, Weasley rougit instantanément et Pansy regarda ailleurs. Le premier à parler fut Potter :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Ron ? »

« Eh, bien heu… voilà, heu… Hermione m'a demandé d'aller récupérer un livre dans les toilettes,… d'ailleurs, tiens, Mione, ton livre… Et en sortant des toilettes, je suis tombé sur Pansy. Et, heu… Ben en fait, on s'est expliqué et heu… ben… on est re-ensemble…. Vous énervez pas, mais… heu… enfin voilà…je vous présente ma copine… » Bafouilla le roux.

Hermione et Weaslette éclatèrent de rire alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on décemment craquer sur Weasley ? Mais les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas, pas vrai ? Potter reprit :

« Ouah, je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre. Alors, toi et Parkinson, c'est officiel, vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Ouais, et si ça te plaît pas, Potter, tu peux te casser… »Lança Pansy.

« Non, non, c'est pas ça, ça fait un choc, c'est tout. Mais bon, si vous êtes bien ensemble, y'a pas de problème… Après tout, la guerre est finie et chacun fait ce qui lui plaît… »

Potter acceptait la relation entre le roux et Pansy. Draco ne s'imaginait pas que ça serait aussi facile. En fin de compte, il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraissait, pensa Draco. Mais il restait encore une chose à faire : avouer la relation entre Hermione et lui. Il ne regardait pas Hermione de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis au dernier moment. Mais soudain, il sentit la main de la brune dans la sienne. Il la serra machinalement. Hermione toussa et dit :

« Je suis contente que tu le prennes aussi bien, Harry. Parce qu'en fait, j'ai aussi quelque chose à vous dire. En fait, Draco et moi, on sort ensemble… »

« Quoi ?!? Mais c'est une épidémie… » Se plaignit Potter.

« Attends, Mione, toi et Malfoy, depuis quand ? Mais, c'est pas possible après tout… » Hurla Weasley.

« Drakie-chou, t'es vraiment avec elle ? C'est pas croyable… » Dit Pansy.

« Ron, je te signale que tu sors aussi avec une Serpentarde, et même, Draco a changé. Alors tes commentaires, tu te les gardes. Harry, ça va ? »

Le brun était très pâle, encore sous le choc des deux nouvelles. Il fit une remarque à Weaslette. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Hermione et que donc, elle était au courant. Potter tourna la tête vers sa copine et la fixa avec un air dur. En fin de compte, le plus gros choc était pour lui. Comme Hermione l'avait dit, Weasley n'osait rien dire car il était dans le même cas que la brune. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas plus choqué que ça. La preuve, il tenait encore Pansy par la taille. Hermione n'avait pas lâché la main du blond et fixait Harry. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne se remettait pas vraiment mais surtout parce que le couvre-feu approchait, Hermione proposa d'aller boire un verre dans l'appartement des préfets et de parler de tout ça à tête reposée. Ils acquiescèrent et partirent tous ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans le salon avec un verre à la main. Draco avait remarqué que pendant tout le trajet, Hermione n'avait pas lâché sa main, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit alors qu'elle venait tout juste de l'annoncer à ses amis. Ca le fit sourire. Et maintenant, ils étaient assis là, Hermione sur les genoux du blond. Le silence était lourd, personne n'osant parler en premier. Pourtant, il fallait bien se lancer un jour. Ce fut Blaise qui parla :

« H, tu pourrais peut-être commencé par le début. Tes amis ont le droit de savoir… »

« H ?!? » Demanda Weasley.

« C'est un surnom… » Répondit Hermione.

Draco la sentait tendue, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer. Instinctivement, il lui attrapa la main et la serra. Elle le regarda et soupira. Puis elle se lança :

« Bien, tout a commencé l'été dernier… »

Et Hermione leur raconta tout : sa rencontre avec Blaise, l'amitié naissante, le fait de se voir à Poudlard en secret, omettant bien sûr l'homosexualité de Blaise. Puis, elle arriva sur la partie concernant Draco :

« En fait, je l'ai aidé pour… un devoir de Métamorphose. Et donc pour me remercier, il m'a aidé à faire le mur pour aller jouer à un concert… »

Et là, elle dut expliquer qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe de musique dans lequel elle chantait et jouait de la guitare. Elle dit aussi que souvent, ils faisaient des concerts. D'ailleurs, elle faisait ça avec son cousin que Weasley et Potter avaient déjà rencontré une fois et ses amis d'enfance. Bien sûr, elle ne raconta pas tout. Elle omit quelques détails ce qui fit que Draco et Blaise se lancèrent des regards amusés. Le blond balaya le salon du regard et vit les têtes des Gryffondors changer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Un moment, ils étaient étonnés et le moment d'après, ils semblaient vexés par les secrets d'Hermione. Après le moment où ils avaient fait le mur, Potter les coupa :

« Attends, Malfoy t'a aidé ? »

« Oui, Potter, je paye toujours mes dettes. Ca t'étonne ? »

« Non, enfin, je sais pas… »

« Je peux continuer… » Coupa Hermione.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle reprit. Elle leur parla de l'orage quand Draco l'avait réconforté et cette fois-ci ce fut Weasley qui coupa la parole :

« Malfoy, te réconforter ? »

« Ronald !!! On ne coupe pas la parole, c'est très impoli… »

Elle continua. Le premier baiser, les doutes, la relation cachée. Tout y passa… Draco était scotché, elle parlait de toute l'histoire, omettant les parties compromettantes. Puis, le blond ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais elle raconta les vacances au ski. Pas dans tous les détails. Draco aurait payé cher pour pouvoir garder une trace de la tête des deux Gryffondors. Il y avait un mélange de colère, de surprise et de désappointement. Mais Hermione ne se démonta pas. Le blond remarqua que même Blaise avait la bouche ouverte. Draco, de son côté, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans son torse. Il était tout simplement content qu'Hermione dise tout ça, surtout devant Pansy, ce qui avait une certaine valeur. Cette dernière ne disait rien. Elle écoutait simplement avec un air absent. Mais Draco savait très bien que c'était une illusion, elle écoutait le moindre mot, prête à aller le raconter dès que possible à tout le monde. Demain, tout le monde serait au courant que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient ensemble. Mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Weaslette ferait certainement la même chose de son côté en ce qui concerne Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Draco avait appris à connaître la rousse avec le temps, et même si elle savait gardé un secret quand on lui demandait, elle pouvait être une vraie pipelette aussi.

Hermione acheva enfin son histoire. Elle avait tout dit sauf l'épisode des lettres. Potter et Weasley ne savaient pas quoi dire alors qu'Hermione buvait son verre, la gorge sèche d'avoir raconté tout ça. Pendant toute la narration, Draco n'avait pas lâché la main de la brune, comme pour la soutenir. En retour, elle la serrait. Finalement, elle assumait leur relation aussi, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour leur dire. Elle avait dit au début que d'avouer la vérité en même temps que Ron aiderait à faire passer le morceau, et elle avait raison. Draco était juste heureux que tout soit finit et surtout que tout finisse bien, heureux d'être avec Hermione. Le autres ne parlaient pas, digérant l'information.

Ce fut Potter qui posa la première question, s'adressant directement à Draco :

« Malfoy, c'est vrai tout ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Vous êtes vraiment un couple alors ? »

Draco plaça son fameux rictus sur les lèvres et acquiesça. Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il acceptait la relation de son meilleur ami avec Pansy sans se poser plus de questions. Mais Draco pensa qu'il fallait corroborer la version d'Hermione. Car il avait remarqué pendant tout le monologue qu'elle était vraiment sincère, ses sentiments ressortant clairement. Alors, il dit :

« Je sais que ça peut te sembler étrange, Potter mais je tiens vraiment à Hermione. Que ça te plaise ou non, il faudra faire avec. »

« Oh, ok ! Ca va, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, j'me demandais, c'est tout… Si Hermione est heureuse (cliché, hein ?), alors ça me va…»

Le silence revint dans la salle mais fut de courte durée car Blaise relançait la conversation. Draco en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione :

« Je t'aime. »

La brune se retourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha à l'oreille du blond et murmura à son tour :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent mais furent coupés par Blaise qui leur disait de prendre une chambre. Weaslette et le brun rigolèrent alors que les trois autres détournèrent la tête. Mais rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur qui s'emparait du couple de préfets. Soudain, ils entendirent Potter demander à l'autre couple :

« Et vous, ça s'est passé comment ? »

Les quatre complices se fixèrent en silence, craignant le pire. Et effectivement, il y avait de quoi. Car Pansy lança :

« Ben, en fait, c'est trop mignon. Ron m'a envoyé des lettres pour me déclarer sa flamme. Mais apparemment, il n'assumait pas ses actes alors il a fallu que je prenne les devants. Un soir, on s'est retrouvés et on s'est embrassés. C'était magique… Tu te souviens, Ronnie ? »

Mais Weasley avait une drôle d'expression. Il était franchement blême. Hermione fixait Blaise silencieusement, s'attendant au pire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de Draco. Weaslette regardait fixement son verre. Ils attendaient tous la réponse du roux. D'un côté, c'était bien car Potter semblait avoir accepté les deux relations. Weasley ne répondait toujours pas. Il avait le regard bloqué sur Pansy, ayant certainement buggé sur le passage des lettres. Pansy plaça sa main gentiment sur la cuisse du roux et réitéra sa question :

« Tu te souviens bien de tout ça, Ronnie ? Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié comment tout ça à commencer ? D'ailleurs, je conserve tes lettres précieusement… »

Maintenant, c'était les quatre complices qui étaient vraiment blêmes. De toute façon, aucun des quatre n'avouerait jamais qu'ils étaient à l'origine des ces lettres. C'était une sorte d'accord muet entre eux. Et il y avait aussi qu'ils ne voulaient pas tout gâcher entre les deux amoureux. Si on leur demandait, ils nieraient tout en bloc. Du moins pour le moment, ils diraient peut-être la vérité plus tard. Mais pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il devait dire quelque chose sinon ça paraîtrait suspect. Et là, venue de nulle part, une voix grave sortit de la bouche de Weasley, remplie d'incompréhension :

« Quelles lettres ? »

_Fin._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, ce dernier chapitre! Attention, je dis dernier chapitre mais il reste encore l'épilogue. Et là, j'en ai deux à vous proposer. Le premier conclut l'histoire pour de bon, pas de suite possible! Le deuxième permet d'envisager une suite, suite à laquelle je réfléchis encore, mais sachez que si c'est cet épilogue là que je poste, la suite ne sera pas immédiate. Je suis déjà sur deux histoires à la fois et c'est mon maximum. Bref, je lance ce sondage: épilogue 1 ou épilogue 2 ? A vous de choisir!!! **

**Sinon, ça y est, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ron et Pansy sont de retour à deux et c'est même devenu officiel, de même que pour Draco et Hermione. J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Draco et Hermione se disent franchement qu'ils s'aiment et je trouve ça trop mignon, pas vous? Mais ce que j'adore vraiment et là, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, c'est vraiment la fin avec Ron et Pansy. La question qui fout mal tout le monde. Je trouvais ça vraiment drôle...**

**Bref, autre chose, le problème des reviews est enfin résolu. J'ai pu les lire et donc je peux vous répondre:**

**_Camille Malefoy_ : Ouais, je pense que je vais exploiter cette idée, transformer Poudlard en maison des secrets, ça peut vraiment être drôle. MDR^^ Sinon, oui, c'est vrai tout s'arrange mais je suis une fervente adepte des happy ends. Pour moi une histoire qui se finit mal n'est pas une bonne histoire. C'est censé donner du rêve pas les briser. Enfin, je m'égare. Merci encore pour ta review et gros bisouxxx.**

**_Naouko_ : Mais euh ! Arrête de m'embêter euh!!! Lol ! Bon ben voilà, it is the end!!! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu, en attendant l'épilogue of course !!! Bisous.**

**_AmE-RomantiK _: Eh, oui ! C'est la fin, mais tout bonne chose a une fin. En tout, cas je suis contente que cette histoire t'aie plu. Sinon, non, les défis genre Bonnie and Clyde, il n'y en aura pas. Enfin, si peut-être dans la suite, si je trouve le bon truc, notamment, la trame de l'histoire. En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews !**

**_Pussy_ : Ouais, c'est vrai, ça pouvait paraître évident que ça serait Hermione qui ferait le premier pas. Surtout que j'explique pourquoi elle devait le faire (la conversation avec Damian). J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances… Bisouxxx !**

**A bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre… (snif !!!^^)**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Bon alors pour la dernière fois pour cette fic, je ne possède toujours rien à part l'histoire....**

**Nous y voilà, c'est la fin!!! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction toutes les semaines, et un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires!!! **

**Donc, voilà, comme beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé l'épilogue 2, je ne posterais que celui-ci. En effet, si je publie l'autre, je n'aurais plus beaucoup de matière pour faire une suite. Donc, il faudra faire avec celui là, en espérant qu'il vous plaira...**

**MERCI D'AVOIR SUIVI CETTE FICTION!!! **

**Bonne lecture!!! **

* * *

_**Epilogue**._

_Trois ans plus tard…_

« Hermione, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! » Cria Draco dans les escaliers.

« J'arrive !!! » Répondit Hermione.

La blond tapait du pied dans le hall, attendant sa compagne depuis bientôt une demi-heure. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et ça n'avait pas changé. En même temps, il avait l'habitude. C'était toujours la même chose avec la brune, elle prenait tout son temps. Ca faisait maintenant un an et demi que le couple vivait ensemble dans une petite maison à l'Ouest de Londres. Le choix n'avait pas été facile, l'une plaisait à Draco mais Hermione trouvait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et vice versa. Il y avait aussi que Draco voulait vivre dans le monde magique et Hermione dans le monde moldu. Alors, ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Leur maison se trouvait tout près d'une frontière magique. Ainsi, il était facile de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Autre avantage, Blaise habitait dans le quartier aussi. Il avait un petit appartement qu'il occupait avec son petit ami, Paulo, un Italien moldu. Ca faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Draco regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en deux minutes et souffla avant d'appeler une nouvelle fois Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire car elle apparaissait enfin dans les escaliers. Elle descendit les marches une à une et regardait fixement son petit ami. Il portait un jean avec une chemise qui lui allait à merveille. Elle avait fait un bon choix. Trois ans et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, Hermione n'en revenait pas et pourtant, le couple fonctionnait toujours, malgré les disputes occasionnelles. Draco la regardait descendre avec la bouche grande ouverte. C'était surprenant car malgré les années qui passaient, elle lui faisait toujours le même effet, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Mais c'était réciproque. Elle ne se lassait pas le voir. Elle arriva enfin sur la dernière marche. Elle aimait toujours autant le taquiner alors pour le faire marcher, elle dit :

« T'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Attends, j'remonte me changer… »

« Pas la peine, t'es magnifique ! » Dit-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

Pourtant, elle ne portait pas quelque chose de sophistiqué. Juste une jupe blanche avec un T-shirt rouge sur lequel était dessinée une rose blanche. Tenue idéale pour le printemps. Hermione donna sa chaîne qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre à Draco et lui demanda de lui mettre. Il la prit et la plaça sur le cou de la jeune fille. C'était le pendentif qu'il lui avait acheté pour leur premier Noël, quand il avait vu sa mère. Les parents respectifs des deux amoureux avaient plutôt bien accepté leur relation et n'avaient pas été surpris quand Draco et Hermione leur avaient annoncé leur intention de vivre ensemble. Le couple voyait les parents de temps en temps. Une fois qu'il eut fini de mettre le collier, il embrassa sa compagne dans le cou. Cette dernière frissonna comme toujours. Draco dit alors :

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais il faut que je passe à l'agence. »

« T'as oublié de me le dire ou tu as choisi le dernier moment pour me le dire ? »Demanda la brune, sur un ton de reproche.

« J'ai oublié de te le dire… » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Ouais, on va dire ça. Bon allez, on y va, on va être en retard. Allez, dépêche-toi, t'es franchement long… » Taquina-t-elle.

« Espèce de chieuse ! » Lança Draco en l'enlaçant.

Il l'embrassa passionnément comme il en avait l'habitude. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Hermione dit de nouveau qu'il était temps d'y aller. Draco acquiesça et ils transplanèrent, d'abord à l'agence. Ils arrivèrent dans un appartement aménagé en bureaux. C'était la petite entreprise de Draco. A la fin de Poudlard, le blond avait vendu le manoir Malfoy à un prix fort et avec l'argent, il avait ouvert cette petite agence. Le travail consistait à récupérer les objets de magie noire et de les donner ensuite au Ministère de la Magie pour qu'il les détruise. Cette affaire marchait plutôt bien, Draco ayant déjà embauché trois personnes consciencieuses et qui formaient une bonne équipe. Etrangement, l'agence était financée en partie par le ministère. Draco voulait rester indépendant, donc même s'il était en étroite collaboration avec les Aurors, l'agence était à son nom. Le couple avait atterri dans le bureau du blond. Là, se trouvait Mark, un des trois employés, attendant son patron. Il tenait entre ses mains un petit couteau qu'il présenta au blond. Ce dernier le prit et l'observa en détail :

« Intéressant, un athamé ! Vous avez fait les tests ? »

« Ouais, mais ça a rien donné. C'est bizarre, parce que, c'truc-là, y m'donne des frissons. » Répondit Mark, avec un fort accent de docker.

« Je suis d'accord. J'en ai déjà vu un comme ça. Si je me souviens bien, une seule coupure avec ce poignard et tu te vides de ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. » Affirma Draco.

« En gros, ça fonctionne un peu comme le Sectum Sempra. »

« Tout à fait ! »

Hermione prenait toujours plaisir à regarder Draco travailler. Il connaissait son boulot et le faisait bien. Le fait d'avoir grandi dans la magie noire l'avait beaucoup aidé et maintenant, il le mettait à profit pour la bonne cause. Mais ce qui rendait vraiment fière Hermione était que Draco avait réussi à faire oublier son passé et surtout à se faire respecter. C'était devenu la personne à voir si jamais on avait affaire à de la magie noire. Tout le monde le savait dans le monde magique. La petite réunion improvisée prit fin et le blond demanda à son employé d'emporter le couteau au Ministère. Mark acquiesça et transplana. Hermione et Draco aussi mais pour une autre destination. Ils atterrirent cette fois-ci dans une grande pièce où se trouvaient toute la petite bande de Poudlard et quelques autres personnes, notamment, le groupe d'Hermione, ainsi que Judy et étrangement Carole Thompson.

Ginny fut la première à venir saluer le couple, bientôt suivie par tous les autres. Aujourd'hui, la rousse ouvrait son magasin de vêtements qui donnait aussi bien sur le monde moldu que sur le monde sorcier. Elle était associée à Lavande Brown qui avait révélé un sens des affaires impressionnant. Après deux ans à tout mettre en place, le jour d'ouverture était enfin arrivé et ils fêtaient ça. Ginny avait tenu à organiser quelque chose pour immortaliser cette journée. Ce fut au tour de Carole de saluer Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles étaient redevenues amies. La brune avait repris contact avec son amie d'enfance et elles avaient renoué le contact. Carole était devenue styliste et Ginny avait décidé de commercialiser les vêtements qu'elle créait. La rousse, Carole et Lavande travaillaient donc tous les trois ensembles. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Draco et Hermione allèrent se servir un verre. Le blond remarqua qu'il ne manquait qu'Harry qui devait encore travaillé. Il était devenu directeur du Département des Mystères en souvenirs de Sirius. On lui avait proposé d'être Auror mais il avait refusé. Tout d'un coup, Hermione vit une tornade brune lui sauter dessus, poussant Draco au passage.

« Hermione ! Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Je vais bien, merci et toi ? » Répondit Hermione.

« Très bien ! »

Pansy et Hermione étaient devenues amies, se voyant assez souvent car elles travaillaient toutes les deux à La Gazette du Sorcier. Pansy s'occupait du courrier du cœur alors qu'Hermione couvrait les actualités. La première était venue avec Ron avec qui elle sortait toujours. Ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble mais cela semblait être pour un avenir proche, Pansy squattant toujours le petit appartement de Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait quelque chose de plus grand pour tous les deux. Ron étant aveugle, ne le comprenait pas et continuait sa vie de chasseur de tête pour le Quidditch. Draco repensa aux lettres qu'il avait écrites avec Hermione, Blaise et Ginny, trois ans auparavant. Ron et Pansy ignoraient ce fait mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils n'y pensaient même plus. Puis, il tourna sur lui-même et observa la salle. C'était assez étonnant de voir les moldus et les sorciers se mélanger ainsi. Bien sûr, le monde magique était encore inconnu pour la plupart des gens sans pouvoirs. Certains avaient connaissance de son existence mais le Ministère ne s'en formalisait pas. C'était Blaise qui avait raconté ça, car il travaillait avec le Ministre anglais de la magie. Donc, Draco et Hermione étaient toujours au courant de choses et d'autres qui n'étaient pas encore officielles. C'était assez amusant.

Harry arriva enfin et alla embrasser Ginny. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, étant fier d'être le couple le plus ancien de la bande. La petite fête démarra pour de bon. Il y avait de la musique, un buffet et des félicitations à droite et à gauche. Draco et Hermione discutèrent beaucoup avec Damian, Kyle et leurs copines, Tina et Judy ainsi que Blaise. Hermione observa la salle et vit des petites choses qui la fit sourire, notamment, Ginny qui courait aux toilettes. Tout se passait bien. A un moment, D.I.C.K. and Me sortirent leurs instruments et donnèrent un petit concert. Ca leur arrivait assez souvent de jouer sur scène, mais ils ne voulaient pas en faire leur métier. C'était juste un loisir et ils ne voulaient pas de contraintes avec ça. Draco regardait Hermione sur scène. Eh dire que c'était grâce à ça qu'il avait vraiment craqué pour la brune. Il s'en souviendrait toujours. C'était un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. C'était assez drôle car malgré les années, lorsqu'Hermione était sur scène, c'était comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu jouée. Elle lui lançait toujours des petits regards, cherchant son soutien, soutien qu'il lui donnait volontiers. Draco n'avait jamais loupé un seul concert du groupe.

Quand le concert se termina, Hermione revint vers son compagnon et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt cool. Vers 11h, un verre tinta. Harry voulait porter un toast. Il félicita Ginny et les deux filles et souhaita le succès que cette boutique méritait. Tout le monde trinqua en levant son verre. Soudain, une autre voix sortit du lot. C'était Pansy :

« On a quelque chose à vous dire, Ron et moi. Et on s'est dit que c'était le bon moment. Alors voilà, je me lance. Ron et moi, … on va se marier. »

Toutes les filles de l'assistance hurlèrent de joie et allèrent féliciter la fiancée alors que les jeunes hommes allaient voir Ron. Pansy ne tenait plus en place, la joie l'emplissant totalement. Une fois que l'excitation fut retombée, Hermione fit signe à Ginny et Blaise de suivre le couple. Ils partirent tous les quatre comme des voleurs. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la rousse et Blaise se lança :

« Va falloir leur dire pour les lettres quand même. Après trois ans, il y a prescription, non ? Et puis, telle qu'on connaît Pansy, elle va se servir des lettres pour son serment, et le sujet reviendra sur le tapis comme la dernière fois. »

« J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ils pourraient mal le prendre. » Suggéra Hermione.

« Peut-être mais ils ont le droit de savoir… » Reprit Ginny.

« Ecoutez, on va pas parler de ça maintenant. On verra plus tard, on a un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. » Conclut Draco.

Ils acquiescèrent et repartirent dans l'autre salle. Draco et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ils se comprenaient toujours à demi mot. Et là, ce petit regard disait : 'Ca promet ! On est contents pour eux, mais on s'attend au pire !' Ils ne voulaient même pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait leur tomber dessus dans un avenir proche. Comme quoi tout n'est pas toujours acquis…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon c'est vrai, c'est un peu court. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment forte en épilogue... Je le reconnais, j'espère que celui ci est quand même satisfaisant!!! Je dois dire que je me suis un peu cassée la tête dessus. Car je voulais parler de tout ce qu'il y avait de nouveau sans trop en dévoiler pour la suite.**

**Enfin, je dis suite, vous pouvez déjà en avoir une petite idée... Par contre, je ne pense pas que la suite sera aussi longue que cette fic. Par ailleurs, je suis désolée, mais si suite il y a, elle ne sera malheureusement pas pour tout de suite, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué dans ma précédente note d'auteur, je bosse déjà sur deux autres fic (d'ailleurs en attendant, vous pouvez lire mon autre fic it's all about, petit moment de pub ^^) En tous les cas, je réfélchis franchement à une suite, comme vous me l'avez suggéré. **

**Je dois reconnaître que ça fait bizarre de terminer cette fic, on s'y attache, c'est dingue. Mais bon, tout bonne chose a une fin. Je vous laisse la parole et je vous répondrez dans une prochaine note d'auteur!!!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Ouah, avec autant d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir, franchement!!!! MDR', tu me fais trop marrer avec tes reviews!!! Après Secret Story 4, nous voilà à Camping, c'est trop fort. Bon alors nous y voilà, dernier chapitre... Ca fait drôler quand même, j'ai adoré lire tes reviews, un grand merci! Mais comme tu dis, il reste 'it's all about you'!!! Bon, comme tu peux le voir, je ne mets que l'épilogue n°2, désolé, mais l'avantage, tu peux imaginer une suite... Et voir, si elle va coller avec celle que je suis en train d'imaginer... Allez plein de bisouxxx et à bientôt!!! **

**_AmE-RomantiK_: Un grand merci pour cette magnifique review! Ravie que cette histoire t'aie plus et j'espère que cet épilogue t'aura plu aussi!!! Pour la suite, effectivement, je réfléchis dessus mais ça ne sera pas pour le moment... Un peu de patience, j'vais bientôt mis mettre^^ ! Bisouxxx.**

**_Pussy_: Muchas gracias!!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic est appréciée. En tout cas, voilà l'épilogue n°2 comme beaucoup de personnes me l'ont demandé (les deux étaient prêts donc, je suis vos propositions^^) Donc, voilà, tu commencer à deviner la suite! Gros bisouxxx et à bientôt!!!**

**_Naouko_: Merci ! On continue à se voir sur l'autre fic!!! En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, tes reviews m'ont fait rire aussi! A très bientôt et bisouxxxx !**

**_HermyMalefoy33_: Effectivement, la boulette, entièrement d'accord avec toi!!! Je trouvais ça drôle de terminer sur ça, car malgré tout, c'est grâce à ces lettres que tout a commencé.... D'ailleurs, ça continue dans cet épilogue... Enfin, suite il y aura certainement, et donc, je te dis à bientôt! **

**_MAHA1959_: Merci pour ta review! Alors la réponse à la question de Ron n'est pas pour le moment, désolé, mais il me faut de la matière pour la suite, donc il faudra attendre un peu. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas la faire trop tarder!!! En tout cas, je suis d'accord quat à la révélation d'Hermione et Drco en couple, c'est assez radical mais je trouvais que c'était la meilleure façon de faire... Gros bisous! **

**_Virginie01_: Merci pour tes reviews! Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Je voulais que cette fic se termine ainsi car l'histoire a débuté ainsi. Mais Ron est vraiment stupide mais en mêem temps, c'est légitime, Pansy et lui ne sont au courant de rien. Ils ne savent pas que ces fameuses lettres étaient en fait un moyen de se venger. Enfin, cela donne des idées pour la suite, même si je travaille encore dessus dans ma tête avant de commencer à l'écrire... Donc, voilà, comme tu l'auras compris, il y aura une suite, comme ça, la fic ne se termine pas vraiment ^^!!! Bisouxxx!**

**_x3-Lilly-XD_: Merci! Contente que ces chapitres t'aient plu. Pour ce qui est de la suite, honnêtement, pour le moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre, je vais faire de mieux, promis. Mais il faudra peut-être attendre un petit moment avant de la voir. En tout cas, je bosse dessus, et ça c'est promis. Un gros bisouxxx!!!**

**_Je tenais vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivies cette fic. Un immense merci aussi à tout le monde qui m'a laissé des reviews, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça en publiant cette histoire! Ca m'a vraiment touché de voir qu'elle plaisait autant. Enfin, un autre grand merci aux personnes qui ont ajoutées cette fic en alert et /ou favorites._ **

**_MERCI!!!!!_ **

**A bientôt pour cette fameuse suite....**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	28. Réponses aux reviews

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

_Bon alors comme promis, je mets cette petite note d'auteur pour diverses raisons. Tout d'abord pour vous remerciez d'avoir suivi cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça en la publiant. Donc un immense merci à tous les lecteurs. _

_Ensuite, un autre grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic en favorite et/ou alert (là, je me répète je sais)_

_Je reviendrais de temps en temps sur cette note pour vous faire part de la suite et de son avancée. En gros, je vous tiens au courant. _

_Voilà, je me lance dans les réponses. _

_**Camille Malefoy**: Tout d'abord un grand merci, ça m'a fait plaisir de lire tes reviews toutes les semaines (ou presque^^). Je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre aussi de clore cette fic. mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, d'autant plus que j'envisage de faire une suite. Car oui, suite, il y aura mais pour l'instant je travaille encore dessus dans ma tête. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je bosse déjà sur deux fics à la fois dont une qui me donne du fil à retordre. Enfin, on continue de se voir sur l'autre fic. Bon pour bien répondre, Blaise a un namoureux, c'est vrai. Hermione enceinte? Je sais pas encore. Mais c'est sûr que le thème central sera encore les lettres et la manière que le gang des quatre aura pour révéler la vérité. Enfin, si ça arrive. Honnêtement pour l'instant, je tourne tout ça dans ma tête, mais y'a rien de fixe.... Bref, gros bisouxxx et à bientôt!!! On se revoit sur l'autre fanfic ^-^!!! _

_**Naouko**: Merci pour toutes tes reviews, franchement je rigolais bien devant mon ordi quand je les lisais. Tu dis que tu ne peux pas écrire vivement la suite mais en fait, si!!! Je réfléchis encore à comment je vais tourner tout ça, mais bientôt tu pourras remettre tes fameux 'VIVEMENT LA SUITE'. En tout cas, on se verra toujours sur l'autre fic en effet. Sur ce, encore merci, gros bisouxxx et à bientôt._

_**Pussy**: Merci! Et t'inquiète, j'y avais déjà pensé : prévenir de la suite sur cette fic... Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue mais je ne promet rien. Comme je le répète, je bosse sur l'autre fanfic qui n'est pas encore finie et une autre sur Fictionpress. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas travailler sur trois fics à la fois, c'est assez compliqué. Mais bon, je préviendrais dès que la suite est en route, ça, c'est sûr!!! Bisoux!_

_**Virginie01**: Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu me dis! Un enfant, peut-être, quasiment sûr, mais qui? Il y a plusieurs couples dans l'histoire alors... Un mariage, ça, c'est sûr! Plusieurs, peut-être... Bref, je me tais, j'y réfléchis mais je verrais bien. En tut cas, suite il y aura, sans aucun doute, mais il me faut juste le temps. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et bisoux!_

_**x3-Lilly-XD**: Merci! Alors, en fait, l'épilogue cloture la première fanfic mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'une suite n'est pas envisageable. Je sais, côté littéraire, ça ne colle pas mais pour moi, dans ma petite tête, ouais, l'épilogue cloture les Lettres de la Vengeance mais laisse pourtant la possibilité de faire une suite. C'est ce que je voulais dire. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette fic et bisoux!_

_**Elodu92**: LOL, c'est toujours pareil avec tes reviews, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre. En tout cas, un grand merci de m'avoir suivi, tes commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère qu'on va se retrouver rapidement. La fin de ta review me touche vraiment car je n'imaginais pas que cette fic allait plaire autant. Bon, allez, on va pas tomber dans le sentimental!!! A très vite, pour cette suite et gros bisouxxx!_

_**AmE-RomantiK:** Merci! Ouah, je dois dire que ta review me met un peu la pression quand même. En général les suites sont toujours un peu moins bien et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. Mais bon, l'épilogue t'a plu et ça c'est bien, ensuite, tu peux toujours imaginer un peu la suite. Bref, un grand merci et bisouxxx! _

_**Claire**: Merci d'être passée lire cette fic. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles reviews. Je savais que les derniers mots interpelleraient les gens. Bref, je prévois toujours d'écrire la suite, mais pour, le moment, c'est un peu en stand-by. En effet, j'ai eu une autre idée de fic entre deux. _

_**MAHA1959**: Hey, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Pour la suite, il faudra attendre encore. Mais elle ne sera pas aussi longue que celle-ci. Donc, à bientôt pour la suite._

_**nadejelaneigeskyrockcom** : ouah: Eh bien merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'avoue que ce que tu as écrit me laisse sans voix. J'adore ce genre de commentaire!!! ^^ _

_**Hilaidora**: Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. J'ai adoré lire tes reviews. Eh oui! Ces fameuses lettres ont aidé plus d'un couple. Et pour Blaise, je sas bien mais je n'avais pas envie de créer un triangle amoureux, ça n'aurait pas collé avec le reste de la fic. En tout cas, si tu cherches une sorte de triangle amoureux, je t'invite à venir lire la prochaine fic que je publierais. Elle s'appellera 'Drôle de Rivalités'. Enfin pour le moment, je n'ai écrit que le premier chapitre. ( Vu que je suis encore en train de finir mon autre fanfic et ma fic. Mais je tiens le bon bout ^^) Bref, à bientôt et bisouxxx!_

_oOo Firefly1410 oOo _


End file.
